


Noelle

by AleraLarios



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 71,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleraLarios/pseuds/AleraLarios
Summary: Junto a su Tío Edward, Noelle se fue a vivir a Cionibe, una ciudad al sur del Reino de Phisgraf, en donde poco a poco extraños acontecimientos sucederán y harán que la joven comience a cuestionarse sobre el mundo que la rodea





	1. Capítulo 1

Cuando la humanidad llego a su más alto esplendor, su avaricia los llevo a la destrucción-Leyó una muchacha de cabello rojizo como el fuego- se desató una terrible guerra, que llevo al mundo hacia una completa oscuridad. Las personas ya estaban desesperadas de tanto sufrimiento y miseria, pero una luz de esperanza llego a sus vidas cuando surgieron de la nada los primeros humanos capaces de dominar algún tipo de elemento proveniente de la naturaleza, capaces de transformarse en animales o cosas, crear objetos o moldear el entorno a su gusto, a este escaso grupo de personas se les llamo “elites” y, al ser la luz de esperanza para evitar la extinción de la humanidad, fueron respetados por los pocos sobrevivientes de la catástrofe conocida como “día negro”, poco a poco estos “elites” ayudaron a sus compañeros a darle un nuevo orden al mundo, para poder evitar que volviera a ocurrir un desastre como el anterior, las autoridades de todos los países que aún existían, crearon distintos acuerdos para una restricción del uso de la tecnología, todo comenzó a resurgir con tranquilidad y para mejora de la humanidad, los elites siguieron desarrollándose en habilidades como en cantidad, por lo que actualmente un 70% de las personas del mundo son actualmente “elites” y un 30% son personas son personas sin habilidades.

\- Algo no me convence de ese párrafo, Nolele hay que cambiarlo…-dijo una muchacha de cabello castaño claro y ojos de igual color

\- Carla… he redactado ese párrafo unas 100 veces porque no te gusta… y es Noelle, no Nolele!!- Contesto malhumorada la pelirroja

\- Pero es que todavía falta hablar sobre el derecho de los elites y humano normales, esas cosas complicadas…-comento un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y que usaba un chullo de color verde

\- Pero Adolfo, eso lo pondremos después…-cortantemente Noelle, los miro bastante molesta por lo que los jóvenes se asustaron un poco

\- ¡Fito! Dime Fito-gruño el joven causando que los ojos de la pelirroja brillaran de furia

-Ya oh, Nolele, no te sulfures, si entendimos que andas en tus días rojos…-dijo comprensivamente un muchacho bastante parecido a Adolfo, solo que no usaba un chullo, pero terminó sobándose la cabeza, porque la histérica pelirroja lo golpeo con un libro en la cabeza

\- ¡Nico, no tiene la culpa que andes es tus días! ¡¡Estresada!!-reclamo Fito observando si su hermano aún permanecía con vida

La joven pelirroja no pudo más que taparse el rostro con las manos y maldecir la mala suerte que tuvo su tío al ser transferido como profesor al Colegio Superior Mackay, un colegio que se encontraba al sur del reino de Phisgraf, bastante lejos de la ciudad capital, que era donde hasta hace menos de dos semanas, Noelle había estado viviendo con su tío y que por órdenes del rey, habían tenido que mudarse, ya que este colegio, había sido el peor evaluado a nivel nacional en lo que refería a la clase de combate, por lo que muy preocupado por el desarrollo de sus alumnos, eligieron a un respetable ex militar para ocupar el puesto que urgentemente se necesitaba en esta institución.

\- Noelle entro en depresión…-comentó Carla mientras acariciaba la espalda de su depresiva compañera-pobrecita

\- ¿De quién creen que es la culpa?-pregunto irónicamente la muchacha, mientras sus tres amigos al unísono le contestaban que de Panda por no venir a clases-¿Cómo va a ser de ella, si no está acá?

-Pues, no es culpa de ninguno de nosotros, a menos que sea tuya, pero si decimos eso nos golpearas, y como hay que culpar a alguien ps, que caiga la Panda…- felizmente Fito aclaro la situación

\- Ya muchachos, para la próxima clase quiero que tengan listo ese informe, o sino, se la verán con mis rayos…- dijo fuertemente y en tono de burla Eli, su profesora de historia, una rubia con cara de mala

Lentamente todos los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cuadernos y partieron hacia los camerinos, puesto que, después del recreo les tocaba su primera clase de combate desde el inicio de clases. Por lo que Noelle había conversado con sus compañeros, su antiguo profesor de este ramo, “un abuelito que con suerte movía los pies” según Nico, lo único que les pasaba en clases era un poco de ejercicios y algo de disciplina en un 20% del tiempo de la clase y el otro gran porcentaje, era jugar, jugar y jugar, por lo que confiadamente los alumnos esperaban otro profesor suavecito para una clase que varias de las personas del reino, consideraban que debía ser eliminada.

Al llegar al patio del colegio, destinado para esta clase, un adulto de cabello rojo oscuro y de mediana edad los esperaba vistiendo un buzo y un pito colgando desde su cuello, cuando llegaron todos los alumnos, los hizo sentarse en el suelo y paso asistencia, y al llegar al nombre de Noelle no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno muchachos y muchachas, me presento, soy el ex coronel del ejército de Phisgraf Edward Fiamma, como ya pudieron notar, soy pariente de Noelle y ambos provenimos de la capital. Por orden del rey fui transferido a este colegio ya que en el ranking de evaluación de este ramo demuestra que, acá hay un grave problema.

-Profe, pero, considerando que ya hace más de veinte años, el antiguo rey dejo su cargo ¿Por qué sigue impartiéndose esta clase? Lo encuentro estúpido ¿De qué sirve todas las reformas para no militarizar el país como lo hacían antes?-Pregunto Vivian, una muchacha de cabello verde claro

-Excelente pregunta. Bien muchachos, como ya todos ustedes deben saber, antes de que ustedes nacieran, había un rey, que trato de aumentar por todos los medios posibles, el poder de nuestro reino con el fin de ampliar el territorio en base a guerras. Con la guerra civil de hace veinte años y el cambio de gobernante, se trató de desmilitarizar el país, pero, no quiero que consideren la clase de combate como una preparación para la vida militar o para ir a guerras, si entiendo que el nombre de “combate” sea algo fuerte de decir, pero deben tener muy en cuenta, que desde que comenzaron a existir los elites, las peleas innecesarias y desastres descontrolados han sido uno de los peores enemigos del resurgimiento de la humanidad por aquellos años, ya que tanto antes como ahora, ninguno de nosotros nace sabiendo cómo utilizar y dominar sus poderes al 100%

-Yo sí, nací sabiendo eso…-Dijo Fito levantando la mano, ganándose un sape de su hermano y las burlas de sus compañeros

-Bueno, todos menos el joven acá presente nacemos sin este dominio, y por ello la clase de combate de necesaria, porque mediante esta, ustedes aprenderán a dominar sus emociones en base a derrotas, peleas y entrenamiento, puesto que, y como varios de a ustedes debe pasarles de vez en cuando, cuando nos sentimos muy frustrados o enojados, nerviosos, se nos escapa sin querer algo de nuestro poder pudiendo desde producir un incendio o destruir algo sin querer, es por eso, que, a pesar de todas las reformas que se han producido hasta ahora, la clase de combate sigue sin tocarse, aunque tal vez deberían cambiarle el nombre por uno menos agresivo ¿o que piensa usted?-Pregunto el profe a la muchacha que había hecho la pregunta, pero la joven no le contesto-Bien muchachos y muchachas, según mi programa de trabajo, tengo que hacerles una evaluación que, si aunque sea uno logra pasarla les pondré a todos un siete como nota de evaluación

-¿Cuál será la prueba?-Pregunto un muchacho de cabello negro y lentes, llamado Iván, más conocido como el presidente de curso

-Tienen que tocar mi espalda… de los cursos a los que les he hecho clases hasta ahora, nadie ha podido…

-¿Cuáles son las reglas?-Pregunto una joven de cabello rubio, llamada Ruby, mientras todos los alumnos comenzaban a levantarse para prepararse

-Bien chicos, así me gusta, con motivación. Reglas, no hay, pueden usar todos los medios que quieran para atacarme, atacarme en grupo, solos, usar sus poderes, claro sin dañar las instalaciones

-Profe, ¿no cree que es como mucho? Está bien que seamos los peores a nivel nacional, pero seguimos siendo unos 40 alumnos contra un solo profesor- exclamo Iván, ajustándose los lentes

-Como ya les dije, hasta ahora ningún curso ha podido y uno de ellos era de último curso… Bien, tienen 10 minutos para planear que hacer, una vez que toque pito, tienen media hora para tratar de ganar su siete-concluyo el maestro y se sentó por ahí mientras observaba como los alumnos se reunían, y sonriendo, miro como su sobrina, no parecía importarle nada y se tiraba al suelo, mientras sus tres amigos tramaban que hacer, para vencer al profesor

-Esto será sencillo hermano, nosotros lo mareamos volando por todos lados, y ahí Carla y Nolele lo atacan por detrás y listo, nadie puede concentrarse con nuestra velocidad de vuelo-Susurro Nico mientras su hermano aceptaba rápidamente la propuesta

-Yo paso-dijo Noelle-es imposible vencer a mi tío

-Ya po’ Nolele, tienes que apoyarnos…-dijo Carla zamarreando a la pelirroja

-No, no hago esfuerzos innecesarios-contesto la pelirroja muy cortante, mirando a Carla a los ojos, quien sonrió al observarla y finalmente le dijo a sus amigos que no molestaran más a la pelirroja y pelearan solos.

Pronto pasaron los 10 minutos, el profesor se levantó y mientras se sacudía su buzo, los alumnos comenzaron a rodearlo, entonces se percató de dos excepciones, su sobrina que conocía sus capacidades y había decidido que ya era una derrota, y el presidente de curso, que atentamente observaba su alrededor, posiblemente él haría de organizador entre los alumnos.

Sonriendo el profesor tomo su cronometro, todos los jóvenes se colocaron en posición de combate, sin quitarles los ojos de encima toco su pito y acto seguido, un primer grupo de alumnos le lanzaron sus habilidades truenos, agua y fuego se fueron directo hasta el maestro quien sin siquiera perder la calma, solo dio un gran salto sobrehumano para evitar los ataques, una vez toco suelo tres alumnos con sus puños cubiertos por poderes se lanzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra él.

-  Estos niños tienes agallas – Susurro el maestro evitaba la patada eléctrica de una rubia y se concentraba en evitar un combo por parte de un elite de tierra que había cubierto su puño con rocas

\- Va la segunda oleada – Grito Iván, y en menos de dos segundos, los tres alumnos que lo atacaban fueron alejados del lugar por elites psíquicos de la clase, ante de que todos los poderes de la clase les cayera encima.

Noelle observo asombrada, hasta ahora lo que le había comentado su tío en casa, era que los alumnos de aquel colegio a penas tenían organización y usaban de muy mala forma sus poderes, lo que provocaba un enorme desperdicio de energía, pero lo que ella podía ver hasta ahora, era un buen grupo humano bastante organizado que estaba poniendo en problemas al profesor o eso creyeron todos por un par de minutos cuando observaron que todos sus ataquen le habían dado de lleno al maestro, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que este se había cubierto por una gran llamarada que lo cubrió de todos los ataques que se le venían encima.

\- Es demasiado poderoso… No nos queda otra opción – Grito Iván y entonces tres elites psíquicos de la clase extendieron sus manos hasta el maestro

¿Tan tontos serian que pensaban que podrían usar psíquicos de quince años para restringir a un ex coronel de ejército? Se preguntó Noelle mientras observaba a su tío, como mucho podrían detenerlo unos pocos segundos y ningún ataque lo afectaría en ese tiempo, de pronto se percató de algo, faltaba un elite psíquico.

\- ¡Ahora! – Exclamo fuertemente el presidente de curso, todos los alumnos que apuntaban al maestro comenzaron a usar sus habilidades, deteniendo al maestro quien confiadamente esperaba librarse en cuestión de segundos, pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio rodeado por cinco alumnos, que fueron transportados hasta el maestro por Carla.

\- No elites – Murmuro Noelle aguantándose la risa, sus compañeros de curso estaban jugando muy sucio, usando como escudo a los alumnos de poderes para restringir los movimientos del maestro, ya que estaba prohibido el uso de poderes sobre los alumnos con esta condición debido a su falta de resistencia a habilidades, aunque algo no estaban considerando.

\- ¡Es ahora o nunca…! – Exclamo Iván y todos los alumnos sin pensarlo demasiado corrieron hacia el maestro mientras los jóvenes sin poderes lo rodeaban estrechamente para evitar que pudiese huir, pero de la nada los jóvenes se alejaron corriendo del maestro.

\- Mierda quema – Se quejo un alumno tirándose al suelo

\- ¡Trampa, habían no elites alrededor y usted está usando sus poderes! - Chillo un alumno

\- En clases de combate, está permitido mientras no le produzca ningún daño al alumno – Gruño notoriamente sofocado el profesor, que como buen elite de fuego y con gran dominio de sus habilidades estaba calentando el aire a su alrededor impidiendo que el alumnado pudiese acercarse

\- ¡Carla! – Grito una veloz sombra que paso entre el alumnado y se dirigía velozmente hacia el maestro quien disolvió su escudo de aire caliente ante la repentina patada de su sobrina, quien asombro a todos al ser capaz de soportar el dolor de atravesar ese escudo aunque sea por segundos.

\- ¡Fito! ¡Nico! – Grito Carla mirando rápidamente a los ojos de sus amigos quienes asintieron y se lanzaron a volar por los aires

\- No pensé que intervendrías – Exclamo el hombre mientras esquivaba la gran cantidad de patadas y combos que su sobrina sin descanso lanzaba

\- Pues esperaba que sean capaces de hacerte sudar – Contesto la joven y repentinamente retrocedió, antes la inminente estampida de los gemelos hacia al maestro.

Por esa fracción de segundos en que los gemelos lograron la atención del adulto con su ataque, Noelle como por arte de magia apareció tras la espalda del hombre, quien entre al repentino ataque de los gemelos, a penas logro evitar que la pelirroja le golpeara la espalda, girándose para no perderla de vista, mientras prestaba atención a los gemelos que daban vueltas alrededor de ellos en espera de otra oportunidad. Pero no estaba en los planes de Noelle darle ningún respiro al hombre y volvía nuevamente al ataque, logrando que este comenzará a retroceder lentamente, pues no quería ser sorprendido por el ataque de los jóvenes de aire, repentinamente su sobrina lanzo una patada hacia la cabeza del profesor, quien algo asustado dio un giro para bloquear la patada de la joven con otra patada, pero de pronto se detuvo al sentir unas temblorosas manos tocándole la espalda, Iván, que era un elite de sombra, había aparecido tras el profesor a través de su sombra.

\- Ganamos – Susurro el muchacho observándose las manos sin creerlo

\- Mocosa me querías matar – Gruño molesto el profesor tirando de una oreja a Noelle quien se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente

\- Noelle ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de eso? – Pregunto emocionado un muchacho, todos tenían en su mente la gran hazaña de la pelirroja que había estado al nivel del profesor en combate

\- Soy sobrina de él… creo que es razón más que suficiente – Respondió algo cansada la muchacha

\- Si podías hacer eso ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? ¡O por qué no nos avisaste que tenías un mejor plan! – Alego Iván pensando en el gran esfuerzo que habían realizado todos de un comienzo

\- Me dio flojera y su plan no estaba malo, el problema es que su oponente no era alguien en quien pudiese funcionar – Comento la pelirroja mientras batallaba con una sonriente Carla que la había abrazado y por más que trataba de quitársela de encima, la joven psíquica parecía pegarse más

\- Noelle ¿Qué elite eres tú? Durante el combate no pude percatarme de que usaste – Pregunto una de sus compañeras

\- Soy una no elite – Respondió algo molesta la pelirroja, causando que todos sus compañeros la mirasen asombrados

\- ¿Cómo no vas a tener? Si eres sobrina del profe mínimo debes ser de fuego – Cuestiono la respuesta, Nina, la sombra de Iván y secretaria del curso

\- Dije que no tengo, me valgo de mis capacidades físicas para pelear – Añadió la joven mirando furiosa a su tío, para que la ayudara a cambiar de tema.

Finalmente el profesor, tomo las riendas de la clase y les estuvo haciendo combates cortos entre los alumnos para ir viendo el nivel individual en que se encontraban, pero, no había nada alentador, todos los alumnos estaban en el margen de malos a muy malos, habían unos pocos que sobresalían en el uso de sus habilidades, pero si hablaban de técnicas estaban todos muy por debajo de la media que se esperaba a su edad y curso en que estaban, por lo que se figuró que el buen desempeño que habían mostrado anteriormente había sido una gran organización o mera suerte, pero cualquiera sea la respuesta le tocaría un semestre bastante movido, pues tenía esperado que a fin de año esos alumnos de malos pasaran a buenos y ya para el próximo a excelentes, pero con la base que habían demostrado tener todos los cursos, tal vez aquella meta se vería bastante lejana de lograr.

Cuando finalmente termino la clase, los alumnos estaban completamente exhaustos con suerte podían mover los pies para adentrarse a los camerinos y cambiarse para poder irse a sus casas, pero las fuerzas les fallaban y el patio del colegio, más parecía un campo de guerra lleno de víctimas y heridos, lo que provoco un poco de risa a los alumnos que pasaban por allí, pero que eran espantados por Fito y Nico que los quedaban mirando como perros rabiosos, para después de espantarlos, volver a tirarse a la muerte en el pasto.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Levántense! – Grito Noelle mientras los arrastraba de los pies – Tenemos que terminar la tarea de historia

\- Lo siento Nolele – Se disculpo Nico

\- …Pero nosotros estamos muertos – Continuó si gemelo sin levantar su rostro del suelo

\- No me interesa, muevan el culo – Gruño la pelirroja, mientras Carla se le tiraba encima, logrando que los cuatro jóvenes terminaran en el suelo - ¿Qué haces?

\- Nolele, llegaste hace menos de dos semanas a Cionibe y no te he visto relajarte en ningún momento, deberías aprovechar tu juventud, estamos en la flor de nuestra juventud – Explico la muchacha mientras la pelirroja se giraba tranquilamente mientras observaba aquel tranquilo cielo – ¿Ves que tengo razón?

\- … No… No tengo ni la más mínima intención de recibir una descarga eléctrica de esa maniática, por no presentar una tarea, la haré sola y los sacaré de mi grupo – Gruño la pelirroja mientras salía corriendo perseguida por sus compañeros.

 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo n°2

\- ¡Mi profesora jefe está loca y mis compañeros son todos unos subnormales! El otro día uso sus habilidades eléctricas para quemar a los compañeros que no llevaron la tarea – Reclamo Noelle a su tío mientras se tomaba una taza de café

\- Bueno, cada profesor tiene sus propios métodos de enseñanza – Indicó el adulto después de pensar un poco

\- Pero… eso es abuso de poder en todas las formas habidas y por haber…

\- Ya déjate de reclamar Noelle, me tienes aburrido

\- Tu aceptaste cuidarme, así que te aguantas – Irritada la muchacha lo miro enfadada

\- ¿Por qué no naciste hombre? – Se lamentó su tío mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos, matándose de la risa al ver la cara de indignada de su sobrina

\- Aaaah!! No se puede hablar contigo

Gruñendo, la muchacha, tomo su mochila y salió de la casa con dirección al colegio, la ciudad en la que vivía ahora era muy distinta a la capital del reino de Phisgraf, que era donde hasta hace poco había estado viviendo, esta ciudad mucho más pequeña, se llamaba Cionibe y se encontraba al sur del reino, era una ciudad muy llena de verde, tenía muchos árboles y naturaleza, durante las noches se podía observar sin problemas las estrellas y reinaba el silencio, en cambio en la capital, la noche estaba llena de luces y había ruido las 24 horas del día, lo que hizo que este cambio de ciudad le agradara mucho en ese aspecto, pero si hablaba de su vida escolar, su punto de vista de las cosas cambiaba completamente.

Al entrar a su sala de clases, lo primero que escucho fue a Fito chillar, miro a un costado de la sala y pudo observar como unos 5 jóvenes jugaban al cachipún y según cómo iban perdiendo se golpeaban en la mano con los dedos índice y medio, pero para darle más complejidad al asunto, se apoyaban de sus poderes para hacer más doloroso el golpe, luego de ver como Fito se retorcía del dolor, dirigió su mirada a su puesto, en donde justo detrás de su mesa, se sentaba Carla y junto a ella, un panda, que ahora comía una caña de bambú, mientras Carla le hablaba feliz de la vida y en respuesta el panda le gruñía, lo que parecía ser completamente comprendido por la muchacha.

\- Realmente Panda, tiene mucha suerte de tener una amiga psíquica de traductora – Dijo como saludo Noelle, mientras se sentaba en su puesto

\- Desde siempre nuestras familias han sido así, el papá de panda es un oso gris y mi papá desde niños le servía de traductor – Comento Carla mirando a Panda que gruño en respuesta

\- Oye ¿En serio Panda es humana? Y no es un panda que se hace pasar por humano o algo así

\- Todos hemos pensado eso alguna vez – Comentó Nico, apareciendo mágicamente detrás de Panda

\- Onda, una especie de súper animales oso, que tratan de pasar desapercibidos en el mundo humano, aprovechándose de la existencia de los elites animales – Indico Adolfo su conjetura completamente serio sobre el tema

\- En serio Fito, es aún más sorprende que exista un humano como tú, a una elite que prefiera pasar sus días transformada en un Panda – Comento agriamente Noelle, mientras observaba como Nico trataba le golpear la roja mano de su mellizo.

Pronto, toco el timbre que dio inicio a clases y Eliana o Eli, su profesora jefe, entro a la sala saludando a la clase para luego tomar asiento en su mesa, y cederle la palabra a Iván, el presidente de curso, puesto que ese día no les tocaba historia, sino más bien, consejo de curso y, el día de hoy, tocaba tratar el tema sobre las olimpiadas de inicio de año, y quienes participarían.

\- Bueno, no quiero recordarlo, pero el año pasado, nuestro curso no gano en ninguna de las disciplinas, por lo que como castigo tuvimos que limpiar el patio toda una semana, y realmente espero que este año, no seamos nuevamente los hazme reír del colegio – Recordó Iván arreglándose nervioso sus lentes ante la furiosa mirada de Eli ante aquel recuerdo

\- ¿No ganaron nada de nada? – Pregunto Noelle a Carla, que estaba muerta de la risa con el comentario de Iván

\- Sim, perdimos todo, conocimientos, basquetbol y combate, no ganamos nadon ¿Cierto Pandi? – Pregunto la joven psíquica al animal, y este le contesto con un gruñido

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Es que somos todos unos vagos – Contesto alegremente Carla

\- Bien, necesito cinco personas para combate ¿Quién se ofrece? – Pregunto Iván mirando hacia todos sus compañeros, mientras su secretaria sacaba su libreta para comenzar a anotar

\- Nolele ¿Quieres participar? – Pregunto Fito a la pelirroja

\- No, y es Noelle

\- Ok ¿y tú Carla?

-Sí, yo los apoyo – Contesto alegremente la muchacha

\- ¡Iván! Carla, yo, mi hermano y Noelle – Grito el joven, mientras Nina, tomaba rápidamente apunte

\- Oye, dije que yo no quería – Alego la pelirroja mirando molesta a Fito

\- ¿Panda quieres tú también? – El joven espero a que Panda le gruñera y Carla tradujera un “No” como respuesta – Ah ok, entonces no

\- ¿Por qué a Panda le haces caso y a mí no? – Reclamo la muchacha, aguantando las ganas de matar a Fito

 - Falta uno más ¿Alguien más se apunta? – Preguntó Iván al resto del curso

\- Parece que nadie más, Nolele, tendrás que valer por dos – Indicó alegremente Nico

\- Dije que no quiero participar – Gruño la joven

\- Bueno, Fiamma, gracias por tu ayuda – Agradeció Iván sujetándose nerviosamente los lentes, era obvio que adrede estaban ignorando a Noelle, para obligarla a participar

\- Los odio

\- Yo también te quiero Nolele – Dijo muy feliz Fito, pero la cara de asesinato que puso la muchacha le advirtió que lo mejor era no acercarse a ella por un rato

\- Nolele, si derrotas al campeón del colegio, te convertirás en la estrella del colegio, serás la más popular – Agrego Carla para hacer sentir mejor a la pelirroja

\- ¿Y yo para que quiero ser popular?

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a discutir sobre la importancia de ser popular, pero rápidamente volvieron al tema de las olimpiadas cuando Fito, que se había parado en medio de la sala alegar, cayó al suelo completamente frito ante un enorme rayo que le había lanzado su profesora, quien furiosa miró a los alumnos y todos claramente entendieron el mensaje “O se callaban o acompañaban a Fito en el infierno” así que sin más necesidad de amenazas Nico se levantó de su asiento para quitar a su hermano de la vista de Eli mientras el resto de sus compañeros regresaban a sus puestos en orden.

Finalmente Iván terminó de ordenar a los participantes para las olimpiadas, solo al equipo de combate les falto una persona, pero Nico dijo que más tarde Carla, se encargaría de buscar al faltante y se lo harían saber, mientras Noelle, ya se había resignado completamente a que nadie aceptaba que ella no quería entrar al equipo de combate y la estaban obligando a participar debido a su participación en el diagnostico realizado por su tío.

\- Por cierto Fiamma ¿De verdad eres una no elite?-pregunto Iván, acercándose a Noelle quien quedo azul ante su pregunta

\- Ya les dije que no tengo poderes – Dijo rápidamente la joven, dejando a sus compañeros asombrados, que hasta el final seguían sin creer que alguien sin poderes pudiese combatir a la par que un ex miembro del ejercito – Por eso se me da tan bien el combate cuerpo a cuerpo

\- Ah ¿O sea que el cabello rojo, viene de tus padres? ¿Alguno de tus padres era un no elite? ¿Por qué no vives con tus padres? – Pregunto Fito, recibiendo un codazo de Iván

\- No te preocupes Iván, y si, el cabello rojo viene de mi padre y los dos eran elites, pero están muertos, murieron cuando era bebe

\- ¿Y eso? – Volvió a preguntar Fito, ganándose un codazo de su hermano por tener poco tacto

\- Pues, mis padres pertenecían al ejército y hace 16 años, hubo un atentado en el castillo y ahí los asesinaron – Dijo completamente relajada la joven, dejando una extraña atmosfera en el lugar, por lo que nadie sabía que hacer o decir para romper ese incomodo silencio

\- ¡Cierto Noelle! Tú aún no has visto al actual campeón del colegio ¿Vamos a verlo? – Preguntó sonriendo Carla, mientras sus compañeros la miraban agradecidos de su gran idea y así librarse el silencio

\- Bueno, igual me da curiosidad que animalito es el campeón de acá

\- Ya verás que el príncipe es poderoso – Comento Carla

Noelle la miró extrañada ¿Tan poderoso sería que le decían príncipe? o capaz era igual de raro que sus compañeros y al ser el campeón el colegio había exigido que lo llamasen de esa forma, no alcanzo a hacer más conjeturas porque muy animados sus tres amigos la sacaron arrastrando de la sala hacia al pasillo.

\- ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa? – Pregunto Edward a los joven, pues se los habían cruzado por un pasillo

\- Vamos a espiar al campeón del colegio, para que Nolele lo conozca – Respondió Nico deteniendo su marcha junto a sus amigos

\- Aaah, cierto que Noelle, aún no lo ha visto. Si, deberías ir a verlo, es un chico muy agradable, te sorprenderías – Sonrió el profesor mientras se despedía de los jóvenes que retomaron su camino, mientras sacaba su celular y llamaba a alguien

\- ¡Hola Sandra! ¿Oye, estará el campeón? – Pregunto Carla a una joven de cabello castaño

\- Ah sí ¿Lo vienen a molestar otra vez? – Pregunto la joven y con sus cabezas los jóvenes contestaron afirmativamente, causando que la muchacha riera – Espérenme aquí – Indicó la joven mientras entraba a la sala

\- ¿A qué se refirió con eso de “lo vienen a molestar otra vez”? – Pregunto Noelle, bastante asombrada que la subnormalidad de sus amigos sea un tema en otros cursos

\- Como ciudadanos, tenemos nuestras razones para hablarle al príncipe de vez en cuando – Respondió Fito bastante seguro de lo que decía, mientras observaba a Sandra salir de la sala algo confundida

\- Perdón chicos, pero él príncipe salto por la ventana, supongo que ya le tiene miedo a Fito

\- Como de traumado tendrás a ese chico que escapa de ti saltando a la muerte desde un cuarto piso – Exclamo asombrada Noelle, mirando seriamente a sus amigos

\- Tal vez quería ir al baño urgente – Comentó Nicolás, causando que Sandra se riera

\- Bueno, si salto por la ventana ¡sigámoslo! – Grito Fito, abriendo la puerta de la sala y dirigiéndose a la ventana a toda velocidad, pero fue detenido por un joven de cabello morado que lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa y mostro una amable pero terrorífica sonrisa.

\- Mi amigo, tuvo algo rápido que atender y por eso desapareció, es decir, tuvo que retirarse, sería bueno que no lo molestaras

\- Ya Francisco, no seas tan rudo con los chicos - Pidió Sandra, tratando de calmar al pelimorado que miraba molesto a Fito que en ese momento le sacaba la lengua

\- ¡Pero quiero exigir mis derechos como ciudadano igualmente! – Agrego Fito, mientras el muchacho de cabello morado lucia bastante molesto, pero rápidamente la cabeza de Fito se inclinó al ser golpeado por Noelle.

\- Perdón, mi amigo es medio tonto y no sabe lo que hace… ya vámonos Fito, que tenemos clases ahora – Gruño la pelirroja, llevándose de un ala a su compañeros, mientras Sandra los despedía desde la puerta, y cuando los vio desaparecer, dio un aviso al chico de cabello morado y este a su vez ayudaba a un joven pelirrojo a entrar a la sala otra vez

\- Tal vez deberíamos ir al otro recreo a ver si ya volvió de sus asuntos importantes - Sugirió Carla, mientras se sentaba junto a Noelle

\- Oh, ya perdí el interés al verlo, además es obvio que salto desde la ventana para no ver a Fito, debe estar traumado, puede que algún día yo acabe como él de tanto que me junto con ustedes

\- O acabes siendo una más de nosotros – Añadió al comentario de la joven, Adolfo, cosa que para los pocos que escucharon les parecía más probable que la joven enloqueciera antes de ser “una más”

\- Pero Nolele, es muy importante que veas al príncipe – Chillo Nicolás como una niñita

\- Lo que ustedes quieren es una excusa para ir a molestar a ese niño y me quieren usar como medio para eso, además, debe ser un pobre tipo un poco más fuerte que ustedes – Dijo molesta la pelirroja, mientras tomaba su block de dibujo, y se iba al patio del colegio, junto a sus compañeros de clases, pues, por orden de su profesor, tenían que dibujar, algún sector del colegio, por lo que Noelle y compañía se fueron a sentar a unas bancas que se encontraban en el gran patio ecológico, mientras discutían sobre que convendría dibujar.

\- Creo que ese pastito del suelo será lo más adecuado – Indicó seriamente Adolfo apuntando al suelo y a alguno de los miles de pastitos que allí se encontraban

\- Eso, si quieres sacarte mala nota – Se rió Carla de su amigo, mientras este empezaba a dibujar su famoso pasto

\- ¿Oye, ese de ahí no es el príncipe? – Exclamo emocionado Nico, indicando a tres jóvenes que caminaban por un pasillo

\- Cierto que el príncipe parece que no tiene clases a esta hora - Recordó Carla – OYE PRINCIPE!!! – Grito a todo pulmón la joven, tratando de llamar la atención del campeón – Oye, está escapando otra vez, hay que perseguirlo

\- No se dan cuenta que si el escapa es porque les tiene miedo – Grito Noelle, al ver a sus tres compañeros salir corriendo tras el escapista, mientras ella, gracias a la aparición de aquel muchacho, le había ayudado a tener un rato de tranquilidad, de sus tres compañeros que se la pasaban todo el día molestando con sus subnormalidades.

\- Fiamma ¿Y sus compañeros? – Pregunto el profesor a la pelirroja luego de un rato

\- Salieron detrás de un chico

\- ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de ir a buscarlos?

Noelle le encargo sus materiales al profesor y lentamente entró al edificio del colegio, a darse una vuelta, por si acaso se pillaba a sus compañeros, aunque aquella tarea le parecía algo difícil, pues con el déficit atencional que parecían tener, sobre todo Fito, posiblemente ya estaban en búsqueda de una nueva aventura solo para librarse de la clase de artes, que parecía no gustarles mucho, aunque no lo pareciera, casi todas las tonteras que hacían tenían alguna finalidad escondida.

\- ¡Hola otra vez! – Grito el chico de cabello morado, mientras llevaba a rastras a los tres muchachos

\- Son tontos, pero, no merecen ser noqueados de esa forma – Comento Noelle, al ver a los tres jóvenes, al parecer inconscientes

\- Solamente están dormidos, veras soy un elite químico y los puse a dormir, ya sabes, que pueden molestar mucho

\- Ni que lo digas, Bueno yo me los llevo desde acá – Dijo la pelirroja, mientras como a unos sacos de papa recibía a los tres jóvenes

\- El príncipe, por allá – Susurro a duras penas Nico, moviendo lentamente su dedo para indicar a su derecha, lo que hizo que al muchacho de cabello morado se le erizara el pelo y se pusiera frente a Noelle, para evitar que pudiera mirar, en aquella dirección

\- Si tu profesor dice algo, le dices que Francisco los puso a dormir y ya

\- Bueno – Respondió la joven tratando de mirar hacia el frente, pero Francisco se lo evitaba

Rindiéndose ante el extraño comportamiento del muchacho, la pelirroja se llevo arrastrando a sus tres amigos con un brazo, y se dirigió a hacia el patio del colegio donde le esperaba el profesor, siendo observada por todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el pasillo al igual que Francisco, quien por arrastrar esos tres chicos unos cuantos metros había quedado completamente exhausto y sudoroso, mientras que ella, llevaba como si nada los 150 kilos aproximadamente que representaban esos tres jóvenes, pensando se dijo para sí mismo, que ella era un verdadero monstruo, mientras se daba la vuelta y corría a darle un sape al pelirrojo campeón del colegio, mientras Sandra se reía de ambos jóvenes.

Por otro lado, el profesor al ver llegar a Noelle con los tres jóvenes arrastrándolos como si fueran unos estropajos, sintió algo de lastima por ellos al tener una amiga de tanta sangre fría y también sintió miedo de la educación que recibían los niños en la capital del reino, al ver a una joven arrastrar con tanta facilidad a los muchachos.

\- ¿Oh, estaba mojado el pasillo – Pregunto el profesor, al observar que los pantalones de los jóvenes parecían estar algo húmedos

\- Parece que si - Respondió algo nerviosa la muchacha – Pero ya se secaran con el sol

\- Bien, aún queda algo de clases, así que termina tu dibujo, iré a ver a tus otros compañeros

Noelle se quedó observando a su profesor hasta que se alejó, finalmente se inclinó a observar la imperceptible mancha de humedad en los pantalones de sus compañeros, movió levemente su mano y los pantalones quedaron completamente secos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Ya solamente faltaba una semana para que comenzaran las olimpiadas de inicio del año del colegio, por lo que todos los cursos se encontraban practicando para desperezar rápidamente sus cuerpos del entumecimiento que producen las vacaciones de verano en el desarrollo y utilización de sus poderes, así que estaban sumamente entusiasmados practicando, para poder ser los vencedores de alguna de las disciplinas pero, su motivación no nacía por querer ganar y ser los mejores, sino, más bien, porque ese año, los perdedores tendrían nuevamente que limpiar el patio del colegio y al curso con menor puntaje, les tocaría la limpieza de los baños, por lo que, asegurarse una victoria en cualquiera de las disciplinas que entraban en las olimpiadas era una verdadera necesidad, bueno, solo había un curso que no parecía mayormente interesado en practicar o sobresalir, ese, era el curso de Noelle, ya que, el año pasado no habían ganado absolutamente nada y este año, no había ningún cambio en las personas que participaban en las actividades, por lo que ya preveían que limpiarían los baños, aun esforzándose y practicando.

Aunque, de todas formas buscaron un alumno para rellenar el cupo de combate, de perdida, si iban a perder, que no sea por falta de miembros, así que se unió Sebastián al equipo, aunque, según Fito era un pobre tonto que se creía el mejor del colegio, pero que realmente daba pena en combate, aunque si era uno de los mejorcitos de su curso, claramente después de él y su hermano, quienes eran casi inmortales y que si no eran los mejores del colegio, era solamente para no dejar en vergüenza a los alumnos de cursos superiores. Aunque por lo que dijo Carla, era cierto que sus amigos eran bastante fuertes, pero no se podían comparar al mejor del colegio, “el príncipe” llevaba siendo el mejor por ya tres años consecutivos y este sería posiblemente su cuarto año de reinado, decía que en sus combates con suerte usaba la décima parte de su poder y jamás lo habían visto sudar, aquello llamo enormemente la atención de Noelle, puesto que  ese alumno o era realmente fuerte o todo el colegio era demasiado débil, lo que dejo bastante curiosa a la muchacha sobre el poder que tenía este alumno para que dentro del colegio lo trataran de príncipe.

Su última clase del día era combate, por lo que los alumnos se reunieron nuevamente en el patio del colegio para recibir esta clase, pero como el día de hoy, el mundo estaba en contra de Noelle, su tío no encontró nada mejor que preguntar quienes participarían en las olimpiadas de combate para poder ayudarlos en sus técnicas.

\- Son Nicolas y Adolfo Sans, Carla Salam, Sebastian Sanchez y Noelle Fiamma – Reporto Nina, leyendo su libreta

\- ¿Y eso Noelle? Si tú odias luchar

\- Cosas que pasan – Contesto con pesadumbre la joven, mientras se ataba su cabello en una coleta

\- Bien, ya que las olimpiadas inician la otra semana, si quieren podríamos usar esta clase para entrenar a los participantes ¿Qué dicen? – Pregunto malicioso el profesor, observando la cara de horror con que Noelle lo miraba, mientras se sentía traicionada, y todo el alumnado aceptaba la idea de profesor – Bueno, entonces, pediré la colaboración de todos y haremos pequeños combates entre ustedes, a su edad pelear contra dos no debería haber problemas.

Los alumnos hicieron sonidos de molestia, ya que, creían que podrían quedarse haciendo nada en clases y por eso habían aceptado, pero al final, había sido lo mismo que antes, al menos, podrían torturar un poco a los participantes a combate antes de las olimpiadas, y así sacarse el desánimo que les producía esta actividad.

\- Muy bien, Nico (elite de viento) contra Ruby (elite de tierra) y Liza (elite de agua) – Dijo fuertemente el hombre, mientras los tres alumnos se adentraban a la cancha

\- Profesor, esta contra mis reglas pelear contra mujeres – Haciéndose el varonil, Nicolás trato de escaquearse el combate, pero una bomba de lodo paso amenazantemente contra su cabeza, y, observo como las muchachas lo miraban molestas

\- Ahora nos pagaras, todas las veces que has levantado nuestras faldas con tu viento – Molesta Ruby se golpeó las manos

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si ese ha sido mi hermano! – Grito Nico, observando a su hermano, girar su cabeza hacia otra dirección mientras silbaba – ¡TRAIDOOOOR!

Y entonces, la pelea cambio de rumbo, ya que, Nicolás se fue encima de su hermano dándole un combo en la mejilla y que fue regresado por Fito, y entre los dos comenzaron a atacarse, la cosa se veía bastante fea y divertida para el resto del curso.

\- ¿No hay que detenerlos? – Pregunto Noelle, mientras los muchachos daban un gran salto, apoyándose de su elemento y quedaban separados a una distancia de unos 5 metros, notando que ya habían dejado los combos atrás, para ahora usar sus habilidades

\- No, tú no lo entiendes Fiamma. Ellos se están sacrificando para que no tengamos que pelear entre nosotros – Dijo seriamente Iván, mientras se arreglaba las gafas y le decía a Nina que no era necesario anotar lo que sucedía durante la pelea de los jóvenes

Aunque aquello no parecía convencer a Noelle, y seriamente miro a Nico, este caía al suelo producto de una bola de aire lanzada por Fito y que no había podido esquivar, pero rápido se levantó, girando por los aires y dándole una patada voladora a Fito quien voló unos 3 metros atrás, aquello alarmo un poco al profesor, pero luego de observar a Fito, aún vivo, se quedó quieto.

\- Vamos que alguien detenga a estos dos, que detienen mi clase – Ordeno a todo el alumnado, pero nadie se atrevía a adentrarse allí, bueno, Carla y Sebastián se levantaron

\- Carla, meterse en la pelea de esos es suicidio, mira cómo se atacan, deja que mi tío los detenga – Preocupada Noelle, trato de detener a su compañera

\- Conozco a esos dos desde que usaba pañales, estoy segura que cuando me acerque se detendrán – Sonriendo la joven se acercó a la cancha

\- Yo iré a apoyar a Carla – Dijo sonrojado Sebastián, mientras Noelle pensaba que a él, nadie le había preguntado nada

\- Vamos chicos, ya se están pasando mucho con su pelea – Trato de tranquilizarlos Carla, pero solo gano que una bola de aire llegara a ella y la derribara – Oigan ¿Por qué me atacan?

\- Es tu culpa estúpida Carla, por meterte y que te lleguen ataques perdidos – Alego Fito, mientras se acercaba a lanzarle un combo a su hermano

\- Sí, estúpida Carla – Gruño Nico, mientras trataba de patear a su hermano, pero un golpe proveniente de la nada lo hizo caer al suelo y, algo preocupado, observo como Carla lo apuntaba con su mano, mientras Sebastián los miraba furioso

\- Oye Carla, no te metas con mi hermano – Grito Fito, mientras le lanzaba una bola de aire a la joven, pero era protegida por una malla eléctrica creada por Sebastián – ¿Tú también te vas a meter en esto Sebastián?

\- Sí, es mi deber como compañero de ustedes, detener esta estúpida pelea

\- Ya sabemos que solo lo haces porque te gusta Carla – Grito desde el público, una joven de cabello verde, lo que provoco que los mellizos miraran con odio al elite eléctrico y Carla lo mirase asombrada

\- ¿Cómo que te gusta la Carla? – Gritaron furiosos los dos jóvenes a la vez, amedrentando a Sebastián con la mirada, mientras este miraba a la muchacha es busca de socorro, pero la muchacha lo miraba asombrada y con lágrimas en sus ojos

\- Lo siento Sebastián, pero, yo tengo a Noelle – Grito la joven mientras salía corriendo a abrazar a la pelirroja que quedo de todos colores, mientras Nico, Fito y Sebastián la miraban furiosos

\- Siento que mi vida corre peligro gracias a ti… aclara esto – Grito Noelle, tratando de liberarse del abrazo de la joven, mientras esta susurraba cerca de su oído “ahora esto será más divertido” y Noelle, podía sentir que Carla era un ser malvado, mientras sujetando a la joven, daba un rápido giro por el suelo, quedando sobre la joven – CASI MATAN A CARLA TAMBIEN

\- Aww Nolele, que eres atrevida – Dijo sonrojada, provocando que el odio de los tres jóvenes aumentara y la pelirroja se levantará rápidamente

\- Te odio – Dijo seriamente Noelle, mientras se corría hacia la derecha evitando un rayo lanzado por Sebastián – ¡Me vas a matar si haces eso!

\- ¡No te preocupes Noelle, nosotros te apoyaremos!  – Dijeron dos jóvenes, uno era elite de tierra y el otro era un elite de papel

\- Chicos, gracias – Contesto la joven con lágrimas en los ojos, pero en 3 segundos los muchachos salieron volando – ¿Por qué los que me apoyan son tan débiles?

Para proteger su vida, la joven tuvo que correr alrededor de la cancha para que los desenfrenados ataques de sus compañeros no le dieran, sobre todo los rayos de Sebastián, esos rayos parecían ser lanzados con toda la intención de calmar con su muerte el destrozado corazón que Carla le había dejado, pero lo peor de todo  es que por más que Noelle trataba de hacer entender a los jóvenes que todos estaban formando parte de una artimaña de Carla para su diversión, no quisieron escucharla y siguieron atacándola con todas sus ganas.

\- Que decepción, pensé que esa chica, era más poderosa, no parece ser más distinta que los niños de su clase – Comentó Francisco algo decepcionado con lo que veía – ¿Y por qué estamos observándolos desde arbustos?

\- Porque si nos ven, toda esta diversión terminara y el campeón es un acosador… tómalo, como si estudiáramos al enemigo – dijo Sandra – pero si, pensé que la chica nueva era más poderosa

\- Pues que venga él a acosar a las niñas de cursos inferiores – reclamo Francisco molesto, mientras observaba a Sandra, agudizar su vista – No vayas a mirar a otro lado o el príncipe vendrá corriendo hasta acá, para no perder detalle de las imágenes que le manda Jean

\- Vaya, Noelle, eres bastante débil, aun siendo hija de militares, tal vez por eso murieron tan fácil en el atentado – Dijo arrogantemente Sebastián provocando que la muchacha, se quedara quieta mirando el suelo, incluso Fito y Nico detuvieron sus ataques, al percatarse que el muchacho se había pasado con sus comentarios y sin dudarlo, se tiraron al suelo suplicando el perdón de Noelle, mientras el profesor, tragaba saliva esperando la reacción de su sobrina.

\- Perdón Seba, pero, estas cometiendo un grave error – Comento Iván, levantando la mano como si pidiera la palabra

\- ¿Error de que hablas cuatro ojos?

\- Pues, los padres de Fiamma, si murieron el día del atentado, pero, no eran ningunos militares débiles, de hecho, si tan solo usaras tu cerebro alguna vez en la vida te darías cuenta de lo que acabas de decir

\- Dime de que hablas, antes de que te golpee – Amenazó Sebastián, ante lo cual Iván suspiro molesto y miro de reojo a la joven, antes de contestar

\- Pues, Fiamma, es… – Quiso decir el presidente de curso, pero, la pelirroja con su mano le indico que se detuviera

\- ¿Y? - Preguntó el joven, pero una poderosa patada lo mando a volar unos 5 metros más atrás cayendo inconsciente instantáneamente

\- Bien ¿Quién quiere salir a volar junto con Sebastián? – Amenazadoramente la joven miro a sus dos amigos que ya casi estaban completamente tirados en el suelo rogando compasión por parte de la pelirroja

\- Perdónanos la vida, nosotros solo queríamos molestarte un ratito, el que no estaba dentro de nuestros planes fue Sebastián, se buenita Noellita – Rogaron al unísono los gemelos por su vida, pero una tierna sonrisa proveniente de la pelirroja, les hizo saber, que terminarían en la enfermería junto con Sebastián

Finalmente los cinco jóvenes que cayeron en batalla, fueron llevados a la enfermería, mientras tanto la pelirroja, junto a sus compañeras de curso iban a las duchas para después volver a clases, aunque Noelle se veía bastante seria, por dentro estaba vuelta un mar de nervios, normalmente, cuando la gente se esteraba de quienes eran sus padres no sabían que decirle, y la conversación de antes había quedado bastante inconclusa, por lo que era posible que, una vez estando todas las jóvenes en camerinos, comenzarían a interrogarla para poder descubrir lo que evito que Iván dijera, aunque, si sus compañeros seguían sin saber quién demonios eran sus padres, eso solo podía significar que en aquel colegio había una lamentable formación en el ramo de historia y geografía, aunque, con la profesora que tenían, al menos su curso, no era anormal la falta de información.

Cuando llego a camerinos, las muchachas la quedaron mirando bastante serias y con muchas intenciones de decirle algo.

\- Noelle, tenemos algo muy importante que decirte – Dijo Ruby, acercándose a la muchacha mientras esta entraba

\- Nosotras… tenemos amarrada a Carla – Agrego Nina

\- ¿Ah? – Dijo Noelle sin comprender y se adentró a camerinos, donde Carla estaba amarrada, usando los polerones de sus compañeras como cuerdas

\- Pues, gracias a ella no pudimos vengarnos de Nico y Fito, por lo que, te ayudaremos a vengarte de ella

\- ¡El crimen de Carla no puede pasar desapercibido!

\- Pero que buen momento - Dijo sonriendo maléficamente Noelle, lo que causo que Carla se arrepintiera de haber entrado al camerino y lanzo un largo grito, cuando la pelirroja la metió dentro de la ducha y abrió la llave del agua fría, para empaparla completamente.


	4. Capítulo 4

Con pompas y fanfarrias se celebraba el inicio de las olimpiadas, al parecer uno de los acontecimientos más esperados por todos los alumnos, puesto que, con mucho ánimo, ayudaron entre todos a arreglar la cancha de futbol para que quedara decente para realizar allí los combates, elites de tierra movieron el suelo y el resto con mucha paciencia marcaron las líneas límites del campo. En el gimnasio grande, se llevaría a cabo la disciplina de basquetbol, mientras que la parte de conocimiento, se realizaría en las comodidades del auditorium del colegio, los distintos profesores actuaban de árbitros en alguna disciplina y los que no, tenían que colaborar manteniendo el orden, los cursos más grandes podían vender golosinas para financiar su gira de estudios al finalizar el año escolar, por lo que hambre no pasarían en ningún momento. 

El inicio de las olimpiadas, hacía que en la tarde no hubieran clases, puesto que se dedicaban solamente al desarrollo de las distintas disciplinas a competencia entre los distintos cursos que se dividían en 2 niveles, los alumnos de primer a tercer curso estaban en un nivel y de cuarto a sexo en otro, así no pasaría que un alumno de 12 años tuviese que pelear contra uno de 18 años, que terminaría en una tremenda injusticia puesto que las habilidades y conocimientos eran demasiado distintas, al ver el empeño que le ponían sus compañeros a estas olimpiadas hizo que Noelle, poco a poco esperara con ansias que llegara su turno de participar, que para su buena suerte, el lunes a última hora era su primer combate, ni cuenta se dio cuando empezó a sentirse nerviosa y extrañamente dudaba de sus habilidades, lo que hizo estallar en risas a sus amigos (incluso Panda, se burló de ella) por decir lo que para ellos sonaba como una tontería o incluso que Noelle era demasiado humilde para aceptar que era tan pero tan poderosa que si llegaba a tirarse un pedo el mundo podría explotar como decía Fito, tratando de calmar a su amiga, a la que se le veía en la cara que los nervios poco a poco se la empezaban a comer.

La primera disciplina en la que les toco participar fue basquetbol en donde sentados en las gradas del gimnasio grande, observaban como sus compañeros jugaban, contra un  curso mayor y nerviosamente veían que el tablero estaba en empate, lo que provoco la histeria colectiva, de parte de los 2 cursos, que ante cualquier movimiento del otro se gritaban de todas las barbaridades habidas y por haber, Noelle se sintió muy divertida ante todo esto y no pudo más que tratar de no morir de la risa, al oír a Carla improperar contra los alumnos del otro curso, pero lo que más risa le causo fue ver al serio de Iván, saltar, gritar, aullar y gesticular tonteras ante cada movimiento que hacían sus compañeros y los oponentes, lo mejor de todo fue cuando un alumno del curso mayor, le dio un empujón a Seth, un elite agua del curso y, entre Nico y Fito, tuvieron que sostener a Iván, con todas sus fuerzas, que por poco y no salta hacia la cancha para abalanzarse contra ese niño y finalmente poder propinarle unas patadas en sus partes bajas. Incalmable se mantuvo Iván en todo el partido, por lo que para seguridad de todo el colegio, entre varios compañeros, lo ataron fuertemente a una silla, con una cuerda que nadie sabe de dónde sacaron, pero a la que le hicieron miles de nudos con el fin de controlar a Iván, que aun amarrado, saltaba con silla y todo mientras seguía improperando y estresándose al máximo, poco falto, para que le dieran un golpe en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente o llamaran a Panda, para que lo dejara en un estado de sueño profundo de un aplaston, antes que Iván se recordará que es un elite de sombra y unas misteriosas cuerdas no eran rival para él.

Con mucha dificultad y por sobre todo, porque el curso mayor se la paso haciendo trampa, pasaron a la siguiente ronda, la sección masculina de basquetbol del curso, había anotado unos 6 puntos contra 4, mientras que la femenina decidieron que lo más conveniente era defender y solo si se podía anotaban otro tanto, para así asegurarse la victoria, pero todos sabían que habían ganado a pura suerte y que les sería difícil salir adelante en el asalto de pasado mañana, pues dudaban que la suerte les volviera a sonreír otra vez, aun así Iván no estaba conforme, puesto que necesitaban más victorias para estar realmente seguros que no les tocaría limpiar el colegio otra vez, por lo que vocifero que nadie celebrará hasta estar seguros que estaban libres del castigo,  que no quería levantar falsas expectativas.

\- Ahora, toca el de conocimiento – Comento Noelle

\- Nee, no es necesario que vayas, es obvio que perderemos, mira hasta Iván se fue a dar una vuelta a otro lado – Indicó Nico

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- ¡Pues, nuestro curso es el peor en rendimiento académico! Así que conocimiento es algo que damos por perdido. Ahora en lo que debemos centrarnos es, en la última prueba de la tarde, allí debemos darlo todo - Dijo con seriedad Carla, lo que a Noelle le pareció la cosa más sincera que había dicho desde que la conocía

\- ¡No te preocupes! Si tenemos a nuestra carta del triunfo a Súper Noe… – Quiso gritar Nico pero termino aplastado por Panda que se tiró con todo su gran peso sobre el muchacho para callarlo

\- Shshshsh… silencio, que hay espías por doquier – Susurro Carla, muy pero muy seriamente mirando a sus alrededores

\- Por cierto ¿Cómo es la modalidad de combate? – Preguntó Noelle, mientras observaba como Nico trataba de librarse de Panda

\- ¿Aún no te explicamos eso?… bueno la cosa es así, entra uno de cada equipo al área de combate y el que gana tiene que pelear hasta que lo derroten, no hay cambios, peleas hasta que uno se rinda, no pueda seguir o lo saques de la cancha o hasta que el árbitro determine que ya está decidido el ganador – Explico Fito, mientras sacaba a Panda de encima de su hermano

\- ¡Y si ganas 3 asaltos seguidos tu grupo gana automáticamente! – Agrego Carla

\- ¿Y quién ira primero? – Pregunto Noelle, pero la mirada de sus compañeros hizo que se arrepintiera de haber preguntado – Ooh vale, iré yo

Fue así como el ansiado momento llego, todos los alumnos del curso se reunieron con quince minutos de anticipación en la cancha de combate que habían hecho en el patio, y se habían tomado una parte de las gradas donde ansiosamente esperaban el inicio del combate, en donde les tocaría con un curso de su mismo grado lo que para Iván fue un gran alivio puesto que con eso tendrían más posibilidades de ganar, de las que ya estaban seguros que ya tenían.

\- Recuerden que confiamos en ustedes. Bueno, realmente tengo depositada toda mi confianza en Noelle, pero ya que, ustedes al menos apóyenla en lo que sea – Dijo Iván mientras veía llegar a los otros alumnos y los analizaba con la esperanza de poder encontrarles su punto débil, cosa que realmente era imposible

\- Todos confiamos en ti Nolele, no nos decepciones – Susurro Fito en la oreja de Noelle como si fuera su conciencia

\- ¡Aaaah! Cállate que me pones nerviosa, no sé porque siento como si tuviera un peso gigantesco en mi espalda

\- ¡Es que si lo tienes! – Dijo Fito y termino con un zapato de la muchacha estampado en la cara

\- ¡Nooo! ¿Qué pasa si lo lesionas y se necesita en combate? – Exclamo preocupado Iván levantando la cabeza del muchacho, probablemente tratando de ver si estaba vivo, inconsciente o definitivamente había muerto de tantos golpes que recibía diariamente por la muchacha pelirroja

\- No te preocupes por eso, conmigo será más que suficiente para ganarle a esos niños

El curso contrario ya había llegado, al parecer todos los que participaban, eran hombres, así que no habría problemas en contenerse a la hora de golpearles, Noelle sonrió maléficamente al pensar en eso y pudo notar que sus amigos se alejaban de ella al verla sonreír así, puesto que daba muy mala espina.

Al cabo de un rato llego el profesor Edward, junto a la profesora Eli (que eran los árbitros) y llamaron a los participantes a la zona de combate, para poder decirles clara y fuertemente las reglas para la competencia y alguna que otra tontería sobre buen comportamiento, que trataran de no destruir tanto el área de combate, para no darle mucho trabajo al equipo de mantención, que con los combates anteriores habían tenido que trabajar muy rápido para poder tenerlo otra vez en condiciones óptimas, pues los estudiantes parecían no medirse a la hora de usar sus poderes y destrozar rostros.

\- Las reglas son las de siempre, pueden pelear solo en el área establecida por las líneas blancas que hay en el suelo, fuera de ella están descalificados, nada de habilidades que puedan perjudicar la salud o la vida de su contrincante por lo que deben medirse. Está permitido rendirse, así que no duden en hacerlo si creen que ya no pueden más, lo otro, si gana 3 veces seguidas una persona, su equipo gana automáticamente – Exclamo fuertemente la profesora Eli para que todos pudiesen oírla.

\- Que entren los primeros a la arena, el resto que se vaya a la zona de espera – Vocifero fuertemente Edward, mientras veía como se quedaban en la cancha su sobrina y otro muchacho.

Entre gritos y aplausos, solo quedaron en medio de la arena un joven menudito de facciones toscas y cabello grisáceo, que Noelle puedo identificar como un elite roca.

\- No es de mi gusto tener que pelear con mujeres, así que ríndete – Dijo seriamente el muchacho mirando en menos a la pelirroja

\- Vale, a mí no me gusta pelear con gente más bajita que yo y no me quejo

El profesor Edward se río por dentro, Noelle odiaba que la discriminara por ser mujer y generalmente nunca respondía cuando la desafiaban en combate, pero notaba en sus piernas y en su voz que estaba ultra nerviosa, lo que la había puesto de un humor de los peores por lo que ese niño no duraría ni 1 minuto por haberla molestado.

El profesor levanto su mano, lo que significaba que los alumnos tendrían que prepararse para luchar, en eso cuando bajo su brazo mientras gritaba “empiecen” el elite roca hizo aparecer pedruscos gigantescos por donde estaba la muchacha que dio un gran salto para esquivarlos, mientras que demostrando una fuerza sorprendente, el muchacho tiro uno,  que lanzó con dirección hacía la joven que ante el asombro del publico de una patada lo rompió y sin detenerse acabo chocando contra el rostro del niño de roca dejándolo fuera del área de pelea, gritos de asombro de todo el público empezaron a escucharse, Iván técnicamente lloraba de la emoción,  mientras que Carla, Nico y Fito eran asistidos por Panda ante un inminente ataque cardiaco,  sus demás compañeros se paraban y gritaban cosas para animarla, que entre tanto grito Noelle no podía distinguir que decian. La pelirroja sonrío y se acercó al joven al que recién le había ganado quien se paró sonriendo y se fue con sus compañeros que ni siquiera se atrevieron a burlarse de él por su derrota, y simplemente lo dejaron sentarse tranquilo, esperando que solito recuperara su honor y orgullo perdidos por dárselas de altanero

Sin tener que llamarlo a la arena se acercó el siguiente rival de Noel, un joven de pelo café que parecía ser un elite tipo tierra, y que entro diciendo que él no era tan débil como su compañero anterior, la muchacha se limitó a escucharlo y espero la señal del tío para empezar el combate y una vez dado, no pudo más que aguantarse la risa, cuando vio que su rival lo primero que hizo fue envolver su cuerpo en una sólida capa de tierra para evitar ataques, la que realmente se volvía una inmensa armadura con la cual era difícil moverse y ver donde estaba el contrincante, así que Noelle, sin medirse en el uso de su fuerza, tomo una gran distancia y salto sobre el joven con todas sus fuerzas, lo que hizo que terminara con medio cuerpo fuera de la zona de combate y le otorgara la segunda victoria a la muchacha.

\- ¡Nolele! ¡Ten cuidado que mandaran al más fuerte! – Grito preocupado Nico

\- ¡Vale, gracias Nico! – Respondió Noelle pero por dentro se decía que era demasiado obvio que mandarían al más fuerte del grupo considerando que esta era su última oportunidad de re apuntar, o sino, estaban perdidos

El joven que se acercó, tenía el cabello celeste claro y ojos del mismo color, el cual al acercarse expedía una sensación de frío, por lo que la joven supo al instante que era un elite tipo hielo, el muchacho muy serio se puso de inmediato en posición de combate, por lo que a ojos de Edward se iría a morir contra su sobrina para poder darle un vuelco a la actual situación de su equipo. Edward levanto su mano y Noelle se preparó para el inminente ataque de su adversario que probablemente trataría de congelarla hasta dejarla vuelta una estatua de hielo; dicho y hecho, una vez que se dio por comenzado el combate, el muchacho congelo todo lo que era el suelo, Noelle dio un salto para evitar congelarse junto con el suelo, y al caer empezó a patinar sobre el hielo como si fuera una patinadora olímpica, lo cual hizo explotar de rabia al muchacho que mínimo esperaba que se cayera de trasero al suelo para poder así humillarla por haber derrotado de forma tan fácil a sus demás compañeros. Noelle decidió terminar rápido con el combate porque se le estaban congelando los pies del frío, por lo que a toda velocidad se fue directo contra su rival, que justo en ese momento a medio camino, hizo aparecer un cacho de hielo, que de no ser porque la muchacha lo esquivo lanzándose al suelo se le clava en el estómago, en su resbalón por el suelo, la muchacha pasa por entre las piernas de su contrincante, al cual al pasar por debajo, le estampa una patada en toda la entrepierna, que lo hace caer al suelo, llorando del dolor, mientras la joven le ponía una pierna sobre la espalda y con toda la furia del mundo le alegaba que casi la mata con el cacho que hizo aparecer, que tenía que dar gracias a los cielos que ella tenía buenos reflejos, puesto que de a ver muerto, habría ido todos los días a su casa mientras dormía a tirarle de los pies.

El público moría de la risa, sus oponentes tomaron a su compañero herido y salieron corriendo del lugar, ante la vergüenza de haber perdido ante una mujer, los compañeros de curso de la muchacha saltaban de la alegría y gritaban fuertemente su nombre algunos decían “Noel para presidente” otros reclamaban y decían “Noelle para reina”, “Pronto acabara la era del fuego”. Alumnos de otros cursos, murmuraban sobre la compañera que había ganado sin usar poderes, lo que les causaba una verdadera curiosidad, además les intrigaba el hecho de que parecía no haber sudado en 3 combates seguidos, mientras que algún grupo de niñas, se habían vuelto verdaderas fans de Noelle y le habían improvisado canticos de gloria y de la nada ella era su figura a seguir, ya que según ellas demostraba que las mujeres también podían dar la cara en combates. La muchacha miró a su alrededor, su Tío la miraba sonriente, felicitándola con la miraba, la profesora Eli la miro a los ojos y movió la cabeza de forma positiva, mientras mandaba a los alumnos a desalojar el lugar, en las gradas, veía a Iván recuperando la compostura mientras su secretaria anotaba sin parar lo que ocurría, Nico y Fito, parecía que le cobraran una apuesta a Sebastián, mientras que Carla, al parecer seguía siendo reanimada por Panda, Noelle no pudo evitar ver en los ojos de sus compañeros que la observaban una enorme felicidad, de que estaban agradecidos con ella y que confiaban, así mismo en la muchacha, ella sonrío abiertamente, una sonrisa muy amplia y cálida, que fue observada por un muchacho de cabello rojizo, que desde el cuarto piso del colegio, había estado observando la pelea de la joven y ahora parecía celebrar la victoria junto a ella.

\- ¿Que miras? – Pregunto Sandra, acercándose a su compañero, junto a Francisco

\- Nada, vámonos – Contesto el muchacho, mientras Francisco se acercaba a la ventana

\- Le has estado mirando el trasero a las niñas que miraban el combate ¿Cierto campeón? Por eso te has reído solo

\- ¡Yo no hago tales tonteras! – Reclamo el muchacho molesto

\- Te vi el otro día mirándole el trasero a una niña de primer curso, eres de lo peor

\- ¡Nooooo! Solo veía la pelea y me decía que este año las olimpiadas serán muy interesantes

\- Esa es la típica frase que dice el personaje principal de un comic

\- Eh, déjame sentirme importante por última vez, pues, puede que este año sea el último de mi reinado, parece que ha llegado un buen oponente a la escuela y pondrá en peligro mis tres años invicto

\- Admítelo, les estabas mirando el trasero, sobre todo a ella

\- ¡Dios! ¡No soy ningún enfermo mental!

\- ¿Entonces eres gay?

Tal como dijo Carla, en la prueba de conocimiento su curso fue a puro hacer acto de presencia, perdieron sin ganar ningún punto, por lo que fue aún más la confianza que sus compañeros le entregaron al equipo de combate, puesto que sabían que en el próximo partido de basquetbol iban a perder. 

Al combate del día siguiente Nico y Fito, decidieron que no dejarían que Noelle se llevara todas las glorias, al menos no de las peleas fáciles, por lo que decidieron tomar la iniciativa y pelear. Sus oponentes eran de último curso, ante lo cual, ni por eso dieron pie atrás y quisieron entrar a la arena, aun sabiendo que probablemente los destrozarían, Fito fue el primero en pelear contra un muchacho elite tipo psíquico, el cual una vez comenzado el combate trato de poner a dormir a Fito, quien usando indiscriminadamente su poder lo mando a volar por los aires, la segunda pelea fue contra un humano normal, y por regla general, contra un humano no se podían usar los poderes por lo que Fito dio todo de sí para no perder, pero las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no son y nunca serán su fuerte, fue así como Nico entro a la arena y logro vencer al muchacho que ya había quedado algo agotado por la pelea con Fito, a la tercera pelea entro un elite de metal, contra el cual Nico no pudo hacer nada más que cansarlo un poquito, pues su viento no pudo hacer nada contra la armadura de metal con la cual envolvió su cuerpo, en ese momento todas las miradas se centraron en Noelle, con la esperanza que ella entrase, pero la pelirroja, bien sabía que aunque usara su arma secreta su ataque no sería eficaz contra su oponente, por lo que le pidió a Sebastián que entrara a pelear… El joven sonriendo y diciendo a viva voz “ahora verán mi valía” ataco sin piedad al muchacho de metal que después de soportar unos pocos ataques eléctricos término desplomado en el suelo lo que les dio finalmente la victoria.

\- Estoy realmente orgullosa de ustedes, de una manera asombrosa, se recuperaron del duro golpe que recibimos el año pasado, ya hoy en la tarde veremos que tal nos va en basquetbol y si no pasa nada, siempre podemos depositar toda nuestra confianza en el equipo de combate, que realmente se han lucido, menos Nico que nos dejó a todos con el alma en un hilo, cuando perdió luego de entrar a reemplazar a su hermano, pero gracias a los cielos Sebastián logro re apuntar y salimos victoriosos – Exclamo contentísima la profesora Eli, mientras Iván se emocionaba ante sus palabras

\- Sí, realmente Seba nos salvó el momento, sino tendríamos que haber hecho pelear a Noelle, y la idea en que ella no se lleve todas las glorias - Dijo Carla

\- ¿Ya saben con quien se enfrentarán el jueves?

\- Mm nop, mañana se ve quien es el otro equipo que pasa a la final, pero será más que obvio que es el curso del príncipe

\- Pues prepárense, y ya saben como pelean ellos, creo que obligatoriamente tendrían que mandar a Noelle de primera o de perdida a lo que vean que él quiera entrar hacen el cambio, saben muy bien que de todos ustedes, ella es la única que puede hacerle el peso – Dijo bastante seria la profesora por lo que se veía que se estaba tomando muy enserio la cosa

\- ¿Cómo pelean? – Pregunto Noelle bastante confusa

\- Bueno, hacen como hicimos nosotros en la primera pelean, mandan al tiro al más fuerte y dejan que ese haga todo y se lleve todos los honores, y pues, él realmente no tiene que mover ni un dedo para salir victorioso

\- Esperemos que este sea el último año de su reinado, y empiece una nueva era en el colegio – Comento mirando por la ventana la profesora, con esperanza en su rostro

\- ¿Y qué tiene de bueno ser el campeón?

\- Puedes usar el uniforme especial del campeón, ser popular y único – Contesto Iván

\- Pero yo no quiero eso ¡me dejare ganar! – Exclamo riendo Noelle observando la cara de disgusto con que la miraron todos sus compañeros

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer tal barbaridad o te suspendo de mi clase! – Grito la profesora totalmente histérica – es muy importante que lo des todo en esa pelea ¡incluso ya tienes un grupito de fans! ¡Piensa en ellas! ¡Si las decepcionas se morirán de pena!  -  Agrego mientras le mostraba un póster y unas poleras con su cara que de forma muy mágica sus fans habían sacado a la venta

\- ¡Y lo mejor es que estas poleras son 100% algodón! – Comento emocionado Fito, mientras lucía una que tenía puesta – Y las venden a un precio razonable

\- ¡Yo también quiero una polera con el rostro de Noelle! Vamos Pandita, preguntemos si tienen una extra grande para ti - Dijo Carla, mientras salía de la sala acompañada de su amiga Panda

\- ¡Eh! Que estamos en clases aun… a rayos… váyanse todos – Se resignó la profesora mientras veía que todos los alumnos también salían con la excusa de comprarse una polera con el rostro de la pelirroja.


	5. Chapter 5

¡La ansiada final llego! Todo el día anterior el curso se había puesto de acuerdo y con paciencia habían hecho pompones, carteles, y con ayuda del Fans club de Noelle, habían hecho un lindo banderín, aunque la pelirroja creía que estaban exagerando en proporciones colosales, para un simple encuentro, no se definía su vida ni su destino por esto, además ya estaban salvados de tener que hacer la limpieza de los perdedores, pero eso no impidió que estuviesen mucho más nerviosos que la misma pelirroja, en la cual habían depositado toda su confianza, además que como ya habían previsto, su curso perdió con un horrible 0-8 contra el curso que les había tocado en basquetbol.

\- ¡Nolele, si no ganas no podré ir a la universidad - Reclamo fuertemente Fito, mientras estaban en el patio del colegio almorzando

\- ¡Deja de decir esas tonteras! Si no vas a la universidad es porque aun te comportas como un niño de tres años – Gruño totalmente acabada la muchacha

\- ¡Pues entonces, se acabara el mundo! – Como era costumbre no termino su frase, porque termino recibiendo un fuertísimo sape en la cabeza por parte de la pelirroja

\- Además, no crean que no estoy nerviosa, todos me han dicho que el actual campeón, parece un monstruo, ya hasta me dio miedo…

\- Los monstruos no existen, no seas pendeja Nolele – Exclamo Nico, mientras acababa con un sape igual que su hermano

\- Vaya, parece que estas de mal humor Noellecita ¿Qué tal si con Panda de cantamos algo?

\- No, solo dejen de torturarme con lo de la pelea

\- Te canto un poquitito

\- Lo único que tú quieres es cantar ¿cierto? (ve que Carla asiente con la cabeza) adelante, el escenario es todo tuyo

Fue así como Carla y Panda empezaron a gruñir una canción en idioma oso, que según Nico era una antigua canción de cuna, que les había enseñado el abuelo de Panda, cuando eran ellas pequeñitas, para Noelle eso pareció solo un montón de sonidos sin sentido, pero ellas eran tan felices interpretando su canción que opto por tirarse al suelo, bajo la sombra de un árbol, a escucharlas tranquilamente, en eso se quedó dormida y tuvo pequeño sueño, en que se vio llorando mientras abrazaba a un joven de cabello negro, sobresaltada se sentó, golpeándose la frente con la cabeza de Fito y pudo ver que sus 4 amigos estaban encima de ella viéndola como dormía.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – Preguntó molesta mientras se sobaba la cabeza del golpazo que había sufrido, Fito tenía la cabeza realmente dura

\- Te protegemos de que te den pesadillas – Explico Carla muy orgullosa

\- ¡Me dio una porque estaban encima de mí!

Todos los jóvenes se sentaron otra vez en sus lugares, mientras Noelle trataba de sacarse esa imagen que vio mientras dormía, no era anormal en ella ese tipo de sueños ya que, de vez en cuando soñaba con la muerte de sus padres o alguna pesadilla en donde moría alguien que normalmente no conocía o se le hacía familiar. Miro el cielo buscando algo de tranquilidad y lo único que encontró fue un amplio cielo azul, con algunas nubes que parecían de algodón y volvió a cerrar sus ojos esperando poder relajarse para estar mentalmente bien para el combate, pero a los segundos volvió a sentirse molesta, abrió sus ojos y nuevamente sus amigos estaban encima de ella, observándola de manera muy acosadora por lo que la muchacha termino enojándose.

Finalmente llegó la hora en que empezaban las diferentes finales de cada nivel, primero fue conocimiento, después basquetbol, para terminar con lo que todos los alumnos esperaban poder ver la categoría de combates. La final de conocimiento no fue la gran cosa, de echo varios alumnos se habían quedado dormidos esperando que terminara, en basquetbol, en el nivel 2, estuvo demasiado reñido puesto que ninguno de los 2 cursos quería dejárselas fácil al otro, por lo que, finalmente el equipo que gano, adopto la misma estrategia que el curso de Noelle, que viendo que la parte masculina llevaba la ventaja, las mujeres se dedicaron solamente a defender y evitar que les anotaran más puntos, lo que fue futsal fue terrible, todos los alumnos, tanto hombres y mujeres tiraban con una bestialidad la pelota contra el arquero, que a estos se les notaba como les temblaban las piernas cuando veían que estaban cerca de la zona de tiro.

A la hora de los combates, el tiempo empezó a correr demasiado rápido para nuestros amigos que, se sentaron en las gradas mientras terminaba la final del primer nivel, que estuvo bastante reñido entre un grupo de 2 curso y el otro de 3 curso, puesto que sus nivel no era demasiado diferente, por lo que las peleas se ganaron a puro ingenio y desgaste.

\- Es raro, no veo por ningún lado a los participantes de nuestro curso rival – Comentó Iván observando atentamente al publico

\- Capaz les dio miedo enfrentarse a Nolele y salieron corriendo – Dijo Nico, mientras comía una manzana confitada

\- Oye, no comas eso, después te dolerá el estómago. Terminando la pelea puedes comer todo lo que quieras - ordeno Iván, quitándole la manzana

\- Yo creo que harán una fantástica entrada, como hicieron al año pasado en las últimas olimpiadas – Menciono la secretaria del curso, deteniendo su frenética escritura

\- ¡A sí! El año pasado con la ayuda de un elite de vapor y uno viento aparecieron de la nada! – Recordó Carla

\- ¡Nosotros podríamos haber inventado una entrada genial, porque no se nos ocurrió! – Exclamo bastante molesto Iván, lo que llamo la atención de Noelle, por su absurda preocupación y solo se limito a decirle que aquello era una perdida de energía y sobre todo de tiempo.

\- ¡Ganador Curso 2°B! – Grito fuertemente la profesora Eli para sacar de su ensimismamiento a su curso, que se habían ido en la volada pensando en una entrada genial

\- ¡Pasen adelante, el equipo de curso 4°D – La pelirroja y compañía se acercaron a su lado de la cancha – versus el equipo del curso 6°C!

Se hizo un gran silencio porque nadie apareció, todos miraron a los lados cuando se sintió un fuerte ruido, mucho vapor apareció en el otro lado de la cancha acompañada de una brillante luz y un fuerte eco como si se trataran de rayos, lentamente el vapor fue disipando y de él, surgieron 5 figuras encapuchadas…

\- Menuda presentación muchachos, casi se me sale el corazón – Dijo riendo Edward – Bien, vayan a sus lados y elijan quien ira primero

Los alumnos del 6°C se fueron a sentar, mientras uno se quedaba quieto y le decía al profesor que él se quedaba a pelear, lo que provoco que Edward mirara algo inquieto a Noelle y al percibir aquella mirada, la muchacha fijo toda su atención en el encapuchado quien de un tirón se sacó su capucha, dejando ver su cabello rojizo y cara sonriente, lo que provoco que una enorme furia se pudiese observar en el rostro de la joven, quien apretó fuertemente sus puños mientras el joven desde la lejanía la observaba.

\- Va a pelear el príncipe – Comento Nico, observando la cara molesta de Noelle

\- Yo iré primero, tal vez pueda agitarlo para que Noelle le dé el golpe final - Sugirió Sebastián, siendo su propuesta aceptados por casi todos sus compañeros

\- No, yo iré primero, él me está mirando a mí – Comentó la joven observando seria al pelirrojo

\- ¿Estás loca? eres una no elite, serás muy fuerte, pero déjame ir primero – Alego Sebastián, pero la asesina mirada de la muchacha lo obligo a detenerse

\- ¿Nolele, estas bien? – Pregunto Carla mirando nerviosa a la joven pelirroja ante su extraña seriedad

\- Solo déjenme ir primera y no me contradigan más – Dijo seriamente la joven mientras avanzaba hacia el centro de la cancha donde su tío y el campeón la esperaban.

\- ¡Suerte Noelle! – Dijeron sus amigos al unísono, mientras los gemelos sujetaban a Sebastián para que dejara a Noelle hacer lo que quiera

\- ¡Recuerda que mis posibilidades de ir a la universidad están contigo! - Exclamo Fito tapándose la cabeza con los brazos, pero ningún golpe le llego en respuesta.

\- Al comienzo pensé que te decían príncipe solamente porque eras el más fuerte del colegio, jamás pensé que se trataba de ti, Cristian Baltier, heredero al trono de Phisgraf – Comentó molesta la muchacha al encontrarse frente al pelirrojo

\- Hola Noelle – Dijo alegremente el muchacho

\- Ahora entiendo porque, cada vez que los chicos iban a tu sala te desaparecías

\- Pues, quería darle más dramatismo a nuestro reencuentro – Explico el joven tratando de revolverle el cabello a la muchacha, pero esta le golpeo la mano para impedírselo

\- No vengas a hacerte el amable conmigo ahora – Comentó molesta la muchacha observando la cara de decepción del joven

\- ¿Están listos muchachos? – Pregunto con mucho miedo Edward, al sentir una horrible aura asesina proveniente de su sobrina

\- No aún no – Indico Cristian y extendió su brazo frente al rostro de Noelle - ¿Qué tal una apuesta?

Ante el asombro de todos, los dos jóvenes chocaron fuertemente sus antebrazos, cruzándolos, lo que provoco que su profesor los mirara bastante molesto y los observadores quedaran bastante confundidos ante lo que veían.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto, Noelle? – Pregunto el profesor, mirando preocupado a la muchacha

\- 100% segura. De algo que sirvan las cosas que hizo este antes de desaparecer – Contesto la joven mirando seriamente al muchacho

\- ¿Príncipe?

\- Más que seguro – Contesto el joven, mirando bastante divertido la molesta expresión de la pelirroja

\- Muy bien, atención todo el mundo – Dijo el profesor, luego de pedir un micrófono – Lo que ven en este momento, si es lo que creen, es un cambio en las reglas para estos dos alumnos, ya que ambos, poseen derechos reales, y por lo tanto, a decisión de ellos, las reglas de combate escolar no serán aplicables durante su combate, por lo tanto las reglas se verán ligeramente modificadas a petición de ellos.

\- El ganador deberá obedecer al perdedor una petición que este le haga, sea a largo o corto plazo – Indico Cristian, lo que molesto completamente a la pelirroja

\- Valdrá dejar inconsciente al oponente y golpear en zonas fuera del estándar de las reglas escolares – Indico Noelle

\- Oye esas son dos – Comento molesto el Príncipe

\- Tu petición es casi de poder vital a mi juicio, estoy en mi derecho – Se defendió la joven molesta

\- Ok, acepto – Respondió el joven sonriendo

\- Entonces, el resto, será normado por el estándar estudiantil, sin pasar a llevar las normas que han impuesto ¿Preparados?

Ante las palabras del profesor, ambos jóvenes se separaron uno del otro a una distancia aproximada de 5 metros, mientras el alumnado miraba completamente asombrado, lo que acababan de presenciar. Por costumbres del reino, cuando dos personas de igual condición o estatus social se juntaban en un combate (sea del origen que sea), nótese esto solamente aplicable a estatus “noble” como “militar”, podían cambiarse las reglas en el encuentro, mientras sea de común acuerdo entre los combatientes y esta modificación tenía total valides y debía respetarse, los alumnos coincidían en que Cristian, tenía estatus noble, al ser el hijo del rey de Phisgraf, pero ¿Noelle?, ni siquiera tenía el mismo apellido del joven como para poder acceder a la aplicación de esa costumbre, todos los observadores estaban completamente absortos en sus conjeturas, pero quedaron en silencio, cuando Baltier rodeo su cuerpo de fuego y, aún más asombroso fue, ver como la pelirroja era rodeada por tres enormes remolidos de agua.

\- ¡Comiencen! – Grito el profesor, observando seriamente el encuentro

\- ¡Frost Diver! – Grito la muchacha mientras agujas de hielo caían desde el cielo hacia donde estaba Baltier que sin pensarlo salto, arrojando una patada a Noelle, la que se protegió haciendo aparecer una barrera de agua que sujeto de un pie al joven y lo arrojo hacia otro lado, mientras Cristian caía de pie y envolvía su cuerpo en una llamarada con la que se fue contra la pelirroja a toda velocidad y le golpeo el estómago, a duras penas la joven logro bloquear parte del impacto con una bola de agua, pero gracias a eso la jovencita aprovecho de congelarle una pierna al príncipe durante el impacto.

El público estaba totalmente callado, muy atentamente veían el combate de los dos muchachos, los compañeros de curso de Noelle, se dieron cuenta  que su compañera era realmente poderosa, y que, si termino en el equipo de combate con la excusa de que venía de una escuela privada y debía ser fuerte, la verdad era que la habían inscrito porque nunca nadie, además de los que ya participaban, quería ocupar el lugar que quedaba, y ahora se dieron cuenta, al ver los enormes torbellinos de agua que su compañera lanzaba al príncipe, que de verdad ella era muy fuerte, porque, además había obligado a su rival a ocupar el 100% de sus habilidades y se veía en su cara, que parecía en momentos, tener problemas para evitar los ataques de la muchacha. De repente un compañero se paró, saco su pancarta y empezó a gritar, junto a él, fueron parándose el resto de compañeros, el fans club de Noel los siguió en boche y de pronto toda la grada, había recuperado el aliento y gritaban sin parar.

\- Parece que ya tienes a tu grupo de fans – Dijo Cristian mientras con dificultad, evadía una patada de Noelle - ¿Puedo ser tu fan también?

\- Le diré a esas niñas que te echen cagando si tratas de inscribirte – Exclamo la muchacha, mientras unas 5 bolas de agua iban derechamente sobre el joven que levanto un muro de fuego para que no le den en toda la cara

\- ¡Tratabas de matarme! ¿Noelle?

El joven miro a los lados y no la vio, mientras sintió una horrible patada dándole en toda la espalda que hizo que el fuego de sus puños se apagara, Noelle se puso frente a él, lo miro, tenía una pierna congelada, varios moretones y rasguños en la cara y estaba totalmente empapado, mientras que ella, sentía una quemaduras que le dolían en lo profundo de su ser, además de que su ropa estaba bastante quemada, incluso su pelo tenía un olor a chamuscado horrible, sonrió, vio como Cristian también sonreía y se ponía de pie.

\- Oye ¿Qué piensas pedir si me ganas? – Pregunto la joven al pelirrojo

\- Que no aceptes por las buenas lo que ocurrió hace 4 años – Contesto el joven poniéndose repentinamente serio

\- Pero es lo que el rey indico, él me quiere adoptar

\- ¿Y tú? ¿De verdad puedes aceptar eso? ¡Yo no puedo aceptarlo!

\- Cristian, acéptalo ya somos hermanos – Susurro la muchacha y vio los furiosos ojos del pelirrojo

\- ¡Yo no soy tu hermano y nunca lo seré! – Grito a todo pulmón quedando todos los espectadores en silencio, mientras Edward miraba molesto esa escena, y atentamente miraba la cara de dolor de su sobrina

\- Yo no sé porque te niegas tanto, crecimos juntos Cristian ¡Técnicamente ya lo somos!

\- Tu no lo entiendes ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? – Parecía que el joven quería decir más cosas, pero se giró a observar donde un preocupado Francisco y una angustiada Sandra lo observaban – Tendré que ganarte para obligarte

Dicho eso, Noelle ante un leve movimiento de su brazo apuntando hacia el cielo hizo aparecer un enorme remolino de agua que rodeo todo su cuerpo, Cristian la miro asombrado, y sin perder tiempo también envolvió su cuerpo en un torbellino de fuego igual de grande que el de su contrincante, y fue así como estos empezaron a enrollarse entre sí, mientras chocaban sus fuerzas tratando de eliminar el torbellino del otro pero ninguno cedía, finalmente los dos remolinos desaparecieron dejando una pequeña llovizna que caía suavemente sobre los espectadores que estaban boquiabiertos, aun veían esos gigantescos remolinos que habían batallado ante sus ojos. Noelle respiraba rápidamente al igual que su rival que recuperaba el aliento antes de continuar con la batalla.

\- Veo que has aprendido mucho en estos años – Comento el príncipe, quitándose el sudor de la cara

\- Claro, no eh perdido mi tiempo, como tú. Realmente tus ataques están muy flojos, has perdido algo de tu poder

\- Yo creo que ya está por terminar la pelea, ni a ti y ni a mí, nos queda mucha energía

\- Habla por ti – Sonrío Noelle, mientras las gotas de agua que habían caído se reunían formando ahora una ola gigantesca que rodeaba a la muchacha amenazando a Cristian

\- Sabes que soy de fuego ¿Cierto? – Le recordó el muchacho a la pelirroja mientras tragaba saliva nervioso

\- Sí, y también sé que de niños siempre peleábamos, por lo que esto no debería suponer ningún riesgo para ti querido hermanito – Dijo la pelirroja mirando sonriente al principe

-… no te la dejare tan fácil…

El muchacho rodeo su cuerpo de una capa de fuego llena de energía, mientras fuertemente gritaba “¡Ignis!” desde donde estaba, impulsado por el poder de su habilidad, que aumentaba su velocidad y la fuerza con que golpeaba o lanzaba fuego, se fue con todo hacia la jovencita, que sin mover un solo músculo sus olas de agua se fueron en forma de un chorro muy poderoso contra el muchacho. El choque de las 2 habilidades levanto una enorme bola de vapor que no dejaba ver a los 2 muchachos y si este había sido el final de este emocionante combate, donde se había visto que habían usado todo su potencial para poder acabar con su rival. El silencio se volvió a hacer en las gradas, todos esperaban impacientes a que el vapor se fuera, ni siquiera los elite de vapor quisieron sacarlo para no tener que quitarle la emoción a lo que parecía ser el fin, puesto que no se veía a nadie salir de ahí, poco a poco se fue despejando y se vio a una figura parada, poco a poco se pudo distinguir que la figura que aún permanecía en pie, era Noelle y que Baltier estaba tirado en el suelo sobándose sus partes bajas, los compañeros del muchacho se pararon al ver a  su compañero en el suelo, los amigos de Noelle aullaron de la felicidad al verla a ella como la nueva campeona, los gradas gritaron a todo pulmón la victoria de la muchacha, y sus compañeros de curso mostraban orgullosos sus poleras con el rostro de ella, mientras las fans se hacían la américa vendiendo las poleras y póster de la nueva alumna más fuerte del colegio, un hombre de mucha edad y cabello azulado, sonrío desde la seguridad del cuarto piso en donde había observado atentamente la pelea, Edward sonreía cálidamente y le habría encantado salir a abrazar a su sobrina, pero lastimablemente, la final tenía que seguir.

\- El príncipe ya no puede continuar, ganador de este primer asalto 4°D – Exclamo Edward emocionando aún más al público, mientras uno de sus compañeros ayudaba al adolorido Cristian a salir de la cancha

\- Ah sido tan buena la pelea que deberíamos ganar automáticamente – Grito Fito desde el fondo donde estaba sentado

\- ¡Vamos que tanto será para Noelle pelear otra vez, demás que podrá!

El siguiente alumno en aparecer, era un elite tipo planta que tenía el cabello verde oscuro y que estaba listo para vencer a la pelirroja de un golpe, puesto que estaba completamente seguro que Noelle apenas y podría dar un combate digno después de utilizar tanto poder, aunque al verla de cerca se puso nervioso cuando esta dio algunos brincos para desentumir su cuerpo, pero justo cuando Eli inicio el combate la imagen que había visto en su pesadilla nublo su mente y cayó al suelo de golpe.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo n° 6

¿Quién realmente es Noelle Fiamma? Era la pregunta que más se realizaron los alumnos luego de que derrotara al príncipe y más encima ambos demostraron tener algún tipo de relación, pues para realizar aquel acto con el que cambiaron las reglas solo podía deberse a algo realmente importante, las distintas hipótesis realizadas por los alumnos iban hasta más allá de cualquier posible realismo, y los amigos de Noelle no parecían ayudar a mejorar la situación, pues ante cualquier pregunte que le hacían sobre la pelirroja contestaban la primera idiotez que se les pasaba por la cabeza.

­­­­­­- ¿Disculpa estará Balti? – Pregunto la pelirroja, a un alumno del curso del muchacho

\- ¿Balti? ¡Ah! El príncipe... – Comento el joven y se asomó por su sala – Oye Cristian te buscan – Grito el chico mientras Noelle también se asomaba por la puerta solo para alcanzar a ver al joven desesperadamente por la ventana

\- ¿Este será tu intento diez de la semana? – Comentó Sandra, acercándose a la joven

\- Pucha, pensé que huía porque venía con los chicos, pero parece que de verdad escapa de mi – Susurro molesta la pelirroja

Tranquilamente la joven comenzó a retirarse hasta su sala, llevaba ya varios intentos tratando de hablar con el príncipe, debido a que quería cobrar su apuesta, pero al parecer el muchacho no se lo dejaría tan fácil y por todos los medios posibles trataba de evitar encontrarse con ella. Aquello molestaba bastante a la muchacha, pues quería terminar rápido con ese trámite para no tener que tratar más con el príncipe, pues quería de regreso su hasta ahora tranquila vida escolar, que se había visto interrumpida debido a aquella estupidez de apuesta a la que aceptó solo por la rabia del momento al ver el sonriente rostro del joven como si nada entre ellos nunca hubiese ocurrido.

\- Encima no entiendo que hace estudiando en este lugar – Gruño la joven ya en su sala de clases

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Nolele? – Preguntó Carla

\- La última vez que vi al Balti se supone que se había ido a estudiar a un super colegio para niños ricos del reino vecino – Explico brevemente la pelirroja - ¿Qué hace acá? ¿Y si vino sabiendo que podría arruinar más mi vida?

\- Cristian llego hace casi cuatro años a Cionibe y cuando se presentó en nuestro curso, solamente dijo que quería llevarse bien con todos nosotros – Comento la seria voz de Francisco que apareció mágicamente detrás de Noelle junto a Sandra

\- ¡Llego el enemigo! – Chillo Fito mientras se iba derecho hacia el joven químico, quien simplemente levanto su mano y todos a su alrededor cayeron dormidos

\- Mierda, Sandra ¿Por qué no guiaste el químico? ¿Sandra? También la dormí, el príncipe va a matarme

\- Están profundamente dormidos – Comentó Noelle pateando suavemente a sus amigos que habían caído instantáneamente al suelo

\- ¿También tuviste un entrenamiento anti monstruos como yo, al igual que el príncipe?

\- No eres un monstruo – Susurro la joven mirando amigablemente a Francisco causando que este se sonrojara

\- Todos los elites químicos lo veas como lo veas somos unas monstruosidades – Comentó el muchacho mientras tomaba a Sandra de un brazo para llevársela

\- Pues si tú quieres verlo así es cosa tuya, pero los elites químicos son maravillosos. Gracias a ellos las enfermedades que re surgieron después del día negro fueron controladas – Comentó Noelle observando al muchacho tomando a Sandra en brazos – Dudo que vinieras con la intención de dormir a todo mi curso, aunque la verdad es que te lo agradezco, ya me tienen aburrida de tantas preguntas que me hacen

\- La verdad es que Sandra sintió pena por ti, y quería decirte que el príncipe después de clases tiene una reunión del consejo de alumnos en la sala siete, ahí no podrá huir de ti, las ventanas del primer piso tienen rejas - Comentó el joven avanzando lentamente hacia la salida

\- Si quieres, puedo despertar a Sandra, como pago por tan valiosa información

\- ¿Eres estúpida o algo así? Es imposible para alguien que no es un elite químico despertar los estragos que causan sus colegas

La tranquila sonrisa de la muchacha provoco que el joven se calmara y se sintiera mal por haberla tratado de esa forma, ella solo quería ayudarle a enmendar su error, aunque no comprendía como una elite de agua, sería capaz de llevar a cabo tal maravilla. De pura culpabilidad dejo a Sandra en el suelo y entonces ocurrió magia ante sus ojos, varios hilos de agua brillante salieron desde Noelle y pararon en cada uno de los 40 afectados por el somnífero, lentamente rodearon sus cuerpos y al cabo de unos pocos minutos comenzaron a despertar lentamente, algo desorientados, pero al ver el agua sobre sus cuerpos solamente pudieron comentar “Noelle nos salvó otra vez” y entre risas ayudaban a los otros a levantarse.

\- No sé que sería de nosotros sin Noelle, creo que ya no veo nuestra vida sin ella – Comento Nicolás mientras observaba como Fito seguía haciéndose el muerto

\- ¿Eso es Aqua Benedicta? – Pregunto Sandra, levantándose tranquilamente

\- Pero, nunca había oído que pudiese eliminar los efectos colaterales de elites como yo – Comento Francisco, observando como todo el curso estaba en perfectas condiciones

\- Esa maldita, tiene una gran habilidad con sus aguas mágicas – Furiosa Eli, hizo una mueca – Ya no sirve de nada que intimide a los chicos con mis rayos, desde que demostró que es una elite de agua, siempre los cura y yo tengo que hacer clases obligada

\- ¿Profesora, en serio es eso lo que la frustra tanto? – Muerta de la risa Sandra miraba algo decepcionada a Eli

\- Ustedes, váyanse a su sala, que el timbre toco hace cinco minutos ya – Gruño la mujer, provocando que Sandra tomara del brazo al anonadado Francisco y saliera corriendo de la sala.

Cuando finalmente terminaron las clases, Noelle y amigos se fueron a esconder a algún rincón desde donde pudiesen ver la sala del consejo de alumnos en donde Cristian, supuestamente tenía una reunión, no tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando aparecieron poco a poco los miembros del consejo, y finalmente Cristian que fue recibido por dos sonrientes niñas que lo trataban coquetamente como “Presidente”, después de los saludos entraron a la sala y cerraron la puerta.

\- Ok chicos, ya conocen el plan – Susurro Noelle mirando tranquilamente a los mellizos quienes tranquilamente asintieron

\- ¡Vengo a hacer uso de mis derechos como ciudadano! – Grito Fito, abriendo violentamente la puerta de la sala

\- Lo siento, pero ahora estamos en el consejo de alumnos – Respondió una muchacha mirando molesta al joven

\- Entonces… Vengo a hacer uso de mis derechos como estudiante de esta institución – Corrigió el joven provocando la molestia de todos los miembros del consejo

\- ¿Y sobre que se trata hoy? – Preguntó cansado Cristian acercándose a la puerta, pero rápidamente fue empujado por la pelirroja dentro de la sala, mientras el resto de sus amigos rápidamente entraba y cerraba la puerta – ¿Noelle?

\- Lo siento, pero ya llevas una semana evitándome, tuve que recurrir a la fuerza – Comento la joven

\- ¿Qué crees que haces niña? Estas interfiriendo en la reunión del consejo de alumnos – Alego molesta una de las admiradoras del príncipe, causando la molestia de la joven, pero de pronto casi cae al suelo en shock cuando vio al joven de rodillas en el suelo

\- ¡No te pienso aceptar como hermana, aunque me quieras obligar por la apuesta! – Gruño molesto el joven

\- No pienso desperdiciar mi apuesta en algo que ya es un hecho, pero quiero finiquitar ese tema contigo para no tener que tratar más contigo ¿Tienes tiempo hermanito?

\- No me digas hermano – Grito completamente enojado Cristian, mientras tomaba de la mano a la joven para echarla de la sala – Ya te puedes ir yendo

\- ¿Quién eres realmente Campeona, que tratas de hermano al príncipe? – Preguntó una de las jóvenes mirando bastante asombrada a la joven

\- STOP! – Chillo una niña de cabello castaño oscuro atado en dos largas trenzas – ¡Las preguntas las hago yo! ¡Tania, la mejor reportera del colegio y presidenta del taller de periodismo!

\- Vaya, apareció otra subnormal y esta se presenta sola – Comento Noelle sin inmutarse

Tania se encargó de echar a los miembros del consejo de alumnos de la sala, para poder quedarse a solas con Cristian, Noelle y sus amigos, bajo amenazas les comento que si no se quedaban le diría al mundo que el príncipe había maltratado a una alumna y que Noelle era una busca pleitos que había tratado de buscar un lugar en el consejo de alumnos a la fuerza, aprovechándose de la estupidez de sus amigos que la apoyaban en todo como sus secuaces sin saber las atrocidades que ella estaba cometiendo, aquello causo que Carla casi se muriera mientras los gemelos miraban sospechosamente a Noelle, completamente absorbidos por las locuras de esta aparecida, causando que la pelirroja empezara a molestarse y mirara amenazantemente a joven reportera.

\- Calma campeona, solo quiero tratar un pequeño asunto muy importante

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Cada año, el taller de periodismo tiene que entrevistar al nuevo consejo de estudiantes y además al nuevo campeón, es una tradición. Y ya iban tres años seguidos entrevistando a la misma persona. Pero este año, justo cuando me nombraron presidenta, ocurrió un milagro un milagro lleno de más milagros, y finalmente, la edición de este otro mes del periódico escolar tendrá chismes de clase alta - Chillo la joven mientras le salía humo de las narices, lo que era una típica reacción de un elite de la rama del fuego

\- ¿Chismes? – Pregunto Noelle comenzando a sentirse intranquila

\- Dependiendo del presidente de ese taller es la connotación que adquiere el periódico, y ella solo se dedica a chismear – Contesto Cristian, bastante molesto por la situación

\- Si, si… el año pasado salió un reportaje sobre lo mujeriego que es el príncipe – Comento Nico, mientras se comía unas galletas

\- Ohhh si… ese fue uno de los mejores reportajes que he hecho, mira campeona – Chillo emocionada Tania, mientras de la nada hacía aparecer la susodicha edición, y en un santiamente Noelle pudo observar, distintas fotos en que el joven príncipe, salía acompañado de jovencitas que le daban de comer, o el acariciándoles la cara

\- Quiero una copia de esa edición por favor – Comento Noelle, sonriendo maléficamente, mientras Cristian finalmente podía liberarse del hilo de agua que lo había rodeado para que no le quitara la revista a la jovencita.

\- Solo si aceptas que te entreviste – Condicionó la joven, mientras que para sorpresa de Cristian, Noelle con toda la seguridad del mundo apretaba la mano de Tania

\- Es un trato – Sonrió maléficamente la joven, provocando que Cristian empezará a sentir miedo de lo que haría con esa copia de aquella edición en sus manos

\- Ok, entonces Campeona, quiero que me cuente algo sobre su vida – Comenzó con la entrevista Tania completamente emocionada, pues finalmente tendría las respuestas que por una larga semana todo el alumnado quería averiguar

\- Nací y crecí como un humano normal, fui al colegio y ahora estoy acá

\- Especifica… se específica, cuenta todo con absoluto detalle

\- Es imposible, Noelle tiene completamente ganada esta batalla – Se rio fuertemente Cristian – Fue criada para poder sacar mayor provecho a los vacíos legales ante este tipo de acuerdos

\- ¿Cómo eso de fue criada? – Preguntó Carla

\- Claro, mi mamá se encargó de criarla como su propia hija - Respondió descuidadamente el príncipe, ganándose un golpe por parte de Noelle

\- ¿A qué se refiere con que la reina, crío a la campeona como a su propia hija? Y sería bueno que me contestes sinceramente campeona, que en ninguna parte del acuerdo se opone a que yo malverse lo que escuche

En ese momento la pelirroja miro a Cristian con muchas ganas de matarlo, por su falta de cuidado, pues ahora, estaba absolutamente en las manos de Tania, puesto que en ninguna parte de su “rápido” acuerdo, se había estipulado que debía decir la verdad o que debía contestar como la joven esperaba que lo hicieran, pero al hacer ese estúpido comentario, Cristian dio información innecesaria provocando que ahora Tania tuviese un as bajo su manga, lo que le daba la posibilidad de que si no le convencían las respuestas que le daban simplemente podía o buscar otra fuente de información o simplemente proceder a la malversación de la ambigua información que había escuchado. Con todo el dolor del mundo, Noelle, había perdido esa apuesta.

\- Te acusaré con mamá reina que te estas volviendo un troglodita – Sollozo la pelirroja

\- Bien Campeona, cuéntame de tu vida

Noelle suspiro, aquello era una verdadera molestia, pero ya no le quedaba más remedio que revelar su molesto pasado.

\- Mis padres biológicos, no son los reyes, no te hagas ideas raras, ellos solo me cuidaron cuando mis padres murieron en el atentado al castillo de hace varios años atrás

\- ¿Quiénes son tus padres campeona?

\- ¿En serio, todos en este colegio son tan tontos? En la capital el solo hecho de pronunciar mi apellido por poco y no me santificaban o me pedían una bendición

\- En serio eres tan famosa ¿Acaso allá en la capital eras una especie de idol?

\- Hagamos un repaso de historia. De las muertes que hubo durante el atentado al castillo ¿Cuál fue la que más le dolió al rey?

\- Eso no se puede olvidar, gracias a eso el día del atentado es feriado. Obviamente la muerte del Gran General más poderoso que ha existido en la historia y mejor amigo del rey, Diego Fiamma, y su esposa, la primera General de División mujer de la historia y a quien respeto mucho Sasha Fiamma… IMPOSIBLE… CON RAZON ERES UN JODIDO MONSTRUO – Grito a todo pulmón la muchacha ganándose que Noelle comenzara a estrangularla

\- No me gusta que me llamen monstruo

\- Me rindo… perdóname campeona – Dijo con dificultad la joven

\- Me siento orgulloso de ser amigo tuyo Nolele – Comentaron los tres amigos de la muchacha a la vez

-¿Por qué?

\- Porque si fuéramos tus enemigos no nos gustaría enfrentarnos a un monstruo como tú

\- Veo que ustedes también quieren probar que se siente ser estrangulados – Dijo molesta la pelirroja mientras acercaba sus manos a hacia sus amigos

\- Campeona por favor bendíceme – Rogó la periodista, mientras se arrodillaba frente a Noelle

\- Hermanito… ella me está pidiendo a gritos que la mate ¿Puedo? – Pregunto la pelirroja a Cristian

\- Primero, no soy tu hermano. Segundo, hace lo que quieras con ella

\- Noelle, si la matas, después habrá que limpiar su sangre y no queremos hacer eso – Dijo tranquilamente un joven, saliendo de la sombra de Cristian

\- ¿Jean, tú también estas acá?

\- Por supuesto Noelle, es mi deber cuidar de este animalito – Respondió Jean mientras miraba burlón a Cristian

\- Tienes razón Jean, te salvaste Tania

\- La razón por la que me salve no me hace muy feliz, pero, aprovechando este nuevo impulso de vida, para seguir preguntando – Volvió a chillar la joven mientras humo salía de su nariz – ¿Entonces fuiste criada por la familia real?

\- Si, según sé, fue un tema bastante delicado, por asuntos políticos y peleas raras de los nuevos Generales que reemplazaron a mis padres, pero al final, mis primeros años de vida los viví en el castillo, siendo un miembro más de la familia real, aunque, la servidumbre no era muy amable conmigo y los hijos de los altos mandos solían molestarme

\- ¿Entonces, fuiste adoptada por la familia real y por eso eres la hermana del príncipe? ¿Por eso pudieron aplicar aquella tradición?

\- Ella no fue adoptada por la familia real y mucho menos es mi hermana – Chillo bastante molesto el príncipe, golpeando fuertemente la mesa

\- Oye, eso fue lo que indico papá rey, déjate de llorar, está bien que yo no te caiga bien, pero deberías aceptarlo de una jodida vez, niño mimado – Respondió Noelle

\- ¡Silencio! Tú no entiendes nada – Contestó Cristian mientras de un instante a otro los dos jóvenes comenzaron a forcejear

\- ¡Ahora muestras tus verdaderos colores, frente a todo el colegio te hacías el simpático y sonreías como si nunca me hubieses tratado mal desde que el rey anuncio que me adoptarían! – Exclamo sumamente enojada la muchacha, observando por unos instantes lo que parecía culpa en el rostro del joven, pero después solo se vio molesto

\- Nunca, jamás en la vida aceptare que ahora seas mi maldita hermana, para eso tengo a Kathy, a ti no te necesito

\- ¡Pues ve a decirle eso a papá rey! – Grito molesta Noelle, mientras con un libro le pegaba en la cabeza a Cristian y este, rodeaba todo su cuerpo en fuego, empujando violentamente a la pelirroja, está completamente aburrida, rápidamente hizo aparecer un hilo de agua y con él, lanzo a Cristian por fuera de la ventana, entonces la muchacha no conforme con hacer eso, salto a través de la rota ventana para seguir peleando con el príncipe

\- Son ellos los que no entendieron nada - Comentó Jean suspirando – Creo que la entrevista seguirá para otro día, desde niños cada vez que se ponían a pelear no paraban hasta terminar acabados

\- ¿También los conoces de niños? – Pregunto Carla

\- Sí, yo soy el hijo mayor del Gran General que reemplazo al padre de Noelle, así que los tres nos conocemos de temprana edad

\- Yo creo, que por el bien de la escuela hay que ir a detener a esos dos, creo que ya tiraron un árbol abajo - Comento Fito, mientras saltaba por la ventana junto a su hermano

\- Bueno, la entrevista llego hasta acá Tania - Comentó Carla – Nolele, llevaba varios días con ganas de golpear al príncipe, así que dudo que se detengan

\- Igual, no te preocupes, ya pronto llegaran nuevos chismes para ti – Dijo Jean como compensación a la periodista

Por otro lado, desde un lugar seguro los gemelos observaban como Noelle y Cristian, se lanzaban frenéticos ataques, de un comienzo habían tenido toda la buena intención de detenerlos, pero, la ferocidad con la que arrasaban con todo el patio y por, sobre todo, la extraña habilidad de Noelle de partir arboles a la mitad solo con sus puños les hizo temer por su vida, junto a ellos, luego de unos instantes aparecieron Jean y Carla a observar el show.

\- ¡Eres un idiota Cristian! ¡Estúpido! – Chillo Noelle partiendo otro árbol por la mitad debido a que el príncipe evito su puñetazo

\- ¡Oye! Si me pegas un puñetazo me vas a matar de verdad – Exclamo algo nervioso Cristian al percatarse que Noelle no se estaba midiendo para nada en sus ataques

\- ¡Como si me importara! Desde ese día que me has ignorado y me abandonaste ¿Por qué deberías importarme ahora?

\- Noelle – Susurro el muchacho al percatarse que una gran pena se sentía en las palabras de la muchacha – Y ahora como si nada me sonríes ¿Con que cara lo haces?

\- Vaya, jamás pensé que Noelle le recriminaría eso a Cristian, parece que de verdad se sintió mal todo este tiempo – Comentó Jean mirando el afligido rostro que los dos jóvenes mostraban ahora

\- ¿Qué paso entre ellos? – Preguntó Nico – Es como si Noelle quisiera matar a Cristian, pero a la vez no

\- Podríamos decir que si Noelle quisiera matar al príncipe estaría en todo su derecho – Respondió Jean luego de pensar un poco

\- ¿Y así te haces llamar el guardaespaldas del príncipe? – Exclamo asombrado Fito

\- Las cosas son como son

Por su lado Noelle y Cristian habían cesado los golpes, pero la tensión en el ambiente indicaba que, dependiendo de lo que dijera Cristian los ataques de la pelirroja volverían y aún más agresivos.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Cuando traté de disculparme contigo me enteré que habías abandonado el castillo y que vivía con Edward, y el único momento que tenía para poder hablar contigo era en la reuniones familiares y de navidad a las que dejaste de asistir! ¡Sabes bien lo difícil que es salir del castillo!

\- ¡Y querías que me quede en el castillo sabiendo que la persona que más quería me trataba como una desconocida las pocas veces que lo vi después de lo que ocurrió! – Exclamo molesta Noelle y le lanzó una patada al príncipe quien con un brazo evito el golpe de la joven y fuertemente la abrazo

\- Hace algún movimiento innecesario y te quemaré viva – Gruño el joven mientras la joven seguía forcejeando – ¿Cuánto tardo en crecer tu pelo cuando te lo chamusque cuando éramos niños? – Recordó el joven aquel vergonzoso momento a la pelirroja, quien se quedó completamente quieta, ya que, a pesar de ser una elite agua el estar en contacto con Cristian de esa forma si o si saldría chamuscada

\- Maldito

\- Noelle, sé que me comporte mal contigo. De verdad que me arrepentí mucho después de aquello, pero tienes que entenderme ¡no quiero que te adopten! – Exclamo fuertemente el joven abrazado aún más fuerte a la pelirroja, ante la expectante vista de varios alumnos que se quedaron junto a Carla y compañía a observar la pelea de ambos jóvenes que ya habían arrasado con medio patio del colegio

\- ¡Vamos Cristian es tu momento de aclarar las cosas! – Exclamo emocionado Jean – Tú puedes

\- ¿Aclarar? – Pregunto Carla

\- Todo esto se debe a un mal entendido que comenzó el príncipe – Respondió el elite de sombra, mirando de re ojo a Sandra que estaba cerca de ellos y quien al percatarse de ello se notó molesta

\- ¡Cristian recuerda que tenemos tarea de matemáticas! – Grito con fuerza la mujer disgustando a Jean y distrayendo a Cristian que nervioso soltó a Noelle

\- ¿Entonces? – Pregunto Noelle alejándose del muchacho lo suficiente para que no volviera a atraparla

\- ¡Solo no puedes ser adoptada! ¡No te quiero como hermana! – Exclamo nervioso el muchacho y repentinamente sintió el puño de Noelle enterrándose en tu rostro mandándolo hacia el suelo, pero sin compasión el joven le barrio los pies y de así forma se enfrascaron en sus pelea otra vez.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias a la entrevista que Tania le realizaba a Noelle, esta y el príncipe terminaron enfrascados en una pelea, que duro bastante tiempo y que, aun cuando estaban muertos de agotamiento y apenas podían usar sus poderes, siguieron atacándose, incluso cuando apenas podían si quiera mover su cuerpo, pero, tampoco nadie los quiso detener o siquiera intervenir, puesto que, durante su pelea, arrasaron con casi la mitad del gran patio ecológico con el que contaba el establecimiento. Debido a la fuerza sobre humana que Noelle poseía los arboles caían al suelo, partidos por la mitad o terminaban medio quemados al ser alcanzados por las llamas de Cristian, por lo que el miedo a ser alcanzado por alguna de las habilidades de esos dos monstruos provocó, que todos los dejaran pelear hasta que finalmente se les agotaran todas las fuerzas.

Pero, no por ser el príncipe del reino o la campeona del colegio, quedaron impunes a ese crimen, pues, al día siguiente, a primera hora, el director del colegio los llamo a su despacho, en donde para horror del príncipe, tuvieron una video conferencia con el Rey, quien primero que nada se vio completamente asombrado por el motivo de su pelea y después los regaño fuertemente, por lo que les ordeno que mientras no llegaran a Cionibe las personas a quien él, les encargaría la reparación del patio, ellos con herramientas manuales, tendrían que mínimo dejar parejo el terreno de toda el área afectada por sus ataques, es de esa forma que los jóvenes ya llevan cuatro días trabajando después de clases.

\- Que molestia es tener que estar compartiendo un castigo contigo – Chillo Noelle lanzando al suelo una pala – ¡Sobre todo porque todo comenzó por culpa tuya!

\- ¿Tú crees que a mí me gusta mucho tener que pasar las tardes contigo? – Reclamo Cristian

\- Pues debería gustarte pasar tiempo con tu linda hermanita – Gruño la joven, observando como Cristian también tiraba su pala al suelo y se quitaba su chaleco

\- Se la pasan cada cinco minutos peleando, así nunca terminaran de arreglar el patio – Dijo Carla, que algunos metros más atrás, estaba sentada con Jean, Nico y Fito

\- Esto que ven ahora, es lo que normalmente se vivía en el palacio - Comentó Jean – Aunque normalmente terminaba interviniendo la princesa Katheryn

\- ¿Estas mintiendo? Yo estoy cansado de soportarlos y eso que yo, tengo experiencia soportando a Fito - Comentó Nico, mientras recibía un sape de su hermano

\- Sí, pero a pesar de que los vean pelear y discutir a cada rato, cuando andan de buenas, esos dos se entienden con solo mirarse, son los mejores amigos del mundo

\- ¿Entonces es normal que el príncipe se esté desvistiendo frente a Nolele? – Comentó Fito, entrando en pánico, observando como Cristian se estaba sacando la camisa de colegio y dejaba al aire su pecho, dejando a las jóvenes que pasaban alrededor completamente enamoradas y a Noelle en shock.

\- ¿Acaso ustedes podrían tratarme de hermano, luego de ver esto? – Pregunto el príncipe a las alumnas, mientras seguía exhibiendo su torso desnudo

\- No, imposible – Respondieron las jóvenes bastante sonrojadas

\- Noelle ¿Aún eres capaz de verme como tu hermano? – Pregunto el joven a la pelirroja que completamente roja lo miraba, sin que las palabras salieran de su boca – ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo desnudándote dentro del colegio? – Reclamo la seria voz de Sandra, que aparecía en escena acompañada de Francisco, quien en ese momento cubría los ojos de Noelle

\- No le estés enseñando a nuestros compañeros menores tus indecencias – Gruño Francisco – Todo porque tienes buen físico

\- Pobrecita Noelle, que horrible experiencia tuviste que pasar – Susurro la joven, abrazando a la pelirroja

\- ¿Sandra tú también? – Pregunto Cristian, pero la furiosa mirada la de joven le dejo en claro que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era cubrirse

\- Nosotros, solo vinimos a entregar un mensaje, no a regañarte por ser un indecente – Indico Francisco – Además después no andes reclamando que Tania dice en su diario que eres un play boy

\- ¿Qué Tania estaba acá? – Preguntó nervioso el príncipe mirando hacia todos lados

\- Lleva arriba de ese árbol desde antes que ustedes llegaran – Indico Jean, mientras la muchacha bajaba ágilmente del árbol y huía, antes de que su cámara le fuera confiscada por el príncipe – ¿Debería capturarla?

\- Déjalo así, se lo merece de castigo ese animal – Dijo claramente Noelle causando la molestia de Cristian

\- Tu no le des órdenes a mi guardaespaldas

\- ¿Jean? – Pregunto Noelle

\- Noelle está en su derecho de darme ordenes, debido a su calidad de hermana tuya – Contestó el joven contemplando la molesta cara de Cristian

\- Ella no es mi hermana

\- Pues el cambio a las reglas que hicieron en las olimpiadas demuestra que si aceptas su calidad de familiar tuya – Aclaro Jean, logrando que el príncipe le mirase absolutamente molesto

\- Ahora entiendo porque hasta ahora no me has ordenada nada después de esa apuesta, me hiciste aceptar que somos familia

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? ¿Qué sea tu hermana? – Pregunto tímidamente Sandra pero la enfurecida cara del joven la dejo sin habla

\- ¡Todo, tiene todo malo! – Grito furioso el joven, pero al ver lágrimas en los ojos de la muchacha salió corriendo del lugar.

\- ¿Por qué el príncipe se comporta como un verdadero idiota? – Pregunto Nico, mientras observaba a Carla acariciando la espalda de Sandra

\- Ya les comenté que de pequeños Cristian y Noelle eran muy buenos amigos, técnicamente crecieron juntos. Hace 4 años, cuando se estaban haciendo los preparativos para la transferencia de Cristian, el rey comentó lo siguiente “Noelle, en el tiempo que Cristian este fuera, comenzaremos a educarte seriamente para que, cuando él se gradué, tú estés en tu pleno derecho de llamarnos como tus padres y nadie pueda interponerse a eso”

\- Jean, no digas eso – Susurro Noelle al joven, cuando de pronto pudo observar que Sandra la miraba furiosa, y comenzó a caminar hacia el colegio – ¿Por qué tenías que decir eso?

\- Algún día lo entenderás – Comentó Jean, mientras tomaba la pala que Cristian había tirado – Yo te ayudaré con lo que falta

\- ¿Tú no habías venido a entregar un mensaje? – Pregunto bastante inquieto Fito a Francisco, pues no sabía como enfrentarse al extraño ambiente que había quedado en cuestión de segundos.

\- Oh cierto, Noelle, te llaman del consejo de estudiantes, deberías ir rápido. Creo que ya deben estar cansados de esperar – Indico el joven mientras tomaba la pala de la pelirroja – Yo acabaré con tu parte en compensación del comportamiento de mi amigo y ustedes si no se van a ir, por último, podrían ayudar – Ordeno el joven químico mirando molesto a los amigos de Noelle quienes repentinamente se acordaron que tenían tonelada de tarea por hacer

Noelle se limpió un poco el buzo con el que estaba y comenzó a trotar hacia el colegio, la sala del consejo de alumnos se encontraba en la otra ala del colegio, por lo que, le salía más fácil atravesar el patio de actos en vez de rodearlo, como normalmente lo hacía para evitar las miradas de algunos alumnos que aún no comprendían como le había ganado al príncipe. Pero una vez que dio un paso dentro, pudo observar que sentados junto al gran árbol que reinaba en ese patio, solamente se encontraban Sandra y Cristian, quienes estaban de la mano, algo sonrojada la muchacha trato de avanzar sin ser vista, pero para su desdicha, Sandra la vio, tranquilamente sonrió y sin dudarlo beso al príncipe, quien al parecer algo asombrado quedo anonadado ante ese acto, mientras Sandra miraba de reojo a Noelle, quien en un solo pestañeo sus ojos celestes como el cielo cambiaron a un penetrante rojo carmesí y tranquilamente movió sus labios, mientras unas lágrimas caían de ellos.

\- Fe… lici…dades? – Susurro Sandra causando que el príncipe algo extrañado mirase hacia sus espaldas y solo vio la figura de un alumno que salía corriendo hacia el otro lado del patio

\- ¿Noelle? – Pregunto algo nervioso Cristian tratando de afinar la vista, mientras se alejaba un poco de Sandra, quien algo molesta le tomo nuevamente las manos.

 

\- Nolele ¿Para qué quería verte el consejo de alumnos? - Pregunto Carla, tirándose encima de la pelirroja que recién había llegado a clases

\- Oh, me dijeron que ahora en mayo, habrán unas actividades, porque supuestamente hay una festividad regional o algo así y quieren que participe

\- ¿Y qué les respondiste? – Pregunto emocionado Adolfo que estaba desde el techo escuchando la conversación

\- Que no

\- ¿Por qué Noelle? Ese torneo es importantísimo, imagínate ahora eres popular, si participaras, serias aún más popular y nosotros también – Alego Nicolás, zamarreando a la pelirroja quien molesta le dio un sape en cabeza.

\- ¡Ustedes aún no entienden que no me gusta combatir, ni porque sea de forma deportiva me gusta exponerme tanto – Se quejó la joven sacudiendo a Carla bastante molesta – ¡Oh! ¡Hola hermanito!

\- No me digas hermanito – Gruño Cristian apareciendo por la puerta de la sala de los jóvenes – ¿Oye, ayer no viste nada extraño?

\- Además de que medio colegio te vio el torso desnudo no se que máss esperas de raro que vea – Se rio la muchacha mientras observaba a Sandra aparecer mágicamente junto a Cristian

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la joven mirando tranquilamente a Noelle y después a sus amigos

\- El príncipe que quiere saber cuántas personas vieron su torso desnudo ayer – Respondió Fito en lo que Cristian rápidamente se giraba para irse, pero su avance fue detenido por un joven de cabello blanco, que había estado presente en la reunión del consejo de alumnos.

\- Que bueno que los encuentro juntos, necesito hablar con ustedes dos urgentemente – Ordeno el joven mientras de una oreja se llevaba al príncipe y a Noelle hacia la sala del consejo de alumnos, en donde, los esperaba además una joven de cabello rosado que era de las fans del príncipe.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Esteban? ¿Por qué te ves tan enojado? – Pregunto Cristian

\- Desde que estas castigado tengo que hacer yo tu trabajo, y ayer, cuando te mande a buscar solo apareció Fiamma y no sirvió de nada – Chillo el joven muy enojado

\- Ya, ya, Esteban, no te sulfures – Trato de calmarlo el Príncipe

\- La verdad es que estamos algo atrasados de tiempo príncipe ¿O se te olvido que ya estamos a punto de comenzar mayo?

\- Cierto chicos lo había olvidado, la festividad del descenso – Comentó exaltado Cristian mientras se golpeaba la cara con una mano – No me agrada esta idea, pero Noelle necesitamos tu ayuda

\- Ya le dije ayer y se negó rotundamente – Añadió Esteban mirando con odio a la pelirroja, quien se limitó a mirar hacia otra dirección – Esperaba que tú la hicieras cambiar de parecer

\- Además quisiéramos recordarte querido presidente que este año nos toca a nosotros organizar el baile – Añadió una jovencita lo que provoco que Cristian palideciera

\- Por favor, te lo ruego, será solamente la tercera semana de mayo, que hay una celebración tradicional en Cionibe, la celebran los cinco colegios más antiguos de la ciudad, no podemos fallar, si perdemos papá me da a retar – Sollozo el príncipe cambiando su agresiva actitud con Noelle, tirándose al suelo para rogar su ayuda

\- No, no puedo - Contestó cortantemente la joven mientras trataba de liberar su pierna que había sido fuertemente abrazada por Cristian

\- Jamás pensé que nuestro tan distinguido príncipe fuese capaz de rogarle a alguien – Comento la pelirosa mirando bastante desmotivada al muchacho

\- ¿Tan importante es esa festividad? – Pregunto la pelirroja mirando algo molesta al príncipe

\- Sinceramente, es solo una festividad sin importancia, se da un premio al colegio como una subvención en dinero para arreglar cosas, por ejemplo, nosotros hemos mejorado las condiciones de los dos patios que tenemos, pero en caso del príncipe es distinto – Explico Esteban rápidamente a la pelirroja que seguía tratando de liberar su pierna

\- ¿El rey te obligo a ganar todo lo que se te pasara por el frente mientras seas el presidente del consejo de alumnos? – Preguntó la pelirroja mirando al muchacho con algo de compasión

\- Esta actividad es un “captura la bandera” pero los alumnos que participaban se graduaron todos el año pasado y eran bastante buenos

\- Pero Cristian, tú con tu poder podrías mandar a volar a todo el mundo fácil

\- El presidente solo puede defender, no atacar, por lo que si todos sus compañeros pierden, él también pierde, pero contigo seria segura nuestra victoria

\- ¿Dicen que es en la tercera semana de mayo?

\- Si ¿Nos ayudaras? – Preguntó Cristian emocionadísimo

\- Igual es bastante tiempo – Susurro la muchacha llamando la atención de los jóvenes – Lo consultaré con mi almohada y les responderé – Respondió la muchacha y salió rápidamente de la sala

\- Eso es un sí - Susurró el muchacho – Yo aún tengo una semana de castigo más o menos, por último, si falta algo en que me necesiten saldré de clases para acabarlo, mientras tanto cuento con ustedes por esta semana chicos

\- No hay problema – Dijo Camila

\- A mi si me molesta, pero supongo que te lo debemos – Respondió Esteban y los tres jóvenes salieron de la sala, en dirección a sus respectivas clases

Caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo Francisco observa el espléndido sol que alumbra y tristemente él, recién hace no mas de una hora habían comenzado las clases, y le quedaban unas varias para estar encerrado. Estaba retomando su rumbo hacia su salón, pues había salido con la excusa de que iba al baño, cuando en un rincón del patio ecológico vio la espalda de Noelle, lo que le llamo la atención, pues no recordaba que el curso de ella tuviese libre o prueba, y Cristian hacia un rato había regresado a su sala; bastante contento pensó que la había pillado saltándose clases, por lo que decidió darle un buen susto y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a la muchacha quien al parecer se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

\- Si… si hasta que termine esta festividad… perdona que te moleste, sé que ayer te apure, pero Cristian hoy me pidió de favor que lo ayudará… si retrásalo hasta esa fecha… si…si gracias Kathy… porfi mantenlo en secreto - Suspiro la joven después de que termino de hablar por teléfono, pero un fuerte BU, la hizo casi gritar de no ser porque Francisco le tapó la boca para evitarlo o sino, serian descubiertos fuera de sus aulas.

\- ¿De qué hablabas por teléfono?

\- No es de tu incumbencia – Gruño la muchacha

\- Si no me dices, te acusaré que estas saltándote clases, cuando la reunión del consejo ya termino – Amenazo el joven a la pelirroja quien lo miro con odio

\- De un favor que pedí para esta semana, pero que tendré que postergar

\- ¿Qué favor? – Preguntó el joven pero el grito de “Ustedes dos por qué no están en clases” los hizo sobre saltarse – Mierda Noelle, perdóname – Dijo suavemente el joven mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cara de la joven, la cual se puso automáticamente roja y comenzó a sentirse mareada – Ella no se siente muy bien, recién me la encontré acá – Respondió el muchacho a la profesora que los había pillado

\- Pero si está ardiendo en fiebre - Comentó asombrada la maestra mientras tocaba el rostro de la joven - Ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería y después te vas a clases, yo te daré un pase para que tu profesor no te diga nada

Con mucho esfuerzo Francisco colocó a la joven en su espalda mientras se decía para el mismo “me pase” al ver que la muchacha no parecía tener ningún tipo de reacción o dominio de su cuerpo debido a la altísima fiebre que en este momento invadía todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra campeona? – Chillo Adolfo saltando sobre Cristian tirándolo en el suelo

\- Ya es la hora de almuerzo, ya regrésala, no la mates de hambre – Chillo Nicolás ayudando a su hermano a sujetar al príncipe, pero ambos de la nada saltaron con dolor de manos, debido a que Cristian había aumentado el calor de su cuerpo

\- Si no la regresas tendremos que llamar a los policías – Amenazo Carla mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo

\- ¿Me hacen el favor de explicarse? – Irritado el príncipe miró molesto a los tres jóvenes, quienes algo confusos lo miraban sin saber que decía

\- ¿Tu no raptaste a Noelle porque te gano en las olimpiadas de comienzo de año?

\- Mmm nop – Respondió Sandra, mientras ayudaba al príncipe a levantarse – ¿Creen que la tiene en el bolsillo o algo así?

\- ¿Entonces por qué nunca llego a clases?

\- ¿Qué no llego? Si la reunión termino súper rápido, no fue más de media hora

\- ¿Sera tan tonta la Nolele de estar perdida en el colegio? – Pregunto Adolfo mirando hacia todos lados

\- No, eso es más posible de ti hermano, no de ella

\- ¡Comencemos a colgar carteles con su cara! ¡príncipe llama a servicios especiales¡ - Ordeno Carla mientras los tres jóvenes estaban dispuestos a salir corriendo

\- Oh lo había olvidado, yo sé donde esa chica - Comentó tranquilamente Francisco dando un gran bostezo – La verdad es que me la encontré cuando fui al baño, estaba sal…- El joven recordó la conversación de la muchacha – Sangrando, le sangraba la nariz y la llevé a la enfermería

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sangraba? ¿Esta ella bien? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? – Exclamo Cristian en lo que salía corriendo junto a los amigos de Noelle, mientras Francisco observaba el molesto rostro de Sandra.

 

\- Gracias por echar a esos niños, príncipe. Realmente si se lo propusieran, serían capaces de hacer que un muerto se levante de su tumba solo para callarlos – Comentó la enfermera, después de una larga pelea en que no dejo pasar a ninguno de los amigos de Noelle a verla, debido a su naturaleza bulliciosa, y Cristian tuvo que intervenir para que dejaran de molestar a la mujer

\- No sé preocupe maestra, yo me encargo de la enfermería, vaya a comprar suministros tranquila

\- No tardaré, cualquier cosa que no puedas manejar llama al director y si esa niña despierta, envíala directo a su casa, hace no mucho milagrosamente bajo su fiebre, pero sinceramente parecía una elite fuego de tanto que ardía

Luego de sus indicaciones la mujer salió de la habitación, por lo que Cristian se acercó tranquilamente a la durmiente pelirroja y la observo por un largo rato, entonces notó que que sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas y sospechando que le había dado fiebre otra vez, puso sus manos sobre la frente de la joven, pero al no sentir nada fuera de lo común pero el rostro de la joven seguía luciendo rojo, probó colocando sus labios sobre la frente de la joven.

\- No sabía que te gustaba hacerle esas cosas a la gente dormida – Comentó tranquilamente Francisco, provocando que Cristian saltara lejos

\- Solo observaba si tenía fiebre, la estaba mirando y de la nada se puso roja – Chillo el príncipe – ¿Y desde cuando estas acá?

\- Desde que te absorbiste en tus pensamientos contemplando el rostro de ella, además Cristian, cualquier persona se sonrojaría si la quedasen mirando 10 minutos con cara de bruto ¿O no? – Preguntó el joven acercándose a la camilla en donde la muchacha se encontraba y quien en menos de un segundo movió violentamente su mano y sujeto con fuerza la corbata de Francisco

\- Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan mal. Hazme el favor de solucionar esto rápidamente – Ordeno la joven, mientras perdía toda la fuerza que había estado juntando

\- Conste que tú lo dijiste – Advirtió Francisco y de la nada, beso a la muchacha, la cual trato de separarse, pero el muchacho le sujeto fuertemente los brazos, entonces de la nada Cristian empujo al muchacho, provocando que este cayera al suelo y chocara su cabeza contra un mesón

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Grito Cristian, mientras sujetaba fuertemente una mano de Noelle, para llevársela de la enfermería – No andes besando a la gente

\- Pues ella pidió que quería ser curada de forma rápida, con la cantidad de virus que le aplique de la forma normal no se habría curado rápido, pero si lo administraba directamente estaría respondiendo a la orden que me dio

\- ¿Tú la enfermaste? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Gruño el pelirrojo, mirando enojado al muchacho y después observando como la muchacha que en ese momento enviaba un hilo de agua a Francisco

\- Yo le pedí que lo hiciera, no quería ir a clases y necesitaba una excusa, pero como sabe que tengo entrenamiento de defensa primaria contra ellos se pasó un poco con la solicitud

\- ¿Solo por qué no querías ir a clases? ¡Estaba preocupado! No puedes ser más tonta – Gruño el príncipe, dispuesto a salir de la enfermería

\- Yo regresaré a la capital – Indicó la joven provocando que Cristian se detuviera – Francisco me pillo cuando le hablaba a Kathy sobre eso

\- ¿Por qué te iras? – Preguntó el joven girándose a mirar a la pelirroja

\- De haber sabido que estabas estudiando acá, jamás me habría aparecido por esta ciudad. Es un incordio tener que verte todos los malditos días – Contestó la joven, provocando que Cristian simplemente se diera la vuelta y saliera dando un portazo de la enfermeria


	8. Chapter 8

Mientras los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a aparecer a través de las cortinas de la habitación de Noelle, la muchacha rápidamente se sienta en su cama y alarmada mira su reloj, eran las 9 am, iba tardísimo hacia el colegio, salto sin demoras de su cama y entonces notó que su calendario indicaba que era sábado, algo molesta se volvió a acostar.

\- Menos mal que es sábado, sino Ed se habría molestado conmigo por faltar al colegio, todo porque no esta

La muchacha se disponía a seguir durmiendo, cuando sintió ruido provenir desde el primer piso, su tío no podía ser, andaba en otra localidad, no tenían mascotas, entonces lo más sensato es que fueran ladrones, algo irritada la muchacha se disponía a seguir durmiendo, de todas formas no había nada de valor en esa casa en la que llevaba un mes y pelos viviendo, tampoco le daba miedo que le pudiesen hacerle algo a ella, o sea, desde el punto de vista de cualquier persona, eran los ladrones los que estaban más en peligro en esa situación; el problema era que estos ladrones eran demasiado ruidosos y no dejaban que la joven reconciliara el sueño. Así que decidió bajar tranquilamente al primer piso, no había  nadie en el living, el ruido provenía de la cocina ¿eran ladrones que robaban ollas y sartenes? Por algún motivo la joven comenzó a sentirse muy inquieta cada vez que se acercaba a la puerta de la cocina, por lo que al estar frente a ella; de una patada la abrió y estos “ladrones” la quedaron mirando algo asombrados.

\- ¿Qué carajos hacen en mi casa? ¿Cómo entraron? – Grito Noelle al observar a sus tres incondicionales amigos.

\- No hay ninguna ventana que se resista a un elite viento – Explicó con alegría Adolfo, logrando que un sartenazo le diera en la cabeza

\- ¿Alguna respuesta más inteligente antes de que los expulse de mi casa con lesiones graves?

\- Ayer nos preocupamos cuando nos contaste que estarías sola en casa por unos días y quisimos venir para saber si comías apropiadamente - Explicó Nicolás mientras con Carla se arrodillaban en el suelo pidiendo clemencia

\- ¿Y quisieron hacer el desayuno y por algún motivo los huevos volaron contra las paredes? – Preguntó la pelirroja cada vez más enojada

\- Si, exactamente ¡Se revelaron! – Chillo Fito ganándose otro sartenazo, mientras un repentino chorro de agua limpiaba las paredes sucias y los sartenes que habían ocupado

\- Bueno, de todas formas, necesitaba de mulas que me ayudaran a cargar algunas cosas, quédense quietecitos mirando televisión y partimos al centro

\- Pero tenemos hambre – Chillaron los tres al unísono, pero se callaron repentinamente con la feroz mirada de la joven

\- Arruinaron mi pan, mis huevos y me rompieron las pocas tazas que tengo. Si quieren comer será en el centro, acá ya no hay nada que ustedes puedan utilizar

Luego de un rato, los jóvenes estaban camino hacia el centro de la ciudad, el cual estaba un tanto apartado desde la casa de Noelle, puesto que ella vivía casi a las afueras de la ciudad, en un barrio que al parecer había sido creado ante la llegada del príncipe y para su resguardo algunos altos mandos del ejército habían sido trasladados a aquella zona para la protección del joven.

\- A pesar de que eres medianamente vecina del príncipe, nunca te percataste de su presencia – Comentó Carla, molestando a la pelirroja

\- Es que no me relaciono mucho con mis vecinos, aún existen algunos prejuicios sobre mi existencia en el mundo político-militar y, además, Cristian se escondió muy bien de mi ese tiempo por lo que me ha comentado mi tío

\- ¿Y por qué no te vas con él a la escuela? O sea, el príncipe llega con una enorme escolta a la escuela y tu no, y eso que el príncipe es bastante fuerte por si solo

\- Eso es porque yo me voy con mi tío a la escuela, estos días que no esté, tendré que irme con el príncipe

\- ¿Esta bien que una princesa solo tenga un guardaespaldas?

\- No soy princesa, solo soy la niña que fue criada por la familia real, sinceramente no he sido adoptada por ellos. Además, todos los guardaespaldas de Cristian no le hacen el peso a mi tío, él es un monstruo.

\- Nolele, vamos a tomar desayuno a ese café de ahí y después nos convertiremos en tus humildes mulas – Exclamo Carla bastante contenta, en lo que Nico y Fito ya estaban dentro de la tienda reservando unos lugares

Molesta Noelle siguió a sus amigos, bastante enojada se preguntaba por qué no sabían escuchar a la gente cuando les hablaban, pero no lograba nada con enojarse por eso, ellos eran bastante anormales para gente de su edad, pero eran buena gente o eso aparentaban ser.

\- ¿Puedes decirme por qué estamos detrás de unos arbustos espiando a la campeona? – Preguntó Francisco algo molesto

\- Cuando la vi tan arreglada entrando a ese café, pensé que estaba en una cita, no vi a sus amigos

\- Yo encuentro que se viste normal

\- Lo normal es usar buzo cuando estas lejos de la vista de la etiqueta que se nos impuso, debería estar usando buzo, no vestir lindo

\- ¿Es el tipo de ropa que normalmente usa o no?

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

\- El otro día me la encontré en el centro, ella estaba buscando algunas cajas para embalar sus cosas para su viaje – Respondió Cristian observando la molesta cara que el príncipe había colocado – Deberías sincerarte con ella

\- Ella ya me odia, no hay nada que pueda hacer – Susurro el joven levantándose lentamente de su escondite, pero rápidamente fue regresado al suelo por Francisco, cuando observo a un extraño hombre de traje negro que se acercaba a Noelle y amigos, habló un poco con ellos, en lo que Fito, Carla y Nico aceptaban alegremente algo para luego el hombre retirarse del lugar, en lo que los cuatro jóvenes parecían discutir algo, y Noelle bastante enfadada los comenzaba a regañar pero sus amigos rápidamente la tomaron de las manos, pagaron lo que consumieron y salieron corriendo del lugar, en dirección al supermercado.

\- Bien, cada uno tome una llave – Ordeno Carla al estar frente a unos lockers del supermercado

\- Chicos, esto deberíamos denunciarlo a los policías, no es una petición muy común

\- Pero ese hombre necesita ayuda, secuestraron a su hija – Susurró Nico

\- ¿Y por qué carajos haría que unos niños, que no conoce, llevasen por este complicado plan el dinero del rescate? – Alegó Noelle molesta ante el poco sentido común de los jóvenes

\- Deja de desconfiar tanto de la gente y solo ayuda a ese pobre hombre – Susurro Fito, mientras con una llave abría un locker del supermercado de donde sacó tres bolsos, los cuales fueron tomados por Noelle quien algo asombrada tomo uno y entrego los otros dos a sus amigos

\- Insisto en que es demasiado peligroso esto. Pero al parecer están bastante decididos a esto. Fito tu lleva un bolso, Nico y Carla llevaran el otro, yo llevare este. No deberíamos demorar más de una hora en dejarlo donde indica el papelito que tiene cada bolso, así que nos vemos frente a la escuela en una hora ¿Ok?

\- Te estas preocupando demasiado Noelle, solo ayudamos a un pobre señor a que recupere a su hija – Explico Carla sonriendo, lo que le dio algo de mala espina a Noelle aunque no sabía muy bien porque

\- Si, claro – Susurró molesta la joven, mientras cada uno salía por distintas direcciones del establecimiento

\- ¿Oye por qué se separaron? ¿De dónde sacaron esos bolsos? – Pregunto Cristian a Francisco

\- ¿Tu crees que tengo oído biónico o algo así?

\- ¿Pues a quien más le puedo preguntar que ocurre?

\- ¿A la campeona?

\- Pero se va a enterar que los seguimos

\- Nah, no pasa nada ¡Hola campeona!

\- Hola Francisco ¿Qué onda?

\- ¿A mi no me saludas?

\- ¿Quién es él, es tu amigo?

\- Sip ¿En que andas?

\- Aaah nada – Contestó nerviosa la joven – Solo tengo que hacer algunas cosas

\- ¿Por qué te poner nerviosa? – preguntó seriamente Cristian mientras observaba el bolso que llevaba la muchacha

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes la costumbre de perseguir a la gente? Encima involucras a Francisco en tus locuras

\- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

\- Desde que me viste en el café. Ahora tengo prisa, así que me voy, y no me sigas más

\- Ese bolso, huele extraño – Comentó Francisco, mirando serio a la muchacha quien algo molesta se inclinó de hombros

\- Eras la persona que menos quería encontrarme además de Cristian. Creo que los chicos se metieron en un trato medio peligroso. En la cafetería el tipo que se nos acercó nos dijo que secuestraron a su hija y que para los términos de la entrega del dinero, necesitaba de nuestra ayuda, ya que el dinero se entregaba en un lugar, mientras él debía ir por su hija hacia otro lado, los chicos aceptaron al instante, no tuve más remedio que seguirles la corriente ya que, si no llegáramos a cumplir lo que espera este hombre y nos quedáramos con las llaves tal vez que ocurriría

\- Pero entonces esos idiotas están en problemas – Exclamó un poco preocupado Francisco

\- Nop, los bolsos de ellos solo llevaban tonterías, yo me quede con el bolso peligroso

\- ¡Entonces deberías entregarlo a la policía!

\- ¿Y si le ocurre algo a los chicos? Solo debo entregar esto y nada más debería ocurrir, y si algo más pasara de alguna forma lo solucionaré – Susurró la muchacha siendo seriamente observada por Cristian

\- ¿Y que contiene tu bolso?

\- Nada que a ustedes les interese, ahora háganme el favor de alejarse de mí, no es un tema en donde quisiera involucrar al príncipe

\- Entonces con mayor razón iré contigo. Francisco tu quédate acá, cualquier cosa te llamaré y tu buscaras a los policías, y solo por si acaso vete al centro comercial, no vaya a ser que estén vigilando a estos animales

\- Ok – Contestó el muchacho y tranquilamente se despidió de los jóvenes

\- ¿Sabes que solo serás una molestia?

\- No puedo permitir que te expongas sola, además en caso de que ocurra algo, lo que yo diga sobre lo ocurrido será valioso

\- Bueno, pero ante cualquier cosa mantente detrás mío, no puedo permitir que te ocurra algo – Ordeno la muchacha a lo que el joven muy nervioso percibió que el color de ojos de la joven había cambiado por unos instantes

Seriamente los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por donde les indicaba una pequeña nota que venía junto con el bolso que habían sacado del supermercado, a cada uno lo llevaba más o menos hacia la salida de la ciudad, en el caso de Noelle, según lo indicado por Cristian, era lo que llamaban Cionibe Alto, y la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad, en donde era más normal que ocurrirán “cosas malas”, por lo que, por orden de Noelle, el príncipe tuvo que comprarse un gorro para cubrir su rojizo cabello, pues lo normal sería que el príncipe no se ande metiendo por esos lugares.

\- ¿Y tú escolta personal?

\- Pues, salí de la casa a escondidas y Jean, se fue junto con Edward así que es imposible que me descubran, hasta que regrese a casa

\- Pobre gente, solo les das problemas y encima me vienes siguiendo a este problema, sinceramente deberías ser más conciente con tu pueblo, incluso a Francisco lo metiste en esto por andarme siguiendo, eres de lo peor.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas regresar a la capital?

\- Despues de ayudarte con la festividad de mayo

\- ¿No me darás ninguna otra explicación?

\- Ninguna además de la que te dije en la enfermería o quieres que te lo repita

\- Tal vez, pensaba que solo lo dijiste porque me puse pesado

\- Nop, es la pura verdad. Tu y yo jamás podremos volver a llevarnos como antes

\- Noelle, sí que estoy haciendo las cosas mal. Pero no quiero saber que te regresas a la capital por eso. Si tan solo me entendieras

\- ¿Entender que jama me viste como parte de tu familia? ¿Oh temes que mancille el nombre de la familia real? – Pregunto insistentemente la muchacha dejando en silencio al príncipe

Pronto llegaron a una triste plaza de juegos, que estaban todos rotos, los dos jóvenes se detuvieron en medio de ella, entonces, Noelle silbo tres veces, en ese momento una fuerte ráfaga de viento rodeo a los muchachos mandando a volar el sombrero del príncipe.

\- Según la nota debo entregarle esto a un elite de viento que estará usando gafas oscuras, debo suponer por la presentación que eres tú – Dijo claramente la muchacha, mientras alzaba el bolso

\- Así es, pero creo que encontramos un mejor negocio – Indicó sonriendo el hombre mientras, a través de su barrera de viento entraban cinco hombres más – Jamás pensé que tendríamos tan buena suerte, que llegarían a este lugar el príncipe heredero y la hija de Fiamma, haremos un dineral con ustedes

\- Mira Cristian esa gente si estudio correctamente historia – Comentó alegremente Noelle molestando a los hombres

\- ¿Crees que solo por tener un alto estatus tendremos compasión por ustedes? - Exclamó unos de los hombres

\- No, pero hablan como si fuera muy fácil lograr lo que quieren – Comentó la muchacha cuando de la nada un gas de color rosado invadió el lugar, provocando que Cristian cayera arrodillado al suelo y Noelle lo imitara – ¿Gas anti elite?

\- Si, y uno bastante fuerte – Susurró el pelirrojo observando como los cinco hombres se habían puesto mascaras – Al parecer los estaban siguiendo desde el supermercado, están bien preparados para recibirnos

\- Muy bien, si se entregan sin resistirse esto será mucho más sencillo – Dijo uno de los hombres mientras se acercaba tranquilamente a los muchachos, pero en el momento que toco el hombro de Noelle, está lo tiró rápidamente al suelo y el príncipe muy nervioso, vio como los ojos de la muchacha estaban de color rojizo.

\- ¿Qué el gas no te hizo efecto?

\- Hmm es que no soy una elite, solo me tiré al suelo para que se confiaran, ahora, si se entregan tranquilamente no les pasará nada malo

\- Eres muy habladora solo para ser una niñita, si no te has dado cuenta, somos más de nosotros – Gruño felizmente el hombre, mientras cuatro personas más aparecían

\- Realmente le tienen miedo a un par de niñitos – Se burló la jovencita, mientras tranquilamente sonreía provocando que Cristian se pusiera aún mas nervioso

\- Les recomiendo que le hagan caso o no respondo por lo que ella pueda hacerles – Hablo con dificultad el príncipe, causando que la joven se girara apresuradamente a mirarlo

\- Parece que duele mucho, acabaré pronto – Susurró la joven, cuando de la nada metió su mano dentro del bolso que estaba junto al príncipe, se giró y un disparo se escuchó fuertemente – Realmente funcionan

Asombrado Cristian vio como brotaba sangre del hombro de uno de los hombres que se había transportado frente a ellos para agarrarlos desprevenidos, a quien Noelle le había disparado en cuestión de segundos, cuando esas armas normalmente tenían algún tipo de seguro.

\- El uso de armas por civiles está prohibido, por lo que debo considerar esto como tráfico ilegal, intento de secuestro ¿Qué más agrego a sus actuales cargos? ¡Ah! Uso de sustancias militares. Cristian el ejercito tendrá graves problemas

\- Perra ¿Cómo sabes usar armas? – Grito uno de los hombres mientras lanzaba una bola de tierra, la cual al ser atravesada por una bala se desintegro

\- ¿Ya se rinden? ¡O mejor! ¿Se los hago más sencillo?

Tras esas palabras la muchacha se plantó bastante confiada en medio de los hombres, quienes la observaron con odio, entonces uno hizo aparecer una enorme viga de madera con la cual se abalanzo hacia la joven, mientras otros dos envolvía sus puños en metal y corrían hacia la muchacha, entonces la pelirroja, corrió hacia el tipo de la viga, la cual se partió por la mitad ante un disparo de la muchacha y aprovechándose del asombro del hombre la joven disparo dos veces, atravesando sus piernas, entonces rápidamente se inclinó para evitar un combo de uno de los hombres, para después barrerle los pies y de la misma forma que al otro dispararle en las piernas, de pronto su alegre rostro se tornó serio, y mientras le disparaba en el mentón al otro hombre que tenía al frente, lanzo otro disparo que dio en el hombro de uno de los tipos que en ese momento estaba sujetando a Cristian con intenciones de usarlo como amenaza.

\- Oye, hacer eso mientras nos divertimos no es bueno – Comentó la joven, mientras pasaba sobre el cadáver del hombre a quien le había dado en el mentón – Es decir, Cris me ordeno que no matara a nadie hace mucho tiempo, pero si ustedes van a empezar a amenazar la vida de él tendré que ponerme seria y eso a él no le gusta, mírenle la cara, ya está enfadado conmigo ¿Lo soltarías por favor?

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué rayos no has huido con el príncipe bajo tierra? – Grito el elite de viento del comienzo

\- No, no puedo moverme, no puedo activar mi poder. ¡No sé que pasa! – Susurró asustado el hombre, mientras sus compañeros restantes comenzaban a impacientarse

\- Al parecer son nuevos en esto, a veces situaciones demasiado impactantes afectan a los elites ¿Nunca habías visto a alguien morir?

\- Aún tienen tiempo para rendirse, por favor, no sigan con esto – Rogó el príncipe mientras veía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Noelle, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban intensamente – No quiero que ella siga haciendo esto

\- Jefe, solo dejémosles ir, ella no es una niña normal, debió ser entrenada para estas situaciones

\- ¿Van a dejar que una mocosa los asuste? – Gruño el hombre de viento mirando furioso a los hombres restante, mientras la joven con toda la calma del mundo se acercaba al príncipe separándolo del elite de tierra el cual una vez que el muchacho estuvo lejos de él, pudo moverse, y lo primero que intento fue correr de la muchacha, quien tranquilamente le disparo en la cabeza.

\- Noelle ya basta, detén esto – Pidió el joven a la muchacha tratando de tocarle el rostro, pero la joven sujeto su mano para evitarlo

\- Pero ellos comenzaron, además no creo que nos dejen ir si les pido perdón ahora

\- Exacto a ese que le acabas de disparar es mi hermano, y pagaras caro eso – Grito el hombre de viento lanzando varias hojas de viento hacia los jóvenes pero que repentinamente desaparecieron al tocar a la muchacha.

\- ¿Ves? Eso habría matado a una persona normal, menos mal estas aquí Cris – Comentó alegre la muchacha mientras observaba como el muchacho miraba tristemente el suelo – Ok, no matare más gente, no pongas esa cara, acabaré pronto

Sin perder tiempo la muchacha corrió hacia los tipos que quedaban y sin compasión los golpeo en el estómago o cabeza, dependiendo a quien le llegara el combo o la patada durante el momento para después dispararles en una pierna, todo eso ocurrió en menos de tres minutos ante lo cual, solo queda consiente el jefe del grupo, el elite de viento que de la nada había echo desaparecer su muro de viento y simplemente caía arrodillado al suelo.

\- Vaya así lo haces más fácil

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso con mi ataque? ¿Por qué no los atravesó?

\- Ah eso, es algo por lo que debo proteger al príncipe, pero no te preocupes, lo olvidaras completamente así no te seguirá molestando, en fin, buenas noches.

El hombre cayó al suelo ante el dolor de sentir las balas atravesando sus piernas y en cuestión de minutos quedo inconsciente, en eso Noelle, tiró el arma y lentamente se acercó al príncipe. En ese momento tres patrullas de policías llegaban al lugar, de una de ellas se bajo Francisco junto a Carla, quienes asombrados observaron como sus dos amigos eran al parecer rodeados por varios cuerpos y sangre, Francisco comenzó a sentirse descompuesto inmediatamente pero preocupado observó una extraña sonrisa en Carla que tenía clavada su vista en Noelle que en ese momento aún poseía sus ojos de color rojo, y solo volvieron a la normalidad cuando Cristian acaricio su rostro, causando que los ojos de la muchacha volvieran a verse como el cielo, para segundos después caer inconsciente en los brazos del príncipe.

\- Nolele perdón, todo es culpa nuestra, no debimos ser tan confiados – Chillo llorando Fito, mientras la muchacha se encontraba recostada en una camilla del hospital

\- Con que lo comprendan y me empiecen a hacer más caso está bien – Contestó tranquilamente la muchacha, lo que llamo completamente la atención de sus amigos – Lo siento, estoy cansada ¿Podrían irse?

\- Si, claro. Te veremos en clases – Los tres jóvenes salieron de la habitación que era resguardada por un militar quien, al momento en que los jóvenes salieron, chasqueo sus dedos.

\- ¿Cómo la encontraron? – Preguntó Cristian acercándose a los muchachos junto a Francisco

\- Se veía agotada, pobrecita Noelle. Debió ser muy difícil para ella – Susurro Carla siendo muy atentamente observada por Adolfo

\- Bueno, no es agradable presenciar la muerte de personas a manos de la policía, debido a que se resistieron a entregarnos

\- Debiste cuidar mejor a Nolele ¿Cómo un gas anti elite te deja fuera de combate? Príncipe inútil – Chillo Adolfo mirando molesto al príncipe, casi como si lo hubiese defraudado

\- Lo siento, tengo mis debilidades igual que ustedes

\- Ya, déjense de molestar al príncipe que también se encuentra afectado, pero se hace el fuerte por Noelle. Así que váyanse – Gruño Francisco echando a los tres jóvenes quienes bastante molestos salieron del lugar, entonces se fue tras el príncipe, con el cual entro a la habitación de Noelle, quien en ese momento, en el que atravesaron la puerta sintieron gritos proviniendo desde el baño de la habitación de la muchacha, gritos tan fuertes y desgarradores que Francisco solo podía explicar que su absoluta falta de sonoridad en todo el hospital, se debía al militar que se encontraba custodiando la entrada, un elite de sonido.

\- Noelle, ya paso, ya paso – Dijo alarmado el joven al ver el espejo del baño destruido y ensangrentado, al parecer Noelle lo había golpeado

\- Yo, lo hice otra vez – Susurró la joven con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando ante el asombro de Francisco, los ojos de la joven se tornaron rojos – ¡Yo solo quería protegerte!

\- Lo sé Noelle, y no sabes cuanto aprecio que hagas todo eso por mi – Susurró Cristian abrazando a la muchacha quien automáticamente sus ojos volvieron a su color normal y repentinamente comenzó a llorar – Francisco por favor, hazla dormir

Sin pensarlo el joven pelimorado, acerco su mano al rostro de la joven y esta rápidamente, cayo dormida, por lo que, el príncipe la recostó sobre la camilla para después mirar tristemente a su amigo.

\- ¿Debes tener bastantes dudas, no?

\- Lo que más me llama la atención es que la versión de la policía cambiara de tal forma…

\- Tuve que llamar a Jean para que me ayudará con eso, lo que ocurrió allí, es uno de los mayores secretos dentro del castillo

\- ¿Secretos?

\- Por algún motivo desde pequeños Noelle siente una gran responsabilidad hacía mí, siente que debe protegerme. Cuando sus ojos se tornan rojos… ella no es muy consciente de lo que hace, solo sabe que debe protegerme y arrasara con todo lo que este impidiendo que yo este seguro

\- ¿Estás diciendo que ella mato a esas personas?

\- Y no es la primera vez… Por mi culpa ella ha manchado sus manos desde muy pequeña. Yo por eso no quiero que permanezca con la familia real

\- Deberías pensar mejor las cosas Cristian – Dijo la tranquila voz de una pelirroja que entraba a la habitación junto a Edward y un hombre que parecía ser una versión adulta de Cristian

\- ¡Papá! – Exclamo el pelirrojo, causando que Francisco se colocara algo nervioso

 


	9. Chapter 9

\- ¿Noelle ya te encuentras bien? ¿No deberías tener más reposo? – Preguntó Carla al ver a la muchacha sentada en su puesto tranquilamente

\- Si, estoy excelente, me hospitalizaron un día solo por precaución, supongo que pensaron que soy tan débil que sufrí algún trauma o algo así – Respondió la joven sentándose tranquilamente en su puesto

-Bueno, desmayarse mientras ocurre todo un operativo policial solo significa que aún eres humana, por más fuerza bruta que tengas – Comentó Iván provocando que la pelirroja lo mirara algo confundida

\- ¿Aún soy humana?

\- ¡Claro, con esa fuerza monstruosa que tienes pareciera que fueras un monstruo!  - Grito Fito, ganándose un repentino golpe en la cabeza por parte del príncipe

\- El próximo rey me ha golpeado, no sé si denunciarte o sentirme bendecido

\- Deberías sentirte bendecido – Respondió tranquilamente Cristian, mientras se acercaba a la mesa de la muchacha – Noelle te necesito en la sala del consejo de alumnos, ahora

\- No, tengo clases – Respondió cortantemente la muchacha, entonces de la nada la sombra de Cristian se expandió y se la trago, luego de eso el muchacho se fue corriendo de la sala

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Nico mirando a todos lados en búsqueda de Noelle

\- El guardaespaldas del príncipe, secuestro a Fiamma escondiéndola dentro de la sombra para llevarla a la sala del consejo, sin que ella se pueda resistir, aunque es una técnica algo… cruel

\- ¿Por qué cruel? – Preguntaron los tres jóvenes al unísono mirando curiosamente a Iván que algo nervioso comenzó a limpiar sus lentes

\- ¿Que creen que se sentirá para una persona normal al estar sumido en la oscuridad? A nosotros los elites de sombra no nos afecta, pero a las otras personas, algunos dependiendo del tiempo que estén enloquecen, lloran, sufren

\- Nosotros queremos probarlo… ¡déjanos probarlo! – Chillaron emocionados los tres amigos de la muchacha y ante un suspiro del joven, su sombra de expandió y se tragó a los tres jóvenes, luego de un minuto los saco, los tres salieron llorando como niños pequeños, jurando que jamás molestarían a Iván de nuevo.

\- Príncipe ya llegaste ¿Y la niña nueva? – Preguntó Camila

\- Acá esta - Respondió el muchacho y con horror los presentes vieron a Noelle saliendo de la sombra del pelirrojo

\- Príncipe todo mi respeto hacia ti se fue a la basura ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con ella? – Chillo la segunda niña miembro del consejo que preocupada se acercó a la pelirroja

\- No es necesario que te preocupes por ella, es inmune a la oscuridad de los elites de sombra – Comentó despreocupado el príncipe mientras se sentaba

\- ¿Ya y para que necesitabas raptarme? – Comentó molesta la joven, demostrando a los asombrados alumnos que estaba completamente bien a algo que normalmente podía hasta considerarse una tortura incluso para adultos

\- Ah si, en tres semanas más se celebra el festival del descenso, por lo poco que te explicamos el otro día, es toda una semana llena de actividades, pero hay dos especialmente importantes que es el captura la bandera y el baile del descenso, el primero es más que nada para entretención y el segundo tiene más que nada que ver con la leyenda – Explico Esteban logrando obtener la atención de la muchacha

\- ¿Leyenda?

\- Si, bueno en pocas palabras Cionibe fue originalmente creado por una antigua civilización indígena, que hasta los días de hoy aún existe, los Unos, de echo los gemelos Sans, son hijos del actual líder

\- No pensé que esos animalitos fueran importantes

\- Bueno la cosa es que dentro de las leyendas de los Unos, hay una en la que celebran el descenso de Dios a la tierra para conocer a los humanos, sé dice que ese día los Unos celebraban la victoria sobre una tribu enemiga y Dios pudo ser parte de esta festividad, en donde danzo por primera vez.

\- ¿Entonces el captura la bandera y el baile son por esas cosas?

\- Así es, y como te mencionamos, en el captura la bandera participan los consejo de alumnos de cada colegio antiguo de la ciudad ¿me captas? – Pregunto Cristian bastante nervioso mirando a la muchacha, quien lo miraba curiosa – ¡Ya sé! Nos presentaré… Mira, yo soy el presidente del consejo, Esteban es el vicepresidente, Camila es la tesorera, Irina es nuestra vocera y tú la secretaria

\- No quiero – Contestó sonriendo la joven

\- Pero si no eres parte del consejo no puedes participar – Chillo Irina

\- Entonces solo pierdan

\- Sabes que si pierdo papá me matará y mamá es capaz de mandarme al país vecino a estudiar – Lloró Cristian

\- Pues ándate al país vecino, sabes bien que la formación que tienes en este colegio va de mal a asquerosa y todas las falencias tienes que cubrirlas con profesores particulares – Gruño Noelle

\- No puedo volver hasta cumplir mi objetivo – Dijo seriamente el muchacho tomando de los hombros a la pelirroja y mirándola directamente a los ojos, provocando que la joven bajara su mirada

\- Está bien, pero solo llevaré el título, no haré absolutamente nada, de nada, ni siquiera vendré a las reuniones, solo me apareceré para captura la bandera y nada mas

\- También debes participar en el baile, somos el colegio anfitrión, como consejo debemos ir – Indico Camila observando como palidecía la muchacha y terminaba acuclillada en el suelo

\- No, eso va más allá de mis capacidades, encima estarán ellos. No, no puedo… imposible

\- La oscuridad de un elite de sombra no la doblega, pero si un baile – Comentó asombrada Irina – Nosotros solo estamos en la obligación de abrir el baile, es una pieza sencilla de vals, si no sabes bailar demás que en tres semanas aprendes, yo soy la mejor del taller de danza del colegio, te enseñaré

\- No, no es que no sepa… es solo que Noelle odia exponerse al público – Contestó seriamente el príncipe, mientras la pelirroja ya se encontraba en modo bulto en el suelo

\- Pero ¿Si mejoramos sus habilidades de baile no debería darle más confianza a ella?

\- Las habilidades de baile de ella, no las puedes mejorar, ya hemos intentado de todo… pero su timidez no se lo permite – Dijo una mujer de cabello rojizo como el de Cristian, que abrió repentinamente la puerta de la sala, provocando que Noelle comenzará a llorar

\- ¿Tan mal baila? - Preguntó Irina – No te preocupes Noelle, el taller de danza practica todos los días, yo también bailaba pésimo antes, pero con esfuerzo me convertí en la mejor

\- Por cierto ¿Por qué estas acá Kathy? – Preguntó molesto Cristian, observando como Camila ayudaba a la pelirroja a levantarse

\- Una hermana mayor, sabe cuando sus hermanitos están a punto de ser humillados y debe estar presente, para grabarlos

\- Lo siento, pero tu único hermanito acá soy yo

\- Tan celoso que me saliste – Dijo melosamente la joven, abrazando a Cristian – Tengo amor de sobra para tres o cien hermanitos más, por cierto ¿Por qué tus amigos están en el suelo?

\- Supongo que estar frente a Katherine la despiadada es suficiente para amedrentar a cualquiera – Comentó Cristian mirando compasivamente a sus compañeros

\- Pero ese título, no tiene nada que ver, yo no soy mala

\- La princesa Katherine la despiadada que ha roto el corazón de los príncipes y nobles más importantes del mundo, a la gente solo se le queda el despiadada en la mente no el motivo del porque te dicen así – Explicó Cristian, logrando que Katherine comenzara a sollozar – Bueno chicos, no quería ponerlo nerviosos, pero ya que mi hermana está aquí, supongo que debo informarles que ella y el rey estarán presentes durante todas las actividades de la semana del descenso.

En ese momento Noelle comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras el resto de los miembros del consejo miraron pálidos al príncipe, además de que, por el castigo del príncipe estaban bastante atrasados con lo que tenían que organizar como colegio, ahora con este inesperado aviso tendrían que esforzarse el triple por Cristian, por el colegio y para quedar bien como organizadores frente al Rey y la Primera Princesa del reino de Phisgraf.

\- Por cierto, Irina ¿dijiste que puedes mejorar las habilidades de baile de Noelle? – Preguntó Katherine con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro

\- Si, estoy completamente segura de mis habilidades – Contestó seriamente la joven, logrando que el príncipe la mirara compasivamente

\- Kathy, no empieces con cosas, sabes bien que eso es imposible – Comentó el príncipe mirando molesto a su hermana

\- Por favor, déjame intentarlo príncipe… sino lo intento me sentiré mal conmigo misma, desde pequeña me encanta bailar pero era bastante mala, pero practique y practique, nunca me rendí y logre avanzar mucho, estoy segura que puedo transmitir mi pasión por el baile a la campeona

\- Ok, hoy a la hora de tu taller quiero que le transmitas tu pasión por el baile a mi linda Noelle, claramente mi hermanito y yo estaremos presentes – Ordenó Katherine, consiguiendo que su hermano la mirase muy molesto.

Finalmente Irina salió de la sala, prometiendo que hablaría con su profesora de danza sobre lo sucedido para que les brindara ayuda, Katherine obligo a Noelle a que se recuperara de la conmoción y la llevara a recorrer el colegio, pero siendo obligada por Cristian a usar un gorro y cubrir su rostro, porque no quería que el colegio se revolucionara por su inesperada visita, mientras tanto los tres miembros que quedaron coordinaron sus próximas reuniones y lo que tratarían de hacer, además de tratar de convencer a Noelle de ayudarles con el tema de la organización, aunque sea en lo más básico, sino tendrían graves problemas para salir adelante con todo el peso que había caído repentinamente sobre sus hombros.

\- Eres horrible Kathy, sabes que odio los bailes

\- Bueno tendrás que esforzarte porque si no le romperás el corazón a esa niña

\- Yo creo, que aun esforzándome al máximo igual se lo romperé

\- Bueno, es probable, pero supongo que eso te pesará en la conciencia y te esforzaras al máximo – Comentó sonriendo la joven, que al menos debía ser unos cuatro años mayor que Cristian

\- Por cierto ¿Cómo van las cosas?

\- Sinceramente difícil, mamá dijo que como van las cosas le tocará ser tu instructora personal

\- Supongo que es un riesgo al cual deberé enfrentarme. Solo quiero que llegue el maldito baile y acabar con todo esto – Gruño molesta la joven

\- ¿Así que de verdad te vas a largar? – Preguntó Francisco apareciendo de la nada tras Noelle

\- Oh ¿Francisco tú también estas acá? – Preguntó Katherine logrando que ambos jóvenes la miraran asombrados

\- No sabía que conocía a la primera princesa, disculpe si no la recuerdo

\- Y encima menor, esto es molesto, deberías hacer mejor las cosas para la otra – Comentó molesta Katherine

\- ¿De qué habla? – Preguntó el joven mirando algo preocupado a Noelle

\- No sé, Katherine siempre ha sido así, rara para expresarse ¿Por qué crees que aún no se casa? – Cuestionó Noelle en un susurro a Francisco

\- Ya, todo tiene sentido ahora – Contestó el joven, lo que provocó que ambos se ganaran un gigantesco golpe en la cabeza - Ya sé a quien le sacaste lo violenta

\- Miren los niñitos, pidiendo a gritos que esta linda hermanita los golpee

\- Ya ya, era broma Kathy

\- ¡Francisco, ya casi comenzará la próxima clase! – Grito desde el otro lado del patio, Sandra a quien rápidamente el joven se le acerco y siguieron su camino por el patio, en eso apareció Cristian acercándoseles rápidamente, mirando radiante a Sandra.

\- Oh ¿Es ella cierto? Pero esto será algo problemático

\- ¿De qué hablas Kathy?

\- De nada, no te preocupes. Bueno, tu regresa a clases, yo iré a la oficina del director, papá aún debe estar hablando con ese abuelito

Tranquilamente la princesa se fue caminando a través del patio, llamando la atención de todo el alumnado que se le cruzaba en el camino, una vez que se le perdió de la vista, Noelle se fue directo a su sala en donde fue recibida entre lágrimas por sus amigos, que aún estaban traumados luego de haber estado dentro de la sombra de Iván.

Cuando sonó la campana de salida de clases, Noelle trato de utilizar a sus amigos para salir a escondidas del colegio, pero fue descubierta por Cristian, que enviado por Katherine tenía la misión de evitar que la muchacha arrancara, por lo que, para el pánico de los amigos de la joven la vieron desaparecer dentro de la sombra del príncipe, y ante el miedo que sintieron, salieron corriendo del lugar sin poder ayudar a la muchacha.

\- Vamos campeona que no es nada terrible el vals – Comentó Irina tratando de animar a la joven

\- Vamos Noelle, hazlo por el corazón de Irina - Animó burlonamente Katherine causando la molestia de Cristian

\- Practicarás primero conmigo, mientras aprendes los pasos y después nos integraremos al resto del grupo ¿Me ayudarías Sandra?

A regañadientes Sandra se instaló frente a Noelle para servirle de pareja, mientras Irina le explicaba los tiempos del vals y como debía moverse, de una forma tan sencilla y apasionada que Noelle no podía evitar ponerse roja de la vergüenza, mientras Sandra cumplía espléndidamente con su labor de pareja.

\- Oh, esa niña también esta acá, hermanito mío, creo que tendrás muchos problemas más adelante

\- ¿De qué hablas Kathy?

\- Veo oscuridad en tu camino

\- Siempre que dices eso, de verdad ocurren cosas malas, sabía que era malo que vinieras a Cionibe

\- Bueno, así nos ahorraremos algunos problemas futuros – Comentó para sí misma la pelirroja princesa y observaba seriamente a Noelle

\- Profesora, Noelle ya aprendió los pasos básicos, creo que ya debería practicar junto a un niño - Exclamó Irina, provocando que la muchacha pelirroja se pusiera azul

\- Muy bien, veamos que tal los pasos básicos ¿Alguien se ofrece?

\- ¡Yo profesora! – Se ofreció Francisco levantando su mano

\- Oooh esto también es nuevo - Susurró Katherine mirando bastante divertida la escena, mientras observaba la cara de molestia que ponía Cristian, al ver el sonrojado rostro de Noelle, cuando Francisco puso su mano en la cintura de la niña, pero al momento que comenzó la música, todos sufrieron una gran decepción, a pesar de que Noelle cumplía bien con el tiempo y los pasos, le faltaba vida a su baile.

\- ¿Por qué a pesar de que le enseñamos bien se siente tan muerto su vals? – Se preguntó Irina mirando algo decepcionada a la pelirroja – No te preocupes Noelle, debe ser que te falta pasión

\- Yo creo que está nerviosa, con Sandra bailo bien ¿o no? – Preguntó Francisco a Irina

\- Si, no se sentía tan muerto su baile – Contestó la joven pensativa – Pero debe practicar con un hombre para que aprenda mejor

\- Entonces yo tengo la solución a eso, esta niña a practicado vals con Cristian desde niños, tal vez se sienta más a gusto con él – Indicó Kathy tranquilamente

\- Pero el príncipe es demasiado bueno para que baile con una principiante - Dijo la maestra algo preocupada – Puede ser que sea más difícil para Fiamma

\- Oooh no se preocupe por eso, ya Cristian, ve

\- Lo único que quieres es romperle el corazón a esta gente… eres realmente molesta – Comentó el muchacho, quitándose su chaleco y acercándose a Noelle, quien lo miró nerviosa – Vamos, Irina terminará llorando, realmente está preocupada por ti, olvídate de la maldad de Kathy

\- Yo lo sé, me estoy esforzando, todo lo que puedo – Susurró Noelle sin quitar esa cara de nervios en su rostro, cuando el joven coloco delicadamente su mano en la cintura de la joven y la tomada de una mano

\- ¡Más te vale no pisarle los pies a Cris o serás el hazme reír del baile! - Dijo fuertemente Katherine, causando que repentinamente la mirada Noelle se tornara perdida, y dejase de percibir con claridad lo que ocurría a su alrededor, lo único que podía ver con claridad era la nerviosa cara de Cristian mirando a su alrededor sin saber muy bien como proceder y entonces, al percatarse de la ida mirada de la muchacha, el pelirrojo también se perdió en sus pensamientos.

De la nada comenzó a sonar la música, alarmada la profesora miro hacia todos lados pues ella no había apretado el botoncito de la radio, pero la música sonaba misteriosamente, entonces Cristian y Noelle comenzaron tímidamente a bailar, lo que era extraño considerando que todos en el colegio conocían los dotes del príncipe como bailarín, pero creyeron que se debía a que estaba bailando junto a una principiante.

\- Bueno, al menos está bailando un poco mejor que con Francisco – Se lamento Irina, observando aquellos tímidos pasos de baile pues esperaba que con el nuevo compañero Noelle fuese capaz de interpretar un espléndido baile

\- No te preocupes Irina, hiciste lo justo y necesario por Noelle – Comentó Kathy bastante tranquila – La verdad es que dé ante mano quisiera pedirte perdón

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la muchacha mirando a Sandra que tampoco entendía a que se refería la princesa

\- Por lo que está a punto de pasar – Susurró Kathy sin dejar de observar con seriedad a los dos jóvenes

\- ¿Noel, ocurre algo? – Susurró Cristian algo preocupado

\- Yo, creo que en cualquier momento te pisare los pies - Susurró Noelle mirando nerviosa al muchacho

\- Bueno cuando eso pase, solo te alzaré para que no se note – Como si se hubiese olvidado de que era observado por varios alumnos muy fuertemente el joven le contesto a la muchacha mientras la alzaba bastante divertido y mirándola cariñosamente, Noelle sonriendo ampliamente lo miro contenta.

En ese momento los idos ojos del príncipe pudieron observar a la pelirroja vistiendo un vestido blanco y una camelia blanca adornando su cabello, la joven tímidamente le sonrió y de pronto todo el lugar había dejado de ser una sala de clases, ahora parecía un salón de baile, la vestimenta de la muchacha ya no era solamente vista por el príncipe, sino que también por el resto de miembros del taller de danza a quienes también les habían cambiado las ropas por trajes de vals, los alumnos no podían entender que estaba pasando, sobre todo porque los apocados pasos de baile de ambos jóvenes ahora parecían hipnotizar a todos los observadores debido a su belleza y seguridad, incluso llevados por ese hipnótico sentimiento algunas parejas se adentraron a bailar alrededor de los muchachos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando acá? Señorita princesa ¿Esto es obra suya? – Pregunto casi en shock la maestra observando anonadada la transformación que había sufrido todo

\- ¡Ah sí! Pensé que con algo de ambiente Noelle se sentiría más tranquila

\- Esos pasos… ella no es nada una novata – Comentó impactada Sandra

\- Claro que no, Noelle fue enseñada junto a mi hermanito por los mejores instructores de baile del reino, sus maestros indicaron que ella podría llegar a ser mucho mejor que ellos si no fuera tan tímida

\- ¿Pero entonces por qué dijeron que era mala en baile? – Preguntó Irina asombrada

\- Nosotros, nunca mencionamos que fuera mala, eso fue lo que tu creíste… y bueno, como quería lograr esto me aproveche de tu buena voluntad – Respondió tranquilamente Katherine, observando emocionada como bailaban los jóvenes

\- ¿Te estas divirtiendo? – Preguntó Cristian observando a la feliz muchacha

\- No estaba muy segura de esto ¡pero bailar es divertido Cris!

\- Entonces fue bueno todas estas molestias para traerte Noel – Dijo sonriendo el muchacho, causando que la pelirroja saliera un poco de su especie de trance

\- ¿Invitarme? ¿A dónde?

\- Si, a este baile boba

\- ¿Qué no estamos en la escuela? – Preguntó la joven mirando hacia los lados, pero su percepción era algo borrosa

\- ¿Dé que estás hablando? ¿De tantas vueltas te mareaste ya?

\- Creo que el único confundido acá eres tú – Susurró la muchacha, mientras el vals finalizaba y el príncipe la rodeaba con sus brazos acercándola a él - ¿Qué haces? Hay gente mirando

\- Noel, te amo - Dijo el muchacho al oído de la joven e inesperadamente trato de besar a la joven, en ese momento imagen de la pesadilla que había tenido durante el torneo de comienzo de semestre apareció en la cabeza de la muchacha, por lo que la muchacha empujó al príncipe, logrando que él también saliera de su trance, desapareciendo toda la magia que habia rodeado la sala, volviendo todo a la normalidad, quedando todos muy confundidos con lo ocurrido, pero antes de poder hacer preguntas el repentino desvanecimiento de Noelle alarmo a todo el salón, incluso a Kathy.

 

\- ¡Noelle, te trajimos un regalo! – Chillaron los amigos de la muchacha entregándole un casco a la pelirroja

\- Ya te has desmayado dos veces en una semana, necesitaras de esto - Indicó Fito, colocándole el casco en la cabeza a la muchacha

\- Ooh que son pesados ustedes, creo que le puse muchas ganas al baile y me mareé – Comentó la muchacha sacándose el casco

\- Oye ¿Pero es verdad que el príncipe te beso? – Pregunto Nicolás mirando curioso a la muchacha

\- Eeeh eso dicen, pero sinceramente no lo recuerdo

\- ¿Es verdad que las ropas eh incluso la sala de música, tomaron la forma de un baile o algo así? – Preguntó entusiasmada Carla

\- ¡Listo! ¡Ya acabó el tiempo de las preguntas pequeños Unos! – Dijo claramente Katherine entrando a la habitación del hospital junto con Jean, logrando que Carla la mirara molesta

\- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos entonces, otro día seguiremos con las preguntas – Dijo secamente la joven psíquica, retirándose de la habitación, seguida por sus amigos.

\- ¿Por qué los echaste? Estaba realmente aburrida – Se quejo Noelle algo molesta

\- Es que tenía ganas de abrazarte hace rato y esos niños no se iban, además Cristian me prohibió acercarme a la escuela hasta el baile – Sollozo Katherine abrazando fuertemente a la pelirroja

-  Y bien merecido te lo tienes Kathy – Gruño Jean

\- ¿Recordaste alguna cosa importante Noelle? ¿Algo? – Pregunto Kathy

\- ¿Recordar? – Susurró Noelle y repentinamente coloco una mano sobre su rostro al recordar su pesadilla – Debo protegerlo

Repentinamente Noelle se quedó dormida en los brazos de Katherine, demostrando un gran dolor en su rostro

\- La forma en que estás haciendo las cosas está mal – Comentó el joven

\- ¿Me dirás que tu si las estás haciendo bien, dejando que estos niños se expongan tanto? Sabes bien que Noelle no soporta la muerte, ya no puede más, esta al limite

\- Lo sé, pero que tu estés forzando las cosas no está bien, estoy seguro de que esa persona piensa igual que yo

\- Bueno, cuando esa persona regrese, sabremos quien tiene la razón, por lo que, cada uno vera como ayuda a nuestros lindos hermanitos


	10. Chapter 10

 

\- Quiero que esto acabe pronto. Solo dos semanas para el festival del descenso y seré libre – Exclamó Noelle mientras avanzaba vistiendo un buzo por el pasillo del colegio junto a sus amigos

\- Mas encima con los rumores aun dando vueltas, hasta yo me siento popular ahora – Indicó felizmente Fito

\- Yo diría que ya eres lo suficientemente popular, pero debido a tu deficiencia mental – Susurro la pelirroja, logrando que su amigo la mirara sorprendido

\- Que eres mala Noelle… pobre Fito, no era necesario que le dijeras la verdad – Susurró Carla causando aún más impacto en el joven

\- Ya dejen a mi hermano, no es su culpa que se cayera cuando nació – Defendió Nicolás a su hermano de las acusaciones de las muchachas

\- Hasta tú me traicionas – Sollozó Fito ganándose un abrazo de Carla

\- Así te queremos – Dijo la joven psíquica dándole palmadas en la espalda al muchacho

\- Yo no – Añadió Noelle – Por cierto ¿No tienen nada mejor que haces después de clases que ver las practicas?

\- No – Exclamaron automáticamente los tres jóvenes

\- Donde sea que estés tú, estaremos nosotros, por algo somos los mejores amigos – Chillo Carla abrazando fuertemente a Noelle quien como nunca no se resistió al abrazo de la joven

\- Aunque más pareciera que me están estudiando que acompañando - Comentó Noelle mirando seriamente a Carla, que de la nada miro hacia un costado riéndose de las tonteras de la pelirroja – Supongo que es muy tonto lo que digo

Al llegar al patio donde se realizaba la clase de combate, todos los miembros del consejo de alumnos ya estaban reunidos, mientras que los curiosos estaban sentados en unas bancas más atrás, allí se instalaron los amigos de la pelirroja junto a Sandra y Francisco.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Fiamma? – Gruño Esteban al ver llegar a la pelirroja

\- Porque me da flojera venir

\- Necesitamos que te comprometas más en esto Noelle – Exclamó Camila – presidente dile algo

\- Esto es importante Noelle – Dijo Cristian sin mirar a la joven

Desde el día del vals que ninguno de los dos jóvenes cruzaba palabra, aquello era un alivio para Noelle porque desde el fondo de su corazón no quería pasar más de su tiempo libre junto a Cristian, pero este último tiempo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para que pasara todo lo contrario. Pero, aun así, le molestaba que el muchacho la ignorara o cuando ella estuviera cerca actuara como si ella no existiera provocando esto que cada vez que ambos jóvenes tuvieran contacto visual, instintivamente la pelirroja lo mirase con desprecio aumentando aún más la barrera de hielo que se había formado entre ellos.

\- Bien ya que estamos todos comencemos, es importante que aprendan a trabajar en equipo -  Exclamó Edward empezó a caminar hacia los alumnos – Y realmente van mal

\- Si seguimos así seguramente perderemos – Susurro Camila mirando nerviosa al príncipe, quien no parecía demasiado presente

\- Ok, lo que haremos el día de hoy será salvar al príncipe, ya que el motivo por el que están todos metidos en este rollo es por él – Indico Edward

\- ¿Salvarme a mí? – Preguntó Cristian sin entender a que se refería el maestro – Exacto el mayor problema de este grupo es que no hay unión, tu fácilmente puedes hacer equipo con cualquiera del equipo, pero entre ellos posiblemente sea más difícil, así que supongo que teniendo como meta salvarte deberían pensar bien como equipo

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que hará eso profesor? – Preguntó desconfiado el príncipe, observando los maliciosos ojos de Edward

\- Con ayuda de un elite de cemento – Respondió el maestro y de la nada el príncipe se vio rodeado por un bloque de cemento echa a su medida

\- ¿Qué? Pero profe, morirá asfixiado – Se apresuró al bloque mirándolo nerviosa

\- Sí, así que apresúrense

\- Dudo ser capaz de hacer algo - Indicó asustada Camila, mientras apoyaba su oído junto al bloque – Mi habilidad con el sonido no va más allá de tener un muy buen oído

\- Yo creo que si lo intento podría dañar al príncipe – Comentó Esteban – No creo ser capaz de producir un ácido que no dañe a seres humanos

\- Yo solo podría adornar el bloque - Explicó sollozando Irina mientras rodeaba el bloque con un listón negro – No se me ocurre nada más práctico para mi habilidad con genero

\- Yo solo tiro agua de las manos – Indico Noelle mirando tristemente el bloque – Te recordaré por siempre príncipe

\- ¿En serio no lo van a salvar? – Preguntó Edward mirando molesto a su sobrina y su falta de motivación por cooperar, pues más que nada era debido a ella la falta de unión en el grupo

\- Pues aún nos queda Kathy para que el reino no se quede sin heredero – Respondió la pelirroja - Muere príncipe muere

\- Fiamma creo que tú tienes super fuerza, rompe eso – Ordeno Esteban

\- No tengo super fuerza, soy un elite de agua común y silvestre

\- ¡Pero el otro día rompiste los arboles del patio de un puñetazo! – Grito Irina comenzando a perder la paciencia

\- Si, pero esto es cemento – Recordó Noelle a todos los presentes dándole leves golpes al bloque – Y está realmente duro

\- Oye… ya pensemos algo, el príncipe ya casi no está respirando – Grito Camila alarmada, provocando que Noelle automáticamente la mirara a los ojos y luego de un segundo también se alarmara

\- ¿Tío de verdad estas matando a Cristian?

\- Si

\- ¡Príncipe! – Exclamaron Esteban e Irina golpeando alarmados el bloque

Con tranquilidad Noelle tomo el largo y lindo listón negro con que Irina había adornado el bloque para demostrar su inutilidad, con una gran destreza desarmo el nudo, haciendo otro más firme y sin más que decir “cuando sea el momento jalen de él” le entrego a los jóvenes el extremo de la cinta dejándolos algo confundidos.

\- ¡No escucho al príncipe! – Chillo Camila siendo alejada del bloque por un brazo de agua proveniente de la pelirroja que en aquel momento sus ojos habían adquirido ese rojo sangre

\- Ya seco el cemento es difícil, espero tenga suficiente humedad

Sin prestar atención a los reproches de sus compañeros, Noelle se colocó frente al bloque, con una mano toco seriamente la estructura, luego suspiro larga y fuertemente para después darle un puñetazo con toda su fuerza al bloque de cemento, provocando para asombro de todos los presentes, que este comenzara a desmoronarse, en ese momento los pedazos de cemento fueron detenidos de caer sobre el príncipe por un potente chorro de agua que salió desde sus cimientos, mientras Irina y Esteban finalmente entendían cual era la función del listón y con toda sus fuerzas sacaban al príncipe del lugar antes que los bloques le golpearan.

\- Dios, Profesor creo que se pasó – Dijo a duras penas Cristian mientras tomaba enormes bocanadas de aire

\- Gracias Noelle ¡Yo sabía que podrías hacerlo! – Exclamo Irina corriendo abrazar a la pelirroja que se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo bastante tranquila - ¡Tu puño! – Exclamo la joven sacando a Noelle de su ensimismamiento y por ende volviendo sus ojos a su color normal

\- No es nada grave, solo un poco de sangre. El cemento es muy duro – Repentinamente Cristian le dio una fuerte cachetada a la pelirroja - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Por qué tienes que llevar todo a ese extremo? ¿Por qué siempre debes salir lastimada? – Preguntó furioso el joven observando molesto el puño herido de la joven

\- ¡Era la única forma de sacarte de ahí Cristian!

\- ¿Siempre sacrificaras tu integridad solo por protegerme? – Volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo mirando furioso a los ojos de Noelle, que en ese momento comenzó a dolerle la cabeza mientras volvía a aparecer en su cabeza aquella imagen que llevaba días molestándole

\- Príncipe, fue sugerencia mía que Noelle hiciera eso, por favor deja de regañarla – Pidió Esteban acercándose al pelirrojo que en ese momento estallo en rabia

\- ¡Es ella la que no entiende nada! – Rugió el pelirrojo

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Noelle en vez de discutirle al joven o empezar a enojarse, simplemente decidiera rodear su puño lastimado con aqua benedicta, mientras se levantaba y tranquilamente se alejaba del patio, siendo seguida por sus amigos que mientras se alejaban del lugar le sacaban la lengua al príncipe.

\- Tu solo estabas preocupada por él y se puso en ese plan – Exclamo Carla que parecía aún más molesta que Noelle

\- Si no me enoje yo, no tiene porque molestarte tú – Comento Noelle que en ese momento se encontraba sentada en una banca junto a la joven psíquica, Fito y Nico

\- ¡Es que estaba peor que mujer en sus días! – Chillo Fito causando que Noelle sonriera un poco, lo que rápidamente hizo que los tres muchachos pusieran su mano en la frente de la joven

\- Fito aún vive, esto es grave – Exclamó Nico – ¡Y no está enferma!

\- ¡Estoy tratando de comportarme y ustedes no me dejan! – Molesta Noelle golpeo en la cabeza a sus tres amigos, causando una extraña mezcla de dolor y alivio en sus caras - ¿Qué es esa cara?

\- Simplemente pensamos que algo malo te pasaba por haber dejado al príncipe con vida después de eso – Explicó Fito causando que la pelirroja se riera

\- Es solo que puede ser que Cristian tenga razón

\- ¡Noelle se va a morir! ¡Carla llama a una ambulancia! – Chilló preocupado Nico ganándose un sape en la cabeza

\- Ustedes saben exasperar a la gente – Dijo molesta Noelle amenazando a sus tres amigos con un zapato

\- ¡Pero es que se nos hace raro que le encuentres la razón al príncipe!

\- Yo he hecho cosas, que gracias a la familia real han pasado desapercibidas. Soy alguien que solo mancillaría el nombre de la familia real – Comentó seriamente la joven, causando que sus tres amigos la quedasen mirando en silencio - ¿Tal vez debería desaparecer? Aunque estoy segura que me buscarían

\- ¿Quieres desaparecer Noelle? – Pregunto seriamente Carla observando directamente a los ojos de la pelirroja, pero un repentino ataque de cosquillas por parte de Fito la desconcentro - ¡Basta Fito! ¡No puedo respirar!

\- Ya chicos yo me iré a mi casa, nos vemos mañana – Exclamo algo nerviosa la pelirroja debido a la extraña actitud de Carla y sin detenerse avanzo rápidamente por la calle, sin percatarse que la joven psíquica miraba furiosa a Fito.

 

\- ¿Tu planeaste el entrenamiento de hoy, Cristian? - Preguntó Sandra

\- ¿Cómo lo notaste?

\- Porque eres un idiota – Respondió Francisco por Sandra

\- ¿Querías ver como reaccionaba Noelle para saber si estaba molesta o no contigo? – Preguntó Sandra mientras le daba un codazo a joven pelimorado

\- Pero en el momento más importante te dio un ataque de estupidez y con esa cachetada que le diste fuiste enviado a Plutón – Comentó Francisco logrando que el príncipe solo atinara a mirar el suelo

\- Bueno, yo también me comportaría así, si por dos semanas me te comportaras como un estúpido conmigo y de la nada salieras con esa estupidez por una herida – Dio su opinión Sandra provocando que el príncipe mirara aún más arrepentido el suelo

\- ¿Podrían al menos tratar de hacerme sentir menos estúpido?

\- No – Respondieron ambos jóvenes a la vez

\- Sinceramente… nosotros arreglamos todo en un pestañeo, pero con ella, llevas dos semanas actuando como un niño – Comentó Sandra mirando algo triste el suelo

\- Pero, es que contigo es más fácil hablar – Susurró algo inseguro el pelirrojo

\- ¿Dices que era más fácil eliminar toda esperanza de Sandra en ser tu novia? Estuvo tratando de conquistarte casi año – Indicó seriamente Francisco provocando que la muchacha lo golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza

\- Pancho eres horrible – Susurró la joven riendo – Si no fuera otra niña, probablemente estaría llorando

\- Es que… aah no es que eso haya sido sencillo, pero…

\- ¿Te da miedo volver a besarla contra su voluntad? – Preguntó Francisco

\- No sé como puedes ser tan cruel – Dijo el príncipe mirando molesto a su amigo

\- ¿Te da miedo sentir el mismo rechazo que cuando trataste de besarla a la fuerza? – Volvió a preguntar Francisco haciéndose merecedor de otro golpe de Sandra

\- Ya deja de ser tan malo Francisco. Aunque la verdad no sería extraño que reaccionara de esa forma ahora, después de todas las cosas que le has dicho, incluso cuando te dice “hermano” te comportas como un idiota con ella

\- Ustedes dos no me ayudan en nada – Exclamó molesto Cristian mientras sus dos amigos se reían fuertemente

\- Lo siento, es que jamás te habíamos visto poner esas expresiones… normalmente, siempre tienes todo bajo control, pero ahora estas como un perrito asustado de la vida – Dijo tratando de no reír Sandra

\- Ya, mañana pensemos en una forma de ayudar a este tontito, es tarde – Comentó Francisco mostrándoles su celular ya que eran las 7 pm

\- Ok – Susurró tristemente Cristian mientras comenzaba a caminar con Sandra – Jamás pensé que pedir perdón fuese tan difícil

\- Supongo que jamás sentiste la necesidad de pedir perdón, eres el príncipe, normalmente no haces nada que pueda causar tantos problemas

\- Me alegra que al menos contigo haya sido más sencillo

\- Oye, al menos hazme el favor de no recordarme eso, igual fue doloroso, pero yo ya estaba preparada para algo así

\- ¿En serio?

\- Pues tú mismo me lo dijiste cuando me declaré, que no podías aceptar mis sentimientos y no quisiste decirme por qué… así que automáticamente pensé que era porque yo era una plebeya y no me quise rendir logrando que ya no supieras como más rechazarme, pero, a comienzos de semestre me di cuenta del verdadero motivo

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sonrojado el muchacho

\- Fue la cara de felicidad con la que la observaste el primer día que vino a clases… desde ese momento supe que tenía toda esperanza perdida

\- No sé de que estas hablando – Gruño sonrojado el muchacho

\- Creo que deberías comenzar a sincerarte más… a mi no me engañas, ella te gusta y mucho, por eso te enfadaste con ella cuando tomo tan de buena forma que sería adoptada por tu familia

\- No sigas diciendo cosas tan estúpidas por favor

\- Entonces ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea tu hermana?

\- Eso, bueno eso es porque Katherine es mi única hermana

\- ¿Entonces como es una huérfana no puedes aceptarla? Eres horrible

\- Yo pienso en el reino, cuando yo sea Rey, sería muy conveniente tenerla a ella como Gran General, seriamos invencibles

\- ¿Es decir que solo la ves como un arma? Eres aún más horrible

\- ¡Aaaah no puedo contigo! – Gruñó completamente derrotado Cristian – Ok… te diré la verdad…

\- No necesito ninguna verdad… Si solo te hubiera tomado una foto ese día que la viste desde la ventana cuando ingreso a su primer día, se te ilumino el rostro, jamás había visto esa expresión en ti… ella te debe gustar mucho

\- Dentro de mí, hay un sentimiento mucho más grande que es miedo, siento que estando junto a ella solo la hago sufrir… yo, no tengo derecho a pedirle amor a ella

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto asombrada Sandra del giro que había dado la confesión del príncipe sobre sus sentimientos hacia Noelle

\- Mi sola existencia le trae sufrimiento a ella, solo por existir, solo por cuidarme como hoy, ella no es capaz de medirse, aunque le traiga sufrimiento a futuro… estoy seguro que ella sería capaz de arrasar con el mundo entero solo por mi seguridad ¡Por eso ella se comporta tan distante a mi!

\- Tú debes estar equivocado ¿Cómo podría ser eso? Es decir, si ella ha actuado lejana a ti, es por mi culpa… ese día que te bese, fue porque estaba celosa y justo ella paso… debe ser por eso… es mi culpa que te sientas así

\- No, me siento así desde mucho antes, desde que sentí por primera vez que me percaté de la infelicidad que yo le causaba a ella

\- ¿Entonces por qué simplemente no la alejas de tu lado y la dejas de buscar? ¡Es porque no puedes! – Gritó fuertemente la joven mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

\- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Me molesta tener que ayudarte a aclarar tus sentimientos por ella ¿Por qué cuando a mí me gustas debo ayudarte a darte cuenta que te gusta esa niña?

\- Lo siento

\- Yo sinceramente no entiendo porque dices que tu existencia hace infeliz a esa niña, pero creo que, si tu no existieras todo sería peor para ella. Eres capaz de sentir tal culpa sin sentido solo porque te preocupa el bienestar de ella, porque quieres lo mejor para ella ¿Dime que podría significar eso?

\- ¡Es que todo es mucho más complicado Sandra! ¡Ella ya ha llegado a asesinar personas por mi culpa! ¡Yo jamás podré hacerla feliz!

Por varios minutos Sandra observo perpleja a Cristian, y ahora entendía porque el estúpido comportamiento del joven hacia la campeona del colegio. El jamás podría aceptar sus sentimientos, debido a la enorme carga que esto podría suponer a la pelirroja, pues, si lo que él decía era real, podría incluso agravar aún más la situación y los sentimientos que aquejaban al príncipe.

\- Aun así, esto no es algo que debes decidir tu solo – Dijo seriamente Sandra tomando de una mano al pelirrojo – Esto es algo que debes solucionar con ella… porque estoy segura que ustedes deberían estar juntos

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Ella debe odiarme

 

\- Vaya – Susurró Carla que estaba escondida tras unos arbustos junto a Noelle

\- Yo jamás pensé que por mi culpa Cris cargaba con tantas cosas – Dijo alterada Noelle con las manos en la cabeza y sus ojos rojo sangre

\- ¿Tal vez deberías desaparecer? – Pregunto Carla mirando a los ojos a Noelle, quien luego de unos segundos trato de cubrirse su rostro para evitar el contacto visual con la joven, pero repentinamente comenzó a perder sus fuerzas

\- No hagas esto Carla – Susurró la pelirroja mientras caía al suelo inconsciente

\- Gracias por tus apasionados sentimientos príncipe, al fin Noelle bajo su guardia conmigo – Susurró la joven psíquica mientras con algo de culpa observaba a la desvanecida pelirroja que descansaba en el suelo.

 


	11. Chapter 11

\- ¿Qué Noelle ha desaparecido? – Alterado el padre de Cristian se levantó del sillón en que estaba sentado

\- Según lo indicado por Edward, ayer no regresó después del entrenamiento - Comentó Jean – Según lo que me informó, fue hasta la casa de algunos compañeros, pero nadie sabía nada, y por lo que hemos investigado hasta ahora no hay ningún indicio de alguna pelea dentro de la ciudad

\- ¿Dices que se esfumo por su propia voluntad? – Exclamó molesto Cristian

\- Pues, conocemos bien a Noelle, si alguien se la hubiera querido llevar a la fuerza ella habría arrasado con media ciudad para librarse, o por último avisarnos – Respondió tranquilamente Jean causando esta tranquilidad que Cristian se sintiera aún más desesperado

\- ¿Ya dieron aviso a la policía de la ciudad? – Preguntó el Rey seriamente

\- No Alejandro, queríamos tener una apreciación completa de la situación antes de comenzar a movernos – Indicó Edward casi con la misma tranquilidad de Jean

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar actuando así? ¡Es la única hija de tu hermano! – Perdiendo ya completamente la paciencia el príncipe miro con reproche a Edward

\- Y como es la hija de Diego, sé que no debe estar mal – Respondió con la misma tranquilidad Edward mientras Cristian podía percibir un leve toque de nerviosismo

\- No le daremos aviso a la policía, no queremos que si es que la tienen capturada tomen más resguardos, por otro lado, Jean te quiero atento a Cristian – Ordenó Katherine, que seriamente miraba al joven de sombras

\- Seria más útil que Jean se uniera a la búsqueda de Noelle – Reclamó molesto Cristian – Yo no necesito protección

\- Lo siento Cristian, pero tu hermana tiene razón, no podemos descartar que tal vez sea un ataque hacia la familia real y comenzaron con ella como aviso, o tal vez, algo de dimensiones parecidas - Respaldó el Rey de Phisgraf las palabras de su hija

\- Cristian, por unos días no deberías ir a clases – Recomendó Katherine, pero por la furiosa cara de su hermano parecía que si volvía a decir algo se la comería viva

\- El festival del descenso comienza en una semana y tengo muchas cosas que ordenar en el consejo de mi colegio, así que si me disculpan me iré a clases – Gruñó molesto el muchacho, saliendo rápidamente del lugar, mientras Jean desaparecía tras él

\- Dios mío, en la capital esto nunca habría pasado – Susurró el rey, mientras Katherine se levantaba a mirar por una ventana – Jamás debí aceptar que vinieran a esta ciudad, Diego posiblemente este batallando con la muerte solo para regresar a golpearme

\- Aún con todos los resguardos que tomamos, fue un mal calculo que ambos llegaran a esta ciudad – Comentó Edward muy pensativo

 

Por otro lado, furioso el pelirrojo caminaba hacia el colegio, se había rehusado completamente a ir en el vehículo en el que normalmente era escoltado y Jean tuvo que intervenir para evitar que golpeara a todas sus escoltas que trataban de impedir que el muchacho siguiera su camino solo. Cristian sabía que estaba obrando mal, pero por el mismo motivo que Edward le dio para no alterarse con la desaparición de Noelle es que, él se sentía tan incomodo, la conocía desde niños… ella no era alguien a quien pudiesen capturar fácilmente y mucho menos retener, pero además de eso, había algo dentro de su pecho que le decía que algo malo estaba por pasarle a ella.

\- ¿Ya la encontraron? – Preguntó Fito al encontrarse al príncipe por uno de los pasillos

\- No, recién están pensando que hacer con ella ¿Ustedes ayer no la vieron rara? ¿O algo así?

\- No para nada – Respondió Carla apareciendo tras Fito de la nada, causando que este se notase un poco molesto

\- O sea, si le sumas que estaba molesta contigo por lo del entrenamiento estaba normal – Añadió Nicolás a la respuesta de Carla

\- Carla, tu ayer fuiste la última que la vio, luego de que Noelle se separara de nosotros, tú fuiste tras ella ¿O no? – Preguntó Fito con una extraña seriedad que llamo la atención de Cristian y por sobre todo un extraño destello de malestar en la muchacha

\- Eso quería, pero a mitad de camino me mando a partir, ya sabes a Noelle no le gusta mucho la compañía cuando está enojada – Respondió tranquilamente la joven

\- Bueno, sí recuerdan algo háganmelo saber por favor

Cristian retomó su camino por los pasillos del colegio, hasta la sala del consejo de alumnos, pues no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ir a clases y tener que escuchar los rumores que podrían estar ya circulando debido a la desaparición de la pelirroja o que incluso le llegaran a preguntar cosas.

Además de esto, la desaparición de ella podría traer grandes inconvenientes, pues solo quedaba una semana para el festival del descenso y buscarle un reemplazo a estas alturas a la muchacha sería algo difícil de lograr, pero sinceramente él no se sentía en condiciones de ponerle atención al trabajo del consejo en ese momento, pero tampoco quería estar en casa haciendo nada.

\- Pensé que no había venido a clases Príncipe – Susurro Camila entrando a la sala del consejo junto a Esteban he Irina

\- Aún queda harto papeleo por hacer, y en cualquier momento puede ser que no pueda llegar – Explico el pelirrojo sin despegar su mirada de los documentos que llevaba un buen rato leyendo tratando de concentrarse

\- Claro entiendo, pero creo que deberías dejarle todo a profesor Edward, por lo que tengo entendido ella solo es una niña criada por tu familia, no deberías preocuparte tanto – Comento Camila sentándose frente al príncipe

\- ¡Oye Camila! ¡Técnicamente es como si fueran familia! – Exclamo molesta Irina, sabía que a aquella joven no le caía bien Noelle, pero jamás había pensado que sería capaz de decir algo así

\- ¿Pero eso al príncipe le importa? Por no querer aceptarla como hermana arrasaron con casi todo el patio del colegio por una pelea y nos dieron bastantes problemas, a duras penas estamos sacando a flote el festival de la otra semana y ella ya está dando problemas

\- Camila no digas esas cosas – Trato de callarla Esteban

\- Yo sinceramente creo que se escondió en algún lado debido a que no quiere participar, es decir, con lo bestia que es ¿Cómo alguien se la raptaría y saldría ileso? Ella puede destruir un bloque de concreto de un puñetazo

\- ¡Y es por eso mismo que es extraño que desapareciera! – Grito golpeando fuertemente la mesa el pelirrojo, sobre saltando a Camila - ¡Pero nadie parece entenderlo!

\- Tal vez simplemente se cansó de tratar de simpatizarte después de como la trataste ayer. Creo que ya viene siendo tiempo que deje de dar la lata con ser tu hermana si no la aceptas, ayer todos nos dimos cuenta de eso

\- ¿De que estas hablando Camila? – Gruñó furioso Cristian colocando a los tres miembros del consejo bastante nerviosos

\- Por favor Príncipe, no le pongas atención a las cosas que dice Camila. Camila por favor, por hoy retirare – Rogo Esteban colocándose frente al príncipe que parecía dispuesto a callar a la mala a Camila

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Todo está mal desde que ella apareció!

\- ¡Basta Cami! – Gritó Irina molesta – Se le nota en la cara a Cristian que está mal y tus comentarios no lo están ayudando a sentirse mejor si no te estás dando cuenta ¡Es obvio que está preocupado!

Muy molesta Camila salió dando un gran portazo de la sala del consejo, en silencio Esteban e Irina se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a ayudarle con el papeleo que el joven estaba tratando de completar hace media hora.

Noelle lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba en una habitación que no conocía y que para nada se le hacía familiar, tenía una ventana que por algún motivo no podía abrir y las paredes a pesar de verse tan endebles eran inmunes a su habilidad para destrozar cosas de un golpe o mejor dijo, eran sus poderes los que realmente no parecían funcionar correctamente. Estaba atrapada.

\- Tengo que salir de acá – Susurró hablando consigo misma

\- ¿Para qué quieres salir de acá? – Pregunto un anciano de cabello blanco que repentinamente abrió la puerta de la habitación en que Noelle se encontraba

\- Siempre me han dicho que no debo quedarme en lugar donde fui traída a la fuerza – Respondió la joven, corriendo rápidamente hacia el anciano con toda intención de golpearlo, pero una fuerte patada en su estómago la detuvo

\- Quédate quieta y no trates de resistirte más – Ordeno el hombre observando a Noelle desde el suelo observándolo con odio

\- Cuando menos lo esperes saldré de acá – Gruñó la joven recibiendo otra patada desde el suelo

\- ¿Aun después de lo que oíste ayer? – Pregunto el hombre acercándose a la pelirroja - ¿Aun cuando solo le traes sufrimiento a ese muchacho?

Noelle se quedó sin habla, recordó las palabras dichas por el príncipe repentinamente su visión se tornó ida y se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, ella jamás había querido causar ese tipo de sentimientos en Cristian, ella solo había pensado en que lo protegía.

\- Tal vez solo debería desaparecer – Susurró la joven desde el suelo ya sin intenciones de querer moverse, molesto el hombre la observo a los ojos y no pudo más que resoplar con molestia

\- Será más difícil de lo que pensaba, trasládenla a la celda, de una forma u otra debemos comprobar que es ella

Repentinamente Cristian se levantó de su silla y asustado miró hacia todos lados, ya estaba completamente seguro algo le estaba sucediendo a la pelirroja, algo justo en ese momento le había dicho que ella estaba mal, pero no estaba seguro como ni tampoco tenía alguna forma de demostrarlo. Molesto se despidió de Irina y Esteban, saliendo a toda velocidad de la sala del consejo, estaba dispuesto a recorrer todo Cionibe a pie, pero la presencia de Sandra y Francisco, que estaban esperándolo afuera de la sala del consejo lo evitaron.

\- Pareces un niño que perdió a su mamá – Indicó Sandra molesta ante el silencio del príncipe

\- No estoy para bromas

\- Pues compórtate, como el Cristian que conocemos ¿Cómo te vas a comportar así por una desaparición? – Preguntó Francisco

\- Ustedes no la conocen ella no es alguien que desaparecería porque sí. ¡Estoy seguro que algo pasa! – Contestó molesto el muchacho

\- Al menos trata de controlarte – Rogó Sandra

\- ¡Ustedes no lo entienden! Si no se donde esta ella me siento intranquilo

\- Tú mismo nos dijiste el otro día que llevabas varios años sin verla por problemas con ella ¿y ahora dices que te sientes inseguro?

\- Pero era distinto… en ese entonces sabía que estaba en la capital y sabía que estaba bien

\- Frenzy – Susurró asombrado Adolfo, que aparecía por el pasillo junto a sus amigos

\- No puede ser – Comentó Nicolás al ver que bajo los pies del príncipe había una fina capa de hielo, que fue vista con asombro por Sandra al percatarse hacia donde se dirigía la vista de Adolfo

\- ¿Algo le paso a Noelle? – Preguntó repentinamente Carla angustiada

\- Algo dentro de mí, me dice que ella no está bien. Que ella está en problemas… Si solo supiera donde esta podría ir a salvarla – Gritó molesto el pelirrojo y entonces una ventisca helada fue expulsada por todo el colegio

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – Exclamó Sandra mientras observaba a su alrededor si había algún alumno observando

\- Hay que calmarlo - Indicó Nicolás ya sintiendo como se le congelaba la ropa

\- ¡Francisco… detenlo! – Gritó Sandra viendo como la escarcha comenzaba a recorrer el pasillo

Sin pensarlo demasiado Francisco con dificultad acerco su mano al rostro del príncipe, quien luego de lo que parecieron los segundos más largos de la historia, comenzaron a flaquearle la pierna y finalmente se desplomo en el suelo, siendo sujetado por Jean que en ese momento bastante agitado salió de la sombra del pelirrojo.

\- Maldición… no podía aparecer… maldito Cristian ¿Qué acabas de hacer? – Susurró el guardaespaldas observando atentamente al príncipe

\- Espera… si el príncipe se puso así ¿Es por qué hay una conexión, o no? – Preguntó Carla a sus amigos

\- Espera, espera ¿Lo que hizo el príncipe es lo que creo? – Preguntó Sandra acercándose molesta a los muchachos

\- Carla la entregó – Respondió Fito mirando molesto hacia el suelo

\- ¿Carla que hiciste? ­­­­Exclamó Sandra – ¡Pensé que era tu amiga!

\- ¡Y lo es! Pero… mamá… –­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos la joven psíquica – Lo siento, no hay tiempo de explicar… tengo que asegurarme que no me engañaron – Exclamó la muchacha psíquica

\- Tú no iras a ningún lado, hasta que nos des una buena explicación – Gruñó Sandra tomando de la mano a Carla, quien, con un rápido movimiento de manos, hizo que la muchacha cayera dormida

\- Jean y Francisco, sé que esto es difícil de pedir, pero esperen a que regresemos y les explicaremos todo – Prometió Nicolás tomando a Carla en brazos, para luego salir volando a toda velocidad por la ventana seguidos por Adolfo.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban volando sobre la ciudad, no iban demasiado rápido porque no querían llamar la atención de alguien y que los denunciara por sobrepasar el límite de velocidad permitido para elites de con habilidades de vuelo, pero su nivel de urgencia era tal que estaban a punto de aplicarle a la propulsión a chorro, pues, el lugar al que querían llegar era un poco lejano, pero, una vez que llegaran al bosque ya podrían volar a toda la velocidad que quisieran.

\- Ya casi estamos – Susurró Fito

\- ¿Sera verdad lo que dijo el príncipe? – Preguntó Nicolás bastante serio

\- Creo que no hay mejor explicación que la de ver a un elite de fuego lanzando una ventisca más helada que el corazón de Eli – Respondió Fito tranquilamente

\- Si es así, entonces significaría que le hice algo horrible a Noelle – Sollozo Carla, causando que Nicolás se quedara mirando hacia el frente sin decir nada

\- Pero nunca percibiste esa conexión entre ellos, incluso cuando hurgaste en la mente de Noelle – Comentó Nicolás

\- ¿Hurgaste en la mente de Noelle? ¿Acaso también pensaron en raptarse al príncipe de paso? – Increpó Adolfo a sus amigos aumentando su velocidad para colocarse frente a ellos y detenerlos

\- Tampoco es que encontrará demasiado… su cerebro es bastante difícil de observar, incluso para mí que se supone soy una controladora… la mayor parte del tiempo solo podía encontrar oscuridad, tampoco demostraba emociones distintas cuando observaba a la gente tenía la misma respuesta al verte a ti, al príncipe o incluso al profe Ed – Explicó Carla

\- ¿Entonces como explicas lo del príncipe? – Pregunto Fito

-No lo sé. Pero, por lo que vi en los ojos del príncipe no parecía mentir, así que vete apartando que necesito comprobar si hice lo correcto o no - Ordenó molesta Carla mientras retomaban el vuelo aún más rápido que antes

\- ¡Es obvio que no fue lo correcto! Sabes que tu madre soporto de muy buena manera todo, porque hizo lo que estimo correcto por su amiga… y tú lo han mandado todo a la fregada – Dijo seriamente Adolfo causando Carla solamente bajara la mirada sin saber que más decir

Una vez que llegaron a la zona del bosque, los gemelos aumentaron a todo lo que pudieron la velocidad por lo que en menos de quince minutos llegaron a su destino, un claro en medio del bosque. Algo inseguros se acercaron a una gran piedra que estaba justo al medio, juntando todo su valor, Carla la piedra, causando que de la nada la entrada a una aldea que ocupada una buena parte del bosque apareciera, rápidamente entraron y esta entrada desapareció tras ellos.

\- Jamás pensé que volvería a poner un pie acá – Exclamó molesto Adolfo

\- Menos remilgos más caminata, tenemos que ir al final de la aldea – Indicó Carla, tratando de caminar lo más rápido posible sin llamar demasiado la atención de las personas que en ese momento se encontraban allí

\- Estúpidas reglas que nos impiden correr – Gruñó molesto Nicolás mientras llamaban la atención de todos los aldeanos por su extraño caminar

En lo que pareció una eternidad llegaron a una gran casa que estaba a al final de la aldea, de todas las casas que estaban en el lugar, era la que más destacaba debido a su estructura, pues, parecía más una fortaleza disfrazada de casa, y su entrada era custodiada por dos hombres que, al ver a los jóvenes acercarse, les evitaron la entrada sin dudar.

\- Quiero entrar – Gruñó molesta Carla

\- Si no tienen asuntos acá no pueden entrar – Indicó seriamente uno de los hombres

\- Claro que tenemos asuntos acá, sino estaríamos en la ciudad – Gruñó aún más molesta Carla

\- Mira, no porque ellas traído a la celes acá significa que puedes andar a tus anchas por el pueblo y mucho menos a la residencia de los ancianos – Indicó el otro hombre

\- Lo siento, pero quiero comprobar si están cumpliendo con lo que me prometieron - Dijo Carla, logrado que uno de los hombres perdiera la paciencia y tratará de empujarla, pero un fuerte viento proveniente de los gemelos los hizo volar a través de la puerta, por la que sin pensarlo entraron rápidamente.

\- Tenían que ser los hijos de Sans – Susurró uno de los hombres mientras una jaula de madera encerró a los jóvenes de la nada, quienes sin inmutarse la hicieron pedacitos con viento cortante

\- Dios que incordio tener problemas con Sans por su culpa - Exclamo molesto el otro en lo que una lanza de madera aparecía y con la que muy molesto se disponía a golpear a los muchachos, pero de pronto cayó al suelo – Y otro incordio es pelear con la hija de Mia - Dijo con dificultad y terminó dormido en el suelo

\- Sigues tú – Susurró Carla, pero repentinamente los tres muchachos quedaron paralizados

\- ¿A qué se debe este alboroto mocosos? – Exclamo molesto el anciano de cabello blanco, que se les acercaba junto a un hombres más

\- ¡A… Anciano Pedro! – Exclamó asustado el hombre que quedaba de pie

\- Toma a tu compañero y regresa a la vigilancia, de paso arregla la puerta que echaron abajo – Ordenó otro anciano de cabello azulado, era el director del colegio

Sin siquiera respirar, el hombre tomo a su compañero como pudo y salió hacia el exterior de la casona, entonces con un rápido movimiento de manos la puerta volvió a su lugar, como si nunca se hubiera astillado debido a la potencia del ataque de los gemelos.

\- Entiendo que Nicolás y Carla estén acá… Pero ¿qué hace el otro hijo de Sans acá? Este no es su territorio

\- Mientras ustedes estén realizando acciones a espaldas de mi papá, claramente estaré metido en este rollo – Exclamó molesto Fito tratando de mover su paralizado cuerpo

\- Nosotros no hemos hecho nada, fue Carla la que se movió, nosotros solo nos movimos acorde a lo que se iba presentando - Indicó tranquilamente Pedro, sonriendo

\- Pero por algo debió moverse ¿O no? Cuando llegue mi papá habrá problemas acá… él es el líder de la aldea – Dijo seriamente Fito, ante la el silencio que se había comido a sus dos amigos

\- No porque sea el líder, significa que su pensamiento este correcto… nosotros estamos en la obligación de custodiar el secreto, nunca debió salir al mundo – Dijo seriamente Pedro mirando muy molesto a Fito

\- Solo quieres repetir lo que había estado ocurriendo desde generaciones – Exclamó muy molesto Adolfo mirando rabioso a los ancianos – Me sorprende que usted acepte esto Profe Samuel

\- Yo solo debo proteger el secreto, sino pude hacerlo en el pasado, debo hacerlo ahora – Susurró el anciano de cabello azul seriamente

\- ¡Incertidumbre que provocaron ustedes por ser unos cabezotas, la anterior jamás hubiese permitido que corriera peligro, pero ustedes la mataron! – Gritó esta vez Nicolás para asombro de su gemelo, y de los ancianos, momento en el cual los tres jóvenes comenzaron a mover libremente sus cuerpos

\- Nosotros solo vinimos a ver que están cumpliendo lo que me prometieron, solo queremos saber eso – Rogó Carla, al percatarse que estaban a punto de ser expulsados del lugar debido a sus dos amigos

\- Ok, pueden verla… te aseguro que la estamos tratando muy bien - Dijo de forma arrogante uno el anciano de cabello blanco, causando que los tres jóvenes lo miraran nerviosos

Lentamente y sin bajar la guardia por ningún segundo, los jóvenes fueron conducidos por lo que parecía un gran laberinto dentro de la casa, lleno de habitaciones que era imposible que fuesen usadas por alguien a menos que toda la aldea viviera en aquella casona. Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro que conectaba todos los pasillos, allí había una habitación, a la cual los dos hombres se acercaron y apuntaron sus manos a la puerta, entonces esta se abrió de par en par, permitiendo que los tres jóvenes pudiesen ver a una inconsciente Noelle sujetada de brazos y piernas por cadenas

\- ¡Me dijiste que ella estaría bien! – Gritó Carla tratando de acercarse a la pelirroja pero un campo de fuerza la expulso

\- La estamos tratando bien, si fuera por nosotros la tendríamos además de drogada, completamente amarrada, cosa que no pudiese ni mover un dedo

\- Es solo una niña ¿Cómo pueden tratarla así? – Gritó Nicolás observando horrorizado a su amiga

\- Ya suéltenla – Gritó Fito, mientras él y su hermano se colocaban en posición de combate

\- ¿Entiendes lo que dices? – Preguntó Samuel

\- Es un monstruo… que no debió jamás ver la luz de día – Dijo seriamente el anciano de cabello blanco

\- ¡Mentiroso! – Gritó Carla, cayendo arrodillada al suelo

\- Puede ser que tu tratar bien difiera del concepto de nosotros, pero, al menos a tu madre se le ha liberado de todo cargo, culpa o castigo ¿Eso es lo que querías o no? – Preguntó Pedro causando que Carla lo observase nerviosa

\- Si… pero no pensé que ella recibiría un trato tan inhumano – Lloró la joven psíquica

\- Cosas que pasan Carla, debiste pensar mejor las cosas si te ibas a estar arrepintiendo – Susurró Samuel mirando compasivamente a Carla

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los tres jóvenes estaban otra vez en el claro, Nicolás trato de reabrir el portal, pero no pudo, los ancianos se estaban encargando de bloquearlo, furioso Fito trato de destruir la piedra pero estaba fuertemente protegida, por lo que tuvieron que rendirse con lo de reentrar.

\- Esto es mi culpa – Sollozó Carla golpeando el suelo

\- No debemos perder más el tiempo… debemos ir con el príncipe – Dijo seriamente Nicolás mientras comenzaba a flotar en el aire con su hermano - Vamos Carla

\- ¿Están locos? El príncipe me matara por esto – Chillo la joven temerosa de tomar la mano de sus amigos

\- Acá la única loca eres tú ¿Sientes miedo del príncipe? Mejor prepárate del super coscorrón que te dará Noelle cuando la salvemos, eso sí que va a doler – Dijo amablemente Fito acariciando la cabeza de su amiga

\- Al príncipe le explicamos lo que ocurre y entenderá, pero Noelle, querrá volverte cubitos de hielo… así que te conviene ganarte la simpatía del príncipe para que te salve de la ira de Nolele – Complemento sonriendo Nicolás las palabras de su hermano mientras volvía a extender su mano a Carla - ¿Vamos?

 

\- ¿Dices que comencé a tirar frio y me dormiste? – Exclamó molesto Cristian que estaba en su casa, junto a Sandra, Francisco, Jean y Katherine que los observaba silenciosamente

\- ¿Y que, Carla nos durmió para no tener que darnos explicaciones? – Preguntó muy molesta Sandra

\- Pues, tú te estabas poniendo bastante agresiva – Expuso Francisco su opinión

\- Pues claro, si hizo lo que creo, Noelle está en un grave problema – Gritó sin pensar Sandra, causando que el príncipe repentinamente se levantara

\- ¿Tú también sabes algo? – Gruñó molesto el joven, pero rápidamente su cuerpo se vio hundido hasta la cabeza en un portal de sombra

\- Cristian, has el favor de calmarte – Pidió Jean algo fastidiado con la falta de delicadeza de Sandra que se encontraba temblando ante los molestos ojos del príncipe, que tenían un brillo asesino sorprendente, pero su atención repentinamente se fijó en el centro del living en donde los tres amigos de Noelle aparecieron

\- De verdad es frenzy… aunque con sus ojos rojos no se nota – Comentó la traviesa voz de Fito

\- Pero igual da harto miedito – Susurró Nicolás logrando que el príncipe se calme

\- Eso, cálmate que no queremos que ellos te lleven a ti también – Indicó Carla, mientras el príncipe salía del portal

\- ¿Qué me lleven quiénes? – Preguntó el pelirrojo en lo que volvía a sentarse en su sillón

\- Los Unos - Respondió repentinamente Katherine – A quienes tanto buscabas

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó exaltado el joven comenzando a enojarse otra vez

\- Príncipe, nosotros ya sabemos que venias a investigar a los Unos y aquella extraña habilidad que posee Noelle… pero antes de darte respuestas, necesito que comprendas toda la historia - Pidió Nicolás, logrando que el príncipe se calmará y tranquilamente se sentara

 - De acuerdo… comiencen – Ordeno seriamente el pelirrojo causando que los todos los presentes se sintieran asustados por su mirada


	12. Chapter 12

Hace mucho mucho tiempo, justo después de la creación del mundo, Dios quiso descender a observar como vivían los seres humanos, aquel día pudo presenciar como terminaba una batalla entre poblados para obtener dominio sobre cierto territorio, el poblado ganador, denominados “Unos” celebro durante la noche del día siguiente con un gran baile. Dios usando de sus poderes, hizo creer a todo el mundo que era parte de la población y participo de la celebración, donde conoció a una muchacha de la cual cayo completamente enamorado, impidiéndole de esta forma volver al cielo pues no quería perderla. Pero pasar una vida junto a ella iba a ser imposible, el jamás envejecería, mientras ella se iría marchitando lentamente con los años, si es que el destino le permitía llegar a vivir la vejez o la hacía morir antes ¿Una mortal junto a un inmortal? Debido a eso Dios llego a la conclusión de que él tenía que abandonar su divinidad, pues tampoco podía llevársela al cielo con él, fue entonces como un día mientras su mujer dormía, ató su divinidad al destino de ella, es decir, mientras ella estuviera viva, el sería un humano normal, pero, el día que ella muriese, los poderes divinos regresarían a él y volvería al cielo.

Fue así como su vida como humano comenzó, esto trajo con el tiempo, el nacimiento de su primer hijo, acontecimiento que trajo muchas preguntas a Dios, pues, este hijo tenía una extraña aura que al parecer solo podía ser percibida por él, pues nadie demostró poder ver eso, pero sin poder darle una buena explicación y privado de su divinidad, solo le quedaba esperar a ver que sucedía, pero nada paso, su hijo era un humano normal a pesar de su extraña aura, no demostraba ninguna habilidad fuera de lo normal. Luego de unos años nació su segundo hijo que no poseía esta aura.

Siguieron pasando los años su primogénito lo hizo abuelo, y ante asombro de Dios, su nieto poseía la misma aura que su hijo, solo que más débil. Pero con los años, se iba haciendo más y más fuerte, mientras que la de su padre se apagaba poco a poco, absolutamente anonadado y ya, sin saber que podría estar ocurriendo todas las respuestas llegaron el día que su mujer murió cuando este pequeño nieto tenía aproximadamente 6 años, debido a que, aquel día sus poderes divinos no regresaron a él, seguía siendo humano… fue recién en ese momento que todo comenzó a tener sentido y, se percató que había puesto a la humanidad y al planeta en general en un grave aprieto.

Sin perder tiempo se acercó al único humano que sabía de su origen divino, el líder del poblado a quien advirtió del gran problema que tenía entre manos por lo que tuvieron que crear un plan para evitar el fin del mundo ¿Por qué esto? La respuesta era sencilla, los primogénitos de cada generación en su familia indudablemente heredarían su divinidad, traspasada a través de su esposa, al haberla unido a ella, pero esto no era lo malo pues el poder divino estaba dormido y así no era ningún riesgo para el mundo. El problema estaba en si despertaban su divinidad, según la percepción de Dios al momento que esta despertara, si su descendencia no era eliminada en el momento, el mundo despertaría una dependencia de estos seres que dependiendo de las circunstancias podría ocasionar el fin del mundo, después de todo eran humanos sin el conocimiento para dominar el poder de la supremacía.

¿Por qué no eliminarlos en ese momento? Si tenían buena suerte podrían eliminarlos sin problemas, pero eran su familia ¿Cómo podría el siquiera pensar en eliminar a la descendencia que había creado junto a su amada? Pero en caso de que intentaran matarles, y no lo consiguieran, causarían que ante la furia y pena que le provocaría ver a su padre intentando eliminarlo, provocaría el despertar de su poder divino y, con ello, posiblemente el fin del mundo debido a los sentimientos negativos de su hijo.

Solo les quedaba una opción completamente de fiar, crear un plan de vigilancia, esto llevó, a que un selecto grupo de Unos por siglos tuvieran como misión vigilar y evitar que la descendencia de Dios despertara su poder.

Todo iba bien, hasta que estallo una guerra entre el reino de Phisgraf en donde los Unos vivían, contra el reino vecino llamado Jasia, guerra que involucro después a todo el mundo y que provoco que los Unos perdieran el rastro de quien entonces era la actual contenedora de los poderes de Dios, debido a un ataque enemigo que llego hasta la aldea, por varios años trataron de dar con la muchacha pero simplemente parecía que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, pero aquello no había sido así.

Elisabeth, como se llamaba esta portadora, fue encontrada inconsciente por un muchacho, y cuando despertó debido al estrés que le produjo el ataque había olvidado completamente su pasado además de que su cabello se volvió de color blanco. Esto ayudo a que los Unos no pudiesen encontrarla, además de que este muchacho vivía en una zona algo apartada de donde los Unos tenían su asentamiento. Con los años Elisabeth se casó con este joven y tuvo a su primera hija, pero su felicidad duró poco pues, a los meses del nacimiento de su hija sucedió el denominado “día negro”, día en que uno de los reinos más poderosos lanzó una destructiva bomba a la zona en que se encontraba la recién nacida ciudad de Cionibe. Elisabeth vio esa bomba junto a su marido acercarse hacia la ciudad que no estaba tan lejos de su hogar, en cámara lenta observo como caía la bomba, su instinto le decía que era peligroso, que debía huir, pero sus piernas ni las de su marido fueron capaces de interpretar esa señal de alerta, entonces en cuestión de segundos la onda expansiva del impacto se llevó todo  su paso, mandándola a ella a volar y con horror, observar como su marido era atravesado por una rama voladora, cuando toco suelo nuevamente su pierna le dolía un infierno, al parecer se le había roto con la caída, repentinamente comenzó a escuchar el llanto de su hija, ella aún estaba dentro de las ruinas de su casa y viva, trato de moverse lo más rápido que le permitía el dolor, ya casi estaba, podía ver a su hija dentro de su cuna, estaba bien milagrosamente estaba bien, lloraba de emoción mientras se acercaba, hasta que lentamente observo una viga ir directo hacía su hija… la mujer grito, lo que provocó que el cielo de todo el mundo se colocará de color negro y dentro del rango de vista de los habitantes de Cionibe, se pudiese observar una extraña viga de luz aparecer en medio de la nada, rápidamente los Unos corrieron hacia ese punto, esa luz, solo podía significar que estaba sucediendo lo que los antepasados les encomendaron evitar. Con armas en mano se acercaron al lugar, al llegar, observaron a una tranquila Elisabeth que jugaba con su bebe en brazos en medio de lo que al parecer alguna vez fue una casa y ahora, solo tenía los cimientos ¿Tendrían que eliminar a aquella mujer y a su hija? El líder de los Unos de aquella época, junto a sus compañeros no pudieron siquiera mover un dedo al observar la tranquila sonrisa de una madre junto a su bebe, por más que el destino del mundo estuviera a minutos unirse a la existencia de aquella mujer, no estaban seguros de ser capaz de privarla de aquella sonrisa, entonces decidieron cambiar el destino de los Unos, su misión ya no era vigilar, su nueva misión era educar a estos “Celes”, como fue que denominaron a los descendientes de dios luego de su despertar, para que su lado humano no provocara el deterioro del mundo y con él su fin... Junto con el despertar de los celes, también surgieron los primeros elites.

\- ¡Ya van diez generaciones que se suicidan nada más nace su hijo! – Grití un anciano molesto mientras golpeaba una mesa

\- Es una molestia, no terminamos de criar a uno cuando tenemos que criar al que sigue… se supone que los educamos para que el padre guie a su hijo – Exclamó enojada una mujer

\- Creo que deberíamos darles más libertades a los celes… por algo se están suicidando nada más dejan descendencia… ¡Nosotros estamos haciendo algo mal! – Gritó molesto un hombre de cabello azul

\- Antes de que les encerráramos vivían en libertad ¿Y que paso? Uno de los celes se fue por el camino del mal y comenzó a crear aberraciones con su poder, es por eso que ahora no pueden mover un pelo sin que lo sepamos

\- ¿Pero seguramente tú crees que está bien que nazcan en ese cuarto y jamás salgan de ahí? Pasan toda su vida encerrados hasta que les damos permiso para concebir y después deciden escapar de su sufrimiento con la muerte, los estamos tratando igual que a animales… y peor… – Gritó nuevamente el hombre de cabello azul

\- Todo lo que dices es porque la recién nacida no es otra más que tu hija… tus comentarios no son aceptables – Exclamó otro hombre provocando que el peliazul lo mirara furioso

\- Samuel tiene razón – Indicó un hombre sentado en la cabecera de la mesa – La idea es que los celes más antiguos ayuden al correcto desarrollo de sus hijos, ya que, desde que comenzó esta ola de suicidios, por más que tratemos de evitarlo ellos lo averiguan debido a sus poderes y simplemente encuentran que es buena idea y se largan… algún día aparecerá uno que tratara de acabar con toda la estirpe y nuestro mundo acabará… creo que debemos preocuparnos también por el bienestar psicológico de los celes

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó molesta la mujer, mientras Samuel no podía más que tratar de controlar su emoción

\- Dejaremos que Sasha viva con la posibilidad de pasear por todo el pueblo y esporádicamente pasear por el bosque siempre acompañada de un elite psíquico que deberá controlar los pensamientos de ella. Sola no podrá ir a ningún lado y mucho menos podrá acercarse a la ciudad hasta que sea completamente madura y sepamos que nada va a influenciar sus pensamientos – Ordenó el líder del grupo.

Y fue así como a diferencia de sus antecesores, Sasha, pudo crecer observando tranquilamente el sol todos los días, pudiendo salir y recorrer los alrededores de la aldea secreta de los Unos que está muy cerca de Cionibe en donde, tienen todas sus reuniones los miembros de la tribu y en lugar en el que mantenían ocultos a los Celes, para su protección, pero la muchacha, no solamente pudo estar allí, a veces la llevaban los adultos a recorrer la ciudad, para realizar pequeños recados. Sasha creció bastante feliz, a pesar de que su madre se había suicidado, cansada de la vida que tenía, su padre, era muy amoroso con ella, y la cuidaba y mimaba secretamente cuando los ancianos no les observaban, además tenía una muy buena amiga, que, aunque sabía que originalmente estaba con ella por orden de los adultos, ahora eran las mejores compinches del mundo y solían correr por toda la aldea, cuando Sasha o ella no estaban en clases.

Pero mientras más crecía la Celes peliazul, más se daba cuenta de su falta de libertad, y más deseos tenia de poder extender sus brazos a sus anchas, sin las restricciones bajo la cual la tenían los ancianos de la tribu.

\- Me gustaría poder ir a la escuela contigo Mia, pero por más que le he dicho a los abuelitos no me dejan – Reclamó Sasha bastante molesta mientras caminaba por la aldea junto a su amiga

\- Sasha, es ancianos, y ya no reclames más por eso o te van a encerrar – Dijo despacio su amiga mirando a los adultos que miraban molestos a la Celes

\- Pues que me encierren… yo buscaré mi libertad otra vez – Chilló molesta Sasha, mientras su asustada amiga le tapaba la boca

\- Silencio… ya no sigas diciendo esas cosas, según mi mamá, a los celes los tenían encerrados en habitaciones especiales, para que no escaparan… no sigas desafiando a los ancianos, se buena, ya tenemos 14 años, te imaginas que te encierren ahora, en la flor de nuestra juventud…

\- Ya vas a empezar con ese discurso de vieja… “tenemos que disfrutar que estamos en la flor de nuestra juventud, nuestra época dorada, vivir miles de experiencias, y ser cada día mejores, para que, cuando seamos adultos, seamos buenos adultos…”– Citó Sasha, tratando de imitar la voz de Mia

\- Si ya te lo sabes no me hagas repetírtelo

\- Pero, sabes, estando acá, en la aldea, sin poder ir a la escuela o conocer gente, es difícil que pueda disfrutarlo

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? En la aldea siempre hay gente con la que conversas e incluso ayudas

\- Pero por ejemplo, hay experiencias que me estoy perdiendo

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- ¡El Amor por ejemplo! Oh crees que lo conoceré acá, enamorándome de uno de los abuelitos – Se quejó molesta Sasha, provocando que su amiga se riera de ella – No te rías hablo en serio

\- No puedes decir eso Sasha, aún eres muy pequeña para enamorarte

\- Sabes, a diferencia de ti, cuando yo tenga 17 o 18 años me obligaran a casarme con alguien que los ancianos crean conveniente y a tener un hijo con él… Yo no tendré la dicha de disfrutar de conocer gente o de enamorarme de alguien que yo realmente quiera – Susurró la joven bastante triste – Eso le paso a mi madre y mi padre, lo sabe muy bien… no me gustaría hacer infeliz a alguien que tendrá que pasar su vida a mi lado

\- Perdón Sasha…ya verás que con algo de suerte, los ancianos son considerados con eso también

\- Yo solo quiero enamorarme de alguien que corresponda a mis sentimientos… y tener una hija y ponerle Mariposa o Pájaro

\- Me da pena el futuro nombre de tu futura hija

\- Aaaah pues dame tu una mejor idea

\- ¿Por qué esos nombres tan feos…?

\- Porque, las mariposas y los pájaros son hermosos, y pueden volar tranquilamente mostrándole al mundo sus alas – Exclamó la joven mientras extendía sus brazos y miraba el cielo.

\- Oye mariposa que vuela hacia la libertad, ya es hora de que vayas a clases con la Sra. Rue – Dijo una alegre y masculina voz, las niñas pudieron observar que detrás de ellas estaba Samuel

\- Sí, hacia allá íbamos – Respondió rápidamente Mia, mientras tomaba de un brazo a Sasha para apurarla, antes que saliera con alguna loca idea que las sacaría de su recorrido, que era lo que normalmente sucedía estando junto a Sasha.

Acostada en su cama, Sasha con la nariz algo roja, miraba tristemente la soledad de su cuarto, estaba resfriada y no la dejaban salir, pues con algo de mala suerte, podía mandar a volar media ciudad y, además, aún no podía controlar complemente las enfermedades en su cuerpo, como decía una anciana, si fuera más talentosa, ya podría hasta curarse sola.

\- ¿Papá, donde esta Mia? Me aburro – Preguntó la joven apareciéndose en la cocina, donde su padre tomaba café junto a un anciano, a quienes casi se les cae su café con la repentina pregunta de la joven

\- Mia aún debe estar en la escuela – Contestó nervioso el anciano, llamando enormemente la atención de Sasha, quien se acercó a ellos, fingiendo que buscaba un vaso

\- Que raro, Mia es muy responsable y en la escuela saben que debe hacerme compañía – Comento la joven tomando un vaso y girándose repentinamente mirando a los ojos del anciano – Esta pérdida…

\- Sasha, sabes que no debes hacer eso… Observar a los ancianos está prohibido – Le llamo la atención Samuel

\- ¿Está prohibido estar preocupada por mi amiga?

\- No me refiero a eso Sasha, estas rompiendo las reglas – Gruñó su padre, mientras la jovencita nuevamente se fijaba en los ojos de los hombres

\- Lleva ya unas tres horas desaparecida por haber ido al bosque porque ustedes la mandaron a buscar una hierba para mi resfriado…-grito la joven molesta

-Si supieras curar sola tus enfermedades… - Trato de decir el anciano, pero repentinamente se quedó sin voz

\- No venga a culparme a mí de la inconciencia de ustedes, el día esta notablemente feo, pronto se largará a llover y ustedes mandaron a una niña a hacer el trabajo de los adultos

Molesta la chiquilla le dio la espalda a los adultos y salió corriendo por el pasillo, seguida muy de cerca de su padre, quien, cuando la vio atravesar el umbral de la puerta, sabía que la muchacha ya habría desaparecido de su vista para ir a buscar desesperadamente a su amiga, la cual era muy bien sabido por todo el pueblo que la muchacha era muy débil físicamente y que lo único que destacaba en ella era el gran dominio de su habilidad como elite psíquico, sinceramente era una estupidez a vista de todo el pueblo que enviaran a esa débil muchacha a buscar unas hierbas con aquel mal clima y que por sobre todo eran de difícil acceso hasta para un adulto.

No pasaron ni quince minutos de carrera por el bosque, cuando la lluvia se largó fuertemente, aterrada y muy enferma Sasha corría sin descanso hasta la zona en donde podría estar Mia, la planta para el resfriado solía crecer en una zona cercana a una pequeña caída del rio, algo así como una pequeña cascada de no más de cinco metros pero bastante empinada, la planta salía justo a los costados, por lo que había que escalar, cosa que, en un día normal sería bastante sencillo, pero un día de lluvia tan fuerte se pondría muy muy resbaloso y con lo preocupada que estaría Mia, de que Sasha no vuele medio pueblo ante un estornudo trataría de sacar esa hierba contra viento y marea.

De pronto a la distancia observo a Mia, subiendo por el costado, más encima, por el lado más empinado para tratar de conseguir la hierba, con dificultad y ya pesándole cada vez más los pasos Sasha lentamente se acercó a su amiga, que al sentir que se acercaba alguien, lentamente se giró a observar.

\- ¡Sasha… ya estás bien! – Exclamó la joven emocionada

\- ¡Acaso mi cara de muerte te dice que estoy bien! – Reclamó molesta la joven

\- No, tienes muy mala cara ¿Qué haces acá?

\- ¡Vine a buscarte porque se viene un temporal feísimo! – Gritó la joven- Y eres tan cabezota que no regresarías a la aldea, aunque pasara un tsunami por encima de ti si no es con la plantita

\- Ya, espera… casi la cojo… – Susurró la joven psíquica mientras Sasha cada vez se le hacía más difícil enfocarla, entonces repentinamente Mia se vino abajo, mientras alcanzaba una última plantita, con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba a Sasha hizo aparecer un suave viento que dejo delicadamente a su amiga en el suelo, pero una vez que estuvo a salvo, cayo inconsciente.

Con algo de dificultad Sasha abre los ojos, ve que el cielo estaba oscuro y decidió que debía seguir durmiendo, así que se giró, trato de acomodarse y seguir durmiendo, lo que supuestamente creía su cama la sentía muy muy calentita.

\- No me molesta que sigas durmiendo en mi pecho, me hace feliz saber que soy cómodo, pero pronto se hará tarde – Indicó una divertida voz que automáticamente provocó que Sasha se levantará, y mirará atentamente a su alrededor, estaba en una cueva, durmiendo sobre un muchacho unos 4 años mayor que ella, que vestía uniforme, era peligroso y absolutamente desconocido para ella.

\- ¡Secuestro! – Gritó completamente asustada la joven y para asombro del muchacho un fuerte viento los separo y una repentina barrera de tierra se formó entre ellos

\- ¡Oye cálmate! – Gritó el muchacho atravesando la barrera de tierra con su cuerpo cubierto en llamas

\- ¡No quiero morir calcinada! – Volvió a gritar Sasha haciendo aparecer un enorme chorro de agua que golpeó le dio de lleno al joven, pero de la nada la muchacha quedo paralizada mientras Mia junto a otro pelirrojo entraba a la cueva

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? – Gritó asustado el supuesto atacante de Sasha – ¿Además de resfrió sufre de parálisis?

\- Digamos que su sentido común no es normal - Explicó Mia, tocando a Sasha quien repentinamente pudo moverse y se escondió tras su amiga, mientras el otro pelirrojo observaba a su compañero

\- Mia, Mia ¿quiénes son?  – Preguntó asustada Sasha mientras temblaba del pánico

\- Ellos me ayudaron a traerte hasta acá cuando caíste inconsciente son solado 1, el que estaba contigo y soldado 2 es el que lo mira preocupado

\- ¿Qué clase de nombres son esos? – Preguntó nerviosa la peliazul

\- No sé, así se presentaron ¿No tienes otra cosa más inteligente que decir? – Preguntó Mia mirando molesta a su amiga

\- Perdón… pensé que me querías raptar y por eso te ataqué – Susurró Sasha mientras delicadamente movía su mano para quitar toda el agua del uniforme de soldado 1

\- Vaya, además de ser bonita, eres toda una caja de sorpresas… Me ataco con tres habilidades distintas – Indicó soldado 1 causando que soldado 2 mirara asombrado a la muchacha mientras Mia suspiraba molesta

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó la muchacha

\- Pero es que los ancianos me dijeron que si trataban de raptarme debía defenderme con todos mis poderes… y le lance lo primero que salió – Contestó tímidamente Sasha mientras la molesta mirada de Mia la aterraba

\- Suena como si hubiéramos descubierto un misterio – Comentó bastante divertido soldado 1

\- Hermano, yo siento que nos metimos en problemas ¿no estarás tomando esto muy a la ligera?

\- No se preocupen, una vez que les borre la memoria y se olviden de nosotras no pasará nada – Susurró Mia, mirando seriamente a los jóvenes mientras apuntaba sus manos hacia ellos – ¿Por qué no pasa nada?

\- En serio está tratando de borrarnos la memoria – Chilló soldado 2

\- Recuerda que es casi imposible entrar en nuestra cabeza – Indicó soldado 1

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Sasha sintiéndose cada vez más ansiosa

\- No puedo borrarle la memoria

\- Vuelve a intentarlo… si no lo olvidan me encerraran para siempre – Exclamó llorando Sasha, causando que los dos pelirrojos la miraran preocupados

\- ¿Acaso en tu casa te maltratan? – Preguntó soldado 2

\- Ya sé, eres un experimento de algún científico loco y por eso puedes usar tres habilidades – Exclamó completamente seguro de razonamiento soldado 1

\- ¿De verdad él es mayor? – Preguntó Mia a soldado 2 que simplemente suspiro resignado

\- ¡No es eso! – Gritó paranoica Sasha – No soy un experimento, soy un humano – Trató de explicarse la peliazul, mientras su amiga la miraba sin saber si reír ante su ternura o llorar su falta de sensatez

\- Entonces explícate – Ordenó soldado 1 – ¡Oh te llevo a un laboratorio!

\- Yo… yo… – Susurró sin saber que decir Sasha mientras Mia pensaba que hacer con esos muchachos - Yo… – Entonces miles de lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Sasha, automáticamente soldado 1 la abrazo, la verdad, había estado molestándola todo el rato, pero jamás pensó que la muchacha se lo tomaría tan apecho

\- Ya, entendí que no puedes decirme… no te preocupes, si te hace feliz lo auto borraré de mi cabeza ante la inutilidad de su amiga

\- ¡Oye! – Gritó molesta Mia

\- ¿De verdad puedes hacer eso? – Preguntó emocionada Sasha causando que soldado 1 se sonroje

\- No puede te está engañando – Susurró molesta Mia, lo que causo que Sasha mirara tristemente al joven a quien automáticamente se le rompió el corazón

\- Ok, es verdad que no puedo… pero… hermano ayúdame – Rogó soldado 1

\- No podemos permitir que Mia entre a nuestras cabezas, pero podemos prometerte que no le diremos a nadie lo que sabemos o de tu existencia – Indicó tranquilamente soldado 2

\- No les creo – Dijo seriamente Mia provocando que ambos jóvenes se colocaran automáticamente serios

\- Lo juro – Indicó soldado 1 – Prometo que jamás revelaré lo que vi, para que me crean, si quieren, puedo enseñarles a utilizar correctamente sus poderes, creo que con algo de entrenamiento Sasha tendrá más dominio de sus emociones y controlaría efectivamente sus poderes

\- Trato – Aceptó instantáneamente Mia

\- Siento que me estas vendiendo – Sollozó Sasha abrazando a la joven

\- No, pero es un incordio cuando te largas a llorar he inundas todo o te asustas y quemas cosas o haces huecos en la tierra

\- Pero los ancianos

\- No tienen porque saberlo – Dijo cortante Mia – Será tres veces a la semana a las 5 de la tarde y nos encontraremos acá mismo

\- Por mí que sea todos los días si gustan – Indicó soldado 1

\- Tres veces a la semana está bien… acepto – Dijo soldado 2, causando que su hermano lo mirara molesto

\- Ok, nosotras nos vamos que es demasiado tarde

Casi con Sasha a cuestas que seguía en pánico, Mia salió de la cueva, tras ellas salieron los dos jóvenes.

\- ¡Yo soy Diego Fiamma y él es mi hermano menor Edward Fiamma! ¡Recuérdenlo! – Gritó emocionado soldado 1

\- ¿Dónde quedo lo de ocultar nuestras identidades?

\- Papá hablo de personas sospechosas y ellas son solo niñas

\- Unas niñas muy sospechosas

\- Le estas dando muchas vueltas Ed… relájate

\- Tu solo quieres seguir molestando a Sasha porque te quedo gustando

\- ¿De qué hablas? Tonto – Dijo algo sonrojado Diego

\- Sinceramente te he dicho varias veces que molestar hasta el cansancio a las niñas que te gustan nunca te dará resultados… por otro lado ¿Por qué Sasha te ataco en primer lugar?

\- Cuando ustedes salieron a buscar la hierba, aproveche de darle calor con mi cuerpo – Respondió orgulloso Diego ganándose una llamarada en la cabeza

\- Mereces morir acosador, no te reconozco como mi hermano mayor, de haberlo sabido hasta ayudaba a esa pobrecita a matarte.


	13. Chapter 13

\- ¡Calma! hay algo que no entiendo - Dijo Francisco algo perturbado, deteniendo la explicación que estaban dando

\- ¡Yo entiendo todo! Así que no es necesario detenernos – Gruñó Cristian

\- No, es que si no me lo explican le perderé el hilo a toda la historia – Indicó el elite químico

\- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Carla

\- Se supone que esa Sasha es la mamá de Noelle ¿cierto? ¿Por qué de esa ternurita de persona salió ese saco de violencia que tiene por hija? – Preguntó Francisco provocando que el príncipe se enfureciera, pues aquello no era nada de vida o muerte como si lo era encontrar a Noelle.

\- Verán, Sasha era así de tierna solamente porque no nos conocía – Dijo la seria voz de Edward que aparecía en el salón - Una vez que nos conoció bien era una Noelle más, incluso más violenta… la verdad es que Noelle es una delicada flor junto a Sasha

\- ¿Edward que haces acá? Pensé que estabas con papá – Preguntó el príncipe asombrado

\- El rey está bien custodiado en el regimiento, yo me vine porque cierta persona me contacto – Indicó Edward mientras tomaba asiento en el apoyabrazos de un sillón

\- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Cristian bastante molesto pues solo quería saber donde estaba Noelle y aunque entendía el porqué le estaban contando tremendo cuento se estaba desesperando

\- Yo… estaba buscando a mi hija y me encontré con esta interesante conversación, creo que los actores principales no podían faltar – Susurró una mujer de cabello un poco más oscuro que el de Carla

\- Mamá – Dijo Carla palideciendo

\- Estaba esperando que llegaras a casa para que “hablemos” de lo que hiciste, pero como no aparecías tuve que rastrearte en todo Cionibe – Gruñó molesta la mujer causando que Carla terminara ovillada en el suelo, mientras la mujer le quitaba su asiento

\- Yo soy la madre de esta tonta y la mejor amiga de Sasha

\- Eres Mia – Exclamó asombrada Katherine

\- Si usted está libre, significa que de verdad estos mocosos…– Gruñó muy molesta Sandra mirando con odio a los jóvenes, pero, aunque trato de seguir hablando no pudo

\- Vengo a continuar la historia de mi hija, creo que la entenderán mejor si la cuento junto con Edward, pues a partir de acá la versión que conoce Carla esta algo modificada por los Unos

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó el bulto del suelo, pero la molesta mirada de su madre la volvió a dejar en modo bulto

\- ¿De verdad es esto tan importante? ¿No podemos solo ir a buscar a Noelle? – Preguntó Cristian bastante incomodo

\- La verdad es que esta historia es más que nada para que perdones el actuar de Carla, y comprendas un poco la situación en la que se encuentra Noelle

\- Ok, entiendo – Susurró Cristian mientras Sandra le daba débiles palmaditas en la espalda y Mia cerraba los ojos para continuar con la historia de su hija

 

_Como habían prometido tres días a la semana Diego, en compañía de su hermano se reunían con Mia y Sasha para entrenar, aunque Mia más que nada observaba como Diego se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a entrenar a una Sasha que hasta ahora con los Unos, solo se había dedicado a aprender la historia del pueblo, a meditar y a mantener alejada de su mente los deseos mundanos del mundo humano. Para su asombro, a pesar de lo poco serio que parecía ser Diego, era un excelente instructor y en nueve meses, Sasha era capaz de hacerle el peso, cosa que provocaba bastantes problemas cuando se emocionaban en medio combate._

_\- ¡Les he dicho que no llamen tanto la atención! – Gritó molesto Edward, mientras unos magullados Diego y Sasha lo observaban arrodillados desde el suelo_

_\- Sasha si nos descubren sabes que te encerraran de por vida – Gruñó molesta Mia, provocando que automáticamente su amiga comenzará a sollozar_

_\- Ya, lo sentimos, pero es que Sasha de verdad que tiene mucho potencial, hace tiempo que no tenía un rival así_

_\- Ya verás que un día de estos te venceré_

_\- No creo que pueda ser así – Indicó seriamente Edward causando que su hermano lo mirara molesto_

_\- ¡Ya soy muy fuerte! – Reclamó Sasha pero por la cara de Edward se dio cuenta que no se refería a eso_

_\- Nosotros partiremos dentro de una semana… – Dijo seriamente Diego – Originalmente íbamos a estar solo un par de meses acá, pero pedí que nos extendieran el plazo un poco más y pues, ya se está acabando ese plazo_

_\- Oh… ya veo – Comentó Sasha levantándose y sentándose bajo un árbol_

_\- Pero, aún tenemos algunos días para seguir jugando - Dijo Diego, pero la peliazul no le contesto_

_\- Ya es hora de volver hermano – Susurró Edward, al ver que se hacía tarde por lo que comenzó a avanzar unos pasos_

_\- Nos vemos mañana para despedirnos correctamente – Dijo Diego tranquilamente, pero solo consiguió que Sasha se largara del lugar_

_\- Debiste, decir lo que pensabas – Dijo Mia mirando seriamente el joven_

_\- ¿De qué hablas?_

_\- Una vez que me gane su confianza, entrar y salir de su mente ha sido pan comido – Respondió tranquilamente la joven mientras Diego se colocaba de todos colores_

_\- Pues, ya sabes que es lo que me detiene_

_\- Si, pero, no pierdes nada con intentarlo… yo por último puedo arreglar algunas cositas – Susurro la muchacha mientras partía tras Sasha – Piénsalo_

_Al día siguiente Sasha no quiso ver a los jóvenes, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente, finalmente Diego y Edward perdieron toda esperanza de despedirse de Sasha y Mia, por lo que decidieron dedicar su tiempo en arreglar las cosas para su regreso a la capital. Hasta que repentinamente un día antes de su partida Mia apareció de la nada frente a Edward._

_\- Hola – Susurró la joven que estaba sentada en la cama del pelirrojo_

_\- Siempre pensé que escondías tus habilidades, pero jamás sospeché que serias capaz de entrar a un regimiento sin ser detectada – Indicó el joven mientras giraba su silla para ver a la muchacha_

_\- La verdad es que necesito que me ayudes, quiero darle un empujón a Sasha, pero ocupo de ti_

_\- ¿Sabes lo que dices cierto? Si todo va bien ella estará en problemas y posiblemente la encierren de por vida como sueles amenazarla_

_\- No, no ocurrirá… pero necesito de tu cooperación y que arregles todo_

_Algo molesto Edward acepto ayudar a Mia. Así al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana Mia fue a despertar a Sasha._

_\- Apúrate Sasha que no podremos ver como se van del pueblo_

_\- ¿Por qué tengo que ir?_

_\- Porque si no me acompañas voluntariamente te llevare a la fuerza_

_\- Ok… vaya no encuentro mi polerón ni mi polera favorita_

_\- Las deben estar lavando, el otro día te las pusiste… ya muévete_

_Rápidamente las muchachas salieron de la aldea, últimamente Mia había tenido la idea de cultivar la paciencia de Sasha sacándola a trotar todas las mañanas, por lo que nadie dijo nada cuando las vieron salir de la aldea hacia el bosque._

_\- Mia vas muy rápido ¿Por qué tanto apuro?_

_\- Sasha, ocupo pedirte un favor creo que me torcí el pie_

_\- Eso te pasa por correr tan rápido… ya regresemos a la aldea_

_\- No, esto se arregla con una pomada y seguimos, ve a buscarla, pero rápido…_

_\- ¿Qué necesitas?_

_\- Es la misma que sirve para el resfriado, no deberías demorar mucho en la ida y vuelta… apura_

_\- ¿En serio es tan mágica?_

_\- Menos preguntas más movimiento - Ordenó seriamente Mia, causando que Sasha saliera corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la cascada en donde, bajo ella se encontraba un desorientado Diego_

_\- Mia mentirosa – Susurró la joven mirando nerviosa a pelirrojo_

_\- Pensé que no te vería más, sinceramente esa Mia no debería hacer las cosas tan escondidas_

_\- Yo, no quería verte más – Susurró la joven tratando de salir corriendo, pero el joven rápidamente la sujeto de una mano y la abrazo_

_\- Pero yo sí… no podía irme de este pueblo sin verte por última vez_

_\- ¿Por qué si te ibas a ir me hiciste conocerte? – Reclamó la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos – ¿Por qué hiciste que me sintiera así? Cuando dijiste que te ibas sentí que se me rompía el corazón_

_\- Sasha_

_\- No quiero que te vayas, será difícil, pero quédate conmigo – Sollozó la muchacha entonces el joven con más fuerza la abrazo_

_\- Yo, de un comienzo quería hacer eso… pero Mia me advirtió que eso sería imposible, ella me conto todo sobre ti… si de la nada me aparezco, si es que no me matan o me borran la memoria… a ti te encerraran…_

_\- Pero… yo…_

_\- Ven conmigo, ven conmigo a la capital, aléjate de los Unos… yo te protegeré… solo te hacemos pasar por una elite de agua y nadie lo descubrirá…_

_\- ¿Irme? Pero, nos seguirán_

_\- Tenemos tiempo suficiente para huir, Mia está de acuerdo – Susurró el muchacho mientras le acercaba a Sasha una carta en donde Mia le indicaba que debía huir de los Unos junto a la persona que amaba…_

_\- Vámonos… – Susurró Sasha, mientras corriendo a toda velocidad iban hacia un vehículo en donde Edward los esperaba junto a una mochila que tenía algunas ropas de Sasha – Mia, ya sabía que me iría…_

_\- Ok, en marcha… despídete de esta tierra porque dudo que vuelvas a pisarlas – Indicó Edward mientras pisaba el acelerador del vehículo._

 

\- ¡Espera! - Exclamó Carla levantándose valientemente de su posición de bulto

\- ¿No se suponía que Sasha te había obligado a ayudarla? – Preguntó Nicolás mirando confundido a la madre de Carla

\- Por algo les dije que la historia de los Unos estaba cambiaba, ella no me obligo, yo la obligué a irse – Explicó Mia tranquilamente

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso mamá? ¡Por culpa de eso viviste encerrada y castigada! – Gritó Carla muy molesta

\- Espera ¿Qué paso con Usted cuando Sasha desapareció? – Preguntó Cristian mirando la pasiva cara de la mujer

\- Príncipe ¿Tú realmente crees que los Unos dejarían escapar tan fácilmente a esos seres que tanto protegían?

\- Mia, uso todo su poder para poner a dormir a toda la aldea durante 5 días enteros, ganando tiempo suficiente para que Sasha llegara a la capital y de ahí fuera imposible sacarla – Explicó Edward seriamente

\- ¿Usted traicionó a los Unos? ¿Qué beneficio le trajo eso? – Preguntó asombrado Francisco

\- Sabía que los Unos, a lo mucho me castigarían con el encierro para evitar que huyera junto a Sasha o con la esperanza que ella regresara por mí, a pesar de que fui juzgada por los ancianos y rechazada por mis padres, cada sonrisa de Sasha que veía dentro de la oscuridad de mi castigo, me hacía darme cuenta de la buena elección que había tomado, sus experiencias en un mundo que no conocía y los miles de problemas que les dio a Diego y Edward, lo hermosa que se veía con su vestido de novia, sus logros en el ejército, y sobre todo, la felicidad que ilumino su rostro cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada… Nunca sufrí en mi encierro gracias a eso, fui feliz al saber que la había ayudado y que ella jamás me olvido, pero cierta personita sufrió más con mi castigo

\- Perdón príncipe – Indicó Carla aguantando el llanto - Con Noelle escuchamos todo lo que decías el otro día después del entrenamiento, eso que provocó que ella bajara su guardia y pude controlarla… así que la entregue a los Unos para liberar a mi mamá… y ahora ella está encerrada por mi culpa

\- Está bien Carla, yo entiendo tus circunstancias, no te niego que no me molesta que la entregaras, pero, nosotros como hijos a veces no entendemos las circunstancias de nuestros padres y actuamos a lo tonto, dañando al resto sin querer… yo lo entiendo, pero Noelle posiblemente te transforme en un cubo de hielo gigante… así que prepárate una buena bufanda

\- Yo le dije lo mismo – Indicó Fito mirando sonriente a Carla

\- Ok… gracias – Susurró sonrojada Carla

\- ¿Entonces que más falta por contar? ¿O ya podemos ir por Noelle?

\- La verdad es que la otra parte quiero contarla con Noelle presente, creo que ya viene siendo momento de explicarle varias cosas, y me molestaría tener que contar la misma historia dos veces – Comentó Edward rascándose molesto la cabeza

\- Lo bueno es que nosotros tenemos una importante pieza a nuestro favor – Comentó Mia tranquilamente

\- ¿Pieza? – Preguntó Francisco

\- Si, gracias a eso es posible que Noelle aun tenga tiempo antes de que comiencen a lavarle el cerebro para que actúe como los ancianos dicen

\- ¿Lavado de cerebro? – Preguntó Katherine levantándose rápidamente de su silla

\- Si, pero no comenzaran hasta estar 100% seguros que ella es hija de Sasha

\- Pero es obvio… son calcadas, solo que Noelle es pelirroja – Dijo muy exaltado Edward

\- ¿Pero de que pieza importante están hablando? – Preguntó Nico

\- De que los poderes de Noelle están escondidos en el príncipe – Contesto Katherine bastante asombrada

\- ¿Es eso posible? – Pregunto asombrada Sandra

\- Espera, hace un rato lo vengo pensando… pero ¿Tú también eres parte de los Unos, Sandra? – Pregunto Cristian ya sin saber que más pensar

\- Si, aunque de una facción distinta a la que pertenecen Nicolás y Carla

\- ¿Cómo eso? – Preguntó Francisco

\- Siento que si lo explico el príncipe me matará, pero podremos sacar provecho de ello – Dijo Sandra – Bueno el padre de los gemelos es el actual líder de los Unos y él pertenece a una facción que cree que lo mejor es llegar a un acuerdo con los celes, en donde no se les privara de su libertad, podrán hacer lo que quiera mientras no se aleje de los ojos de los Unos… a simples palabras se quiere ofrecer completa libertad a cambio de no salir de la ciudad… en cambio la facción de la madre de los gemelos (que está divorciada del padre) quieren encerrar a los celes para siempre. Cuando nos enteramos que el príncipe estudiaría en Cionibe, todos sospechamos que podría tener algo que ver con los Unos o los celes, es decir, creció con una celes al lado, como no habrá visto algo raro que lo haga sospechar, así que me indicaron que protegiera toda información que pudieses dar sobre Noelle… para que la otra facción no vuelva a cometer estragos

\- ¿Espera, es decir que tu facción no sabe que tienen a Noelle encerrada? – Preguntó Edward seriamente

\- Exacto, debo ser la única que sabe, y si me dan unas horas puedo hacer que la facción se reúna para rescatarla

\- No… – Respondió automáticamente Cristian

\- Sera una muy buena ayuda, los Unos viejos tienen muy buenos peleadores y defensas capaces de inmovilizar a cualquier elite – Indicó Mia observando seriamente al príncipe

\- No quiero que se produzca una guerra civil dentro de Cionibe, eso solo provocaría más problemas… quiero salvarla, pero con el mínimo daño posible – Explico seriamente el muchacho

\- Sabía que dirías algo así – Indicó Sandra

\- De haber dicho otra cosa simplemente no serias apto para estar junto a la hija de Sasha – Dijo tranquilamente la mujer, causando que Cristian sintiera que había sido puesto a prueba por parte de Mia

\- Los asuntos de los Unos, lo arreglaremos cuando llegue el líder, lo importante ahora es rescatar a Noelle y asegurarla hasta que él llegue - Dijo Sandra tranquilamente

\- Pero mi papá no llega hasta la pelea de los colegios

\- Entonces el asunto está en como salvar a Noelle – Gruñó Edward - Ustedes saben llegar a la aldea secreta, pero si esta tan firmemente defendida será difícil entrar de frente y ya

\- Solo tenemos que usar al príncipe… de algo que sirva que este custodiando los poderes de Noelle – Comentó Mia

\- Pero estrictamente hablando, hoy ha sido la primera vez que manifesté algo así… antes nunca había salido de mis manos algo que no sea fuego – Dijo algo desconfiado el príncipe

\- Pues, aunque no sean tus poderes, ellos en parte existen para protegerte - Explicó Mia llamando la atención del pelirrojo - Por lo que deberías ser capaz de usarlos con un poco de fuerza de voluntad

\- ¿A qué se refiere con protegerme?

\- Por lo que veo de tus recuerdos ella entra en estado frenzy para defenderte, significa que ella esta… – De pronto la mujer sintió la furiosa mirada de Edward – Es decir su poder conectado de alguna forma a tu seguridad – Respondió Mia luego de pensar un poco ante la molesta cara de Edward – Eres un padre molesto

\- Si fuera Diego el que estuviese en mi posición ya habría calcinado al príncipe – Susurró muy despacio Edward causando que Mia se riera

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que usaré este poder?

\- Ocupo que aparezcas frente a Noelle y desde allí arraces con todo a tu paso

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Cristian sin creer lo que estaba escuchando


	14. Chapter 14

 

\- ¿Mi mamá una celes? – Preguntó Noelle mientras aún incomoda sujetada por cadenas se encontraba frente a un hombre y un anciano que la observaban seriamente

\- Llevas ya tres días mostrando el mismo impacto cuando te decimos que nos reveles tus poderes – Gruñó furioso un hombre a quien Noelle no tomo en cuenta para nada

\- Mira, por enésima vez… mi mamá solo era una poderosisisima elite de agua, no una celes, como sea que ustedes digan

\- Aunque no nos creas así es, y por lo mismo tú también lo eres – Indicó el anciano de cabello blanco provocando que la joven lo mirara asombrado

\- Pero yo solo tiro agua no tengo otros poderes… por lo que entendí de su historia mamá a mi edad ya dominaba varios poderes… yo solo tengo mucho poder

La consternación en la cara de los hombres hacía que Noelle se riera por dentro ya que esa misma cara llevaban poniendo desde hace tres días ya que con mucho esfuerzo y soportando una buena dosis de dolor, la joven trataba de controlar la situación y aunque las golpizas que le daban le dolían hasta el alta no perdía la concentración para evitar que los malditos elites psíquicos que tenían comenzaran a intrusear en sus recuerdos

\- Si, de eso nos dimos cuenta cuando te analizamos, pero es imposible que tu no tengas poderes – Indicó el hombre, mientras Noelle lo miraba asombrada esperando de esa forma confundirlo - ¿Sabes algo cierto? Ya habla

\- No, es decir, esperan que colabore cuando me han dejado encerrada en una habitación, que con suerte tiene una pequeña ventanita, con una cama durísima y más encima totalmente sedada y amarrada ¿Y sí quieren que colabore?

\- Si nos dices lo que sabes y comprobamos que es cierto, te dejaremos libre - Ofreció el anciano, pues ya llevaban tres días tratando de hacer hablar a Noelle, por lo que, era de esperarse que si no daban nada a cambio la joven seguiría guardando silencio

\- Solo si mientras “comprueban” lo que les diga me tendrán sin estas molestas cadenas… es un cacho dormir así

\- ¿Crees que estas en posición de negociar? – Exclamó molesto el anciano

\- Soy la única que sabe donde esta lo que buscan… sus elites psíquicos no sirven conmigo - Dijo seriamente la muchacha, mientras por dentro se alegraba de que, al parecer estas personas habían picado el anzuelo

\- Solo tenemos que traer algo que te haga hablar y ya, tal vez a alguno de tus “amigos” o a tu tío… o esos molestos príncipes – Murmuro el anciano mirando serio a Noelle

\- Como si fuera tan fácil raptar a la familia real – Le respondió Noelle mientras bajaba la cabeza para morderse el labio con el fin de controlarse de la repentina ira que comenzaba a sentir

\- Para los Unos entrar a un castillo y matar algunas personas no es tan difícil, tal como hicimos con tu madre – Comentó el anciano, causando que automáticamente los ojos de la muchacha se colocaran de color rojo y esta repentinamente le pateara el rostro

\- ¡Por su culpa esa persona casi muere! – Gritó molesta la pelirroja

\- El estado frenzy, es ella… ¡inmovilícenla! - Ordenó el hombre, causando que varios dardos salieran de la nada directo a la muchacha, pero una muralla de agua la protegió – Tú… no deberías poder usar tus poderes

\- ¡Silencio basura! - Dijo molesta la pelirroja, causando que un látigo de agua golpeara al aciano, quien sin alcanzar a defenderse golpeo la pared de la habitación y junto a él también cayeron los cinco Unos invisibles que habían lanzado los dardos – ¿Debería destruir toda esta maldita aldea?

\- ¡Monstruo… eres un monstruo! – Gritó el anciano en pánico mientras era elevado del suelo por un látigo de agua

\- No me gusta que me llamen monstruo, además los únicos monstruos son ustedes… encerrando a los celes y provocándoles la muerte ¿Suicidio? Sabes que no es así viejo, el legado de tu familia es bastante repugnante… Supongo que, si acabo con tu estirpe, nadie molestara a los celes otra vez… aunque… los celes ya no… – Repentinamente Noelle cayó al suelo ante una leve explosión cerca de su sien

\- Rápido, droguen a esta bastarda y ahora envíenla al calabozo subterráneo… Indíquenle a los psíquicos que comiencen con su trabajo, debemos limpiar su cabeza rápidamente del mundo en que ha estado viviendo - Ordenó el anciano, mientras varias personas se acercaban a acatar sus ordenes

\- Llegaste en el mejor momento Samuel - Dijo una de las personas, mientras el anciano peliazul observaba seriamente como se llevaban a la inconsciente pelirroja

Por otro lado, Cristian ya llevaba tres días tratando, sin éxito, de utilizar los poderes de Noelle ocultos dentro de él, su entrenamiento era sencillo consistía en transportarse hacia un sofá que no estaba a más de un metro alejado de él, y ahora se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a lograrlo hasta ahora no tenía ningún resultado, lo único bueno es que, el resto de sus compañeros por órdenes de Edward tenían que asistir al colegio igual, pues no podían descuidar las clases y mucho menos con la excusa de querer ayudar al príncipe en su entrenamiento además les prohibió rotundamente hablar sobre ese asunto ya que era completamente secreto para todos, incluso para el rey.

Lo malo que en las tardes su casa se llenaba de gente, los amigos de Noelle simplemente entraban como si nada, llevaban galletas, comida y se sentaban en el suelo a observar atentamente los fallidos intentos de Cristian en su entrenamiento, y no solo ellos, Sandra y Francisco también iban a molestar, causando que el príncipe se frustrara aún más y se sintiera más agobiado.

\- Bien niños y niñas, les hablaré del plan para rescatar a Noelle – Comentó Mia, mientras observaba detenidamente al príncipe

\- ¿Y si entramos fingiendo que entregamos un pedido de comida o algo así? - Preguntó Fito logrando un golpe de su hermano – Es que así como va el príncipe no salvaremos jamás a Noelle

\- Sabes bien que nadie llevaría comida a la mitad de un bosque - Respondió Nicolás a la pregunta de su hermano, mientras se ganaba un golpe de Francisco

\- Dudo que esa gente se le haya pasado por la cabeza pedir comida a domicilio para empezar – Gruñó el joven químico

\- Oh… ese era el plan… – Comentó Mia algo triste provocando que Cristian comenzará a explotar de la rabia

\- Si no se lo van a tomar en serio, voy y quemo todo ese bosque - Exclamó molesto el joven

\- Ahí está otra vez el estado frenzy – Dijo tranquilamente Carla al observar el extraño brillo asesino de los ojos del pelirrojo

\- Príncipe eso que sientes ahora, es lo que decidirá el éxito o no de este plan - Explicó Mia, observando que el príncipe comenzaba a calmarse – Sólo tú puedes utilizar los poderes de Noelle, y creo que en ese casi estado frenzy en el que entraste, debería ser más fácil que lo lograras

\- Eso podría llevarle años, así como va – Exclamó Sandra

\- Esperemos que no… en el momento que lo logre nos moveremos hacia el bosque, en donde deberá ir hasta Noelle, en ese momento entraremos a hacer escandalo a la aldea para permitirles la escapatoria

\- ¿Pero como entraremos si se supone que la entrada esta bloqueada? – Preguntó Sandra

\- Edward tiene suficiente poder para mandar a volar la piedra que custodia la entrada – Respondió la mamá de Carla

\- ¿Y si simplemente entramos de frente? – Preguntó Francisco – Es decir, si el profe es capaz de mandar a volar la piedra que nos impide entrar ¿Qué esperamos para ir?

\- Eso solo servirá para avisarles que están bajo ataque, lo que haría que se la lleven hasta otro lugar posiblemente de más difícil acceso – Explico Nicolás

\- Bueno príncipe, comienza a practicar, ustedes empiecen a hacer tareas o estudiar, que estoy segura que esto tardará y estando acá solo estorban - Dijo la mujer provocando que el príncipe se colocará rojo, al parecer ella se había percatado que el llevaba un rato tratando de entrar al estado frenzy otra vez

\- Yo tengo hambre, iré a comprar galletas – Susurró Fito levantándose de su asiento junto a sus dos amigos – ¿Quién más viene?

\- Yo también iré – Se apuntó Sandra y los cuatro jóvenes salieron de la casa

\- Por cierto ¿Por qué el poder de Noelle está dentro de mí? – Preguntó Cristian que llevaba teniendo esa duda desde que le contaron la historia

\- Eso es algo que quiero responder con ella presente… es una larga historia y triste – Respondió Edward

\- Príncipe, la verdad es que no quiero angustiarte más, pero hay una alta posibilidad de que cuando encuentres a esa muchacha este sedada, por lo que sería conveniente que le regresaras sus poderes, de esa forma ella recobraría los sentidos rápidamente – Dijo Mia tranquilamente mientras se levantaba del sillón

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Con un beso de protección - Respondió la mujer y se fue junto con Edward a tomar café a la cocina

\- Ya estas acostumbrado a tratarla como a una princesa, nada nuevo – Molestó Francisco a su amigo que le salía humo por las orejas

\- Si puedes… trata de no entregarle sus poderes – Susurró Katherine observando seriamente a su hermano

\- ¿Por qué? Se supone que será más fácil sacarla así ¿o no?

\- Si, pero hay algo más complicado… en todo caso solo hazme caso y no lo hagas, te prometo que algún día te lo explicaré – Indicó la princesa causando que ambos jóvenes la mirasen algo confundidos

\- Ok… solo porque normalmente tienes razón en ese tipo de cosas - Aceptó Cristian en lo que su hermana iba a tomar café también

Tal como lo supuso Cristian, no podía volver al estado frenzy, por más que trato y se esforzó no hubo forma, incluso los gemelos se esforzaron en hacerlo enojar dejando a lucir lo más odioso de su ser, pero no por eso el príncipe pudo lograrlo, Francisco incluso rompió algunas cosas frente a él que lo único que hicieron fue enfurecer al príncipe, hasta el punto de que casi los tira por una ventana, pero ni así logro su cometido de activar aquel estado.

Noelle se encuentra tirada en el helado suelo de su pequeña prisión, apenas iluminada por una pequeña ampolleta completamente inmovilizada, pues además de las cadenas con que ya la tenían desde antes, su cuerpo no responde a sus órdenes debido a las drogas que constantemente le están dando para mantenerla calmada y así evitar que golpeara o las personas que aproximadamente cada una hora llegaban donde ella y le tocaban la cabeza durante unos quince minutos y que luego de eso se iban; la pelirroja no sabe muy bien lo que hacen, de un comienzo trataba de alejarse o resistirse, pero con ello solo lograba que la sedaran aún más, logrando de esa forma perder el poco control que iba obteniendo de su cuerpo con el tiempo, por lo que pasado un tiempo decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse quieta hasta esperar una oportunidad.

\- Tan ruda que estabas al comienzo, ahora eres una sedita – Dijo uno de estos hombres luego de estar 15 minutos tocando se cabeza - Me dolió bastante el golpe que me diste hace rato

\- Debí golpearte más entonces… - Susurró costosamente la muchacha

\- Creo que podría vengarme un rato de lo que hiciste, total, esta celda esta tan alejada que nadie lo notará – Susurró el hombre levantándose del suelo – Aunque me dijeron que no lo haga, revise un poco tu cabeza y me percate de tu mayor miedo… aunque es algo chistoso, no te causa nada ser encerrada por un elite de sombra, pero en condiciones como esta cambia – Indicó el hombre causando que la muchacha repentinamente comenzara a ponerse ansiosa

\- Para

\- No, después de que te arreglemos, tendré que fingir ser amable contigo… así que debo aprovechar de vengarme de ti

Luego de pronunciar aquello el hombre salió de la celda, cerrándola fuertemente y apago la débil luz que hasta ahora había iluminado a la muchacha, entonces observo el horror en los ojos de la muchacha y lentamente se fue, mientras sentía los torpes esfuerzos de la joven en liberarse.

Noelle con el poco dominio que tenia de su cuerpo comenzó a desesperarse, desde muy pequeña sentía pánico de situaciones así, ni siquiera en las películas podía ver ese tipo de escenas así pues siempre comenzaba a lloraba y su sufrimiento era tal que gritaba con desesperación pues una de sus pesadillas más constantes de pequeña era verse a ella encerrada en una habitación sin ningún tipo de luz, amarrada de manos y piernas, siempre que soñaba eso u observaba algo parecido a su pesadilla comenzaba a faltarle la respiración, se mareaba hasta terminar vomitando… y todo ese ataque de pánico, estaba comenzando a sentir en ese momento.

\- Noelle… – Susurró Cristian mirando hacia una ventana repentinamente muy angustiado

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Mia ante las palabras del joven

\- Chicos ¿Cuándo ustedes la vieron como estaba ella? ¿Cómo la tenían? – Preguntó repentinamente el príncipe, llamando esta vez la atención de Katherine

\- Estaba encadenada y encerrada en una pequeña habitación echa para controlar a los celes – Respondió tristemente Carla al recordar las condiciones de su amiga

\- Mierda… - Murmuró Katherine observando la cara de preocupación de su hermano

\- ¿Príncipe? – Preguntó Mia, al ver que el príncipe desapareció y no reaparecía en el sillón

\- Mia y Carla, ustedes se quedan acá, no quiero verlas más envueltas en esto, Katherine y Sandra se quedan con ellas por cualquier cosa y en caso de que no regresemos pedirán ayuda a la facción amigable, gemelos, los quiero volando a toda velocidad hasta la entrada de los Unos, da lo mismo la restricción de velocidad, yo me encargo si hay problemas. No creo que el príncipe actué sin nuestra llegada, pero de todas formas debemos movernos rápido – Ordenó rápidamente Edward demostrando sus antiguas habilidades como militar del reino

\- ¿Qué pasa con Noelle? – Preguntó Carla algo inquieta debido a las preguntas del príncipe mientras observa a Nicolás abrir una ventana

\- Por algún motivo… ella le tiene pánico al encierro de esas características – Respondió Katherine mientras observaba a los gemelos llevarse volando a Edward, Francisco y Jean – Esto será algo problemático

Asombrado Cristian apareció en aquella celda, no sabía muy bien como había llegado allá pero cuando observo a Noelle tirada en el suelo y casi convulsionando del pánico que estaba sintiendo, actuó rápidamente, creó pequeñas bolas de fuego que dejo flotando cerca del techo, para después derretir la cadenas que mantenían prisionera a la joven, entonces la apoyo contra su pecho fuertemente para que dejara de convulsionar, lentamente la pelirroja comenzó a calmarse al sentir el calor del pecho del muchacho y las delicadas caricias con que el muchacho trataba de calmarla, entonces torpemente levantó su cabeza para observar a su salvador.

\- Perdón, no me animo a destruir los grilletes de tus manos y piernas… podría dañarte – Dijo el muchacho acariciando la cabeza de la muchacha

\- Cristian… – Susurró débilmente Noelle con unas pequeñas lágrimas rodeando su rostro

\- Vine a sacarte de acá… pero primero debemos esperar a que vengan a hacer ruido – Explicó el muchacho

\- ¿Ruido?

\- Si, los gemelos conocen el camino acá y traerán refuerzos, cuando eso suceda nos moveremos

\- Ojalá lleguen antes del próximo tipo que viene a molestar – Dijo la muchacha tranquilamente

\- ¿Cada cuánto vienen?

\- Cada una hora viene alguien, aunque, no sé hace cuanto fue el último después que apago la luz… se me hizo una eternidad – Respondió la joven comenzando a temblar, pero Cristian la abrazo más fuertemente

\- Que problema, tal parece que tendré que actuar sin los refuerzos – Comentó el joven mientras dejaba una pequeña bola de fuego que apenas los iluminaba a ambos para no llamar la atención – ¿Estas incomoda? – Preguntó el muchacho al observar el rostro de la joven

\- ¿Yo te hago sufrir? – Preguntó la joven recordando lo último que había escuchado del príncipe

\- No es eso, o tal vez sí – Respondió el joven causando que la muchacha mirase hacia otro lado

\- ¿No sería mejor que me dejaras acá? Si te causo tanto desagrado ¿Por qué venir a buscarme?

\- ¡No es eso Noelle! – Exclamo el joven alarmado – No sé que te abras imaginado o tal vez yo me exprese mal…

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó la joven mirando angustiada al príncipe

\- Yo… te amo – Susurró el joven sonrojado, observando la cara de asombro que colocaba la pelirroja – Pero tengo miedo de perderte, cada vez que ocurre algo y me veo amenazado, tu entras en ese estado… y aunque tengas que matar gente me pones a mi como tu prioridad… pero después, te lamentas tanto, sufres tanto debido a tus actos… que siento que mis sentimientos, mi existencia solo te causaran más sufrimiento, siento que mientras más importante en tu vida soy, más daño te hago – Exclamo el joven mirando con tristeza a la muchacha, quien con algo de dificultad logro tocar el rostro del joven con una mano

\- Tú no me haces daño – Susurró la joven tratando de calmar a Cristian

\- ¡Pero por mi culpa has matado personas!

\- ¡Es porque no podría vivir en este mundo si tu no existes! – Exclamo la muchacha asombrando esta vez a Cristian – Cuando estas en problemas y pienso en que desaparecerás, pierdo el control de mi… Se que no es bueno, pero eres demasiado importante para mi

\- Noelle… – Susurro el joven sin creer lo escuchaba distrayéndose un segundo al sentir un leve temblor

\- ¡Yo quiero estar contigo, no alejarte de mí! – Exclamo débilmente la joven, observando como Cristian sujetaba fuertemente la mano que ella aún mantenía en el rostro del joven

\- Prométeme que por más difícil que sea la situación, dejaras de pelear sola… porque yo también quiero defenderte – Susurró el joven causando que la muchacha lo mirara asombrada y algo nerviosa, cuando tomo de su mano mientras entrelazaba sus dedos

Noelle trato de aceptar las palabras del joven, pero repentinamente el muchacho le cubrió la boca con su mano, pues sintió que abrían una puerta. La pequeña luz que hasta ahora los había iluminado desapareció mientras el joven volvía a depositar a la pelirroja en el suelo y se acercaba a la entrada de la celda con cuidado.

De pronto un hombre apareció y antes que pudiera siquiera percatarse de la presencia de Cristian, el muchacho lo sujeto fuertemente de la ropa pero repentinamente lo soltó al darse cuenta de quien era.

\- ¡Profe Samuel! – Exclamo Cristian

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

\- ¡Él es uno de ellos! – Exclamo con sus pocas fuerzas la pelirroja, lo que provocó que Edward la mirase sorprendido

\- Edward llego… tienen que irse ahora… si Pedro vuelve a capturarla es el fin… Indicó rápidamente el hombre mientras abría la celda – Es un alivio que estés acá Príncipe

\- ¿Por qué nos está ayudando? ¡El me noqueo!

\- Digamos que no es el lugar para explicar esto – Dijo el príncipe, inclinándose frente a Noelle para llevarla a caballito, pero repentinamente Samuel salió volando, tras el salieron los jóvenes y observaron a tres personas paradas frente a una puerta que posiblemente sería la salida del lugar

\- Menos mal que hasta el final desconfié de ese estúpido – Dijo la seria voz de Pedro, que aparecía en el lugar acompañado de dos hombres – Dejando entrar a ese mocoso para que se lleve a la celes. Mocoso retírate por las buenas es mi única advertencia para ti

\- Lo siento, pero no está dentro de mis planes hacerte caso – Respondió el príncipe y lanzo varias llamaradas en dirección a los hombres, pero una invisible pared detuvo su ataque

\- No opongas resistencia y solo salte de nuestro camino – Exclamo uno de los hombres mientras hacía aparecer un enorme martillo de metal en sus manos

Cristian dejo a Noelle cerca del inconsciente Samuel, para después aparecer varias esferas de fuego, de las cuales varias llamaradas se dirigieron hacia los hombres quienes convenientemente tenían un elite de agua que levanto una muralla para detener el ataque del príncipe, entonces el elite de metal corrió hasta el pelirrojo moviendo peligrosamente su martillo, en respuesta Cristian se vio obligado a esquivarlo, aunque de forma algo torpe pero gracias al apoyo de las habilidades psíquicas de Pedro, el elite de metal logro encestarle un golpe en todo el estómago un golpe al pelirrojo quien cayo automáticamente al suelo.

\- ¡Cristian…! – Gritó Noelle y con dificultad llego hasta el muchacho

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien – Susurró el pelirrojo volviendo a ponerse en pie – Solo quédate detrás de mi junto al director

Tras aquellas palabras el príncipe encendió su cuerpo en fuego y comenzó a pelear contra el elite de metal que con una bestialidad impresionante maniobraba su martillo gigante, martillo al cual Cristian trataba de evitar lo mejor posible pues si recibía nuevamente un golpe de aquel elite estaba completamente seguro que no podría volver a ponerse en pie.

Cristian se veía extraño, no parecía estar en plena forma se percató la pelirroja al observar los algunos movimientos bastante torpes provenientes del pelirrojo, su estado estaba tan mal que no se percató cuando dos enormes brazos de agua se iban peligrosamente hacía el mientras estaba distraído tratando de atacar al elite de metal, solo cuando estaba a punto de ser impactado se dio cuenta que estaba acorralado, pero el rápido actuar de Samuel evitó que congelo aquellas aguas evito que el príncipe se ve atravesado de lado a lado. Pero aquella distracción causo que Cristian recibiera de lleno otro martillado en el estómago haciéndolo caer al suelo a disposición del elite de metal, que estaba listo para darle el golpe final, pero no contó con que la pelirroja usaría todas sus fuerzas para abalanzarse sobre el muchacho y así evitar que lo golpearan, y que un poderoso chorro de agua proveniente de Samuel lo haría volar unos metros.

\- Perdón Noelle, pero llegar hasta ti me dejo sin fuerzas – Susurró el joven mientras observaba al elite de metal comenzar a levantarse

\- ¿Cómo se supone que me ibas a salvar si ibas a llegar así? – Reclamó la muchacha percatándose de la falta de aliento del muchacho

\- No pensé que llegaría así… creo que nadie lo sospecho

\- Ustedes… aprovéchense de cualquier descuido para huir, Edward ya debe estar llegando a la casona – Ordeno el director parándose frente a los jóvenes

\- ¿De qué habla? Usted está aún en peores condiciones que yo – Exclamo Cristian tratando de volver a ponerse en pie, pero estaba demasiado adolorido

\- Bueno Samuel, espero puedas ver a tu hija en el cielo – Dijo tranquilamente el elite de metal creando de la nada varias estacas de metal que, aunque el hombre creo una barrera de hielo para evitarlas estas lo atravesaron fácilmente hasta llegar a su estomago

\- ¡Director! – Grito Cristian colocándose a penas en pie para acercarse al hombre, pero un repentino chorro de agua lo hizo alejarse - ¡Usted no puede pelear solo!

\- Yo… – Murmuro el hombre a duras penas – No pude proteger a mi más grande tesoro ¡al menos debo ser capaz de proteger al tesoro que dejo ella!

Cristian miro asombrado al peliazul, mientras Noelle asustada gritaba fuertemente al ver que el elite de metal sin ningún tipo de compasión mandaba a volar con su martillo a Samuel, causando que este se estrellara fuertemente contra una pared.

\- Bueno mocoso, puedes irte despidiendo de la celes, porque una vez que la tomemos no la volverás a ver nunca más – Dijo con una perversa sonrisa Pedro mientras el pelirrojo observaba al elite de metal acercarse lentamente mientras movía su martillo de un lado a otro

\- Si tan solo mi cuerpo respondiera como quiero – Se lamento Noelle tratando desesperadamente de crear agua – No puedo ni siquiera curarte

Cristian evaluó en cinco segundos la situación, a él ya no le quedaba fuerza para seguir peleando y Noelle a penas podía caminar, así como iban las cosas posiblemente la muchacha sería tomada a la fuerza por los hombres y se la llevarían lejos de Cionibe donde nunca más seria vista. Solo le quedaba una opción y era regresarle sus poderes a la pelirroja, aun cuando Katherine le había dicho que evitara llevar a cabo esa parte del plan, pues de otra forma nunca más volvería a ver a la joven y no quería eso, luego de haber arreglado sus sentimientos con ella.

Sin pensarlo, el joven se abalanzo sobre la muchacha quedando ambos en el suelo

\- ¿No estará pensando incinerarse con la celes? – Se preguntó alarmado el anciano mientras apremiaba al elite de metal para que se deshiciera del príncipe

\- ¿Cristian que haces? – Pregunto Noelle sin comprender el actuar del muchacho y algo incomoda por estar en aquella posición

Algo nervioso el príncipe creo una barrera de fuego alrededor de ellos al notar que el elite de metal estaba a tan solo unos pocos metros de distancia, observando la angustiada cara de Noelle que no sabía que quería hacer el muchacho acerco sus labios a la frente de ella y la beso, pero antes de poder presenciar si había funcionado o no, termino estampado en la pared debido a un golpe del poderoso martillo de metal. Sin perder la vio como el hombre tomaba a la muchacha en brazos y comenzaba a llevársela ¿Acaso no había funcionado?

\- Denle el golpe final al mocoso y vámonos rápido de acá – Ordeno Pedro mientras el elite de agua se acercaba a Cristian

\- Noelle – Trató de gritar el pelirrojo pero su adolorido cuerpo ya no podía más

\- Debiste apartarte cuando pudiste niño – Dijo algo molesto el elite de agua mientras hacía aparecer una enorme aguja de hielo frente a él – Al menos será rápido

Cristian cerro fuertemente los ojos, no podía creer que ese era el final, no podía creer que a pesar de todo lo alejarían de la pelirroja para siempre ¿Por qué no había funcionado? ¿En qué se habría equivocado? De pronto, el muchacho se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo demasiado tiempo para cuestionarse sus errores y antes de que se animara a abrir sus ojos, sintió una delicada caricia en su rostro que automáticamente hizo que dejara de dolerle el cuerpo.

\- Perdón, pero de verdad tenían demasiado drogado el cuerpo de esta Noelle – Susurro la pelirroja observando el aliviado rostro del joven – Y tarde un poco en hacerlo funcionar

\- Noelle – Dijo aliviado el joven, pero de pronto se percató que los ojos de la muchacha eran de color verde

\- ¿En qué momento…? – Exclamo perplejo Pedro al observar al elite de agua convertido en una estatua y al elite de metal recién dándose cuenta que la joven ya no estaba en sus brazos

\- No pensé que los Unos darían tantos problemas… esto no estaba en los planes… - Murmuro pensativa la pelirroja – Por cierto ¿Katherine no te dijo que no le regresaras los poderes? - Pregunto Noelle observando curiosamente a su alrededor

\- Si, pero, usar esos poderes que no son míos me cansó bastante – Respondió algo extrañado ante la forma de expresare de la jovencita

\- Mmm yo creo que fácilmente salvabas a Noelle sin tener que recurrir a esto… Aunque sinceramente esto estaba completamente fuera de los planes… Jamás tendría que haber ocurrido

\- Soy un humano normal, y habla bien y claro por favor

\- Creo que ser un príncipe te volvió algo delicado - Dijo Noelle, repentinamente sonrojándose ante la asombrada mirada del joven - Oh y eres pelirrojo…

\- Anciano Pedro ¿Qué está pasando? – Grito el elite de metal observando a su compañero congelado de pies a cabeza

\- Celes por favor, ríndete, no hagas esto más difícil – Dijo Pedro, trayendo junto a él a un moribundo director – Si te rindes ahora aun tendrá posibilidades de vivir – Amenazo el hombre, aunque sus palabras hicieron que la muchacha comenzara a reír fuertemente y durante un segundo se volvieran completamente rojos sus ojos, causando que el hombre comenzara a temblar de pies a cabeza

\- Lo siento, lo que dices es chistoso, aunque tienes suerte de que la existencia de la segunda está débil después de la reconciliación de esta Noelle y Cristian. Déjame decirte que aunque me amenaces usando la vida de ese hombre, para mí ni para esta Noelle, él no significa nada ¿Por qué debería caer en tu amenaza? – Pregunto tranquilamente la joven, causando que Pedro la mirase molesto

\- Noelle por favor sálvalo – Rogo el príncipe mirando preocupado a la joven

\- Perdón Cristian, no quise preocuparte, yo pienso cumplir lo que ella dijo. Nunca estuvo en los planes de ninguna causarte angustia – Exclamo la joven y repentinamente Samuel estaba recostado junto a ellos completamente sano

\- ¡Detenla! ¡Detenla ya! – Grito Pedro muy molesto - ¡Custodiar a la celes es nuestra misión, no podemos volver a perderla!

\- Bueno eso técnicamente es cierto – Murmuro la pelirroja – Pero creo que, tu descendencia más se dedicaba a matarlos que a custodiarlos

\- ¿De qué hablas mocosa? – Gruñó el anciano, molesto al observar que el elite de metal no le hacía caso

\- ¿Crees que es normal que diez generaciones seguidas de celes se suicidaran? Está bien que no tengan tanto conocimiento como yo, pero, un poquito de sentido común les diría que es imposible y eso de que el celes nacido, lo hacía porque averiguaba como había muerto uno de sus progenitores es una mentira creada por los antecesores de ese hombre – Dijo seriamente la joven al elite de metal que la observaba anonadado

\- ¿Tu familia mataba a los celes? – Preguntó el hombre

\- Esa mocosa no sabe que decir para salvarse – Gruñó el hombre mirando furioso a la jovencita

\- Todos los celes, a pesar de sus habilidades son humanos, y el mayor miedo de los humanos es la muerte, por más encierro que les hayan dado es imposible que diez seguidos se quitaran la vida – Explico la joven sintiendo que el príncipe le tomaba de una mano

\- Noelle, tenemos que salir de acá – Indicó Cristian algo abrumado ante las palabras de la pelirroja

\- Si, tienes razón – Susurró la muchacha observando como Cristian se colocaba al director en su espalda - Pero aprovechando que estoy yo acá, quisiera aclarar una cosita… Disculpe asesino de celes ¿Cómo obtuvo el poder para controlar a los celes? Me llama enormemente la atención que hayan sido capaces de desarrollar a la clase “controladora” de los celes

\- Un hombre apareció hace muchos años en la aldea diciendo que podía otorgarnos el poder para mantener a raya a los celes – Respondió el aludido tapándose rápidamente la boca, pues había hablado sin querer hacerlo

\- Así que ese bastardo aún tiene dominio del conocimiento… pero debe ser muy poco… –Murmuro mordiéndose el labio Noelle – Aún no ha descubierto a esta Noelle entonces… ¿Se habrá olvidado de su conexión con los Unos? ¿O capaz se concentró en otro lugar?

\- ¡Qué tanto murmuras… presta más atención a tu alrededor! – Gritó Cristian advirtiendo a Noelle que estaban siendo rodeados por millones agujas de metal que habían sido creadas a la fuerza por el elite de metal que estaba siendo controlado por las habilidades psíquicas de Pedro, pero a penas la joven puso atención a su alrededor todas las agujas se fueron hacia ella a gran velocidad pero ante un tranquilo suspiro de la joven desaparecieron repentinamente.

\- No molestes a la gente mientras piensa – Reclamó Noelle – Pero bueno, supongo que no me queda más opción que permitirles seguir existiendo, aunque tendré que modificar sus memorias

Ante un chasquido de sus dedos Pedro, y el elite de metal estaban completamente inconscientes, al igual que el elite de agua que además se encontraba descongelado.

\- Vamos a dejar a Samuel acá, él tendrá que lidiar con su gente - Dijo Noelle mientras observaba a Cristian dejar al hombre nuevamente en el suelo – Supongo que nosotros debemos encontrarnos con Edward

\- ¿Noelle te encuentras bien? Encuentro que actúas extraño – Comentó el joven observando seriamente a la muchacha

\- Tan solo, no debo estar demasiado tiempo acá, es peligroso – Respondió la joven tomando de la mano del joven – ¿Nos vamos rápido?

Sin siquiera poder contestar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos jóvenes estaban fuera de la casona, encontrándose de frente con Edward y compañía, que eran rodeados por varios miembros del poblado y que, al verlos aparecer de la nada quedaron anonadados.

\- No me miren como si nunca me hubiesen visto antes – Dijo la joven acercándose al grupo – Nicolás y Adolfo no cambiaron nada, q raro…

\- Noelle entiendo que estas confundida, pero, este no es momento de perder la cordura, estamos en problemas – Indico Francisco mostrándole que estaban completamente rodeados

\- Como siempre un pesado – Gruño malhumorada la muchacha observando la seriedad con la que Francisco observaba a sus atacantes

\- ¿No deberíamos solo aplicar a la huida? – Preguntó Cristian acercándose al grupo

\- Somos demasiada carga para los gemelos, no sería una huida muy expedita – Respondió Edward creando una barrera de fuego para mantener a raya a los aldeanos

\- Es mejor así, necesito averiguar unas cosas – Dijo tranquilamente la joven avanzando varios pasos al frente

\- Noelle ¿Qué haces? – Exclamo su tío observando como todos los Unos, sintiéndose amenazados por la presencia de la joven lanzaron un ataque en conjunto hacia el grupo, pero repentinamente desapareció de la vista, al caer todos los aldeanos inconscientes

\- Hmm, parece que no hay rastros, aun así es complicado - murmuro la muchacha observando seriamente a todos los Unos inconscientes - Además ¿qué haré con esta Noelle?

\- ¿Tú hiciste eso? – Preguntó Nicolás asombrado – Hasta ahora la única elite psíquica capaz de dormir a la aldea entera era la mamá de Carla. Por más celes que seas, tus poderes recién despertaron

\- Soy un caso diferente – Contesto algo nerviosa la joven y antes de que pudieran hacerle más preguntas, indicó que ya era hora de irse a casa, apareciendo todos tras aquellas palabras en el cuarto de estar de la casa de Cristian.

\- ¡Noelle! – Exclamo Carla corriendo a abrazar a la pelirroja, pero rápidamente se le alejo – Ella no es Noelle

\- ¿De qué hablas Carla? Bueno sus ojos están raros pero si es ella – Indicó Cristian causando que Katherine rápidamente se acercara a Noelle y al observar sus ojos verdes, se giró a mirar a su hermano y comenzó a zamarrearle muy molesta

\- ¡Te dije que no le regresaras sus poderes! – Gruñó Katherine, mientras la delicada mano de la Noelle la obligaba a detenerse

\- Pero sin los poderes habría sido más difícil la huida ¿Por qué le dijo eso al príncipe? – Pregunto la madre de Carla observando atentamente a Katherine con toda la intención de averiguar que estaba pensando

\- Eso… es porque… – Trató de explicar Katherine, pero se puso notablemente nerviosa ante la penetrante mirada de Mia, siendo salvada por Noelle que se interpuso entre ambas

\- No sabía que los ojos de los celes cambiaban debido a su poder – Comentó Nicolás luego de pensar un breve momento

\- Todos tomen asiento y con gusto les explicaré el porqué de las palabras de Katherine – Dijo tranquilamente Noelle percatados que todos se sentaron automáticamente al oír sus palabras – Ups perdón

\- Yo no me quería sentar ¿Cuándo me senté? – Preguntó Sandra que al igual que el resto, su cuerpo se había movido sin su consentimiento

\- Perdón mi culpa, si no me controlo los humanos harán todo lo que les digo sin dudarlo – Respondió la joven a la pregunta que inundaba a todos, pero dejando aún más interrogantes en todos y causando una notoria molestia en Katherine y Jean

\- ¿Los humanos? – Repitió Mia

\- Noelle, la verdad es que tu forma de expresarte realmente me angustia ¿Te hicieron algo los Unos? – Preguntó Edward bastante preocupado

\- La culpa es de Cristian por regresarle los poderes a esta Noelle – Respondió la pelirroja mirado molesta al príncipe

\- ¿Esta Noelle? – Preguntó Sandra

\- Bueno partamos por lo más importante. Yo no soy la Noelle que conocen, soy Dios - Dijo calmadamente la pelirroja causando que todos la miraran sorprendidos.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

\- ¿¡Dios?! – Exclamaron todos al unísono mientras Katherine solo apoyaba su mano nerviosamente sobre su cabeza

\- Si, soy Dios – Reafirmo Noelle con una tranquila sonrisa

\- Espera… Dios dejo de existir en el mundo cuando decidió volverse humano – Dijo Sandra algo desconfiada de las palabras de la pelirroja

\- Esta celes reencarno la esencia… por lo que es lo más cercano a Dios – Respondió rápidamente Noelle-Dios

\- ¿Espera, entonces dices que Noelle es Dios? – Preguntó muy nervioso Edward

\- Si y no, idealmente hubiese sido conveniente que estos poderes nunca regresaran a ella, de echo estar presente demasiado tiempo en el cuerpo de ella solo causará problemas para esta Noelle

\- Espera… ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto automáticamente Cristian comenzando a verse molesto

\- El mundo detecta automáticamente la presencia de Dios, si estoy demasiado tiempo en este mundo, ella simplemente desaparecerá y yo quedaré en su cuerpo

\- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! – Chilló Nicolás, provocando que automáticamente “Dios” se pusiera nervioso, lo que hizo que Kathy se cubriera el rostro nuevamente

\- Sasha sabía que Noelle heredaría la esencia de Dios, y esperaba mantenerlo controlado durante la niñez de su hija, pero debido al ataque al castillo, lo único que pudo hacer fue encerrar la esencia de Dios en mi hermano y esperar que muera junto a mi hermano, para evitar este tipo de problemas – Explicó Katherine mirando molesta a Noelle modo Dios, que repentinamente parecía sentirse muy aliviada debido a la explicación de la princesa

\- ¿Espera tú ya sabias eso…? – Pregunto Edward molesto

\- Me lo contó cuando realizo el sello en mi hermanito o mejor dicho transfirió aquel secreto a mi cabeza antes de morir – Contesto rápidamente Katherine

\- ¡Ya dejen eso para después, a mí me preocupa que si Dios sigue ocupando el cuerpo de Noelle ella desaparecerá! – Chillo Cristian que estaba comenzando a desesperarse

\- ¡Ah! Cierto que les dije eso… bueno, si vuelvo a sellar estos poderes no pasará nada, aunque… bueno ahí ustedes se arreglaran – Explico vagamente Dios causando la histeria de Katherine y de Cristian

\- ¡Termina lo que dices! – Gruñó la pelirroja siendo sujetada por Jean y Edward para que no se lanzara sobre Dios

\- La princesa no respeta ni a Dios ¿Qué le enseñan a estos príncipes de ahora? – Susurro Fito a su hermano, pero fue devorado con la mirada por Katherine

\- Ya bueno… que molestia… – Respondió Noelle – Los poderes de “Dios” no son lo mismo que los de un celes o un elite, son poderes distintos y como ya despertaron en ella desaparecerlos es casi imposible, pero puedo sellarlos para que disminuyan su poder… esto significa que de golpe recibirá todos los dones como “celes” que no recibió en todos estos años…

\- Ahora en español – Pidió Adolfo

\- Mmm… de una forma que Adolfo lo entienda… Si estornuda mandara a volar la ciudad entera…

\- Oh, ya entiendo… - Afirmó Nico

\- Si, también quedo más claro para mí – Indicó Carla

\- Solo necesito un minuto – Susurro Noelle-Dios chasqueando sus dedos y repentinamente todos los Unos presentes en el living cayeron dormidos

\- ¿Qué diablos hiciste Noelle? – Preguntó Edward observando a Mia completamente inconsciente

\- Solo le realicé un chequeo médico a los recuerdos de los Unos – Respondió Noelle tranquilamente

\- ¿Chequeo médico? – Preguntó Jean pero una tranquila mirada de Noelle lo hizo quedarse repentinamente serio al igual que Katherine

\- ¡Menos cháchara y ya desaparece de una vez! – Gritó molesto Cristian causando que Noelle-Dios comenzara a llorar

\- Hacer llorar a Dios, solo te traeré maldiciones y desgracias – Susurró Dios, provocando que todos se alejaran del príncipe – ¡Mentira!

\- Eres tan estresante – Gruñó Cristian molesto, entonces repentinamente Dios colocó su mano sobre el pecho del joven generando un pequeño brillo

\- Evita por todos los medios posibles causarle problemas a esta Noelle, ella aún está muy inmadura para que use estos poderes – Susurró al oído del joven, mientras los ojos de la muchacha volvían a la normalidad y se quedó dormida apoyada en el pecho de Cristian

 

\- Que mal rostro tienen todos – Se burló Cristian al ver a un montón de náufragos en su living

\- Quedamos tan metidos con lo sucedido ayer, que nadie quiso irse a casa después de despertar de nuestra repentina inconciencia y nos tomamos tu living – Indicó Fito, mientras le mostraba una bandera que había hecho con su polerón

\- ¡Ahora es nuestro territorio! – Dijo emocionado Nicolás, mientras su bandera se volvía un montón de cenizas

\- Lo siento, fue sin querer… creo que donde ya no tengo los poderes de Noelle perdí control de mi fuego – Se excusó Cristian con una obvia mentira

\- ¡Lo hiciste adrede! – Gritó Carla – ¡Esto es la guerra!

Varios cojines volaron hacia el príncipe a punto de darle de lleno en la cara, pero de la nada una corriente de viento creada por Sandra los detuvo, y los tres amigos de Noelle quedaron inmóviles por tres segundos gracias a una droga de Francisco.

\- Todos son tan ruidosos – Dijo la amarga voz de Noelle que venía bajando las escaleras y automáticamente sus tres amigos corrieron hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- Noelle – Exclamo Cristian acercándose a la muchacha y abrazándola fuertemente para asombro de todos – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Bien supongo, aunque no sé que hago en tu casa y de echo me llama aún más la atención que hasta ellos estén acá – Respondió la joven sintiéndose bastante incomoda con el abrazo del pelirrojo, cosa que el joven noto y decidió soltarla

\- Después que te rescatamos de los Unos, llegamos hasta mi casa – Explico el pelirrojo mirando seriamente a la pelirroja

\- ¿Me rescataron? ¿De quiénes? – Preguntó la joven asombrando a todos

\- Ayer por la tarde, fui hasta donde estabas encerrada ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- Según recuerdo, ayer salí de clases y me fui directo a mi casa – Dijo la joven luego de pensar unos instantes en caso de que se le pasara algo

\- ¿No recuerdas que te raptaron? – Pregunto Cristian a la joven que solo lo miró muy confundida

\- Noelle, estas algo sucia, ve a ducharte, Edward te dejo un cambio de ropa en la habitación en que dormías – Pidió Katherine mientras Cristian se iba a deprimir a un rincón de la casa

\- ¿De verdad me raptaron? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? ¿Qué le ocurre a Cristian?

\- Primero báñate que apestas, después aclararemos todo – Pidió por última vez Katherine observando como a pelirroja comenzaba a subir nuevamente al segundo piso

\- ¿Noelle olvido lo del rapto? – Preguntó Carla observando preocupada a Cristian

\- Se que puede ser una experiencia traumática, pero ella no es tan débil ¿O sí? – Preguntó esta vez Francisco

\- Por lo que sé los Unos estuvieron borrándole la memoria… – Indicó Mia algo pensativa

\- ¿Borrándole la memoria? – Alarmada Carla miró aún más preocupada a Cristian

\- Pero al momento en que regresaron sus poderes, aquellos recuerdos debieron recuperarse – Añadió la mujer aliviando de cierta forma a los jóvenes

\- Eso ocurrió debido a que la esencia de Dios despertó – Dijo seriamente Katherine – Cuando se refería a que ella desaparecería, posiblemente quería decir que mientras más tiempo este en su cuerpo, sus recuerdos se irían perdiendo… y posiblemente comenzó con los recuerdos mas cercanos

\- Eso significa que olvido que Carla la entrego a los Unos – Dijo Sandra, causando que los tres amigos de Noelle lloraran de alegría porque la joven psíquica no sería convertida en cubitos de hielo o tal vez sí, pero no sería nada grave a lo que podría haber ocurrido antes

\- Pero parece que hay alguien que realmente sufre con la pérdida de memoria de Noelle – Murmuro Jean al observar al deprimido príncipe

\- Al parecer mientras esperaban a que llegaran los refuerzos, Cristian finalmente logro explicarse con Noelle – Susurró Katherine al oído de Jean que no pudo más que sentir pena por su amigo

\- ¡O sea que podemos ahora ser normalmente amigos de Noelle! – Chillo emocionada Carla

\- ¿Normalmente amigos? – Preguntó Francisco

\- Con la Carla de un comienzo nos acercamos a Noelle para descubrir si realmente era la celes o no – Explico Nicolás – Y mi hermano, quería evitar que hagamos alguna tontería

\- Espera… ¿En serio ustedes son tan buenos amigos siendo que cada uno tenía una misión distinta? – Preguntó asombrado Francisco

\- Somos amigos de la infancia, supongo que debe ser por eso – Respondió Nicolás

\- ¡Amigos en pañales! – Exclamó Fito abrazando a sus dos amigos

\- Oye… ¿Cómo eso que ya estamos en mayo? ¡Según yo estábamos a principios de abril! - Gritó repentinamente Noelle apareciendo rápidamente en el living – ¿Estuve inconsciente tanto tiempo?

\- No, durante tu captura, te borraron la memoria – Respondió Mia con su tranquila y calmante voz, mientras observaba a Noelle mirar a Cristian que seguía deprimido en su rincón

\- Me encantaría poder hacerte un recuento de lo que a sucedido, pero tenemos que llevarte a una revisión médica, el Rey está preocupado por tu salud Noelle – Indico Edward seriamente al observar la confundida cara de su sobrina

Luego de varios llantos de los amigos de Noelle, finalmente todo volvió a la tranquilidad y conformes todos con saber que la pelirroja se encontraba bien, se fueron a sus respectivas casas pues, ya estaban demorando en llevar a Noelle hasta el hospital militar, ya que, durante la mañana, Katherine le informo a su padre que habían encontrado a Noelle, llevándose hasta Edward un gran regaño por parte del Rey por no avisarle con anterioridad que la joven había sido capturada por los Unos y que por aquello no la podían encontrar con los medios convencionales, aunque entendió por qué que no le informaron de nada hasta que la recuperaron.

Antes de llegar al hospital, Edward sermoneo enormemente a Noelle para que dijera que no recordaba nada de nada, y que evitara por todos los medios usar sus poderes, y en caso de que fuese inevitable el uso de estos los usara en su mínima expresión para evitar algún problema o fuga de otras habilidades. Ya en el hospital la muchacha fue automáticamente recibida por un médico que la llevo a realizarse sus exámenes, mientras el resto eran conducidos hasta un edificio en donde el Rey se alojaba.

\- Sasha no quería que Noelle viniese a esta ciudad por algo – Suspiró molesto el Rey – Pero tiene un espíritu rebelde igual que sus padres, lo bueno es que terminando las actividades de la otra semana me la llevo de regreso a la capital

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Cristian observando como Edward algo molesto solo miraba el suelo

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabias hijo?

\- O sea sí, pero… no pensé que se iría de verdad

\- Bueno, si es lo que esa niña quiere, tendrá que considerar que deberá tener los mismos cuidados que tenían con Sasha – Indicó Edward seriamente

\- ¿Acaso no la piensas detener? – Preguntó Cristian molesto

\- Pues, ella puede hacer lo que quiera… técnicamente hablando, está bajo la custodia de los reyes, que después de tu pelea con ella, ella se fuese a vivir conmigo es otro asunto, además ahora que perdió parte de sus recuerdos, supongo que debe ser complicado para ella

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Cristian durante la noche tu nos contaste, que te arréglate con Noelle mientras esperaban los refuerzos, tal vez tú estás bien con ella y se te nota, pero para ella, aquello nunca ocurrió, esas pequeñas muestras de afecto que le das simplemente la confunden, es decir, hasta ahora ella aún debe jurar que te gusta otra chica – Respondió Katherine a la pregunta de su hermano, quien se sintió bastante deprimido

\- Tanto que me costó aclararlo todo

\- Supongo que es lo mejor para ella regresar a la capital, considerando que perdió una parte de sus recuerdos, la gente le hablará y ella no sabrá como reaccionar, además considerando que despertaron esos poderes en ella, sería ideal que se quedara bajo el resguardo de la familia real y evitar que ocurran problemas debido a los crecientes poderes que están en ella, es decir, Cristian, tú sabes lo que ocurre cuando uno no tiene dominios de sus poderes – Dijo seriamente el Rey mirando la triste cara de su hijo. Cristian quería entender, pero, encontraba muy cruel el haber perdido tan pronto lo que había logrado construir gracia al rapto de la muchacha.

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo más, golpearon la puerta y el medico entro junto con una tranquila Noelle, que sollozaba tristemente sujetándose un brazo y al ver a Katherine corrió a la muchacha.

\- Me sacaron como cien litros de sangre – Lloró la joven mientras Katherine le acariciaba la cabeza

\- En los exámenes físicos que le realizamos a la señorita Fiamma no se encontró ninguna anomalía, no presenta ningún tipo de lesión ni daño de ningún tipo, tampoco desnutrición, físicamente está bien, al parecer sus captores fueron muy amables. Respecto a la pérdida de memoria nuestros elites psíquicos están esperando la confirmación de Su Majestad para ingresar a los recuerdos de la Noelle, pero el psicólogo que converso con ella, la encuentra completamente bien mentalmente – Dijo tranquilamente el médico y después procedió a retirarse de la sala

\- Bueno pequeña Noelle, tengo entendido que gracias a lo ocurrido te enteraste del secreto mejor escondido de Sasha… y quiero que sepas que, como el mejor amigo de Diego, yo también era consciente de su situación

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Noelle

\- Si, ese bastardo llego después de casi un año con una niña varios años menor, que no tenía ni siquiera certificado de nacimiento, pero quería arreglar sus papeles para que ella entrase a la misma unidad que él… de no ser porque es mi mejor amigo, jamás habría aceptado ese tremendo problema – Gruñó el Rey causando que Edward simplemente moviese negativamente la cabeza debido a las ocurrencias de su hermano

\- Veo que papá era todo un loquillo

\- Así que Noelle, espero que aún recuerdes que nos iremos a la capital una vez terminen las festividades en Cionibe ¿Necesitaras enviar algunas cosas a la capital? – Dijo seriamente el Rey

\- ¿Me iba a ir? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Noelle, causando una pequeña sonrisa en Cristian, pero la serie mirada del Rey

\- Katherine jamás nos mencionó el motivo por el que te querías regresar a la capital, pero, aun si no lo recuerdas te quiero llevar de regreso a la capital conmigo. Tu estado actual es peligroso, por lo que me contaron despertaron en ti, los poderes que Sasha también tenía, es mi obligación llevarte a un lugar seguro

\- Pero si ella ya no se quiere ir ¿De verdad es tan necesario que lo haga? – Pregunto Katherine mirando nerviosa a su triste hermano

\- Si, suponiendo que despertaron todos los poderes que poseía Sasha, la posibilidad que queme cosas al asustarse cree agujeros en la tierra o se congele viva debido a un mal uso de sus poderes es demasiado alto, y demasiado llamativo para esta ciudad; En la capital puedo protegerla y buscar la forma de instruirla con seguridad. Piénsalo Noelle, por favor – Pidió el hombre preocupando un poco a la pelirroja

\- Pero bueno, queríamos aprovechar este momento para contarte como fue que tus poderes terminaron a cuidado de Cristian – Dijo Katherine tratando de romper el silencio que en ese momento había reinado en la habitación

\- Bueno, como ya sabes la tradición permite al Gran General y su familia vivir en el castillo, por lo que tu padre y su familia también pasaron, cualquiera diría que en ese tiempo el castillo era el lugar más impenetrable del mundo, en él vivían las personas más poderosas del reino, pero solo un hecho de lo más natural de la vida provoco la caída de la pareja más fuerte de la historia… tu nacimiento…

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso el nacimiento de un nuevo celes es complicado? – Pregunto Noelle asombrada

\- El nacimiento es una tarea que agotaría a cualquier mujer – Contesto Katherine tranquilamente algo obvio

-¿El día del ataque al castillo, con que otra fecha importante coincide? – Preguntó el Rey causando molestia en Noelle

\- Con mi cumpleaños

\- Exacto, ese día naciste a eso del medio día en el castillo, pues Sasha no sabía muy bien si ocurriría alguna cosa que demostrara que eres una niña diferente. Tu madre se agotó completamente luego de que nacieras y quedo rápidamente dormida, Diego te tuvo en sus brazos no mucho rato, porque te sentía tan delicada y tan preciosa que su brutal instinto le hacía creer que con solo mirarte te romperías – Comento Edward mientras con las manos indicaba más o menos el tamaño de Noelle al nacer

\- Así que mientras Sasha descansaba y convencíamos a Diego de que no te ocurriría nada si él te tomaba en brazos, fuiste llevaba por una sirvienta a la que es tu actual habitación en el castillo, y junto a la sirvienta también fue también Cristian, que desde el momento que te presentamos a él, este muchacho no podía dejar de mirarte – Continuó el relato el Rey

\- Oooh eso me recuerda algo muy chistoso que dijo Cristian cuando la vio – Susurro Katherine provocando que su hermano se colocara rojísimo de la vergüenza

\- ¿Qué dijo? – Preguntó Noelle

\- Que te iba a matar – Gruño Cristian sonrojado de pies a cabeza

\- Jaja si hubieras dicho eso, Diego ahí mismo te fulmina y yo le daba permiso – Se jacto el Rey de su hijo – Pero bueno, quedará como un secreto entre los que si recordamos ese hecho, algún día Cristian te lo contará. Bueno como decía, la sirvienta te llevo hacia tu habitación, y tras ella fue Cristian y tras Cristian, Katherine, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se fueran que comenzaron a sonar las alarmas del castillo, un montón de hombres pertenecientes a los pocos seguidores del antiguo Rey se adentraron en el castillo con la intención de asesinarnos, le ordene a Diego que no se preocupara por la reina y por mí, que tomara a Sasha y la llevara a un lugar seguro, pero el muy terco no quiso… mientras tanto Edward fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraban ustedes… pero en nuestra huida, fuimos interceptados por un pequeño grupo de personas que solo prestaron atención a Sasha…

\- Fueron quienes te raptaron, los Unos, una pequeña antigua tribu con la misión de custodiar a los celes y quienes querían a Sasha de vuelta – Indicó Edward ante la cara de interrogación de su sobrina

\- Si, al parecer algunos se infiltraron aprovechándose de los planes que tenían los favorititas del antiguo rey, pero al ver el estado de Sasha se percataron que había dado a luz y decidieron cambiar sus planes – Susurró tristemente el rey

\- ¿Cambiar sus planes?

\- Matar a Sasha y raptarte – Respondió Edward a la pregunta de su sobrina que no pudo más que asombrarse ante aquello

\- Pero Sasha se percató al instante de eso gracias a sus poderes, pero los Unos fueron inteligentes y mientras fingía un grupo correr a buscarte, se lanzaron sobre la reina y mío, entonces Diego se precipito sobre nosotros recibiendo de golpe el ataque de los Unos, atravesándolo con varias lanzas de metal, en ese momento Sasha entro en el estado frenzy, pero aún no estaba en condiciones de pelear, mientras que con la reina no pudimos hacer nada pues los Unos tenían entre sus filas un poderoso elite psíquico que nos hizo caer inconscientes, lo último que vi antes de caer, fue a Sasha ser atravesada por el mismo ataque con el que cayo Diego – Terminó de decir el Rey, entonces Edward tomo la palabra

\- Yo, fui lo más rápido que pude por ustedes y cuando entre pille a la sirvienta luchando contra uno de los hombres de la facción del antiguo rey, defendiéndolos a ustedes, aquel hombre lo vencí en dos tiempos, pues estaba preocupado por la carga que llevaba Diego… Así que junto con la sirvienta que te llevaba en brazos avanzábamos lo más rápido que podíamos por los pasillos llenos de gente luchando o muertos…

\- ¿Por qué yo no recuerdo eso…? – Preguntó Cristian

\- Ni tú, ni Katherine recuerdan haber visto muertos o gente luchando, solo deberían recordar que corrían por los pasillos, ya que le pedimos a un elite psíquico que alterara esos recuerdos traumáticos… cuando llegaras a la mayoría de edad, íbamos a contarte la verdad pero las cosas se pusieron algo complicadas – Respondió el Rey a la pregunta de su hijo

\- Entonces luego de correr un buen rato, vimos a Diego en el suelo, junto su majestad y una Sasha a quien estaban a punto de darle el golpe final, yo… simplemente quede paralizado del pánico, mi hermano muerto, el rey y la reina no sabía si vivían o no y mi cuñada parecía que iba a tener el mismo destino… pero entonces… Cristian corrió hacia Sasha, y la lanza que era para ella, termino atravesándolo de lado a lado – Susurró Edward sintiéndose la culpa en cada una de sus palabras

\- ¿Cristian trato de salvar a mi mamá? – Preguntó Noelle impactada, mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas

\- Algo así Noelle… Si yo no hubiera quedado en shock posiblemente Sasha jamás habría muerto y habría sanado rápidamente a Diego… pero no… Cuando Cristian fue atravesado por esa lanza, recién volví en razón…

_\- ¡Príncipe! – Grito la sirvienta cayendo arrodillada al suelo, mientras con sus pocas fuerzas sostenía en una mano a Noelle y con la otra evitaba que Katherine corriera hacia su hermano_

_\- ¡Ignition! – Grito furioso Edward abalanzándose furioso hacia los atacantes de Sasha, quienes ante el incontenible poder del hombre debido a la furia que sentía, fueron borrados del mapa en cuestión de segundos_

_\- Ed… – Susurró la débil voz de Diego – Llévame con Sasha, pronto…_

_\- Elsa por favor, disipa las estacas de todos… después revisa a los reyes – Rogó Edward mientras la sirvienta nerviosamente le entregaba a la bebe a Katherine mientras se concentraba lo más que podía en las estacas de metal y Edward levantaba a su hermano para dejarlo junto a su esposa_

_\- Yo, buscaré a un elite agua… que los cure…_

_\- Es tarde… – Dijo Diego tranquilamente – Además hay que salvar al mocoso – Sonrió tranquilamente Diego, mientras tomaba una mano de Sasha y le rodeaba con energía_

_\- ¿Tonto que haces? Conserva lo poco que tienes de fuerza – Lloró Edward sin poder creer lo que observaba_

_\- Cuida… bien de Noelle – Dijo por última vez Diego, pues luego de eso, sus ojos ya no demostraban vida, pero repentinamente Sasha recobro el conocimiento_

_\- Diego bastardo… – Sollozó la mujer, mientras Edward la ayudaba a sentarse_

_\- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Edward mientras la mujer solo le respondía con una sonrisa_

_\- Kathy, acércame a Noelle – Susurró la mujer y algo asustada Katherine se acercó a los adultos_

_\- ¿Qué piensas hacer Sasha?_

_\- Salvar al mocoso… – Contestó la mujer, tomando con uno de sus brazos a su bebe – Me habría encantado verte crecer, en este gran mundo – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Sasha mientras un hilo de sangre corría por su boca_

_\- Si dejaras de moverte excesivamente podrás hacerlo… – Rogó Edward mientras observaba a Sasha colocar una mano sobre la frente de Cristian_

_\- Esta niña es muy especial… es una celes como yo… si transfiero los poderes de ella al mocoso, él ya no estará en peligro…_

_\- ¿Y tú?_

_-Yo solo pude moverme gracias a Diego, que me dio lo poco de vida que le quedaba…-Respondió llorando la mujer, mientras para asombro de Edward y Katherine una cálida luz rodeó a Noelle y terminó en el cuerpo de Cristian a quien, inmediatamente sus heridas se le sanaron – Listo… Kathy, cuídalos bien ¿Ya? – indicó Sasha mientras le entregaba de vuelta la bebe a Katherine – Edward, cuida bien de Noelle… Mocoso, confió en lo que dijiste tan valientemente cuando viste a mi hija y que lo cumplirás_

_Lentamente Sasha cerro sus ojos, mientras Edward la recostaba junto a Diego, a quien le tomo la mano con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban y cerro para siempre sus ojos._

Lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Noelle, incontenibles lagrimas que jamás había derramado por la pérdida de sus padres en ese momento comenzaron a brotar desconsoladamente, Cristian rápidamente se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, sintiendo los temerosos brazos de la joven rodeándolo y llorando aún más fuerte que antes.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

-¿Alergia?-pregunto Sandra observando un documento que le mostro Cristian

-Así es, eso fue lo que informaron del hospital-indico el pelirrojo

-Jamás había visto ese tipo de alergia…-susurro Francisco mientras observaba a los tres amigos de Noelle jugando en un rincón de la sala del consejo

-Al parecer comió algo que le cayó mal y su cuerpo respondió de esa forma, la tendrán un tiempo en observación hasta saber al 100% que lo ocasiono…-explico detenidamente Cristian

-Vaya que estas al tanto del tema…-comento Noelle mirando seriamente a los ojos del muchacho, pues algo no la convencía del todo

-Oooh detecto celos…-susurro Sandra provocando que Noelle lancé humo de las orejas

-Vaya, está empezando a tirar humo como un elite de fuego… ¿De verdad la harás participar en el captura la bandera?-pregunto Francisco

-No tengo opción, de acá los únicos que tenemos aptitudes de combate somos los mellizos, tú, yo y Noelle, Sandra no es tanto de pelear y Carla quisiera no exponerla tanto debido a lo ocurrido hace días

-¿Entonces no debería ser Noelle la que desaparezca del mapa por unos días?-pregunto Sandra

-Está bien, dudo que tratan de llevarse a Noelle frente a la mirada del rey y mil soldados, además ahora está en perfecto estado de combate-respondió absolutamente convencido Cristian observando como la pelirroja recibía un dibujo que habían hecho sus amigos

-¿Seguros que no deberían estar en pre escolar o algo así?-pregunto molesta la joven siendo recompensada por un abrazo de los muchachos

-Pues eso me preocupa un poco, el captura la bandera será visto por varias personas y Noelle tiene un gravísimo problema con las masas, en caso que se ponga nerviosa y le salga humo de las orejas, yo puedo hacer aparecer humo ante todos y si ocurre que estornuda o algo así solo culpamos a Fito..

-¡Oye!-chillo molesto Fito pero fue ignorado

-Pero ya si ocurre otra cosa, tendremos que ver como nos la apañamos, aunque, hasta ahora solo ha demostrado haber desarrollado habilidades de viento y fuego

-¿Y cómo lo haremos con el vals? No quiero ser mala gente, pero solo las cuatro personas normales dentro del consejo sabemos bailar, el trio de allá, aunque les enseñemos preferiría que no bailen…

-¿Nos tratas de subnormales?-reclamo Nico, mientras su hermano se iba a llorar a un rincón y Carla se acercaba a consolarle-Por hacer llorar a mi hermano, iremos al vals quieran o no

-Si van y hacen alguna locura, juro que les inyecto un virus que los hará rascarse el cuerpo durante toda la vida-amenazo seriamente Francisco

-¿Y nos saldrán ronchitas?-pregunto Carla

-Si, muchas ronchitas…-contesto Francisco y repentinamente el trio estaba arrodillado a sus pies rogando su perdón

-Prometemos que nos portaremos bien…-

-Ya, más les vale…-amenazo el joven sacando de la nada una jeringa que espanto a todos los jóvenes que se fueron a esconder a un rincón de la sala, y repentinamente Noelle se sentó junto a Cristian, quien solo atino a sonreír y acariciarle la cabeza

-¿Qué haces allá Noelle?-pregunto Sandra, pues la joven hace menos de dos segundos había estado sentada junto a ella

-No será que…-susurro Francisco, pero de la nada su jeringa comenzó a derretirse

-A la familia real no nos gusta la gente demasiado perceptiva…-susurro Cristian sonriendo, mientras Noelle miraba desconfiadamente a Francisco

-Me rindo…-indico Francisco

-Bueno, mañana es el captura la bandera, así que por hoy retirémonos, y todos a descansar, Sandra y Carla aunque no participen tienen una importante misión, así que no quiero a nadie cansado mañana-ordeno Cristian, mientras todos recogían sus mochilas y comenzaban a salir del liceo en dirección a sus casas.

Al día siguiente muy temprano los jóvenes se reunieron en el colegio, tenían que ver las ultimas partes de su estrategia final de combate, para después arreglar el Hall de entrada de su colegio para recibir a los equipos participantes de los otros colegios, ya que, normalmente se usaba su colegio, que estaba convenientemente frente a la plaza de Cionibe que era donde se desarrollaría el captura la bandera  y solían usarlo como zona de espera antes de comenzadas la competencia, como también para el reposo de los participantes o enfermería.

-¡Campeona, esperamos que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos otorgues la victoria!-chillaron unos jóvenes mientras observan a Noelle pasar

-¡Rómpeles el trasero como hiciste con el príncipe!-gritaron otras niñas mostrando una pancarta creada por ellas mismas

-Me siento popular…-susurro sonrojada la joven mientras saludaba a los alumnos con una mano

-Este es un encuentro bastante esperado por la comunidad…-susurro Carla llegando a la sala del consejo junto a Noelle

-¿A si?

-Sip, rara vez se da la oportunidad de ver legalmente a adolescentes golpeándose…-dijo tranquilamente Fito pasando volando a través de la puerta

-No es eso, simplemente es una de las pocas oportunidades donde se puede ver el poder de las nuevas generaciones…-indico Carla, aunque para el parecer de Noelle no difería mucho de lo que había dicho Fito

-Solo queda esperar que todo se desarrolle sin problemas…-indico Nico dejando su mochila sobre una mesa.

-Bien ya estamos todos…-indico Francisco comiendo una manzana tranquilamente

-Entonces vamos a reparar nuestra estrategia y nuestro plan de contingencia…-anuncio el príncipe captando la atención de sus compañeros

-Ok canta…-dijo seriamente Carla

-Carla y Sandra, ustedes son nuestro sistema defensivo anti Unos, como no sabemos si volverán a atacar, aunque es probable que no, nunca está de más tener una defensa extra en este caso, Carla tu deberás monitorear la actividad cerebral de nosotros, que nada interfiera con nosotros y Sandra deberás estar lista para, en caso que Carla te avise que algo raro ocurre poner a Noelle a salvo, ella es tu prioridad ¿Claro?

-¡Como el agua! -respondió Sandra

-¡Señor, si señor!-respondió Carla y como un soldado coloco su mano cerca de su frente

-Por otro lado, nosotros nos concentraremos solo en la competencia, debido a que los presidentes de curso no pueden pelear y solo defender la bandera, quedará en ustedes tres atacar…-indico el joven a los mellizos y Francisco-Me temo que exponer a Noelle a combate no es opción, ya que no sabemos si puede ocurrir algún percance y nadie quiere que se convierta en un ratón de laboratorio ni exhibición de circo

-¿Es decir que si vendo a Noelle a un circo me pagara mucho por ella?-pregunto Fito, haciéndose acreedor de un golpe por parte de la pelirroja

-No hermano, es muy violenta para que alguien quiera pagar por ella…-respondió Nico, recibiendo el mismo trato que su hermano

-Pero Cristian, tu sabes que yo no soy muy bueno controlando mi habilidad…-comento Francisco

-Es por eso que los mellizos están en el consejo, Nico además de ser el más sensato de ambos, tiene buen dominio del viento a su alrededor, así que será capaz de guiar tu habilidad y evitar que les afecte a ellos, y Fito, bueno, el servirá de distracción…

-¡Hey!-reclamo Fito mirando molesto al príncipe

-El apoyo de Noelle será solo al comienzo del encuentro… ella se quedará a mi lado y se dedicará a darles apoyo desde lejos, así nos evitamos que se le escape algún poder de más…-

-Oh un peo…-se rio débilmente Fito

-¿Pero desde un punto tan incierto será capaz de dar un buen apoyo? Es decir, si crea una ola gigante te creo…-comento Francisco algo desconfiado del plan del príncipe

-Las habilidades de rastreo de Noelle están a la par que las de los elites de viento…-indico orgulloso el príncipe, aunque nadie entendía como un elite de agua podía llegar a tener el mismo nivel que un usuario de viento, pues un buen elite de viento con gran dominio de su habilidad es capaz de percibir cambios ocurridos a su alrededor de acuerdo a la alteración del viento que produce una persona o animal.

-Bueno, si el príncipe dice eso pues confiaré…-acepto Francisco.

Una vez que terminaron su reunión se dedicaron a llevar a Hall algunas sillas y mesas para que sus invitados pudiesen disponer de ellas, además de indicar el espacio especial en donde se levantaría una enfermería provista por los militares para el cuidado y tratamiento de las heridas que los alumnos pudiesen provocarse durante los encuentros.

-Miren! ¡Ya empezó a llegar el público!  -exclamo Carla mientras miraba desde la puerta de entrada del liceo como empezaba a verse gente en la plaza

-¿Mucha gente?-pregunto Francisco terminando de mover una mesa

-Si, casi toda la ciudad-respondió Carla causando que Noelle corriera a ver hasta la puerta y comenzara a sentirse mal

-No podré hacerlo…-susurro la muchacha alejándose de la puerta-No cuenten conmigo

-Solo piensa que son un montón de monos y ya…-sugirió Sandra observando que cara de descomposición que tenía Noelle

De pronto vieron a Cristian aparecer, acompañado de 15 alumnos que vestían un buzo distinto al del colegio, eran los representantes de los otros colegios.

-Vaya veo victimas nuevas en tu consejo…-dijo fuertemente un joven de buzo negro y con cara de delincuente

-Si, este año el consejo cambio completamente…-respondió Cristian tranquilamente

-Y creo que tienes a una enferma del estómago…-susurro preocupada una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, que vestía un buzo blanco

-No, ella sufre de pánico escénico…-respondió sin siquiera mirar a quien se refería, pues se podía imaginar que Noelle ya estaba en modo bulto en el suelo

-Creo que este año no ganaras príncipe…-exclamo otro muchacho, pero de buzo café claro

-Ya quisieras eso, pero no lograras sacarme de mi calidad de invicto…-Respondió a la provocación Baltier mirando seriamente el joven

-Espero que a mi consejo le toque pelear contra ti, porque este año si que barreremos el suelo contigo…-exclamo el chico de uniforme negro siendo apoyado por sus colegas de mismo color

-Lo siento, pero seremos nosotros quienes hagamos papilla al príncipe…-exclamo el de uniforme café

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la joven de uniforme blanco y ojos verdes, al bulto Noelle

-No, este ambiente hostil me hace peor…-respondió la pelirroja automáticamente al ver el rostro sonriente de la muchacha

-Oh, eso es normal… la esperanza de todos nosotros es vencer al príncipe este año, aunque los chicos le ponen más color…-indico la muchacha mientras ayudaba a Noelle a colocarse de pie - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¿Qué hace una celebridad en esta ciudad? – Pregunto sonrojada Noelle mientras sus compañeros la miraban confundidos

\- ¿Celebridad? – Preguntaron los mellizos

\- Oh que vergüenza ¿También eres de la capital?

\- ¿Cómo que celebridad? – Pregunto esta vez Francisco sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la muchacha, ganándose un sape por parte de Sandra

\- Ella es una muy famosa cantante que hace dos años desapareció de los escenarios de la capital… Annie Sloan

\- Aunque ese es mi apellido artístico, mi acá me llamo Annie Saez – Explico la joven de ojos verdes

\- ¿Te cambiaron el apellido por ser muy simple? – Pregunto Fito seriamente ganándose un sape por parte de Noelle

\- Siempre pensé que era linda, pero jamás pensé que eras una cantante – dijo Sandra mirando de pies a cabeza a Annie

\- Ahora solo soy una simple estudiante, a pesar de que tengo la edad del príncipe, estoy dos años más atrasada porque me dedique más a cantar que a mis estudios…- Susurro tranquilamente la muchacha con una amable sonrisa, hasta que los gritos de los presidentes de los otros colegios, incluido Cristian, la descolocaron – Creo que alguien necesita controlar a ese trio

Tranquilamente la muchacha se acercó a los tres jóvenes que estaban a punto de comenzar a darse cabezazos entre ellos entre tanta amenaza que se daban, entonces repentinamente la muchacha comenzó a tararear un nana que causo que los jóvenes comenzaran a relajarse, entonces Annie quien exclamo que así se veían mejor que con las caras arrugadas peleando, causando que cada joven se acercara hacia donde estaban reunidos sus compañeros.

-Jamás pensé que nuestro tranquilo príncipe se colocaría a pelear con el líder de los delincuentes del Botinya y el señorito de los Grange-fue el comentario de Francisco mientras le indicaba a Noelle que los niños con cara de delincuentes eran del Colegio Botinya y los ricachones de uniforme café del The Grange School

-Es que esos niños logran sacarme de quicio…-gruño molesto el pelirrojo

-¿Por qué quieren ganarte?-pregunto Noelle sin entender aún las palabras de la calmada Annie

-Supongo que esperan pasar a la historia de su colegio diciendo “vencí al futuro rey de Phisgraf”…-respondió Nico tranquilamente

-Me estoy poniendo nerviosa…-susurro Carla que ya se había cansado de ver como se llenaba la plaza-encima este año se consiguieron proyectores psíquicos

-¿Qué?-exclamo Noelle sintiendo que la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo

-Si, ya que estará el Rey observando, la municipalidad de Cionibe invirtió en un equipo de transmisión psíquico, habrán 5 elite psíquicos observando y transmitirán en una pantalla en el cielo las batallas

-Yo me moriré…-expreso Noelle volviendo a su calidad bulto

-Dios… jamás pensé que nuestra poderosa campeona tuviese tal punto débil…-indico molesto Francisco-¿Y si la drogo?

-¿O altero su cerebro para que de verdad vea monos?-pregunto Carla

\- No es necesario, una vez que estemos en la plaza, no podremos ver al público ni a nadie, se supone que como habrán pantallas transmitiendo lo que haremos, usaran elites psíquicos para que creen una especie de cerco que impedirá que veamos las imágenes de las pantallas y nos sirvan de referencia o de ayuda…- explico Cristian para que sus compañeros no digan más tonteras

-¿Y si mejor le pego?-pregunto Fito ganándose un sape de la pelirroja

-Aprovechador… solo déjenme asociar esto…-comento intranquila Noelle, entonces entro un adulto del equipo organizador he indico que empezarían las actividades, que estén preparados para que los transportaran hasta la plaza para la apertura del tan esperado “captura la bandera” rápidamente todos los alumnos se formaron en fila tras su respectivo presidente, y una vez que estuvieron listos, desaparecieron del hall apareciendo en medio de un escenario que se había creado en la plaza solo para la presentación de los alumnos.

-Y aquí están los jóvenes que en esta ocasión les ha tocado representar a sus respectivos colegios, comenzando con las damas, tenemos a las distinguidas doncellas de la Academia Femenina Santa Lucia resplandeciendo con su bello uniforme blanco, seguimos hacia el lado negro del escenario en absoluto contraste tenemos al Colegio de varones Butinya, seguimos por los más bien apuestos jóvenes del colegio mixto “The Grange School” y finalizamos esta presentación con el Colegio Superior Mackay que se distinguen por su buzo gris. Como ya es tradición los cuatro más antiguos colegios de Cionibe se disputaran en “Captura la Bandera”, la cual podrán ganar solo de dos formas, como es obvio obteniendo la bandera del colegio enemigo o dejando fuera de combate a todos los miembros del equipo contrario, las reglas de los combates se regirán por el estándar estudiantil, pero creo que nunca está de más recordar la más importante de todas, es decir nada de ataques que puedan afectar la vida de su adversario o su integridad física.

-Que gane el mejor…-susurro tranquilamente Cristian

-Ya veras que este año barreremos el piso contigo-grito el joven de buzo negro

-La victoria se irá a mi colegio…!-chillo el de buzo café

-Lo siento chicos, este año ganaran las damas…-susurro Annie

-Este nivel de rivalidad hace que me motive…-susurro Nico

-Ojalá también le afectará de forma tan positiva a la campeona…-fijo Francisco observando a Noelle que estaba casi inconsciente

-Muy bien jóvenes, sin más preámbulos comenzaremos con el primer encuentro-Ante las palabras del comentarista el colegio Santa Lucia y Grange fueron transportados al Hall donde les tocaría esperar-En el sector azul tenemos a los jóvenes del Colegio Superior Mackay, mientras que en el sector rojo está el Colegio Butinya

Noelle asombrada miro frente a ella, el escenario donde hace no mucho habían estado parados, había desaparecido, mientras por toda la plaza comenzó a crecer rápidamente la vegetación, los arboles empezaron a crecer o aparecer más, era como si de la nada ese espacio de la ciudad se hubiese vuelto un bosque.

-Tienen 5 minutos para prepararse…. Una vez suene la alarma pueden comenzar.

-Bueno, posiblemente esos chicos vengan de frente…-susurro Cristian mientras observaba la firmeza en que su bandera estaba pegada al suelo

-Tan pronto comience la alarma nosotros nos adelantamos, contamos contigo rastreadora…-dijo Francisco algo nervioso mientras observaba a los mellizos tranquilamente flotando-¿Estás seguro que son de fiar?

-Si, totalmente…-respondió completamente seguro Cristian

-¿Y cómo sabremos cuando estará listo el rastreo?-pregunto Nico observando a su mellizo sacarse un moco

-Supongo que verán hielo…-expreso Noelle que trataba de mantener la calma haciendo ejercicios de respiración

-¿Hielo?-pregunto Nico, pero de pronto sonó una fuerte alarma que daba el inicio del combate.

Entonces en cuestión de segundos, mientras Francisco y los mellizos comenzaban a adelantarse, el comentarista comenzó a gritar “Cuidado”, los soldados a los alrededores apenas lograron incorporarse ante el instantáneo ataque combinado de una gran bola de cemento recubierta por una capa de magma, Katherine y el Rey no pudieron más que levantarse de sus asientos.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el comentarista, mientras el público calmaba sus gritos y el Rey se sentaba pesadamente en su silla mientras esperaba que su alma regresará a su cuerpo

-Que incordio…-susurro Noelle quien ante el instantáneo ataque de sus adversarios, creo tres brazos de agua que lanzaron a sus tres compañeros hacia atrás en lo que una enorme muralla de hielo que detuvo a centímetros de ella el ataque combinado y se extendía hacia la mitad de la plaza-No era tan poderosa…-comentó algo entrañada mientras ante un leve movimiento de su mano la muralla de hielo se hizo miles de pedacitos

-¡PERO QUE FUE ESO!-Grito el comentarista sin aguantarse la repentina adrenalina que género en su cuerpo lo que había presenciado

-La chica vomitiva es sorprendente…-susurro el presidente del Grange School mientras observaba la pelea desde una pantalla psíquica dentro del colegio

-Vaya sinceramente, ustedes son poco observadores…-Susurro Annie tranquilamente-Esa niña debe ser un monstruo

-Eso es imposible…! -susurro asombrado el presidente del consejo del Butinya

-Igor… creo que no te has dado cuenta…-susurro uno de sus compañeros-el príncipe no está utilizando el polerón rojo…-

-Con un poderoso ataque de hielo que cubrió la mitad de la arena, el equipo del colegio Mackay logro detener la bola de cemento y magma enviada por el colegio Butinya…-Resumió lo sucedido el comentarista

Miles de gritos se sintieron alrededor de la plaza, los alumnos del colegio de Noelle prácticamente habían muerto y revivido y ahora gritaban con todas sus fuerzas, aunque se quedaran sin voz el nombre de su campeona.

-¡Vamos chicos!-grito Baltier- Muévanse, ya esta marcado el camino hacia la bandera del enemigo ¡no se detengan!

-Es el momento de espabilar… a la carga!-grito Igor, mientras tres de sus compañeros se adentraban dentro de lo que quedaba de bosque

-Mackay ha decidido comenzar su ataque, mientras Butinya ha ocultado a tres de sus miembros en lo que queda de bosque ¿Qué tendrán pensado hacer?

-¿Por qué no los eliminan?-Grito Igor molesto, al observar que los mellizos y Francisco ya casi estaban frente a él y sus compañeros no los borraban del mapa, entonces cayeron del cielo sus tres compañeros completamente congelados-Perra…-

-¿No crees que te pasaste Noelle?-pregunto Cristian al ver que la muchacha despreocupadamente colocaba sus brazos tras su espalda

-Ellos comenzaron…-susurro la joven

-Fito comienza el ataque…-susurro Francisco, mientras el aludido comenzaba a volar y se adelantaba varios metros de sus compañeros para lanzar varios mini torbellinos a los dos únicos sobrevivientes de Butinya, pero los sin perder tiempo Igor, comenzó a lanzar rayos alrededor de ellos esperando que el cemento que lanzaba su compañero para cubrirlos se secara mas rápidamente.

-No, así no podremos atacarles…-exclamo Cristian, Noelle al escucharlo simplemente hizo aparecer tres grandes cachos de hielo, los cuales lanzo rápidamente hacia sus adversarios antes de que su cúpula de cemento se cerrara completamente.

-Mierda! ¡Cubre el hielo Elias!  -grito el joven advirtiendo el espacio dejado por el hielo

-¡Apuren, antes que lo cubran!

Francisco rápidamente hizo salir desde sus manos un humo azul, que fue conducido con precisión por una rápida briza creada por Nico, hasta uno de los cachos de Noelle que lo hizo desaparecer para que entrara el polvo, luego de pasados unos minutos no se sentía ningún movimiento de los alumnos sobrevivientes de Butinya.

-Al parecer los alumnos de Butinya sucumbieron ante el último ataque del elite químico del colegio Mackay pero no podemos terminar la pelea hasta que esto sea comprobado por algún miembro del equipo organizador, que pueda verificarlo -explico el comentarista, mientras la barrera psíquica se desvanecía para que los jóvenes pudiesen observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor

-Yo no puedo levantar concreto…-susurro Nicolás mirando la sólida unión del cemento- debe estar mínimo un metro más abajo del suelo

-¿Es decir que no hay nadie que pueda levantar el cemento?-pregunto Cristian

-Sinceramente…-susurro Noelle- hasta el equipo organizador es un fracaso-tranquilamente movió un pie hacia adelante y junto a su movimiento un rápido camino de hielo avanzo hacia la cúpula de cemento y una vez que estuvo frente se elevó desde dentro de la estructura alzándola y entonces se observó como Igor y su acompañante tomaban una buena siesta.

-¡Gana el equipo del colegio Superior Mackay este encuentro!-Grito el comentarista, observando como el hielo desaparecía, destrozando de paso la estructura de cemento y dejando a los adormecidos en el suelo, además de liberar a los alumnos que habían terminado como estatuas.-Mientras arreglan el terreno para el segundo encuentro, démosle un gran aplauso a los jóvenes por su participación, además les recuerdo a todos que después del segundo encuentro tendremos algunas actividades de exhibición por una hora para que los finalistas descansen correctamente.

Repentinamente Noelle y sus compañeros aparecieron dentro del Hall del colegio, junto con los alumnos del colegio Butinya que eran acompañado por parte del equipo médico para revisarles sus heridas o despertarles de su estado de sueño profundo producto del ataque de Francisco.

-¿Noelle aún estas nerviosa?-pregunto Francisco al ver que a la joven le temblaban las piernas

-No…-susurro la muchacha mientras todos observaban salir de su boca al hablar una especie de vaho

-¿Noelle?-susurro Fito preocupado y le toco un hombro, pero rápidamente se alejó-Estas congelada

-¿Congelada?-pregunto Cristian tocando a la muchacha, entonces se percató que la joven estaba como un hielo, por lo que tomo las manos de la muchacha y observo sus dedos azules, y repentinamente cargo a Noelle como a una princesa, y se sentó en el suelo rodeándola con sus brazos-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que te estabas congelando?

-Pensé que podría controlarlo, es decir, no tengo nada cuatro años para congelarme con mi propio poder…-Contesto la muchacha mientras tiritaba de frio en los brazos del príncipe

-Estas demasiado helada… ¿Cuánto rato llevas aguantando esto?

-Desde la muralla de hielo que hizo…-indico Annie que se acercaba junto a otra joven de cabello gris

-¿Annie?-

-Aunque me sorprende que a tu edad, aún no sepas controlar tus poderes…-indico la muchacha

-Son cosas que pasan…-susurro Noelle acurrucándose lo más que podía en Cristian-Por primera vez en tu vida eres útil

-Alice por favor…-indico Annie y su acompañante repentinamente creo una sábana de aluminio

-Con esto podrán contener mejor el calor…-indico Alice cubriendo a Cristian y Noelle con la sabana

-Gracias…-expreso Cristian sonriendo causando que ambas jóvenes se sonrojaran, y después caminaran hacia el centro del hall en donde los próximos participantes se reunían para ser transportados

-Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que Noelle le está pasando lo mismo que a los elite de agua y hielo cuando son niños?-pregunto Nicolás asombrado

-Como sus habilidades cambiaron, posiblemente su dominio del agua también…-respondió Francisco

-Ya van a comenzar…-susurro Noelle, mientras sin alejarse demasiado de Cristian apoyo su espalda contra el pecho del muchacho para poder ver el encuentro.

-¿Quién ganará?-pregunto Fito observando la pantalla que había en el hall

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

-En el lado azul tenemos a la Academia Femenina Santa Lucia y en el lado rojo estarán los alumnos de The Grange School, debo recordar que el equipo que gane se enfrentará a Colegio Superior Mackay que este año al parecer posee alumnos bastante poderosos además del Príncipe Cristian, quien en los últimos encuentros se había destacado por sacar la cara por su colegio.

-Aunque sean mujeres nos iremos con todo contra ellas…-exclamo el presidente del colegio de ricachones

-Claro Sion, no habrá compasión…-susurraron sus compañeros

-Posiblemente vendrán de frente igual que el año pasado…-susurro una muchacha de cabello gris

-Si, es muy probable que piensen que el consejo de este año es el mismo que el año anterior…-susurro Annie-Compañeras, ya saben nuestra estrategia

La alarma sonó fuertemente, todos los combatientes del colegio Grange corrieron a través del bosque directamente hacia la zona defensiva de las alumnas de Santa Lucia.

-¡Dos a la izquierda y dos derecha!-exclamo una muchacha de cabello castaño claro que había estado concentrada desde el comienzo de la alarma

-Ok…-respondió la joven de cabello gris y creando dos mallas bastante grandes las cuales, al momento en que los jóvenes saltaron desde los árboles, la muchacha de cabello claro uso una ráfaga de viento para lanzarla hacia los niños, mientras una niña de cabello blanco las acompañaba lanzando un elemento blanco y viscoso.

-¿Qué es eso? Que asco-chillo uno de los jóvenes

-Da lo mismo solo hay que destrozar la malla…-chillo su compañero prisionero y comenzó a rodear su cuerpo de electricidad, pero no pudo zafarse de la malla y de paso achicharro a su compañero-¿Qué es esto?

-Es aluminio anormal…!-grito su compañero que estaba a la derecha mientras abría una pequeña botella que tenía en su cinturón, de la cual salió arena con la que se liberó a él y a su compañero de prisión, pero cuando trataron de avanzar repentinamente quedaron quietos, debido a que, con el apoyo de la elite de viento el pegamento secaba más rápido.

-Lo blanco es pegamento…-exclamo el otro joven

-Apúrate y derrítelo…-comento medio adormecido el joven

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir eso…-susurro Annie, mientras todos observaban que cerca de los jóvenes habían aparecido varias plantas que no eran propias del escenario

-Esta especial planta de Melisa les hará tener un agradable sueño-susurro una muchacha de cabello verde

Después de las palabras de la muchacha, los cuatro jóvenes cayeron dormidos al suelo, mientras aterrado su presidente se percataba que era el único que seguía en juego.

-No sean tan rudas con Sion…-indico Annie, mientras sus cuatro compañeras corrían hacia el joven que antes de poder siquiera pensar en una estrategia estaba cubierto de pegamento de secado rápido gracias al apoyo de la elite de viento.

-¡Finalizado el encuentro! Una victoria tranquila y digna de las alumnas de esta Academia. En una hora será el encuentro final, para que los alumnos puedan descansar y recuperar sus fuerzas, mientras tanto habrán algunas exhibiciones para que disfruten.

-Oooh, no pensé que ganarían esas niñas, el año pasado perdieron…-susurro Carla que regreso al colegio junto a Sandra, quienes al ver a Noelle con su espalda apoyada en el pecho del príncipe quedaron en shock

-Que rápido avanzan ustedes…-comento Sandra sonrojada

-No es eso, simplemente la salvo de morir congelada por su propio poder-respondió rápidamente Cristian

-¿Cómo eso?

-Larga historia…-indico Nico

-Por otro lado ¿Ocurrió algo fuera de lo normal? - pregunto Cristian bajando la voz

-Además de encontrarlos a ustedes muy acaramelados nada más…-respondió Sandra, burlándose de Cristian, quien comenzó a sentirse molesto

-Creo que ya puedo sobrevivir por mi cuenta…-susurro Noelle tratando de alejarse de Cristian, quien la rodeo con sus brazos y no la dejo irse

-No, aún estas muy helada…-

-Estoy bien, además te pusiste incomodo…-respondió la joven levantándose con dificultad, mientras volvía a salir vaho al hablar

-Yo creo que la campeona necesita sol, pero con Carla aún tenemos que vigilar y ellos deben descansar porque se esforzaron mucho en su encuentro…-indico Sandra, mientras los mellizos repentinamente caían dormidos-Acompáñala a tomar sol Cristian…

-Puedo ir sola…-aclaro la pelirroja, pero Cristian rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del colegio con ella

-Buena sincronización Cristian…-indico Sandra sentándose junto a su amigo

-De no ser porque Carla me dijo que haga dormir a los mellizos no me enteraba…-indico el joven químico

-A ver si el príncipe se avispa de una vez por todas…-comento Sandra

-Más le vale, porque si no se llevaran a Noelle lejos…-suspiro Carla llamando la atención de Sandra

-¿Noelle también te contó?-pregunto Francisco pus estaba seguro que era el único que sabía que Noelle, antes de perder la memoria había querido regresarse a la capital

-No, pero hoy el príncipe solo podía pensar en eso…-suspiro nuevamente Carla

-¿Hablar de qué?-pregunto Sandra

-Que Noelle quería volverse a la capital… aunque ahora que perdió la memoria no debería contar…-hizo puchero Paula-Perderé a mi hija

-¿Volverse? ¿por qué?

-Ni idea…-contestaron Carla y Francisco a la vez

Por otro lado Noelle caminaba lentamente por la plaza, aún con la luz del sol la muchacha parecía morir de frio, de hecho la gente se hacía a un lado cuando pasaba debido a la fría aura que emanaba de la joven.

-¿Por qué no dejas de ser una mañosa y regresamos al colegio?-pregunto Cristian que caminaba algunos pasos más atrás de la joven

-No, tu deberías regresar con Sandra…-

-¿Por qué?

-No te pusiste tan incomodo cuando nos vio, por algo será…-gruño la joven avanzando más rápido

-¿De verdad perdiste tus recuerdos?-pregunto el príncipe causando que la muchacha se girara molesta a mirarlo y de paso el pudiese apreciar que sus ojos parecían llorar

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-A veces me da la impresión, por la forma en que reaccionas a algunas cosas…-

-No es eso… sinceramente me cuesta creer que estoy al sur del país, cuando a mi parecer debería estar terminando mi año escolar en la escuela de la capital… pero hay momentos en que las situaciones que mi cuerpo o mi mente se expresan solos… como la primera vez que Fito dijo una tontería cuando regrese al colegio, automáticamente le pegue y no sé porque golpeé a alguien sin dudarlo o cuando Tania fue a molestar, esas ganas de matarla que tenía…

-¿Y ahora que me dices que me vaya con Sandra que sientes?-pregunto seriamente el joven, causando que dos lagrimas recorrieran su rostro, pero un repentino llamado de atención al príncipe hizo que se girara y se frotara los ojos

-Príncipe, pensé que jamás te encontraría entre tanta gente…-dijo molesta Irina, que se acercaba junto a otras niñas

-Perdón pero Noelle no dejaba de avanzar…-se disculpó el muchacho

-Bueno, acá esta lo que me pediste, lo hicimos con los mejores géneros que puedo hacer… aunque con este calor ¿Para que lo necesita la campeona?-pregunto la joven

-Mira sus pies…-indico una de sus acompañantes

-¿Se está congelando? ¿Por qué no está en un hospital o algo así?-grito la joven acercándose a Noelle y repentinamente le coloco un poncho de color rojo, al ver que el suelo bajo la pelirroja tenía una fina capa de hielo

-Pues hasta hace un rato le estaba dando calor con mi cuerpo, pero quiso salir a caminar…-respondió el príncipe causando que todas las jóvenes se sonrojaran al escucharlo

-De haber sabido esto le fabricaba un enterito o algo así… príncipe inútil…¡Mírala si esta que llora!-gruño la joven mirando furiosa a Cristian-Espera Noelle no te muevas-Cubriendo desde la rodilla de la muchacha hasta sus zapatos una par de polainas cubrieron sus piernas

-Gracias…-susurro Noelle mirándose las piernas

-Y tú, en vez de dejar que camine por ahí, consíguele unos pantalones que con los short del buzo solo le dará más frio…-exclamo molesta Irina-Ya nos vamos…-

-¿Eh? Quería estar más tiempo con el príncipe…-exclamo una de las jóvenes mientras era jalada por Irina lejos del lugar

-Creo que aparecimos justo a interrumpir algo, la cara de esa niña y la del príncipe tenían algo raro-contesto Irina

-¿Cómo algo raro?-pregunto su otra amiga

-Algo como que nos romperá el corazón…-sollozo la muchacha causando que sus amigas quedaran en shock

-¿Cuándo le pediste esto?-pregunto Noelle, tratando de cambiar el ambiente que había quedado

-Mientras mirábamos el segundo encuentro, le pedí a Irina el favor, ya que no sabía si aun cuando recuperes tu temperatura normal se mantendría…

-Aaah…-exclamo la joven mientras trataba de moverse, pero sus piernas estaban pegadas al suelo-Creo que se me congelaron los pies con el suelo

-Ya está bajando tu temperatura otra vez…-dijo el muchacho abrazando a la pelirroja-Creo que el poncho no funcionará hasta que recuperes tu temperatura normal

-Oye… hay mucha gente acá y tú eres muy importante para abrazarme…-dijo completamente nerviosa Noelle tratando de alejar al muchacho de ella, pero este la tenía fuertemente abrazada

-Lo puedo hacer, pero ocupo contarte algo y que aceptes seguirme sin rechistar…-indico el muchacho

-Esta bien, pero suéltame para que descongele mis zapatos…-chillo sonrojada la muchacha

Luego de unos momentos el muchacho guio a la pelirroja hasta una plazoleta que estaba unas pocas cuadras alejada del colegio, y a la cual normalmente nunca iba nadie, debido a que solo había sido construida como vía de paso entra las 4 calles que se unían en ese punto de la ciudad, allí, Cristian se sentó en el suelo y jalando de una mano de la pelirroja, la obligo a sentarse con él para poder abrazarla.

-¿Es necesario que estemos así? Nos van a ver…-indico incomoda la joven

-Tenemos media hora antes del próximo encuentro y debes estar bien… así que no alegues más…-

-Ya… ¿Y por qué estamos acá?

-Veras, por algún motivo, tu querías volver a la capital después del festival del descenso

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-No sé… y papá tiene pensado llevarte, ya que cree que estarás mejor allá que acá…-

-Bueno, sinceramente es medio difícil pensar que ya llevo algunos meses fuera de la capital y no recuerdo nada, siento que me cuesta ser yo misma…-susurro la joven mirándose confusamente las manos

-Lo sé, se nota que estas muy confusa, como si no supieras bien quien eres, pero… yo no quiero que te vayas…-

-¿Ah?

-Quiero que te quedes acá, donde pueda verte

-¿De qué hablas? Por varios años no querías verme ni en pintura y vienes a decir eso…-exclamo molesta la muchacha

-Se que suena tonto pero ese día, que aceptaste lo que dijo papá tan fácilmente me molesto mucho…

-Tu te alejaste de mi porque el rey quería adoptarme…-Noelle se giró para mirar a los ojos del muchacho- ¿Acaso te daba vergüenza tener una hermana adoptada? -Grito molesta la muchacha levantando sus manos para empujarlo

-No es eso ¡es porque jamás podría verte como mi hermana! -grito sonrojado el muchacho, sujetando fuertemente las manos de la muchacha, para después llevarla hasta su pecho-Quédate quieta… necesito contarte una historia

-Suéltame…-gruño la joven, pero el príncipe esta vez la tenía fuertemente sujetada

-¿Sabes? Yo recuerdo perfectamente el momento en que naciste, a pesar de que tenía como cuatro años ese recuerdo esta siempre perfectamente claro en mi cabeza. Ese día estaba en el pasillo junto a mi papá, Edward, el Gran General y Kathy, yo estaba muy entusiasmado, y me emocioné mucho cuando sentí tu llanto, entonces mi mamá abrió la puerta he hizo entrar a mi papá y al tuyo, a nosotros nos dejó esperando junto con Edward que no quiso entrar porque se sentía nervioso y parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Luego de que entro tu papá no dejabas de llorar, incluso te acostaron junto a tu mamá que, aunque estaba cansada, trataba de calmarte, pero no había caso, entonces nos invitaron a pasar, Edward casi lloro al verte, y ver la nerviosa cara de su hermano que no apartaba su vista de ti ni un segundo, Kathy fue la primera en acercarse pero estaba nerviosa con tus llantos y finalmente termino corriendo hacia mamá, entonces me pude acercar yo.

_-Mira hija, es el príncipe…-susurro Sasha mirando cansada a su hija_

_-Noelle no llores más…-susurro el niño asombrando a todos los adultos, mientras colocaba un dedo suyo, sobre la mano de la niña quien automáticamente dejo de llorar mientras lo sujetaba con su pequeña mano_

_-¿Ya le habías dicho a alguien el nombre que le pondríamos?-pregunto Diego a Sasha quien negó con la cabeza_

_-¿No me lo quisieron ni decir a mí y se lo dijeron al príncipe?-pregunto indignado Edward_

_-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de la bebe?-pregunto la reina asombrada_

_-Noelle siempre se ha llamado Noelle…-exclamo Cristian mirando a la sonriente bebe-Y ella será mi esposa_

_-¿Alejandro que cosas le has dicho al príncipe?-gruño Diego que de no ser porque le daba miedo tomar a Noelle en brazos la habría alejado automáticamente del alcance del príncipe_

_-Nada, yo no le he insinuado que se casaría con tu hija…-se apresuró a indicar el Rey ante los ojos furiosos de Diego_

_-Pero si es verdad…-gruño Cristian-Me casaré con ella y la cuidaré mucho…-_

_-Bueno, te encargo que cuides a esta niña…-susurro Sasha revolviéndole con lo poco de fuerza que tenía el cabello a Cristian_

-¿En serio dijiste eso? ¿No te da vergüenza recordarlo? -pregunto Noelle que ahora voluntariamente mantenía la cabeza oculta en el pecho del pelirrojo

-Claro que me da vergüenza, y me da mucha más vergüenza que te burles de mi…-Gruño Cristian, mientras alejaba a Noelle de su pecho con todas sus fuerzas para poder observarla -No sé como explicarlo, pero siempre te vi de esa forma y cuando papá dijo eso, perdí la cabeza, sobre todo donde lo aceptaste tan fácilmente…-susurro Cristian sonrojado y nervioso, pero cuando observo caer lágrimas de los ojos de Noelle se calmo

-¿Qué es este sentimiento…? No sé porque de cierta forma, no te creo…-susurro la muchacha mirando confundida al príncipe

-Eso es porque, cuando llegaste… con Sandra teníamos una relación un poco más allá de la amistad… y nos viste besarnos…-susurro el muchacho, mientras la joven se arrodillaba completamente en el suelo a observarlo asombrada con sus ojos de color rojo

-Yo estaba completamente segura que habías olvidado por primera vez todo esto…cuando te vi con Sandra me resigné completamente. Yo pensé que con mientras tú y los chicos sean felices, yo también lo sería, aunque significará que yo estuviera a un lado…

-¿Noelle qué te pasa? ¿De qué hablas?

-Tú, serás más feliz estando con Sandra…-Exclamo la joven volviendo sus ojos a su color normal y sin que Cristian pudiese evitarlo, ella salió corriendo, mientras observaba que a sus pasos dejaba una marca de hielo-Rayos…

-Así que te fue mal…-susurro Katherine que con la ayuda de Jean salía de la sombra de Cristian

-¿Me estuviste escuchando?-Exclamo sonrojado el príncipe

-Una hermana mayor siempre sabe cuando sus hermanitos están pasando momentos vergonzosos y aparecerá para molestarlos…-respondió la joven, pero se ganó un sape por parte de Jean

-No estas ayudando…-susurro el joven de sombras

-Perdón…-

-No estoy para sus bromas, encima no entiendo lo que dijo… siempre dice cosas raras cuando cambia a frenzy

-Habría sido menos el sufrimiento de mi hermanito si ella no hubiera perdido la memoria…-gruño Katherine mirando molesta a Jean

-Ok admito que tenías razón en lo que hacías…-suspiro el muchacho

-¿De qué hablan?-dijo molesto el joven pues sentía que ellos habían llegado a confundirlo más

-No hay tiempo, ya casi empieza la final… cuando acabe nosotros dos hablaremos, ahora debes ir al hall

-¿Me vas a dejar así?

-Pues tú eliges momentos tan inoportunos para abrir tus sentimientos… Jean déjalo en el colegio-gruño Katherine mientras ambos eran tragados por las habilidades del elite y Cristian aparecía en el hall del colegio

-Príncipe…-exclamo Carla al ver al pelirrojo aparecer

-¿y Noelle?

-Usando a los mellizos de calentadores…-mostro Francisco a Noelle sentada en el patio donde más sol le llegaba y a los mellizos lanzándole aire, posiblemente caliente

-Llego casi congelando todo a su paso ¿Qué ocurrió? -pregunto Sandra molesta

-Me dijo que sería más feliz estando contigo…-

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Carla y Sandra sin comprender las palabras de había dicho Noelle

-Eso es imposible…-Dijo Francisco mirando a la sorprendida Sandra

-Pues eso dijo…-indico nuevamente Cristian

-¡Que te dicen que es imposible!-exclamo molesta Carla-¡El estado frenzy es la prueba de ello!

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No es como que me agrade mucho ayudarte con Noelle, pero, así como llevan las cosas creo que terminará convirtiéndose un cubo de hielo…-gruño Carla mirando hacia el patio donde Noelle se encontraba

\- ¿Por qué dicen que eso es imposible? Estoy desesperándome – Dijo muy ansioso el príncipe

\- El estado frenzy, siempre ha sido medianamente común en los celes, es algo así como otra personalidad con el que son capaces de utilizar su poder al 100% y con práctica, puedes usarla a voluntad…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Los celes solo son capaces de desarrollarlo y activarlo de comienzo, debido a una única circunstancia, y eso es cuando la persona que aman está en peligro – Explico rápidamente Sandra, causando que el joven la mirara anonadado

\- ¿Entonces por qué me dijo eso? – Pregunto ya irritado el pelirrojo

\- No sé, a nosotras también nos llama la atención que te dijera eso, lo normal sería que saltara a tus brazos, supongo…. – Indico Carla encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¿Seguro que no le dijiste nada raro? – Pregunto Sandra mirando desconfiada al príncipe

\- ¿Tal vez le mencione que una vez nos vio besándonos?

\- Cristian es tonto del culo… - Comento Francisco causando que el pelirrojo lo mirase molesto – Hasta yo que soy cero delicadeza, jamás mencionaría algo así

\- ¡Prepárense todos, estamos prontos a comenzar la final! – Grito un hombre, mientras indicaba al alumnado que comenzaran a ubicarse en fila en el centro del hall para ser transportados dado el momento

\- Bien, nosotras regresamos a nuestra pega… - Indico Carla

\- Y tu ten más cuidado con tu bocota… - gruño molesta Sandra alejándose con Carla

\- Bien, concéntrate Cristian… - Susurro Francisco observando a Noelle y los mellizos entrar al hall

\- Noelle está lista para pararse en la plaza un día de calor a ofrecer frio por algo de dinero…- Indico maravillado Fito – Serias millonaria

\- No, jamás haría algo así – Respondió molesta la muchacha a la imaginación del joven

\- Pues tú te pierdes ser millonaria – Indico Nicolás haciéndose merecedor junto a su hermano de un gran sape

\- Bien chicos, demos todo en este último encuentro. Debemos ganar, cueste lo que cueste- Indico Cristian tratando de no mirar a Noelle

\- Obvio que ganaremos – Indico la pelirroja dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde debían formarse

\- Tripas, corazón –  Susurro Cristian encaminándose al centro del hall junto al resto.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

\- Después de esta hora en que esperamos que los jóvenes descansaran apropiadamente, podemos dar comienzo a la final de esta actividad, en donde los ganadores serán premiados en el tradicional baile que se llevará a cabo en la noche, en el que igual que ahora, seremos honrados con la presencia del Rey y la Princesa Katherine - dijo fuertemente el comentarista para captar la atención del público, mientras repentinamente aparecían los finalistas - ¡Y acá están! Los representantes del Colegio Superior Mackay y la Academia Femenina Santa Lucia

Los gritos de los alumnos de ambos colegios se sintieron por toda la plaza, pero lo que llamo más la atención de todos fueron los incontenibles gritos de un montón de alumnas del colegio Mackay, que sujetaban un enorme lienzo que decía “Noelle nuestra campeona”

\- ¿Quiénes son esas niñas? – Pregunto asombrada Noelle

\- Después que ganaste las olimpiadas, muchas alumnas del colegio se volvieron tus fans por lo del girl power y esas cosas – Explico Francisco

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, motivaste sus corazones y ahora no se dejan amedrentar por nada ni nadie, las niñas del FPN dan miedo – Dijo Nicolás mirándolas atemorizado

\- ¿FPN?

\- Frente Protector de Noelle – Aclaro Francisco – Así se hacen llamar tus fans

\- Que vergüenza

\- Entonces, en la zona roja estarán los alumnos del colegio Mackay y en la zona azul las señoritas del Santa Lucia – Indico el comentarista mientras los alumnos eran transportados a sus respectivas áreas – Tienen cinco minutos para prepararse, una vez que suene la alarma comienzan

\- ¿Usaremos la misma estrategia de antes? – Pregunto Francisco algo desmotivado

\- No, Noelle, no quiero que uses tus poderes, por lo que veo aún no recuperas tu temperatura normal así que evita usar tus poderes… te dedicaras a defender solo con cuerpo a cuerpo en caso que lleguen a la bandera

\- ¿Estás loco? Si no uso rastreo estaremos en desventaja

\- Dices que si de la nada colapsas congelada ¿Serás de ayuda? – Indico seriamente el príncipe

\- Por favor Noelle – Susurro Fito mirando preocupado a la muchacha

\- Esta bien

\- Entonces ustedes Fito tu avanzaras y rastrearas mientras avanzas, Nico y Francisco irán tras tuyo… ustedes dedíquense solo a atacar – Ordeno el pelirrojo a sus compañeros, no muy convencida por parte de Noelle, pero desde el fondo sabía que el muchacho tenía razón.

\- ¿Qué haremos si nos congelan como hicieron a los bandidos? – Pregunto la muchacha de cabello blanco

\- Por la condición de caperucita roja, dudo que participe… - Indico Annie

\- ¿Estas segura? – Pregunto Alice

\- Tu misma la viste, es como si no supiera mantener su poder a ralla… Estoy segura que su lanza algún ataque ella se congelará de paso, así que podemos movernos con tranquilidad – Respondió Annie – Solo tenemos que actuar de forma defensiva y ya.

\- COMIENCEN – Grito entusiasmado el comentarista mientras sonaba la poderosa alarma

Junto con la alarma Adolfo comenzó a volar internándose en el bosque rápidamente, tras él salieron Francisco y Nicolás, desde su zona defensiva Noelle y Cristian observaban sus alrededores atentamente, entonces luego de pasado un minuto una poderosa ráfaga de viento apareció en medio del bosque, al parecer los chicos se encontraban peleando.

\- ¡Cuidado Cleo! – Grito una la elite de aire a su compañera de cabello blanco impulsándola con aire para que no le llegara el ataque químico de Francisco

\- Son muy escurridizas – Susurro el elite químico, observando a Fito atrapado en una red de pegamento - ¡Y tu demasiado tonto!

\- Dejen de retarme y sáquenme de aquí – gruño Fito forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas

\- Si quieren, nosotras los dejamos que lo regañen tranquilos, mientras no nos ataquen usen todo el tiempo que quieran -Indico Cleo mirando tranquilamente a los muchachos y causando que su compañera la mirara asombrada

\- Gracias muy amable – Dijo Francisco rápidamente mientras hacía aparecer desde su mano un extraño humo de color verde que con el soporte de Nico se fue directo hacia las jóvenes

\- ¡Oye era una buena oferta! – Exclamo la muchacha de cabello blanco mientras su colega de aire reunía el polvo lanzado por Francisco para después ella encerrarlo en una bola de pegamento

\- Su ataque no tiene efecto – indico la elite de viento

\- Claro que lo tuvo – Susurro tranquilo Nicolás y entonces varias ráfagas de viento mandaron a volar a las muchachas, Fito estaba libre

\- Me costó encontrar algo que derritiera tu pegamento, ahora inútil, trata de no caer más en su trampa

\- Francisco eres muy malo – sollozo Fito, dando un gran salto hacia ambas muchachas con la intención de patearlas

\- Bien tu encárgate de ellas, vamos Nico

\- ¿Dulce? – Murmuro Nico al sentir un extraño olor – ¡Francisco espera!

Demasiado tarde, repentinamente Francisco cayó al suelo, seguido de los mellizos, las muchachas se miraron sonrientes.

\- Vaya que tardo Annie – Susurro Cleo – Ya has lo tuyo Tami, yo me adelantaré

Con un delicado movimiento de su cuerpo, tal como su bailara, el viento soplo fuertemente en dirección hacia la zona en que se encontraban Noelle y Cristian.

\- Me siento mareado – Susurro el joven luego de que paso la ráfaga

\- Rápido caliéntate – indico Noelle abrazando fuertemente al príncipe, quien sonrojado obedeció creando una llamarada alrededor de ellos mientras ambos eran rodeados por la resplandeciente aqua benedicta de Noelle – Solo un minuto hasta que me convenza que no te congelaré intentando salvarnos

\- Te dije que no usarás poderes – Se quejo el muchacho

\- Silencio, que si no hago esto vamos a perder y créeme que no lo hago por gusto allá afuera deben estar todos observando – Sollozo la joven – De no estar esa barrera psíquica todo el público estaría dormido afuera, que desgracia que se tomen tantas molestias para que no veamos la pantalla

\- Es para que nadie tenga ventajas sobre la posición de los participantes ¿y ahora que pasa?

\- Ese es el olor de la lavanda…

\- Nos quiere dormir…

\- Son realmente perspicaces, pero creo que nosotras seremos las campeonas – Indico Cleo que estaba parada frente a los jóvenes

\- Ya Cristian, sirve de fogata humana, yo me encargo de la chica pegamento

Repentinamente Noelle salió de la fogata, y se quitó el poncho y las polainas, mientras Cleo la observaba atentamente y Cristian preocupado, al observar que el aqua benedicta se mantenía rodeándolos

\- Gracias por esperar – Susurro Noelle

\- No quiero que después digan que gane porque me aproveche de un descuido – explico la joven de cabello blanco, lanzando rápidamente varias bolas de pegamento hacia la pelirroja, quien con solo mirarlas las detuvo en seco - ¿Cómo has podido?

\- Tu habilidad es específicamente “Cola fría” nada a lo que un elite de agua debería temer- explico Noelle mientras las bolas de pegamento regresaban a su dueña quien con un movimiento de manos las disperso, pero no pudo evitar un poderoso puñetazo proveniente de la pelirroja

\- ¿Manipulaste mi habilidad? – Pregunto la muchacha mirando seriamente desde el suelo a la pelirroja

\- Mientras contengas agua, no representas ninguna amenaza para mí – Sonrió maléficamente la muchacha provocando que Cloe temblara de miedo al pensar en el significado de las palabras de la muchacha – Ahora déjame acabar contigo

\- Si, claro …- Exclamo Cloe y una repentina bóveda de pegamento cayó encima de Noelle- Demoraste mucho en llegar Tami, me dio un super golpe que me dolió hasta el alma

\- Perdón, pero lo bueno es que oculte tu habilidad en el aire para que no pueda controlarla, no debería ser capaz de…

\- ¿Escapar? – Pregunto Noelle mientras la cúpula se iba a toda velocidad sobre la elite de viento y la encerraba en la bóveda

\- ¡Rayos! – Gruño Cloe mientras deshacía la bóveda que rodeaba a su amiga, pero repentinamente se volvió millones de bolas de pegamento que golpearon repetidamente a Tami antes de que Cloe lograra hacerlos desaparecer por completo, pues debido a lo nerviosa que se puso tardo más de lo esperado - ¡¿Tami estas bien?!

\- No debería despertar por un buen rato, la he golpeado en ciertas zonas que además de dejarla inconsciente la harán despertar de maravilla – Indico Noelle causando que Tami la mirara molesta y corriera ciegamente a ella, pues no sacaba nada con usar su pegamento si Noelle era capaz de controlarlo. Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera tocar a Noelle la pelirroja la sujeto del brazo con el que trato de golpearla y la hizo caer de espalda al suelo, para proceder a dejarla inconsciente y el aqua benedicta dejaba de rodear su cuerpo y el del príncipe.

\- Ya con la elite de viento fuera no deberíamos tener problemas con que nos lance lavanda concentrada… - Susurro la joven desapareciendo el aqua benedicta que la rodeaba mientras se giraba a observar a Cristian que parecía tener problemas para mantenerse en pie – ¡Cristian!

\- ¡Vuelve a cubrirte con aqua benedicta! – Ordeno el joven cayendo arrodillado al suelo

\- ¿Se perdió la conexión mientras peleaba? – Pregunto la muchacha mientras los rodeaba a ambos con su habilidad

\- Solo un par de minutos antes que terminaras, creo que ahora crearon plantas paralizantes, no puedo moer mi cuerpo como quiero

\- Esa elite de planta es muy buena… - Susurro Noelle - ¿Ya estas mejor?

\- Noelle tienes que buscar la forma ayudar a los chicos para que vayan donde Annie, no te expongas más a que ocurra algo – Indico el joven mientras tomaba una mano de la muchacha y observaba como sus dedos comenzaban a tornarse azules

\- Ya, está bien. Acabaré rápido con esto – Gruño la joven, mientras acercaba su frente con la del príncipe provocando que esta brillara – Con esto debería durar unos cinco minutos de forma autónoma mi habilidad, después de eso, aunque tengas que quemar el aire no caigas

\- Ok – Indico sonrojado el joven

\- Ustedes mueran – Susurro la muchacha congelando los brazos y piernas de las inconscientes

\- ¿Cómo que mueran? – Noelle no contesto, solo se limitó a sonreír y se adentró en el bosque

\- Puedo sentir la presencia de tres personas más adelante – Susurro la muchacha mientras se preparaba para cualquier ataque, pero solo encontró a tres bellos durmientes, algo molesta miro la tonta cara con que dormían los mellizos y mucho más molesta miro como dormía Francisco y repentinamente le presiono el estómago con su pie – Deja de hacerte el dormido

\- ¿Acaso no conoces los ataques sorpresa? – Susurro el joven sin abrir los ojos

\- Conozco un ataque que se llama mi puño en tu cara – Indico la joven

\- Ok, admito las habilidades de esa elite planta no me afectan, pero, son pésimo peleando sin un soporte… a menos que hagas algo con sus plantas, para que dejen de afectar a los mellizos, puedo ayudarte a pelear

\- Yo creo que solo querías fingir que dormías para no hacer nada más

\- Podría ser – susurro el muchacho sentándose de golpe- ¿Entonces?

\- Hace lo que le tengas que hacer a los mellizos ahora, yo en un 30 segundos me encargo de las plantas, pues sigue con tu estrategia del dormido

Tan pronto como pudo el elite químico acerco su mano a las narices de los mellizos he hizo aparecer un polvo de color amarrillo para que lo inhalaran, después de eso se recostó en medio de ellos, al verlo Noelle sonrió, coloco sus dos brazos frente a ella y lentamente los fue extendiendo y para asombro de Francisco, las tres adversarias que quedaban, y todo aquel que en ese momento observaba esa escena toda la vegetación del área frente a ella, se tornó de color negro y desapareció, mientras que todo lo que estaba tras ella se mantuvo intacto.

\- Un monstruo – Susurro Annie observando lo que ocurría

\- ¿Qué sucedió Anahí? – Pregunto espantada Alice observando confundida a la elite de planta

\- Ella le quito el agua a todo este terreno – Explico anonadada la muchacha tocando la seca tierra que estaba a sus pies

\- Lo que significa que estas fuera de combate, a menos que puedas hacer germinar semillas sin agua o trates de ir a la zona tras mío – Indico Noelle mirando disimuladamente que se empezaba a notar más el azul de sus dedos

\-  Somos tres contra uno – Exclamo Alice muy molesta

\- Los números no me asustan – Indico Noelle saltando hacia un lado al ver que una gran bola de aluminio se le venía encima – Y el aluminio no me gusta

Varias puntas de hielo aparecieron en el cielo atravesando la bola de aluminio, en ese momento Noelle se percató que Anahí estaba corriendo hacia la zona del bosque, Alice volvió a atacar a la pelirroja para que no centrara su atención en la elite de planta, pero una repentina pared de hielo apareció frente a Anahí, la cual al impactar a la joven se trasladó a golpear a Alice gracias al rápido movimiento de manos de la pelirroja, golpeando de lleno a la elite de aluminio, y entonces se transformó en una jaula de hielo en donde encerró a ambas jóvenes cubriéndole las manos y piernas con hielo, antes de que pudieran volver a planear algo extraño.

\- Tal parece que no necesitaré la ayuda de nadie – susurro Noelle, observando sus dedos notoriamente azules, pero antes de poder un paso hacia Annie comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna, con la que la pelirroja comenzó a adormecerse – Si me haces dormir posiblemente me mataras – Susurro débilmente la muchacha dando varios pasos hacia la joven

\- ¿Debería paralizarte entonces? – Pregunto amablemente la joven

\- Me gusta más – respondió la muchacha, entonces Annie detuvo su tarareo para comenzar otra canción, pero de pronto una fuerte ráfaga morada la rodeo y cayó al suelo - ¿Cuánto más pensabas demorarte?

\- Pues sinceramente no íbamos a hacer nada ya que dijiste que no necesitabas ayuda, pero, el hielo bajo tus pies nos hizo querer apurarnos – Respondió Francisco, levantándose del suelo junto a los mellizos.

\- ¡LOS GANADORES, COLEGIO SUPERIOR MACKAY! – Escucharon los jóvenes gritar a todo pulmón al comentarista, mientras lentamente podían observar que la barrera de los elites psíquicos desaparecía, junto con el resto de bosque que quedaba, y todo el hielo que Noelle creo para retener a sus adversarias.

\- Al fin terminamos – Susurro Noelle sintiendo que sus piernas le empezaban a fallar y entonces el poncho rojo fue puesto en su lugar gracias a una fuerte brisa creada por Nico, mientras Cristian sujetaba a la muchacha

\- ¡Y el príncipe, corrió ciegamente hacia su princesa! – Grito el comentarista, provocando gritos locos del público y de paso algunos llantos y sollozos provenientes de algunas fans del príncipe

\- ¿Cómo que princesa? – Pregunto Noelle algo confundida mientras Cristian la cargaba como princesa

\- Supongo que se pasaron algún rollo cuando me abrazaste – Indico el joven sonrojando a la pelirroja quien comenzó a empujarlo para liberarse de sus brazos

\- ¡Un fuerte aplauso para estos muchachos que nos demostraron un excelente trabajo en equipo, además de que nos permitieron presenciar amor en tiempos de guerra! – Chillo nuevamente el comentarista causando que las ganas de asesinarlo por parte de Noelle aumentaran

\- ¿Lo estas disfrutando cierto Cristian? – Pregunto Francisco causando que el príncipe se sonrojara y la pelirroja sintiera ganas de matarlo a él también

\- La premiación se realizará en el baile de esta noche que será llevado a cabo en el Colegio Superior Mackay, y una vez que regresen la plaza a la normalidad, se comenzaran a levantar las distintas tiendas o espacios para las actividades que se llevaran a cabo para los que no podrán asistir al baile o simplemente quieren seguir disfrutando del ultimo día del festival del descenso sin ropa elegante.

\- Ok movámonos – Indico Fito comenzando a flotar hacia el colegio escoltados por el medico que quería revisarlos

\- Balti espera, bájame un momento – Sin comprender que quería hacer la muchacha, el joven la bajo, entonces esta se inclinó y coloco una mano sobre la tierra seca que ella había causado – Perdón, hice algo muy cruel, ya vamos

Cristian la volvió a tomar en brazos y retomo el camino al colegio, entonces asombrado noto que la tierra comenzaba a retornar a su estado original, algo molesto observo a la cansada Noelle, absorber el agua de un determinado lugar sin afectar a nada ni nadie más del área que ella había determinado era una gran muestra del gran dominio de la habilidad de la muchacha.

\- Nosotras nos confiamos – Indico Annie que había sido despertada por uno de los médicos y ahora se acercaba a la friolenta Noelle que era fuertemente abrazada por el príncipe, mientras estaba cubierta por una sabana de polar y otra de aluminio – No pensé jamás que serias capaz de pelear aun cuando te estabas congelando viva

\- Yo lo mismo le dije, pero es muy dura – Gruño el pelirrojo mirando molesto a Noelle – Y encima usaste esa habilidad peligrosa

\- Teníamos que ganar si o si -Exclamo Noelle seriamente

\- Mis respetos pelirroja, jamás había visto a un elite agua que pudiera hacer eso tan seguramente de si mismo – Felicito Igor a la muchacha

\- Aunque encuentro injusto que Mackay tenga al príncipe y a esta niña… tal vez presente una queja para que dejen de aceptar gente poderosa en un colegio normal – Comento algo indignado Sion causando que todos a su alrededor se rieran

\- Bueno, al menos ya tienen a su próximo objetivo a vencer para el próximo año – Exclamo alegremente Cristian, aunque sinceramente la idea no le parecía nada bien a la pelirroja

\- Yo creo que pronto tendremos una próxima oportunidad de revancha – Comento Igor causando que Cristian lo mirara confundido

\- A menos que yo repita curso lo dudo

\- En el baile ya sabrás a que se refiere – dijo Sion mientras se alejaba del lugar al igual que el resto de presidentes, pues ya era hora de regresar a sus respectivos colegios

\- El FPN se ofreció a ayudarnos a ordenar, así ustedes dos váyanse a casa – Ordeno seriamente Sandra

\- No, yo ayudaré – Gruño Noelle parándose, pero Sandra le golpeo en la frente con los dedos de su mano

\- Tú, vas a congelar todo a tu paso, además tienes que estar bien para el baile, así que pueden irse – Indico molesta Carla observando como Fito también fingía tener frio

\- Y tu Cristian, solo te dejamos ir por tu calidad de calentador humano, pero nos debes un helado a todos – Exclamo Sandra molesta

\- Esta bien ¿Jean estas?

\- Si – Respondió el guardaespaldas del príncipe saliendo de la sombra de este

\- Ve a buscar el vehículo, y le dices a Kathy que me voy a casa de Noelle

Después de unos momentos Cristian salió del colegio junto a la pelirroja, que se nego rotundamente a ser cargada como una princesa otra vez, pero por algún motivo se sintió completamente fotografiada y grabada por el alumnado que estaba ayudando a ordenar, causando que no pudiese sentirse a gusto hasta que llego a su casa, en donde Cristian pesadamente se sentó en un sofá y molesto observo que la muchacha se sentó en el otro extremo lejos de él.

\- ¿Qué haces tan lejos?

\- Sinceramente preferiría que te vayas a tu casa y me dejes sola

\- ¿En serio? ¿Después que me abrazaste por voluntad propia ahora actuaras como que quieres estar lejos de mi?

\- Si, me disgusta estar cerca de ti, después de lo que dijiste

\- Pues en el colegio no se noto

\- ¿Querías que preocupara al resto por verme incomoda contigo?

\- Pues, yo te veía bastante cómoda aprovechándote de mí calor corporal, así que sigue siendo feliz – Exclamo el pelirrojo sentándose junto a la muchacha, para luego apoyar la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho

\- No quiero esto

\- Pues te gusto o no, me quedo acá hasta que te recuperes

\- No, no quiero estar pegada a ti, no me gusta sentir esto

\- ¿Sentir qué?

\- Algo que no debería sentir y si sigo pegada a ti no podré controlarlo – comenzó a sollozar la muchacha preocupando al pelirrojo

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Cristian cuando repentinamente la muchacha lo empujo recostándolo en el sofá, mientras ella se apoyaba sobre el pecho de él - ¿Noelle?

\- Ya no puedo controlar… este triste sentimiento que inunda mi corazón cuando me abrazas - Dijo débilmente la muchacha mientras rompía en llanto sobre el pecho del joven.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Ya no puedo controlar… este triste sentimiento que inunda mi corazón cuando me abrazas- Dijo débilmente la muchacha mientras rompía en llanto sobre el pecho del joven.

\- ¿Cómo esta Noelle? – Pregunto Katherine que había llegado a casa de Noelle

\- Bien, finalmente recupero su temperatura normal – Respondió el príncipe mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la muchacha que en ese momento dormía apoyada en las piernas del joven que se encontraba sentado en el sofá

\- Aunque tiene cara de haber llorado ¿Ya la estuviste haciendo sufrir otra vez?

\- No, o tal vez si…

\- Explícate

\- Dijo que cuando la abrazada se ponía triste

\- Esta Noelle ¿Por qué hace todo más complicado?

\- ¿Ahora si me dirás que tanto balbuceabas hace rato?

\- Si, supongo que es el empujón que puedo darles, aunque esto jamás estuvo en los planes y es todo culpa tuya por ser un infiel

\- ¿Por qué infiel?

\- Porque, debido a que besaste a Sandra que Noelle piensa que es lo mejor para ti

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Creo que, Noelle quería regresarse a la capital debido a que te vio besando a Sandra y eso le afecto

\- ¿Por qué le afectaría si ella acepto completamente ser adoptada por padre?

\- Sinceramente se te mete una idea en la cabeza y te ciegas completamente, pobre Noelle- Susurro Jean apareciendo desde la sombra del príncipe

\- Cristian ¿Alguna vez en tu infancia dudaste que no te casarías con Noelle?

\- No, jamás, hasta que paso eso

\- Pues, para ella fue lo mismo… creció toda su vida segura que estaría contigo toda su vida- Indico Katherine provocando que el príncipe enrojeciera – Pero ese día tu complicaste todo, por favor piensa bien en lo que dijo papá ese día…

_Noelle de unos 11 años, usando un vestido negro semiformal se encuentra paseando por los amplios y elegantes pasillos del castillo del reino de Phisgraf, todos ellos adornados con finísimos retoques o pinturas de antiguos reyes o incluso, recreaciones de antiguas coronaciones o hechos importantes de la historia del reino, tranquilamente la muchacha, gira por un pasillo, el cual llevaba a un pequeño jardín interior, y, aun con los reproches de una sirvienta que la seguía, entro corriendo al jardín saltándole encima a Cristian de unos 13 años, que de igual forma usaba un traje semiformal, al parecer estaba ayudando a un empleado con el cuidado de las plantas._

_\- Parece que ya le encontraste el gustito a cuidar plantas…-sonrió la joven, mientras Cristian la apuraba a bajarse de su espalda_

_\- Claro, sino sería una lata para Don Héctor, tener que enseñarme todo esto, solo porque mi padre cree que es importante que aprenda a cuidar plantas… realmente no lo entiendo…_

_\- Pero, ya que esta la joven dama acá, tal vez pueda ayudarnos y así, se pueden ir a jugar más rápido, yo no le diré nada al rey… - comento el jardinero_

_\- Si…-exclamo emocionada Noelle - Ah, pero la Gran Dama de la reina nos está observando, recién me venía retando… - susurro la pelirroja mirando nerviosa a la mujer que se acercaba a ellos_

_\- Señorita Noelle, sé que soy estricta, pero tampoco soy un monstruo y entiendo, que rara vez puede encontrarse con el príncipe por los preparativos que se están haciendo ante su pronto viaje, por lo que, solo por esta vez, hare como que no vi nada…-dijo seriamente la mujer, sonriendo amablemente a los jóvenes._

_Sin perder tiempo, Noelle indico el cielo con su dedo índice derecho y de él un chorro de agua se elevó por los aires, cayendo delicadamente en todas las plantas, como si una débil lluvia cayera solamente en aquel lugar. Una vez listo el riego de las plantas, los dos niños se despidieron de los adultos y tranquilamente se dirigieron hacia los pasillos, una vez dentro corrieron a toda velocidad, provocando que la gran dama los mirara molesta y dispuesta a salir tras ellos, pero la carrera de los jóvenes duro poco, ya que, la reina apareció frente a ellos, y molesta los regaño por estar corriendo, aunque prontamente se cansó y les indico que el rey los esperaba en el salón real, pues quería hablar con ambos. Los niños, algo tristes, pues no habían alcanzado a jugar nada se dirigieron donde les indico la mujer. Al llegar allá, el rey estaba conversando con Katherine y Jean, quienes al ver a los dos niños y a la reina, acercarse tan lentamente, se alejaron un poco para cederles algo de espacio._

_\- Pensé que jugarían un rato antes de aparecerse por acá - dijo alegremente el hombre mirando a los dos niños_

_\- Su majestad la reina, nos encontró en el camino y nos ha enviado directo - respondió la muchacha hablando tranquilamente_

_\- ¿La reina los ha encontrado corriendo y los a regañado? Si no, jamás habrían venido tan diligentemente_

_\- Si padre, estábamos corriendo por los pasillos…_

_\- Bueno, ya tendrán tiempo para jugar después de que hablemos este pequeño asunto-respondió aguantando la risa el hombre, mirando atentamente la cara de alivio de los dos niños, al parecer venían dispuestos a recibir otro regaño_

_\- Gracias Su majestad… - respondió Noelle, inclinando levemente su cabeza_

_\- Rápido papá… le quiero mostrarle a Noel las nuevas técnicas que me enseñaste…-apresuro Baltier, provocando que su padre se pusiera a reír_

_\- Noelle, como ya sabes, Cristian se ira por unos años a estudiar al extranjero, por un tiempo no lo veremos todos los días, pero ese tiempo, lo usaremos para que tu aprendas normas, reglas, conductas básicas de la vida de la realeza que hasta ahora no te hemos enseñado, pues, para cuando Cristian regrese, podamos considerarte como una digna hija para nosotros y así, tú…_

_\- ¿Una hija? -pregunto Noelle mirando preocupada al pelirrojo - Claro_

_\- No… no, eso es imposible… papá traidor…-reclamo el muchacho interrumpiendo a su padre_

_\- ¿De qué hablas hijo?-respondió la reina mirando confundida al joven_

_\- Yo, no permitiré que Noelle sea mi hermana, nunca la aceptare como mi hermana…- reclamo el muchacho molesto, observando la triste cara que puso su amiga, que lo hizo sentirse algo arrepentido, pero al escuchar que sus padres se largaban a reír se sintió tan molesto que salió corriendo del lugar._

\- Imposible – Murmuro el joven luego de pensar un rato

\- ¿Así que recién ahora te diste cuenta de eso? Serás bruto – Indico Jean causando que Cristian se sonrojara

\- Papá jamás tuvo la intención de adoptar a Noelle, veras él quería hacer valido un antiguo decreto real, pero tú y tu habilidad para interpretar tonteras de la nada retrasaron todo este proceso

\- ¿Entonces Noelle también sabe lo que quería decir papá?

\- Al comienzo como tú, también se confundió, de hecho, después de que saliste tranquilamente hablo que ella no quería eso, y papá le explico lo que de verdad quería decir, creo que antes de que te fueras ella trato de explicarte, pero la odiabas tanto, que simplemente comenzó a aceptar que así como iba la cosa papá realmente la terminaría adoptando

\- ¿Ah?

\- Cristian por si no te has dado cuenta estas por cumplir 18 años y el consejo ya está empezando a hablar sobre tu futuro, y papá al ver que no cambiabas tu actitud con Noelle pensó que ya se había acabado la magia que ocurrió el día que nació esta niña… Por lo que, dijo que no sería mala idea adoptarla

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamo casi en shock el muchacho

\- Así que sería bueno que pienses como descongelar el corazón de Noelle, si no quieres que de verdad pase a llamarse Noelle Baltier en calidad de hermana – Indico Jean bastante divertido de la cara de pánico que coloco el príncipe

\- Pero aún no me dices porque dijo eso – Exclamo Baltier, pues el punto de la visita de Kathy se supone que era para explicar el comportamiento de la muchacha

\- Pensé que a estas alturas seria obvio, pero sigues decepcionándome tu estupidez

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Como explico algo tan complicado? – Pregunto Kathy a Jean

\- No sé, tú eres la que tiene la misión de guiarles por el buen camino, yo solo soy un peón- Respondió tranquilamente el muchacho mirando la cara de confusión de Cristian

\- A ver ¿que sentirías si la persona de la cual es estado enamorado prácticamente toda tu vida por un mal entendido te deja de hablar y que cuando se reencuentras lo descubre besando a otra niña? Noelle simplemente actuó en base a lo que encontró mejor debido a lo que había estado viviendo los últimos 4 años, que la olvidaste y lo mejor era que ella saliera del camino

\- Así que cerro sus sentimientos por ti, pero aún con haber perdido la memoria conserva el corazón roto y no comprende que está aconteciendo en su existencia ni en su corazón – Indico ya molesto Jean mirando completamente asombrado a Katherine

\- Ahora bien, yo tengo que dejarlos preciosos para el baile y requiero que coman algo, porque una vez que los empiece a arreglar no comerán nada que pueda ensuciar su ropa, así que querido hermanito o empiezas a preparar algo mientras despierto a Noelle o llama por comida – Ordeno la muchacha dando por terminado el tema, mientras algo desanimado el pelirrojo delicadamente se levantaba del sofá para no despertar a la pelirroja y se dirigió a la cocina a ver que podía hacer

\- Katherine ¿Acaso no estas enterada de nada? – Pregunto repentinamente Noelle que mostraba sus ojos de color rojo – Ya es terrible controlar las emociones de esta Noelle y tu vienes a darle esperanzas a Cris ¿Sabes bien cuales son los planes para esta ocasión?

\- Tus planes dirás. Que te estés aprovechando de que la naturaleza del estado frenzy sea similar a la tuya es otra cosa, Segunda. Noelle es quien determinará que es mejor en este desarrollo. Además, deberías saber que eso no funcionará

\- Él se interesó en otra niña, eso es prueba suficiente de que esta vez si…

\- ¡No! – exclamo molesta Katherine mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Noelle de los hombros- ¡Ella no sufrirá la misma soledad que sufriste tú por esa tonta idea! – Grito furiosa Katherine provocando que Cristian corriera a la cocina y asombrado viene los ojos rojos de Noelle, apartándola de Katherine

\- ¿Qué haces Katherine?

\- ¿En serio eres capaz de apartar a esa niña, de aquella espalda? – Pregunto Katherine seriamente observando a los ojos de la muchacha

\- ¿Noelle estas bien? – Pregunto Cristian girándose para mirar a la muchacha

\- Esta bien - Susurro Noelle, mirando tristemente al príncipe mientras acercaba su mano a la mejilla del muchacho para acariciarla - sinceramente este corazón late más que cualquier otro que hemos tenido, aunque él tendrá que convencerla, porque ni Dios sería capaz de perdonarte – Después varias lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Noelle, regresando sus ojos a la normalidad

\- ¿Noelle que te hizo Kathy? – Pregunto alarmado el príncipe

\- ¡Te odio! ¡Estúpido Balti te odio! –chillo la muchacha, golpeando repetidamente el príncipe para después abrazar a Katherine

\- Ok, creo que hay algo que me estas escondiendo Katherine ¿Qué pasa con Noelle y esos repentinos cambios?

\- ¿Qué cambios? – Pregunto la aludida mientras secaba sus lagrimas

\- Eso se debe… - Susurro Katherine mirando el piso – Creo que lo mejor será que Jean te explique – Expreso la princesa sin poder de dejar de mira el suelo, mientras el elite de sombra la miraba con odio

\- Después de que te fuiste, causo una especie de depresión en Noelle que provoco que a veces, cuando entra en el estado frenzy le surge otra personalidad – Explico algo molesto Jean mientras observaba la cara de desconcierto que ponía Cristian

\- ¿Tengo eso de verdad? – Pregunto asombrada Noelle – Bueno es verdad que a veces tengo lagunas mentales en algunas situaciones

\- ¡Ves! Es verdad – dijo emocionada Katherine, causando que su hermano la mirase desconfiado

\- Katherine pensaba que no le creerías el día que te lo contará, así que no sabía que hacer- Indico automáticamente Jean al percibir la desconfianza en el príncipe

\- Ok, haré que les creo – Expreso el joven muy desconfiado de la situación

\- Ya, mejor hagamos algo. Yo llamaré por comida y ustedes aprovechen de ducharse ¿Ya?

\- Ok – Respondieron ambos jóvenes, aunque Noelle no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había pasado y Cristian simplemente le costaba comprender que sucediera aquello, pero finalmente comenzaron a dirigirse a donde los habían enviado, Noelle fue hasta el segundo piso, mientras que Cristian se dirigió a su casa.

\- Tienes el don para empeorar las cosas – suspiro Jean

\- Nuestra hermanita es la problemática – Gruño Katherine tomando su celular – Mejor prepararé todo para que dejen de hacer preguntas

Una vez que Noelle termino de ducharse, se colocó un buzo y bajo al living en donde asombrada vio mucha gente desconocida estaba sentada en el living, gente que al verla aparecer inclinaron la cabeza para saludarlos, causando que la joven se pusiera muy nerviosa.

\- Bien, ya que la señorita Fiamma esta lista, nosotros comenzaremos a prepararnos – Indico amablemente una mujer

\- Claro, usen las habitaciones que hay disponibles en el segundo piso y la pieza de Noelle, Cristian ya casi acaba de comer y lo mando en enseguida

Ante las palabras de la princesa, todas las personas subieron las escaleras, Noelle no podía creer lo que veía, ya que todas esas personas, eran parte de la comitiva que viajaba con Katherine a todos lados y tenían la misión de mantener su apariencia digna de una princesa y por lo poco que escucho, esta vez Kathy los usaría a ellos para arreglarlos para el baile.

\- ¿No crees que es demasiado? – Pregunto Noelle mientras seguía a Katherine hasta la cocina

\- Es un baile y ustedes como parte de la familia real deben distinguirse por sobre todos – explico la pelirroja, indicándole a Noelle que se sentara a comer algo – Cristian terminas de comer y empiezas a arreglarte

\- Si – Gruño molesto el muchacho – No sé que tanto se preocupan, solo habrá un puñado de alumnos y autoridades, nadie realmente importante

\- Es verdad, tal vez destaquemos demasiado y no es la idea – Susurro Noelle preocupada, pues lo de Katherine era hacer cosas ostentosas

\- Ustedes hoy tienen que brillar – Susurro Katherine para después mirar enojada a su hermano – Ya sé que terminaste tu café hace rato, empieza a moverte

\- Yo procurare que Noelle no sea molestada por Katherine – Expreso Jean, logrando que Cristian se relajara y saliera de la cocina tranquilamente hacia el segundo piso

Luego de un no tan largo rato Cristian bajo las escaleras hasta el living, luciendo un elegante traje negro, que le hizo parecer un príncipe de verdad.

\- ¿No te peinaron? – pregunto Katherine observando disgustada el cabello del muchacho

\- No pudieron, todo lo que le echaban desaparecía y volvía a la normalidad – Explico molesto el muchacho, sentándose en el sofá – A los bailes pasados solo iba con un traje normalito y ya, me siento incomodo

\- Ya don incomodidad, tú tienes que ir al colegio a observa como va el arreglo para el baile -indico Jean mientras le mostraba la hora al muchacho

\- Es tardísimo, Noelle una vez que estés lista dirígete al colegio altiro, yo me adelantare – ordeno el pelirrojo saliendo de la casa seguido de Jean

\- Bien Noelle, es tu turno, las estilistas ya saben que hacer, tu solo déjate sin quejarte – fueron las amables palabras de Katy, en lo que observaba la descompuesta cara de Noelle, a quien jamás le habían gustado este tipo de actividades y mucho menos cuando sería el centro de atención como cuando se trataba de bailes o exposiciones.

\- Perdón, no sé porque, pero había un tráfico horrible y tarde más de lo que ya iba a tarda – se excusó el príncipe a sus compañeros

\- ¡Hasta que al fin llegas! – Indignado Francisco miraba a Cristian- ¿Te confundiste de fiesta o algo así?

\- Mi hermana que no conoce el significado de normal – suspiro Cristian sintiéndose demasiado observado por los alumnos que estaban ayudando a decorar, además de alguna u otra foto que parecían tomarle

\- ¿Y Noelle? – Pregunto Carla mirando a todos lados

\- La están arreglando, así que llegaras más tarde

\- Si el príncipe pareciera que se va a casar ¿Cómo llegará Noelle? – pregunto al aire Fito

\- No es un traje de novio, es solo demasiado formal – Exclamo el pelirrojo comenzando a sentirse molesto

\- ¿Ok entonces un traje fúnebre? Supongo que el ultimo traje que se usa debe ser el más elegante – Pregunto Nico, causando que Cristian se sintiera más molesto

\- Ya motivémonos mejor, hay que ver que más puede faltar en arreglar – Indico el príncipe comenzando a caminar hacia el amplio hall de entrada para después quedar anonadado ante el decorado

\- El FPN sinceramente se ha encargado de todo y lo tienen todo listo, solo esperaban de tu visto bueno – Explico Sandra la situación

\- Si, yo también mire el hall con esa misma cara de baboso. No podría creer que algo tan bonito fuese realizado por alumnos de este colegio

\- Esto es sorprendente, es como lo que vi cuando baile con Noel – Susurro el pelirrojo sin poder creer lo que veía

\- Tal vez se basaron de lo que vio alguno de los alumnos que estuvimos presentes ese día, es un misterio – comento Sandra, causando que el príncipe se sonrojara

\- No sé porque se toman tantas molestias – susurro molesto el muchacho y entonces unos repentinos chillidos de unas niñas que estaban en la recepción le llamaron la atención, y observo como Carla y Sandra cubrían sus bocas con las manos para ahogar un grito de asombro, mientras que Francisco y los mellizos repentinamente se sonrojaban.

\- La campeona… - Susurro un alumno observando anonadado hacia la entrada

Cristian al escuchar eso se giró y vio que Jean sostenía la puerta, mientras una Noelle con la cabeza gacha entraba lentamente, automáticamente Cristian camino hacia la entrada.

\- Noelle – susurro el joven mirando nervioso a la joven quien tímidamente alzo la vista, gracias a lo cual pudo observarla detalladamente, vestía el mismo vestido blanco con apareció el día de la práctica de baile, su cabello estaba delicadamente recogido y al costado de su cabeza una camelia blanca daba el toque final.

\- No me mires así que me pongo más nerviosa – exclamo la joven sintiendo miles de flashes atacándola

\- Cristian, sabía que eras medio bruto, pero el hielo a los pies de Noelle solo significa que se está poniendo nerviosa – Indico Jean mientras mostraba la fina capa de hielo que estaba apareciendo

\- Maldición Noelle – Gruño el pelirrojo tomando de una mano de la pelirroja – Vamos adentro

\- ALTO – grito fuertemente Tania apareciendo de la nada – Creo que digo esto por todos, queremos una foto de ambos juntos, ahora, después nosotros nos tendremos que ir y perderemos esta oportunidad

\- Chicos pero Noelle se está congelando – trato de explicar Cristian

\- Esta bien – susurro una sonrojada pelirroja, mientras cruzaba su brazo alrededor del brazo del príncipe – Solo un poquito

Locamente los alumnos comenzaron a tomar fotos de la pareja, Tania parecía estar sacando ráfagas de todo a velocidad luz, porque no se podía ni observar el momento en que presionaba el botón de su cámara, luego de que tomaron las fotos, Cristian y compañía llevaron a la pelirroja hasta el segundo piso en donde la sentaron y buscaron algo de abrigo.

\- Esta bien, son solo los nervios. Jean hablo de más – susurro la muchacha para que dejaran de moverse de un lado a otro

\- Aunque sinceramente, jamás pensé que lo que vi como una ilusión se haría real – Indico Francisco observando anonadado a Noelle

\- ¡Esto está mal! – Grito Fito alarmando a todos - ¿Desde cuándo los monstruos se vuelven princesas? – Exclamo apuntando a la pelirroja quien se sacó un zapato y lo lanzo a la cabeza del muchacho

\- Aun con un vestido tan lindo su verdadera naturaleza no puede ser ocultada – añadió Nicolás, ganándose el mismo destino que su hermano

\- No tires tus zapatos, si hasta ellos están lindísimos – Indico Sandra, mientras con un ligero viento los zapatos de la muchacha volaban a sus pies

\- Ellos me hacen enojar muchísimo – gruño Noelle – Si no los golpeo no me sentiré mejor

\- Mira, todo ese odio que sientes ahora, guárdalo en una cuenta de ahorro de golpes y el lunes cuando los veas en clases les pegas… ahora no debes arruinar tu vestido – Susurro Sandra, causando que los mellizos comenzaran a temer por su vida

\- Ok

\- Nolele, ahora solo concéntrate en que debes bailar, porque esta vez no habrá ninguna pantalla psíquica que te ayude con los nervios – Comento Carla, causando que la pelirroja cayera en shock

\- Se agradece el esfuerzo de tratar de ayudar – dijo Cristian observando como a Noelle se le iba el alma del cuerpo – Yo iré a hablar con el equipo organizador, no se muevan de acá y mucho menos dejen que alguien vea a Noelle

\- ¡A sus órdenes señor! – Dijeron fuertemente los mellizos y Carla mientras cubrían a Noelle con sus cuerpos

Luego de un rato comenzaron a notar que llegaba la gente, y comenzaba a sentirse más bullicio dentro del hall, causando que Noelle comenzara a impacientarse, al igual que sus compañeros, pues no comprendían porque parecía tan lleno de gente, entonces repentinamente Cristian subió las escaleras, habiendo en su cara una extraña mezcla de emociones entre felicidad y nerviosismo, y una vez que estuvo al lado de sus compañeros se apresuró a acercarse a Noelle.

\- Por lo que más quieras Noel, cuando bajemos solo ten tus ojos en mí y en nadie más. Solo mírame a mi

\- Que pasional príncipe – susurro Carla sonrojada

\- Tonta no es eso… allá abajo, hay gente demasiado importante, no entiendo porque, si este baile siempre asisten unos pocos alumnos y gente importante de la ciudad, pero incluso ahora… están algunos ministros y algunos altos del ejército

\- ¿Cristian por qué hay gente tan importante? – Gruño Francisco sintiéndose muy molesto

\- No lo sé, pero si se una cosa, esto está absolutamente a un nivel distinto del que habíamos planeado… por lo tanto chicos, si sus piernas empezaron a temblar no bailen

\- Miren esas piernas, parecen de gelatina – chillo Carla mirando nerviosamente a Sandra y a Francisco, quienes respondieron a la mirada de la muchacha asombrados

\- Yo no podré… me duele un pelo que me acabo de romper – explico Francisco

\- Yo sufro de pánico escénico no podre

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Noelle asombrada mirando nerviosa a sus amigos

\- Noelle, además de eso… llego mi mamá…

\- ¿La reina esta acá en serio? – Pregunto asombrada la muchacha

\- Si, y quiere verte

\- Vamos – Dijo tranquilamente Noelle para el asombro de todos, mientras se levantaba y con una naturalidad casi de miedo tomo del brazo de Cristian y comenzó a bajar la escalera camino al hall

\- ¿Soy yo o Noelle tuvo un drástico cambio de actitud? – Pregunto Sandra asombrada

\- Si hay alguien en este mundo a quien Noelle le teme con todo su corazón es a mi mamá- dijo la repentina aparición de Katherine junto a los jóvenes – Es capaz de sobre ponerse a todos sus miedos solo por el miedo que ella le da, es tragicómico

\- Princesa ¿Lo que pensaba locamente Cristian todo este rato es verdad? – Pregunto Carla

\- Si, así que empiecen a pensar en los regalos, vamos niños, casi empieza la fiesta – Respondió la princesa causando que todos los jóvenes no pudiesen creer lo que Carla les había transmitido psíquicamente.

\- Muy buenas noches a todos – Dijo tranquilamente al micrófono un hombre canoso, que era el alcance de Cionibe – Es momento de dar por iniciada esta velada en la que premiaremos a los ganadores de las distintas actividades que se realizaron dentro de la celebración del festival del descenso, además que Su Majestad el Rey, quiere aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer dos grandes anuncios. Pero, no podemos dar por iniciada esta velada sin el vals de apertura, realizado por representaste del colegio organizador de este año.


	21. Chapter 21

Dichas las palabras del hombre, Cristian apareció junto con Noelle, dejando a primera vista a todos estupefactos, debido al aire de nobleza que ambos muchachos parecían emitir a cada paso que daban hasta el centro del hall, en el cual una vez estuvieron allí comenzó a sonar el mismo tema que mágicamente invadió la sala de música el día de la práctica.

\- ¿Ya hemos bailado con este tema? – Pregunto suavemente Noelle

\- Si, antes que perdieras tus recuerdos bailamos

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que acepte a bailar?

\- Kathy y sus travesuras

\- ¿Paso algo ese día? Cuando llegue me miraste con cara de deja vu

\- Pues, no sé muy bien, pero entraste a un estado frenzy en donde hiciste realidad lo que yo estaba viendo en ese momento y hoy, justo llegaste con el mismo vestido. Aunque debe ser cosa de Kathy

\- Puede ser – susurro la muchacha mientras Cristian la tomaba de la cintura y la elevaba dando una vuelta, para después volverla a depositar en el suelo

\- Noelle, ese día te dije algo que hoy te quiero volver a repetir y esta vez quiero una respuesta – dijo claramente el muchacho, mirando cariñosamente a la sonrojada Noelle – Te amo y pienses lo que pienses, eres tú la que esta acá – Susurro el joven mientras colocaba una mano de la nerviosa Noelle por la zona en su pecho donde está su corazón

\- Tu ¿Cómo puedes decir eso en un momento así?

\- Soy un oportunista, ahora mi respuesta – Exigió el muchacho mirando bastante divertido la nerviosa y molesta expresión de la pelirroja, y entonces asombrado vio que desde los pies de la muchacha pequeños copos de nieve salían en forma de pétalo

\- Tu… no me disgustas – susurro sonrojada la joven, y entonces vio como todo el hall se veía rodeado de una delicada combinación de pétalos de nieve y fuego que, salían a cada paso que daban los jóvenes y lentamente ascendían hasta desaparecer.

Cuando terminaron de bailar, un gran aplauso los recompensó por su interpretación y algo agotados debido al baile se fueron hacia el lado donde sus compañeros los miraban asombrados y algo anonadados, junto a la compañía de los consejos de los otros colegios, mientras el alcalde volvía a tomar la palabra para comenzar con el tema que les importaba para el desarrollo de aquel baile.

\- No pensé que caperucita roja tuviera tremendos dones de baile ¿Sabes cantar? ¿Podríamos formar un dúo? – Pregunto Annie mirando a la nerviosa Noelle

\- No, eso jamás me ha salido bien – Respondió la pelirroja causando una gran decepción en el corazón de Annie

\- No me molestaría tratar de hacer que mi colegio se haga mixto para recibir a una elite tan poderosa como tú – Comento Igor sonrojado

\- Lo siento, pero dudo que la Señorita Fiamma quiera irse a ese cuchitril que tienes como colegio – indico Sion causando que Igor se molestara

\- Muchachos, Noelle es de Mackay y dejen de mirarla porque es mía – Indico Cristian mientras acercaba a la pelirroja a su lado quien solo suspiro ante el comportamiento del muchacho

\- ¿Noelle estas bien? ¿Por qué el príncipe aún vive? – Pregunto Fito alarmado ante la serenidad de la pelirroja

\- Hago caso a lo que dijo Sandra y le anoto en una cuenta de ahorros, los golpes que se está ganando

\- Iremos al cielo juntos príncipe – exclamaron los mellizos causando que Cristian rápidamente dejara de molestar a la pelirroja

\- Entonces con lo que viene, vas a tener que abrirle unas varias cuentas en el banco al príncipe – Susurro Carla provocando que Cristian la mirara molesto

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la pelirroja, pero nadie le contesto

\- Entonces, representantes de colegio Butinya y The Grange School, acérquense al escenario – Nerviosos los 10 alumnos representantes se acercaron al escenario y cada uno por su lado esperaron – Un fuerte aplauso a estos diez jóvenes por su participación en esta ocasión que les hizo merecedores del tercer lugar, su reconocimiento será entregado por la Princesa Katherine

Tranquilamente la princesa se acercó al escenario, y a cada alumno le entrego una medalla, junto con un beso en la mejilla, que los hizo olvidarse del horrible tercer lugar, esperando recordar por el resto de sus días aquel maravilloso beso.

\- Seguimos con las representantes de la Academia Femenina Santa Lucia, ganadoras del segundo lugar en esta competencia y su reconocimiento será también entregado por la Princesa Katherine

\- Esto es malo – Susurro Francisco mirando molesto como las muchachas recibían sus medallas – Tengo la sensación de que el premio nos lo dará el Rey

\- Oh es probable – comento Cristian

\- Nooo, yo no subiré – Nicolás entrando en pánico

\- ¿Tendremos que arrodillarnos frente a él? – pregunto inocentemente Fito

\- No, en estas ocasiones solo deben inclinar la cabeza, arrodillarse es para situaciones más importantes – Explico tranquilamente Noelle – Así que, no nos avergüences arrodillándote porque de un golpe te hundo en el infierno

\- No sé como puedes decir esas cosas y lucir tan tierna gracias a esas pintas – Comento Carla mirando confundida a su amiga

\- Finalmente, toca la entrega del primer lugar, acérquense al escenario los representantes del colegio Superior Mackay, para recibir de manos del mismo Rey y la Reina sus recompensa

\- Si hacen un solo movimiento de más les juro que no volverán a ver la luz de día – Dijo sin perder su sonrisa Noelle causando que los mellizos y Francisco comenzaran a sentirse sumamente nerviosos

\- Felicidades por su primer lugar jóvenes – dijo alegremente el Rey mientras los jóvenes se colocaban en medio del escenario

\- No estaba dentro de tus opciones obtener otro lugar en toda caso Cristian – Susurro seriamente la reina – Excelente soporte Noelle, se notó tu compromiso con los resultados que debía obtener Cristian

\- Era imposible que obtuviera un lugar distinto estando yo a su lado Su Majestad – Respondió tranquilamente Noelle, causando que la reina sonriera satisfecha

\- Puestas las medallas a todos ustedes, hacemos la entrega del trofeo del primer lugar – Indico el Rey mientras el alcalde traía el trofeo que fue entregado a Noelle – Y un gran aplauso a estos jóvenes

Casi morados por la falta de oxígeno, los mellizos y Francisco bajaron del escenario, recibiendo pronta asistencia médica de Sandra y Carla, tras ellos Cristian bajaba con cara de pánico debido a las duras palabras de su madre, mientras que para asombro todos, Noelle no haber recibido ningún trauma.

\- Desconozco completamente a esta Noelle tan calmada – indico Sandra

\- Mírale las piernas – Susurro Cristian observando la paz interior que la pelirroja demostraba con su amable sonrisa, pero, sus piernas se batían locamente bajo su vestido

\- Nolele merece el premio a la mejor actriz del año

\- Es momento de cederle el micrófono a Su Majestad El Rey Alejandro, pues quiere aprovechar esta oportunidad para dar dos importantes anuncios

Repentinamente, como si fuese una persona completamente distinta el Rey se paró en medio del escenario, todos los jóvenes sintieron como la casi paternal aura con que los había recibido para entregarles los premios, había sido cambiada por el aura de alguien con la potestad suficiente para dirigir un reino completo

\- ¿Es más intimidante ahora o soy yo? – Pregunto Francisco volviendo a sentir que le fallaban los pulmones

\- Padre, suele hacer eso su imponente aura hace que cualquiera se sienta incomodo a su lado, sobre todo jóvenes, así que digamos que la oculto con una paternal sonrisa para que no se sintieran tan incomodos, pero ahora, va a hablar como Rey y esa amabilidad paternal no es necesaria – explico Cristian observando seriamente al hombre

\- O sea que el príncipe algún día será alguien tan imponente como el Rey – Pregunto Fito casi en shock por su descubrimiento

\- No creo

\- Bien, en reunión junto al consejo, creemos que esta oportunidad es ideal para dar dos importantes noticias una es a nivel estudiantil y la segunda sobre el reino

\- ¿Sabes algo de eso? - Noelle miro preocupada a Cristian, pues una noticia a nivel de reino era algo bastante importante

\- Solo te puedo decir que todo es culpa del comentarista – Susurro el muchacho mientras volvía a poner atención a su padre

\- La primera noticia está relacionada con un nuevo tipo de olimpiada estudiantes que por mucho tiempo se ha estudiado implementar, pero debido a cuestiones sociales se ha visto retrasada en varias oportunidades, pero finalmente este año ha sido completamente aprobado y tengo el honor de anunciarles que durante las vacaciones de invierno se dará comienzo a la “Primera Olimpiada de Combate Estudiantes”, durante invierno cada región de nuestro reino, escogerá a su colegio representante, en base a distintos combates que se desarrollaran entre los distintos colegios, situación de la cual saldrá un solo ganador que, en vacaciones de verano del próximo año, participaran en la final de esta olimpiada, enfrentándose a los finalistas de cada una de las regiones de nuestro reino. Más detalles se entregarán prontamente a las Alcaldías de cada región, pero quiero indicar, para que los representes del alumnado que están aquí y ahora escuchando esta noticia se animen, pues habrá una recompensa en dinero para su colegio, además de una recompensa para cada alumno ganador.

Con un aplauso y la toma de varias fotografías el Rey dio por finalizado el primer anuncio que quería entregar, los aplausos cesaron una vez que el hombre levanto su mano derecha en símbolo de silencio, que fue automáticamente cumplido por todo el mundo, pues la segunda noticia era la que más les interesaba a todos.

\- Cómo mencione anteriormente, el siguiente anuncio es de importancia para el futuro del reino, y por mi lado me hace muy feliz poder anunciar esto, después de haberlo pospuesto por varios años debido a complicaciones dentro de la interpretación de una gran tradición que ha existido en nuestro reino desde sus orígenes que contiene relación con la esposa, del futuro príncipe heredero. Por muchos años, esta joven ha sido escogida debido al escalafón militar de nuestro reino, un futuro rey, necesita de una esposa de igual condición, y en esta ocasión, el príncipe, iba a ser comprometido con la hija de quien en vida fue conocido como el Gran General más poderoso y de la primera General de División mujer de toda la historia de nuestro reino

\- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo existió esa tradición? – Pregunto nerviosa Noelle mirando confundida al Príncipe

\- Desde siempre, pero nunca se te menciono por temas políticos – contesto seriamente Cristian

\- Junto con la muerte de Diego y Sasha Fiamma, las personas que ocuparon sus cargos, querían usar esta tradición sobre sus hijas y por largos años hubo un gran cuestionamiento entre el consejo de ancianos sobre como aplicar esta tradición, pero el día de hoy, yo como el consejo de ancianos pudimos apreciar el enternecedor último encuentro que conmovió enormemente al comentarista y, todos ustedes aquí presentes, como el pueblo de Cionibe en general, observaron el gran poder que tiene, la muchacha con quien el Príncipe Cristian hace un rato atrás interpreto un apasionado vals, ella es, la única hija de Diego y Sasha Fiamma, y quien a partir de este momento es escogida como futura esposa del príncipe, Noelle Fiamma.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – Grito un hombre alto y musculoso abriéndose paso entre la gente – Lo que corresponde es que sea la hija mayor del General de División, no que usted se deje llevar por sentimientos de amistad

\- General Puma, es mi decisión en conjunto con la del consejo de ancianos, sería ideal que reconsidere sus palabras – Expreso seriamente el Rey, partiendo con la mirada al hombre

\- Creo que, aceptar como poderoso el desempeño de una niña que combatió contra un montón de niños de pueblo no es suficiente justificación, para pasar a llevar el escalafón militar

Varias palabras de apoyo o de comprensión de las palabras al General Puma se llenaron en el ambiente, Cristian molesto abrió su boca para decir algo, pero Noelle simplemente le dio un jalón en la ropa y se adelantó, entonces mientras los murmullos yacían en el hall la muchacha hablo.

\- Es comprensible su preocupación por el futuro del reino General Puma, y tal como usted concuerdo en que se necesitan más justificaciones para convencer a todo el mundo, de que soy la persona correcta para ser la futura esposa del Príncipe Cristian – Dijo seriamente la muchacha, acercándose al hombre con una verdadera nobleza que hizo que las personas a su alrededor se alejasen

\- Parece que esta niña tiene más sentido común que el rey y el consejo – comento feliz el general

\- Por eso mismo, quiero aquí y ahora aclarar sus dudas

\- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto asombrado el general pues no era la forma en que esperaba se desarrollasen las cosas

\- ¿Usted cree que Su Majestad el Rey, es el hombre más fuerte del reino? – Pregunto Noelle seriamente

\- No me cabe la menor duda

\- Antes de que Su Majestad, ostentara este título, fue un General como usted ¿Sabia?

\- Todos lo saben, siendo un General al servicio del antiguo reino, se alzó contra su propio hermano y salió victorioso

\- Entonces sabía usted que Su Majestad la reina, cuando tenía 18 años, venció en un duelo al aquel entonces General Alejandro Baltier

\- Déjate los rodeos mocosa – Ordeno demasiado molesto el hombre

\- Yo actualmente tengo 15 años, si le gano a usted en combate ¿Sera suficiente para que deje de negar las decisiones de Su Majestad y el Consejo de Ancianos? Ya que, me da vergüenza escuchar a un General como usted, haciendo berrinches y tratando de pasar a llevar la potestad de nuestras autoridades

\- Estoy de acuerdo con la propuesta de Noelle Fiamma – Indico la reina acercándose al escenario, debido a que su marido había quedado en shock debido al atrevimiento de la muchacha, al igual que Cristian que en ese momento Francisco trataba de reanimarle y Sandra le lanzaba aire

\- Pues si la reina está de acuerdo, por mi está bien. Entonces tal como dijiste aquí y ahora veremos de lo que estas echa

\- Claro, no se contenga

Las personas comenzaron a alejarse para darles algo de espacio para el repentino combate que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, seriamente los Reyes observaron la tranquila sonrisa que reinaba en el rostro de la pelirroja, mientras Puma, parecía cada vez más y más furioso ante la serenidad de la muchacha.

\- ¿Listos? – Pregunto la reina

\- Claro – Susurro la muchacha

\- Cuando usted diga – respondió el hombre

\- Comiencen

\- Bien niña te daré ventaja para que no digan que fui malo

\- No es necesario, después no quiero que digan que le gane por suerte – Respondió tranquilamente la joven recordando las palabras de Cloe

\- Tú te lo buscaste mocosa – Gruño el hombre y corrió hacia la joven dándole una poderosa patada envuelta en fuego, la cual hizo que la muchacha retrocediera unos pasos y finalmente con su dedo índice tocara la planta de su pie y lentamente comenzara a congelarse su pierna

\- ¿En serio crees que puedes congelar a un elite de fuego?

\- Demuéstreme que no puedo – dijo sonriendo la muchacha, observando como el hombre rodeaba su cuerpo en fuego, pero el hielo seguía avanzando lentamente por su cintura, cubriendo su otra pierna, luego hasta el cuello y finalmente volverlo una enorme estatua de hielo

 - ¿Alguien más desea menospreciarme? – Pregunto seriamente Noelle mirando a todos a su alrededor

\- Creo que para todos quedo más que claro la decisión del Consejo de Ancianos y de Su Majestad – Indico la reina mientras le indicaba a Noelle que liberara al General Puma de su prisión de hielo, luego de eso la pelirroja regresó tranquilamente a su lugar junto al príncipe

\- Noelle ni se despeino – Dijo Annie acercándose al grupo de niños – Aunque fuiste algo extremista

\- Ni lo menciones, me deje llevar completamente, la reina me va a retar – Contesto Noelle con su inamovible sonrisa

\- Y no solo la reina – Susurro Carla – Fuiste demasiado arriesgada Noelle

\- El príncipe le dieron como 5 infartos en un segundo y no sé que tan saludable será eso – Indico Fito

\- Bueno, luego de estos importantes anuncios, por favor, sigan disfrutando, aún queda comida y bebida para su disfrute – Indico el alcalde secándose nerviosamente el sudor que corría por su frente

\- Vamos Noelle, papá nos mira con cara de que quiere hablar – Susurro Cristian

\- Y la reina me mira con cara de que me va a matar – sonrió la muchacha – Recuérdenme por siempre chicos, como una pelirroja que defendió su honor contra un montón de imbéciles aun cuando le costó su propia vida

\- Te hare un altar – Susurraron Fito y Nico

\- Annie te encargo a los chicos mientras no estemos, no sabemos si alguien se les pueda acercar a molestar – Rogó el príncipe mientras tomaba de una mano a Noelle

Mientras tanto los reyes se encontraban descansando en una sala que había sido especialmente acondicionada para que tomaran algún descanso o pudieran conversar en privado con algunas personas, algo nerviosos los jóvenes entraron a la sala, y quedaron automáticamente petrificados ante la mirada de los adultos.

\- Perdón, me dejé llevar completamente ante las palabras del General Puma y no pude medirme en mis arrebatos – Expreso desde el fondo de su corazón Noelle mientras inclinaba su cabeza

\- ¿Alguna vez te contaron como tu madre llego a ser General de División? – Pregunto la reina seriamente

\- No

\- Por un arrebato exactamente igual al tuyo, en medio de un encuentro de altos mandos, ella acompaño a tu padre como su secretaria y porque el General de División no encontró nada mejor que empezar a burlarse de una “aparecida” termino avergonzado y sin su título que tanto le gustaba ostentar – Respondió la mujer sin cambiar su cara seria

\- Esperábamos que alguien dijera cosas como Puma, pero jamás pensamos que serias tú quien lo pondría en su lugar y encima valiéndote de la vieja historia de como la reina me derroto. No estamos molestos, así que cambien su cara – Indico el Rey causando que los jóvenes se relajaran

\- Pero para otra ocasión, por favor deja que Cristian te defienda, no te expongas – Rogó la reina mirando preocupadamente a Noelle

\- Esta bien

\- Dejando eso de lado, no pensé que te tomarías tan bien lo del compromiso, pensé que chillarías y harías show – dijo asombrada Katherine

\- Claro que no, estoy agradecida de que piensen en mi de esa forma – expreso con una gran sonrisa la pelirroja, haciendo que los presentes la miraran confundidos

\- ¿La verdad? – Pregunto Kathy

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron que había una tradición así? De haber sabido de eso me habría dedicado a pasar a concho toda mi infancia y pubertad ya que mi adolescencia ya valió popo – dijo molesta la pelirroja

\- ¿Es decir que te desagrada la idea? – Pregunto el Rey, mirando la inexpresiva cara de Cristian

\- Yo, ya le dije a Cristian que él no me desagrada, pero mis sentimientos por él son confusos y ni yo me explico como se le ocurrió besar a una niña mientras me jura que solo he sido yo la única en su corazón toda su vida – Gruño molesta Noelle mirando con odio al pelirrojo, quien cambio su seria expresión por pánico puro ante el feroz rostro que colocaron sus padres

\- Katherine, Noelle sigan disfrutando de la fiesta, nosotros tenemos que reeducar en una noche a este bastardo – rugió el Rey mientras las dos jóvenes salían corriendo del lugar

\- Creo que metí la pata a fondo – susurro Noelle tratando de recuperar la compostura

\- Soltaste todo el estrés de golpe – comenzó a reírse la princesa mientras se acercaba junto a Noelle a los amigos de esta

\- Futura Princesa Heredera – se burló Francisco al verla llegar, pero se calló al percibir a Katherine

\- Ella ya es la Princesa Heredera, así que está bien que la llames así -Indico a princesa avergonzando a Francisco

\- ¿Y el príncipe? Pregunto Sandra

\- Noelle lo acuso de que fue un infiel y mis papas se dedicaran toda la noche a reeducarlo- Explico Katherine, causando que Sandra palideciera

\- Creo que sería bueno que desaparezcas de Cionibe por un tiempo – Indico Francisco

\- Si huimos ahora nadie podrá capturarte por adultera – exclamo Fito ganándose un sape por parte de Sandra

\- No digas esas cosas tonto – Gruño la joven de viento mirando nerviosa a Noelle

\- No pasará nada, pero por si acaso ten una maleta lista en caso que te avisemos que debes desaparecer por un tiempo – Dijo seriamente Carla causando que Sandra comenzara a sentirse mal


End file.
